Twist Of Fate
by Alexandria M
Summary: *WE all know what happened with Roman and Tayla Reigns; but what if Tayla had chosen Dean AMbrose instead? HOw much different would her life be with Dean Ambrose? Will he be able to love her better than Roman and show her that he truly cares about her? How different would life turn out if it was Dean and Tayla instead
1. My Choice

***HERE IS THE TAYLA AND DEAN WHAT IF STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT***

I walk into our hotel room after visiting my son at his cemetery and running into Roman. He was the LAST person that I wanted to see today but yet he was there. "Hey," says Dean to me as he is sitting on the edge of the bed. "How was it?"

"Sad," I say, "and I ran into Roman while I was there."

"How did that go?"

"He tried to talk to me," I say, "but I'm really not into talking to him. I'm still upset with him over the whole Vanessa situation. I just wanted time alone with Toa not time to have to hear him try to talk to me. I will talk to him when I'm ready."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that today," he says as he gets up and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me as I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his firm chest. A place I have gotten familiar with. I take in his scent and just hold onto him as tears fill my eyes thinking about Toa and what used to be. "How about we go out to eat and go see a movie this evening to take your mind off of everything?"

"Okay," I say through my tears as I don't want to separate myself from him. He's become my comfort in the last few months and he has always been there for me to help me through some of the tough times. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him; I was supposed to just use him to get my husband back but somewhere down the road I ended up falling in love with him and falling hard. It's a complicated situation but deep down I know what I want. "I need a couple minutes by myself all right?" I say reluctantly breaking our embrace.

"Okay," he says before he gives me a soft kiss on my lips. I smile as I make my way to the bathroom.

I sit down on the side of the tub as I pull my cell phone out of my pocket. I slide it on and type in my code to unlock it. I see that there is a voicemail on my phone from Roman on Christmas Day. It has been sitting there for a couple weeks and I just keep looking at it debating if I am going to listen to it or not. A part of me feels that I should at least listen to it because I can always delete it if I don't like what he says but another part of me feels like I should just delete it and move on with my life. It's been over 4 months of us being separated and while he has made every effort to talk to me I have made none. I don't know where I want to go or what I want to do. I'm stuck in a state of confusion torn between two men that I love with every part of my body. They couldn't be any more different either; Roman so dominant and aggressive but sweet and caring while Dean is more laid back, sweet and caring. Dean listens when I talk but Roman on the other hand does not. I feel I communicate better with Dean than I do with Roman. I stare at my phone deciding what I want to do. I take a deep breath and delete the voicemail before I even listen to it. I just don't want to hear any more excuses or any more begging to get me back or for me to listen to him. I'm just done with it all. I told him I felt we were falling out of love with each other and right now I can't help but believe that we have or at least that I may have. I'm still confused and lost as I stand up and walk out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" he asks me when I appear in the bedroom.

"I'm fine," I say. "I just needed a minute," I say as I take a seat next to him on the bed as he immediately wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him so that my head rests on his shoulder as he kisses the top of my head. I take his free hand into mine and interlock our fingers. "You know I love you right?" I ask.

"Actually," he says softly, "that's the first time you've told me that. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say. "I do love you, Dean but I still love Roman."

"I know you do," he says, "you two have been together so long you don't know how to not love him. You probably always will love him no matter where you end up."

"I know I will ALWAYS love him but I don't think I love him as much as I did. He really hurt me when he did what he did. I mean first he kissed Jordyn and then came Brittany. He was with Brittany during the toughest time of our lives. Our son JUST died and we were on a vacation trying to heal and focus on ourselves but when I was sleeping at night he was talking to Brittany telling her about OUR trip and what WE were doing. She knew I was married to him but she didn't care. He didn't' care either. He didn't care about how I felt. He wasn't even going to admit it to me until I found out myself. Then all he could care about was his stupid cellphone. The fact he had gotten caught cheating didn't mean a thing to him. Then he made promises and promised me this and promised me he wouldn't do it again but of course here we are again. Our adoption counselor, Dean! The woman that we hired to help us adopt a baby so that we can start our family and yet he tries to destroy our family by sleeping with her. I thought we were trying to be start a family; not destroying what we have? I mean I walked in on him with her in MY bed. The same place he spent the day making love to me. A place that WE share together. There was no respect there; none at all. I don't know, Dean. I just feel like he's never going to change. He's never going to be the guy I fell in love with. I hate to say it but I think that guy is gone. I don't know."

"Tay," he says, "you know no matter what you choose to do I will support your decision as long as you're happy but I want you to know that I will NEVER hurt you like Roman did. I wouldn't do that to you. You're too sweet, too beautiful and just too amazing for me to do that to you. I honestly feel like he was the biggest idiot in the world. He had the most beautiful and intelligent woman by his side and yet he chose to cheat on her. He doesn't deserve you. You don't deserve that. You deserve the best, you deserve the world, Tayla, you deserve to be happy. You don't' just hurt the woman you love most and then try to make it up by f**king them on the kitchen table. That is just wrong," he says, "Tayla, I love you and I probably always will," he says as he lifts my chin with his hand so that I'm looking into his blue eyes. "I just want you to give me the chance to prove it. Please, Tay," he says with a soft smile as I smile back at him. I say nothing as his soft lips catch mine and his tongue slides into my mouth finding mine. Our tongues twist together slowly and sensually as I take my hand to cup his face as I feel his arms wrap around me tightly. The passion and intensity growing in our kiss, his hands slide up my shirt and find their way to my breasts as he takes them into his hands and massages them causing me to moan against his lips. His mouth breaking apart from mine leaving me breathless as his lips find my neck kissing it and softly nibbling on it as he makes his way to my collar bone gently sucking on it causing a moan to escape from my lips, I smile as his hands leave my breasts and find the top button of my shirt. One by one he unbuttons my plaid shirt before I slip it off of me as he lays me back on the bed, his hands taking control of my body, touching me everywhere, his lips owning my body with each soft kiss he gives me. My breaths heavy as I feel his soft lips on my stomach, kissing it softly, licking around my belly button and nibbling at my hip bones and his hands find the button on my jeans and he unbuttons them quickly. He pulls them down a little before I help kick them off as he takes his shirt off exposing his firm chest and perfect abs. I take my hands over his shoulders as he towers over me and take my hands over his chest and trace his abs with my fingers. He lowers himself down and kisses my lips softly and passionately as I take my hands through his hair. "Tay, can I make love to you?" he whispers against my lips.

"Yes, Dean," I say caught up in the passion, the intensity and the energy. He kisses my lips quickly before he stands up to remove his jeans followed by his briefs exposing his erection. He pulls my underwear off of me quickly as he spreads my legs softly and rests himself between my legs. I feel his erection on my inner thigh as he leans down to kiss me once again as we share another passionate kiss as I feel him slide into me softly, gently and perfectly. He begins to rock his hips moving himself in and out of me softly, passionately as the heat between us grows stronger as our lips never break apart and our tongues never part. His movements are steady and slow, passionate as I moan against his lips with each movement he makes. I pick up on his rhythm as we tangle ourselves in the sheets as we make love to one another. The passion growing stronger, his movements more intense, his moans and groans of passion getting louder matching mine, I feel the wave of ecstasy taking over me and before I can control it or hold it back I feel myself begin to shiver, my toes curl digging into the sheets as my nails dig into his back as I find my climax releasing myself around him as I cry out in pleasure. His movements pick up before I feel his body convulse and hear him growl out as I feel his erection grow larger inside of me. He groans out in pleasure as he fires his release deep inside of me as we share another passionate kiss as he finishes his release. His body collapses on mine as we both try to catch our breath as I keep my arms wrapped around him and his face is buried in my neck softly kissing it and nibbling on it. "That was amazing," I say still out of breath. I have never experienced so much passion as I just did with Dean. Roman has his dominant game going on which I love but what just happened with Dean was amazing.

"I don't disagree," he whispers in my ear as a smile forms on my face from our intimacy. "Let me have this afternoon with you," he says, "let me make love to you over and over again," he whispers between his soft kisses and nibbles.

"You can make love to me as much as you want," I say with a smile and it isn't long before we spend the rest of the afternoon making love to one another.

After our afternoon of making passionate love to each other which was for the first time since we got together we take a shower together before we go out to eat before going to see a movie. "So when do you go back on the road?" I ask.

"In a couple days," he says as he holds my hand as we eat our dinner together in a small Italian restaurant. "I don't want to leave you but I have to do what I need to do."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"So what does everything that happened this afternoon mean about us?" he asks looking at me with his blue eyes, a smile on his face and his dimple.

"I don't know," I say. "I think I love you more after today," I say with a smile.

"I just want a chance to love you and give you what you deserve," he says with a smile. "Please let me be that guy. Please choose the one that won't hurt you."

I smile at him as my dark brown eyes meet his. I let out a deep breath and say, "Dean, I choose you. I'm going to give you that chance to prove to me that you won't hurt me and that you love me."

"What about Roman?" he asks.

"I will handle Roman," I say, "you just focus on us. Okay?"

"Okay," he says with a smile before he leans over the table and kisses my lips. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile. As much as I love Roman I just feel like we aren't meant to be together and I don't want to risk being hurt again. He's hurt me way too many times and I think Dean will hold true to his promise and won't hurt me the way Roman has hurt me. I just have no idea how I'm going to break this news to Roman. It won't be easy but I have to do it somehow and someway. It's going to break his heart but it breaks mine having to make this decision that I wouldn't have to make if he hadn't cheated on me for the second time.

***What do you think? Is it a keeper or no? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. It's Over

***Thank-you for all the follows, favorites and alerts on this story as well as all the reviews. THank-you so much.**

A few days later when we are back in Tampa, Florida and I know Roman is back home from the road because Dean is home I make my way over to the home I once shared with Roman. It's bittersweet because he worked so hard to buy this house for us but at the same time it is the same house he chose to disrespect me in. I park in the driveway and make my way to the front door taking in the front yard scenery. It is my dream house and Roman knew that when he bought it for us. I take a deep breath as I put my key in the door and open the front door taking in the familiar scenes. IT has been 5 months about since I've been here. It would be a lie if I said I didn't miss it because I do but I don't miss Roman; okay maybe just a little or a lot. "Tay," he says as our eyes meet in the hallway as he stops in front of me as he is coming out of the laundry room. "You're home," he says with a smile on his face as he makes his way over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I'm glad that you're home." I appease him and hug him back softly.

"Roman," I say softly trying not to cry, "we need to talk."

"Are you okay?" he asks as he looks at me with so much love and concern in his eyes making me want to break down in tears.

"Can we just talk please?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says as we walk to the living room. We take a seat on the couch and there is worry in his grey eyes. "What's going on, Tay?"

"I just think," I start to say as I start to choke up. "I just think that it's time for us to be over. I mean you cheated on me two times. The first time during one of my toughest times and the second time just randomly. I can't trust you and I don't think I will ever be able to trust you again. I mean we were on a trip in Puerto Rico trying to heal after the loss of our son and while I'm sleeping you're on the phone with the woman you're having an affair with. That was such a sensitive time and a time for healing for us but yet you had no respect for those tough times. I can't do this anymore, Roman. You say you won't do it again but how do I know that? You told me before you weren't going to cheat on me again and that I could trust you but yet you still went out and slept with our adoption counselor. We were trying to start a family, Roman," I say with tears in my eyes, "while you were destroying it because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Roman, you're not the guy I fell in love with. I'm not sure who you are anymore. I'm not sure who I am anymore but what I do know is that I don't think this is going to work between us anymore. I can't go through life not knowing if you're sleeping with another skank or not. I can't Roman, I can't do it and I'm not going to do it. I told you that if you did this to me again we were done. You don't care about our vows and you don't care about me."

"I care about you, Tay," he says with hurt in his voice and tears in his eyes. "I do care about you."

"No, Roman," I say as I wipe away a couple tears, "you don't. If you cared about me you wouldn't have been having sex with Vanessa in OUR bed. OUR bed Roman, the same place you spent the day making love to me telling me you were going to make a baby with me and that you loved me. You didn't love me because if you had you wouldn't have been with her that night whether you were upset with me or not. I don't care. NO excuse that you make up is going to make it okay. What you did was wrong and you did it in our house. I have been nothing but faithful to you. I've never cheated on you and I've never looked at another man in an inappropriate way. I thought we were okay but we really weren't. I told my mama this and I'm telling you this, I'm not going to stay with a man that doesn't care about me nor respects me. I'm sorry, Roman but this just isn't going to work."

"So you're just going to throw away almost 5 years of marriage because of a mistake? What about you shacking up with Dean? Do you think that is respectful to me?"

"It was a mistake that shouldn't have happened, Roman. Don't judge me for what I'm doing or what I've been doing. Dean and I have just been hanging out."

"Tay, I saw the hickies on his neck. You know the same love bites you used to leave on me."

"Yeah well it doesn't mean we were having sex."

"I find that hard to believe, Tay. Look, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. Please just give me another chance. I love you, Tayla. I really love you and I just want you to come home and be with me again."

"Roman," I say as I look at the tears in his eyes. "I made my decision and it's not you."

"Why? What we have is something special. I hold your first and I want to be your last. Please, Tay," he cries in desperation. "I need you. There is no one like Roman and Tayla. We're one of a kind. We'll be a hard act to follow. You can't be serious. Please, Tay, I need you in my life. I want you in my life. Please, Baby Girl. Please come home to me. I will do whatever I need to but please give me another chance."

"Another chance for you to hurt me again, I'm sorry, Roman but this is it. You don't' get another chance. You had your chance and you blew it," I say as I stand up. This is the hardest thing I've had to do in my life other than bury my own son but this is one of the hardest things I've done. I love Roman and I have since I was 17 years old, love at first sight never existed till the day I met him at that intersection, the day we kissed each other on that beach, it's good memories with him but at the end of the day he's hurt me twice already. I'm not going to give him the power to do so. "I'm going to pack some more of my things to take with me," I say as I walk to the stairs as he follows me.

"Please, Tay," he says in desperation. "I need you in my life. I never realized how much I love you until you were with Dean. Please, Tayla."

"And that's the problem right there," I say as I make my way up the stairs. "You never realized how much you love me until I was gone. You should have known how much you loved me before. I'm sorry, Roman, but I have to do this."

He follows me into the bedroom as I pull out my suitcase from the closet and grab what's left of the clothes at his house. I start packing them up as he begs me to stay. The sadness and desperation is painful. My heart is in my throat and tears in my eyes. I can't look at him. I can't listen to him because the moment I look into those beautiful sad eyes I'm going to cave. I have to be strong and do this. I'm not going to allow myself to be hurt again. I won't do it. Not at all, my heart shatters as I close up my suitcase and pull it off the bed. He follows me down the stairs. "Tay, please don't do this," he says as he stops me from opening the door. "I need you."

"Roman," I say softly as I hold back a sob. "Goodbye," I say as I reach the doorknob. "I hope that you have a life of happiness."

"Tay," he says with one last attempt to get me to stay, "don't leave."

"Bye, Roman," I say before I break down in front of him. I walk out the door never looking back as I get into my car. I take a few minutes to let out a few tears before I am on my way back to Dean's apartment. I don't like what I just did after all the history we have, all the bad times we've been through together and all the good times but it had to be done. I can't keep giving him the chance to hurt me. I gave him one chance too many and here we are today.

I pull into the apartment complex and pull into a parking space in front of Dean's apartment. I smile as I see Dean standing out front waiting for me. He hurries over to my car and helps me get my suitcase out of the backseat. "How did it go?" he asks looking at me.

"Heartbreaking," I say, "he was crying, I was crying but it was heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry," he says, "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you want to do?"

"I just want to relax tonight, watch a movie and cuddle with you. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to think about it. I just want to be with you tonight in your arms."

"All right," he says as he wraps his arm around me as we make our way into his building and up to his apartment. Once we are inside I take a seat on the couch feeling numb and just ready to spend the night with Dean while he takes my suitcase into the bedroom before getting me something to drink from the fridge.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as he hands me a bottle of water. "I just don't know how it all came to this."

"You did the right thing, Tay, right now it may not feel like the right thing but it is. If you went back you would set yourself up to be hurt again. You don't deserve to be hurt," he says with a smile as he looks at me with his blue eyes. "You deserve to be happy and to be loved. I'm going to make you happy, Tayla, I promise," he says looking so cute to me that I just can't resist kissing his soft lips and sharing a passionate kiss with him on the couch that leads into a couple hours of love making before we relaxed for the night watching some of mine and his favorite movies while we were cuddled up on the couch. It will take a while for my heart to heal but Dean is too sweet to let me hurt forever. He will make me feel better the question is when. I am just hoping I didn't make a mistake by leaving Roman. I don't know where I'm going to go in life or where Dean and I will end up but right now I'm just taking it one day at a time.

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

"Tay, are you okay in there?" I hear Dean ask as he knocks on the bathroom door as I am hung over the toilet.

"I'll be fine. Please just leave me alone," I say before I vomit some more into the toilet.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Water or something?" he asks.

"No," I say, "I'm…." I say before I am over the toilet again. I have been sick every morning for the last few days and I hate it. I think I caught the flu but I'm not too sure on that as I am also running late. I hope I'm not pregnant but the way I've been feeling tells me that I am. That would be a major blow to Roman if I am. I would never want to face him again and Dean I don't even know what he would do to Dean. I mean Dean and I have gotten a lot closer over the last month now that we've crossed the line of making love and having sex but we've never discussed having babies because I never thought that it could happen.

I finish up in the bathroom by flushing the toilet, splashing water on my face and brushing my teeth before I walk out to the living room where Dean is sitting on the couch. "Are you sick again?" he asks as I sit down next to him in his hoodie and a pair of his sweatpants as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," I say, "I thought it was the flu but I'm not so sure on that anymore."

"Then what do you think it could be? A stomach virus?"

"Maybe a parasite inside of me," I say as I cuddle up in his arms resting my head on his chest as he runs his fingers up and down the sleeve of my shirt sending goose bumps up and down my spine.

"That doesn't' sound good; a parasite? Isn't that deadly?"

I smile to myself. "I don't think this type of parasite is deadly," I say.

"Then what do you think it is, Tay? You're scaring me here."

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yes please," he says. "Are you going to die?"

"No," I say as I sit up to look at him. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I mean I'm sick random times of the day and my boobs have been hurting a lot and I am running late with my period. I think I'm pregnant, Dean."

"Damn," he says, "I don't even know what to say. I mean we never talked about having babies."

"I know," I say, "but I don't want to unless I know for sure."

"You want me to go out and get you a pregnancy test so that you can check?"

"Yeah," I say. "Please. I need to know today."

"It is mine right?"

"You're the only man I've had sex with in the last few months so I'm pretty sure that if I am it's your baby."

"All right," he says getting up from the couch. "I'm running to the drugstore down the street. Do you want anything else besides this test? And what kind of test am I looking for."

"The most accurate," I say as I watch him put his sneakers on, "and I don't want anything thank-you."

"You're welcome, Baby," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips quickly before he grabs his keys off the coffee table before walking out the door. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel with this thought. Roman and I tried for so long to get pregnant and while it happened it never made it to full term. I was told I would never get pregnant but if this is happening now I have no idea what I'm going to do. This is NOT the time for a baby.

Dean returns back to the apartment within 20 minutes. He hands me the pregnancy test with a smile. "Go see if I'm going to be a daddy or not."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I look at the box and read the instructions on my way to the bathroom. I take the test out of the box with shaky hands and take it out of the wrapper. I do what I need to and set it down on the back of the toilet. I wash my hands as I wait and then pace around the bathroom. I'm mixed with excitement and fear. I don't' know how I'm going to react if I find out that I am pregnant. After a couple minutes I pick the test up from the back of the toilet, fear comes over me as I get ready to look at the results. I nearly faint when I see the second line appear on the test. "I'm pregnant," I say to myself in a whisper and in shock. "I'm pregnant." I really don't believe it as I'm looking down at this test. "Dean," I call out. "Come here."

He hurries into the bathroom and says, "what is it, Tay?" I hand him the test with a smile on my face as I am still in shock that I can't say the words. He looks at the test and I see a smile form on his face. "You're pregnant?" he asks. I nod my head. "We're having a baby!" he says with excitement as he picks me up into his arms. "I never expected this but wow. Holy shit. I don't even know what else to say. We're having a baby."

I smile at him before his lips find mine and we share a passionate kiss as he holds onto the test after he puts my feet down on the floor with his arms wrapped around me. "Don't tell, Roman," I say, "do not let this news get to him."

"I won't," he says with a smile. "I'm happy though. Really happy."

"Me too," I say, "but we have to go to the doctor and see what all he has to say. I don't want anyone else to know but you and me, Dean all right?"

"All right, Baby," he says as he puts his hands on my stomach. "I won't tell anyone. But I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy," he says with a smile. "We have a baby in there, Tay," he says as he keeps his hand on my stomach. I'm still not sure how I'm supposed to feel about this. I want to be happy but then I don't because a part of me feels like this should have been Roman and me but maybe that just wasn't meant to be or I'm being punished. I don't know which.

***A/N: What did you think about Tayla's and Roman's interaction? Was Tay holding strong not budging? How do you think this is going to affect Roman? Is Tay going to grow to regret the choice she made? What about Tay and Dean having a baby? Do you understand why she feels the way she does? But are you happy that Dean is happy about it? And is Tay right about keeping it from everyone for now especially Roman? HOw do you think Roman is going to react when he finally finds out that Tay is pregnant? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Fear

***thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!***

A few days later Dean and I are sitting in the waiting room of my OB/GYN it feels so weird sitting here with Dean especially for something like this. I always thought that it would be Roman sitting next to me as I fill out the paperwork for my doctor like it was before. I never expected this twist of fate or the irony of the situation. I feel as if I am in denial right now because I don't want to face the truth of the situation. Dean has been excited for days while I on the other hand scared beyond belief. I have no idea how this is going to affect Roman but that shouldn't' matter to me as much as it does but it's my parents I am most worried about. What is my mom going to say? My dad has no right to say anything to me after I learned that he at one time got another woman pregnant so I'm sort of in his position the only thing I do know is I'm not aborting or giving up this baby. It's just something you don't do after 2 years of trying even if it isn't with the person you thought it would be with. It happened and it's going to happen and there is nothing I can do to stop it. "You okay?" asks Dean as he places his hand on my thigh softly squeezing it.

"Yeah," I say as my emotions run through me. This baby is NOT making it easy for me at all. I'm sick all the time and my emotions are all over the place. One minute I'm laughing and the next I'm crying my eyes out. Pictures of puppy dogs bring me to tears; EVERYTHING brings me to tears. The other day Dean was helping me out and made me a sandwich; very nice of him but he didn't put tomato on it and I just lost it. I'm not sure why but it brought me to tears.

"Okay," he says with a soft loving smile as I smile back at him.

"Tayla Reigns," calls the nurse as she comes out the door. I stand up as Dean stands with me. I bring the paperwork with me as I walk over to the nurse. "How are you today?"

"I'm not sure," I say because I'm really not sure how I feel.

"Everyone feels that way," she says with a smile. "I need you to step up on that scale to see how much you weigh." I step up onto the scale. "110 lbs." she says before I step off the scale and she hands me a cup to pee in. She tells me the room I'll be examined in and shows me the bathroom for me to do what I need to do.

When I am finished I walk to the examination room and hand the nurse the cup. She then gives me a gown to put on after she leaves the room but not before she asks me tons of questions like if I smoke, drink, the first date of my last period and checks my blood pressure. She draws my blood to check for STD's and stuff like that. Once she leaves the room I strip out of my clothes and into the gown before I sit down on the table again as Dean sits on the chair. "Are you okay?" I ask as I see the look of disgust on his face as he looks around the room to see pregnancy pictures and pictures of the vagina.

"I just didn't know that pregnancy was this much," he says as he looks around the room. "I know where babies come from but they really do come out of that small hole?"

"Dean," I say, "it expands but not that much."

"You women go through so much," he says.

"Yes we do," I say with a smile. "So what do you think about all of this? We never discussed having babies."

"It is a surprise," he says, "but I'm happy about it; a little scared but happy. I don't have a family so I'm glad that we're starting a family maybe not the way we should but it is happening and there isn't anything we can really do about it. How do you feel about it all?"

"I'm scared," I say, "I'm not even going to lie. It's just I have been through two miscarriages and a stillbirth the fear is always there wondering if we will have a baby or not or what's going to happen. And I'm scared to face my parents with this news."

"They won't be happy?" he asks.

"Well not exactly," I say, "you've never met Tianna Rodriguez she' s a bit over the top to say the least. I think you learned that when she kept calling me. Yeah she hasn't talked to me since but still she won't be happy about it and to know it's with a man that isn't my husband she is going to be upset. That's enough to make her dislike you from the start but don't' feel bad because she doesn't like Roman either."

"I can't wait to meet her," he says. "I think I can charm her into liking me what do you think?" he asks with his cute smile.

"I think you have a lot of work to do but I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I love you too, Tay, and no matter what happens even if it's just the three of us we're going to be okay and we're going to be all right. We'll be our own little family and I'm okay with that."

"Me too," I say with a smile as the doctor knocks on the door.

He walks into the room and looks shocked when he sees Dean sitting in the chair rather than Roman but he's respectful enough not to ask. We exchange pleasantries before he looks at me and says, "Well, Tayla, you're pregnant congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"But I am concerned. Your blood pressure is too high which isn't good and given your track record with pregnancy that really isn't good. I know we've been down this road before and you know your chances of having a successful pregnancy. Chances are you may not make it to 12 weeks and if you do there is no way you're going to make it to full term. You have about a 15% chance to make it to the full term mark which we consider 37 weeks. The chances aren't high and with your blood pressure so high I don't think you're going to make it another two weeks. The choice is yours, Tayla, you can terminate the pregnancy now or wait and see what happens."

"I choose to wait and see what happens. I'm not terminating my pregnancy," I say. "I mean it's been 2 years of trying and while this may not be the BEST time it is the RIGHT time and I'm going to let life happen as it should."

"I didn't' think you were going to give it up," he says as he looks at Dean. "And you are?"

"The baby's father," says Dean, "My name is Dean."

The doctor looks at me and then back at Dean. "Okay. I'm Dr. Santos, I'm working with your…" he pauses.

"Girlfriend," says Dean.

"Girlfriend," he continues, "I'm sure she has explained her past to you as far as pregnancy goes. If this baby makes it to full term it will be a miracle and we're going to do everything we can to make sure we do make it to the full term mark. Tayla, you are considered high risk which means we'll be doing a lot of monitoring with this pregnancy and if anything feels wrong or feels off it is important that you come in right away. You must also avoid stressful situations and getting upset that can help you a lot. I'm going to prescribe you some blood pressure medicine to keep it down so that you have a safe successful pregnancy."

"Okay," I say. I don't know how he expects me to stay out of a stressful situation when my entire life right now is a stressful situation. "What about morning sickness it's kicking my butt."

"There's not really much I can do about that," he says, "I can give you some medicine to help it but morning sickness is a part of pregnancy. It should clear up by the second trimester hopefully. Try to eat light meals, eat saltines and drink green tea."

"All right," I say.

"So now I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay with the baby and to see how far along you are to determine a due date."

"Okay," I say. "Dean," I say motioning him over to me. I want him to hold my hand when I get the ultrasound done. He smiles, gets up and moves his chair over to me as I lay back on the table as the doctor prepares the ultrasound machine and gets me prepared.

"This is going to be internal," he says as he places a condom over the wand.

"Oh wow," says Dean as his blue eyes grow bigger as he sees the instrument. "Is that?"

"Yes, Dean," I say, "It is going inside of me."

"That can't be comfortable."

"It's not," I say as the doctor inserts it into me causing me to wince. It is very uncomfortable to say the least as he takes it to find the baby.

"Aw, there it is," he says with a smile as he points to the screen. Tears fill my eyes as I see mine and Dean's little creation on the screen. "Everything is looking good with it," he says.

"Look," I say to Dean, "Our baby."

"Our baby," he says with tears in his eyes. "It's like a peanut."

"Yeah it is," I say with a smile as he kisses my hand softly. "So everything looks okay?"

"For now," says the doctor. "I mean this is just the beginning stages of your pregnancy so it's hard to tell which way this is going to go."

"How far along?" I ask.

"From what I see and from its measurements I would say you're about 6 weeks along."

"So this is really the beginning beginning?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "but if you do everything I ask and we can keep your blood pressure down with lots of monitoring I'm sure this will be successful."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Because before you told me that the chances of me carrying a baby to full term are slim to none and that I would never be able to have a baby."

"Well," he says, "things are looking a little better," he says.

"All right," I say, "so when am I due?"

"You can expect your baby to arrive September 28th," he says.

"I can't believe this," I say as tears fill my eyes. "We're having a baby, Dean. You and me we're having a baby." It is hard to believe that after all the years Roman and I tried to get pregnant it wasn't happening but the first time Dean and I have sex it happens. It's crazy how fate works out sometimes. I am really excited about it and I'm sure Dean will make a great father but it just feels a bit strange how everything turned out.

"I can't wait," says Dean with tears in his eyes. "I am ready to be a daddy." It melts my heart to see him crying at the news. He is really excited about it. I don't blame him because now that the doctor confirmed it; it's all real to me and I'm just as excited. I hope that this baby makes it and I hope that in 34 weeks I'll be able to hold a tiny little baby in my arms but the fear of what happened with Toa will ALWAYS be there.

Once the doctor prints off a couple pictures for us and goes over everything that he wants me to do and he'll do so that we have a successful pregnancy he gives us folder full of parenting information and stuff along those lines before we schedule our next prenatal appointment before we go back to Dean's apartment. He immediately hangs the sonogram up on the refrigerator before he wraps me up in his arms. "I love you, Tay," he says as he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you," I say with a smile as I rest my head on his firm chest. "So you're okay with this baby thing?"

"I'm in love with this baby thing," he says as he rubs my back. "We're going to do this Tay and we're going to be awesome at it whether your parents want to be involved or not. We're going to do this and we're going to love that baby more than anything. Don't get stressed out either. Keep it calm. Okay," he says.

"Okay," I say as I look up to meet his blue eyes with my dark brown eyes. I smile at him as he smiles at me before his soft lips meet mine. "I love you, Daddy," I say with a smile.

"I love you, Mama," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "You know with a baby this one bedroom apartment isn't going to work anymore. We need something bigger."

"I agree," I say as we walk to the living room.

"Do you want a house or another apartment?" he asks as I sit down on his lap.

"IT doesn't matter to me as long as we have enough room for the baby."

"And maybe that dog that I want too," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my waist. "Tay, I just I'm just really happy about this. I never expected it but I'm going to be a dad and I can't wait."

"I can't wait either," I say with a smile as I feel him place his other hand on my stomach. "I just hope it all works out."

"It will because I'm going to take care of you and make sure you're eating right, staying out of stressful situations and taking care of yourself. Tay," he says softly.

"Yeah?" I ask as he takes his hand over my stomach already trying to connect to our baby.

"I'm not sure how to be a dad. I never had a dad of my own one that cared about me anyway. I don't know how to be a dad so I'm going to do my best to be a dad to our baby. I'm just scared I'm going to screw up or do something wrong. I don't know," he says with tears in his eyes. "I just don't know how to handle being a father. I'm excited but I don't know what to do as far as being a parent goes. I didn't have the best parents in the world. So just believe I'm going to try to do my best. I may screw up but I'm going to do my best to be the best dad possible."

"Dean," I say with a soft smile. "It's okay. I know you're going to be a great dad. I have a lot of faith in you. Believe me it's going to be okay. NO parent is perfect they all make mistakes but it's going to be okay. Don't stress about it right now. We have 34 weeks to go, Baby. We'll be all right. I promise I'm not going to judge you for making a mistake because I know you're going to be awesome at being a father and we're going to be awesome parents together. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay," he says with a soft smile before I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as he keeps his hand on my stomach.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean's and TAyla's reactions to being parents? What do you think Tayla's parents are going to say about the entire situation? Specifically what do you think Tianna is going to say about it? Who do you think is going to tell Roman the news Dean or TAyla or Tianna? (Roman's point of View is coming soon) What do you think about Dean's fears of being a father? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. I Just Want you To Be Happy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am sitting in my locker room reading books about pregnancy and babies. Seth and Roman haven't arrived at the arena yet so I decided to take this time to do some reading about what to expect when it comes to Tay's pregnancy. I am still in shock over her being pregnant and I'm still scared about being a father. I hope the books take away some of the fear. "What are you doing?" asks Seth as he comes into the locker room as I quickly close the book but he sees it before I put it in my bag. "What's this?" he asks as he takes it from me. "Pregnancy and the Dad?" he asks. "What's this all about, Dean?"

I clear my throat and look down at the floor as I play with the tape on my hand. "Um. I don't know if I should say it just yet."

"Um, it looks like you're having a baby and don't tell me with Tayla. Please tell me it's not with Tay." I don't answer him and sit silently. I really don't think Tay wants people to know yet until SHE tells Roman first and then her parents. I don't want to be the one to say anything and get her upset with me if Roman finds out before she gets the chance to tell him the news. "Dean, she is isn't she?" he asks. I look down at the floor. "Well, you better hope that Roman doesn't find out because he will flip his lid. He's already walking around on edge and in a mood because YOU took his wife from him. I don't even want to know or see what this will do to him but when he finds out, Dean, You better run for your life."

"So you're not going to tell him?" I ask.

"Me tell Roman that you got his wife pregnant? And risk getting my face punched in? HELL NO! The only person that should do it and he won't hit is Tayla so I hope Tayla plans to tell him herself rather than him find out from someone else because Roman is going to snap."

"Tay is going to tell him the news. We already decided that. She wants to tell him first before anyone else finds out so don't say anything to Jordyn."

"I'm not saying anything to anyone. I don't know what you're talking about. I never heard anything about a pregnancy. I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I know nothing," he says putting his hands up in the air.

"You don't want to know when she's due or to see the ultrasound picture?" I ask. I am anxious to tell everyone and show it off but I am trying to wait for Tayla to tell Roman the news.

"Nope not right now," he says, "not until Hurricane Roman is done. I will NOT be in that path of destruction because I knew something about it and didn't say anything. I am not getting in that storm. Good luck to you though, Bro. Good luck."

"Thanks," I say as the door flies open and Roman storms into the locker room. He doesn't say a word to either of us. His face is serious and angry. This is how he's been for the last month since Tay left him. He stomps around backstage not talking to a single person except his cousins and sometimes Seth but never to me. He doesn't even look at me. If we're in the ring working a match he purposely avoids tagging me. The only thing I get from him anymore are death looks. "Hey, Roman," I say with a nervous smile. "How was your time at home?" He looks at me as he gets into his bag and shakes his head before getting back to getting out his ring gear. "Roman," I say, "are you going to treat me like this all the time now?"

"Do you want me to punch you in the mouth?" he asks without looking at me, "because that's where I am right now. It's bad enough you took my wife away from me. Be happy about that but don't act like you're my best friend. I'm only working with you because I HAVE to NOT because I want to. I don't want to look at you, I don't want to hear you and I don't want to hear you breathe so if you could shut your mouth that would be fantastic. Don't talk to me again."

"Roman, I think we should work this out," I say. I'm not trying to antagonize anyone I just want to make everything okay again.

He throws his ring gear down and turns around. He grabs me by the throat and slams me up against a locker. "What part of don't talk to me don't you understand? Leave me alone, Ambrose," he says as his grey eyes look at me as cold as ice. He is beyond upset and the tone of his voice sends goosebumps up my spine. "Understand now?" he asks.

"Yes," I say as he puts me down and gets back into his bag.

"I can't wait till this whole Shield Bullshit is over," says Roman. "The sooner the better for me, Seth it's not against you it's I can't work with this asshole anymore. I already talked to Hunter and Steph about this. I explained the situation so the breakup of the Shield will be sooner rather than later."

"Are you really going to let personal affairs get in the way of our professional lives?" I ask. "We have a good thing going with The Shield why do you need it to end?"

"Really?" he asks with bitterness in his voice. "I had a good thing with my wife but that had to come to an end because of you. You were supposed to be my best friend, Dean, but I was wrong. All good things come to an end, Dean. Seth, maybe you and me can do some tag team work."

"That's pretty awesome," he says as he looks at me. "I would like that. I'm not taking sides or anything. I think of both of you as my friends. Just want to clarify that."

"I would never make you choose sides," says Roman. "So Dean," he says.

"Oh now you want me to talk to you?" I ask.

"I just want to ask you a couple things that's all and then you're dead to me."

"What?" I ask.

"What did you do to make my wife leave me? I know you had to do something so what was it? Brainwash her or what?"

"I didn't do anything. She just said she was tired of your crap," I say. "I didn't have to do anything. You pushed her right into my arms."

"Right," he says, "We never had any issues until you came into our lives."

"Roman, you would have cheated on her whether I was in your life or not. Don't blame that on me. You're in denial for your own mistakes."

"And how long were you screwing my wife behind my back?"

"I wasn't," I say, "out of respect for you while she was thinking about her decision she made a no sex rule it wasn't until you kept harassing her that made her have sex with me."

"You two," says Seth, "I know there's a lot of animosity here and I know you both are upset with one another but we have work to do tonight. Put it aside for now and then deal with it later."

"I can't work with him," says Roman. "I don't want to work with him. He's dead to me. How is Tayla doing anyway?"

"She's all right," I say, "but if I'm dead to you don't ask me how MY girlfriend is doing."

He scoffs and says, "I don't know what she sees in you but whatever floats her boat. Dean, I hold her first of everything so don't be surprised if she comes back to me."

"I wouldn't count on that," I say, "but keep hoping," I say. "I'm moving on. I'm dead to you so no more questions about Tayla and no more talking. I'll work with you professionally but that's about it."

"Good," he says, "and if I want to know about Tay I'll just call her myself."

"If she wants to talk to you," I say.

"Funny," he says, "because she called me earlier telling me that she wants to talk to me when I get home."

"Don't get your hopes up," I say as I sit back down on the bench.

"Yeah we'll see," he says, "enjoy your fantasy life with her now but soon she is going to realize that I am the only man that matters to her and the only man she truly loves. Tayla just wants to explore what else is out there. You're just a stepping stone."

"Roman," says Seth, "maybe you should relax a little bit. All right? Give it up okay?"

"I'm cool," he says. "I'm cool."

"All right," says Seth.

There is so much tension among us that it could be cut with a butcher knife. It was very evident that something was going on between us. It was clear in our matches that Roman and I were not on the same page. Like I said he would never tag me into the match and would purposely avoid me. It's tiresome but I understand where he's coming from. It's going to be a lot worse when Tayla tells him about the baby. I just wanted to make things better between us but Roman made it clear he does not. I'm not going to push anyone to be my friend. I'm not going to be an ass kisser either. If he wants to be this way then so be it. Now it's affecting our careers which isn't necessarily a good thing. We're supposed to be on the same page, work together, be a strong cohesive unit but we aren't.

After we have a little controversy in the ring and a small confrontation in the ring before Hunter and Steph have our match stopped where we are defeated we are sitting in their office waiting for their speech. "I don't know what's going on between Roman and Dean," says Hunter as he paces back and forth, "and I don't care but you three need to get your shit together. You three are supposed to be a dominant team taking out injustice yet here you three are arguing in the middle of the ring. For what?"

"Roman doesn't want to tag me," I say.

"He took my wife," says Roman. "I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to work with him."

"Do you want to go back to developmental?" he asks, "because I'm sure we can find a new gimmick for you down there?"

"No," he says.

"Dean, what about you? Do you want to go back to developmental?"

"No," I say.

"Then get your shit together. I don't care who is sleeping with whose wife and who took whose wife. I care about my business. I care about what goes on in my ring. You three are supposed to be professionals and yet you're acting like a bunch of little kids. Get your shit together. If I see what happened out there again Dean and Roman you'll be down in developmental again learning how to work as a team and get new gimmicks. I don't' want to do that because you are both talented guys BUT if you can't behave like WWE superstars you don't need to be in the company. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," I say.

"Yes, Sir," says Roman.

"So get over whatever it is and deal with it," he says. "You may leave."

We get up and walk out of his office without saying a word. I don't' want to go back to developmental. I don't want to leave the main roster because of this childish behavior but if we can't work together that's where we're going to be. I'm doing my best but it's Roman that isn't putting our personal matters aside but I refuse to approach him about it because he's already told me to leave him alone. I get back into our locker room as my cellphone starts to ring. I smile when I see that it's Tay. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I answer the phone.

"Hey," she says. "I saw what happened on the show. What is going on?"

"Just some child stuff. I think things are going to clear up now. How are you feeling?" I ask as I see Roman look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm all right. Just really tired. I mean I have morning sickness still but it goes away by the night time. I called Roman and told him I need to talk to him."

"I heard," I say. "He made it known."

"Of course," she says. "All right well, I'm going to bed. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Goodnight, Tay," I say as we hang up the phones and Roman smashes his water bottle so hard that it explodes and water goes everywhere. Apparently that struck a nerve with him.

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

I take a deep breath as I ring the doorbell to the house that I once shared with Roman. I thought breaking off my marriage with him was going to be hard this is so much harder. He opens the door with a smile. "Hey, Tay."

"Hey, Ro," I say with a soft smile. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he says with a smile as he allows me to walk in the front door. "What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you," I say as we make our way to the living room.

"All right," he says, "Tay, I've been thinking lately. I really want you back. Will you please come back to me?"

"Roman, my decision has been made. I'm not coming back; especially now."

"So then why are you here to talk to me if you don't want to get back together?"

"Because I have to tell you something," I say nervously as tears fill my eyes.

"What's going on, Tay?" he asks as he strokes my hand with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"Because this is hard for me to say. It's really hard for me. I want you to know that. It's really hard for me."

"What is?" he asks with a concerning smile.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you this before you hear it from someone else. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want anyone else to do it."

"Tay, what is it?"

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm pregnant. I'm 7 weeks pregnant."

His face falls and my heart shatters as I see the tears in his eyes. "You're pregnant?" he asks as his voice cracks. "How? Who? When?"

"I don't know how it just happened. I didn't think I could get pregnant after everything we went through I didn't think it would happen like this. And obviously," I say as I look down at the ground, "it's Dean's baby."

"Tay," he says with disappointment on his face. "That should have been me. That should be OUR baby. Tay," he says as tears fall from his eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"What did I do to you? Do you think I planned this? I didn't know it was going to happen, I didn't even know it could happen but it did. I never planned this. I didn't do it to you on purpose but how are you going to ask what I did to you. What about what you did to me?"

"I didn't get anyone pregnant, Tay. You got pregnant," he says. "You and Dean having a baby? That should be my life with you."

"But it's not, Roman. I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to happen so soon but it did. I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I know it hurts but it would have hurt more if you heard it from someone else."

"So what are you doing with it?"

"We are keeping it," I say. "Dean and I are keeping the baby."

"When is it due?"

"September 28th," I say. "I'm sorry, Roman."

"I'm sorry too," he says, "Tay, I love you. I will always love you. If you're happy about this baby then I'm happy for you. You're getting everything you ever wanted. A family, a baby and a man that you love. Congratulations," he says.

"Roman, can we still be friends through all of this?"

"You want to be friends?" he asks. "Do you think it's going to be easy to be friends with you knowing you're living the life with another man that you should be living with me? It's going to suck, Tay."

"Roman, I just want this whole thing to go as smoothly as possible. I know how some divorces get really ugly and I don't want that to happen to us."

"Tay, why would I make it difficult? I love you. I just want you to be happy. If Dean makes you happy then be happy with Dean. I just hope when the time comes for me to find the woman to make me happy that you're just as supportive."

"Whatever makes you happy, Roman," I say. "I just want to be friends with you and I don't' want you to hate me because of how everything turned out."

"Tay, I would never hate you," he says, "I love you and if you want to be friends then we'll be friends but keep Dean away from me. Maybe I should have been a better husband. Maybe I should have done better. I'm sorry I disappointed you but I'm happy for you. I wish it could be my baby but it's not. If I hadn't screwed up it would be. Congratulations, Tay."

"Thanks," I say softly. "I should probably go."

"Yeah," he says as we stand up. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," I say. "I do love you though, Ro," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his arms around me. "I wish things had turned out differently but they didn't."

"Me too," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "Bye, Tay."

"Bye, Ro," I say as we let go of each other as he walks me to the front door. I am not sure how I feel anymore. I am torn in half right now. I feel bad for Roman. I never wanted to hurt him like this but I am glad he heard it from me but that face broke my heart. I know this wasn't easy for him to hear but he handled it all right. I take a deep breath as he opens the door for me. Tears fill my eyes as I walk to my car; this is it. My marriage is about to be over. My next step is filing for divorce. I'm still trying to figure out where it all went wrong but it all came to this moment; the end of Roman and Tayla.

***A/N: What do you think about Roman's and Dean's interaction? Do you feel as if Dean was stirring the pot a litlte bit? Do you think the animosity between the two will be The Shield's downfall? Are you glad that it was TAyla that told Roman the news? Do you think Roman only acted calm in front of Tayla because he loves her when she told him? Is it possible for them to remain friends through this whole thing? What do you think about what Roman told her about when it's time for him to find the woman to make him happy that he hopes she supports him? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Meet THe Parents

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

I walk out to the living room as I put in a pair of hoop earrings as I see Dean sitting on the couch watching TV wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants with his curly hair all over the place. "Hey, Beautiful," he says as he keeps his eyes on the TV. "What are you up to this afternoon?" he asks.

"I'm getting ready to go see my mama and my dad to talk to them. I need to get divorce papers filed and I need to tell my parents about the baby," I say as I put in the other earring. "I am not looking forward to it."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"I would like you to come but I don't know if that's a good idea for today."

"Come on, Baby, let me go with you," he says as he turns off the TV. "We should do this together."

"Dean, you don't know my mom and dad. This should be something that I do alone. I just want to see what they say before I introduce my boyfriend to them while I'm still married."

"Come on, Tay, let me go with you. Please," he says.

"Fine," I say, "but don't say I didn't warn you. My parents are over the top strict but if you want to take that chance okay. Come on," I say as I pull my long dark hair up into a messy bun. Dean has no idea what he's in for. Tianna and Miguel Rodriguez are not going to like this one bit and I know my mom is going to fly off the handle when she finds out I'm pregnant with his baby. This is not going to end well it never does.

Dean and I arrive at my parents' house. He seems not to care at all and is taking it in stride while I am nervous about everything that is going to happen. "Dean just don't say anything okay?"

"Why not?" he asks as I ring the doorbell. "Are you embarrassed by me or something?" he asks.

"No, Baby," I say with a smile. "I'm not embarrassed by you it's just a better idea if you don't say anything. You have no idea about my mom and dad. Just trust me on this."

"I think you're embarrassed by me," he says as he looks at me with his blue eyes with sadness in them.

I wrap my arms around him as he wraps his around me. "Baby, it's not that I promise," I say as the door opens.

"Tayla?" asks my mom as we break our embrace. "I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were living your life? I thought you were doing your own thing and told me to butt out of your life? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and dad and I have to ask dad a few questions. Can we come in please?" I ask as Dean takes my hand into his.

My mom looks at me and then looks at Dean. She looks at our hands and then says, "Come in." We walk into the door Dean allowing me to enter first. "No wedding ring, Tayla?" she asks.

"No," I say taking a deep breath. I took my wedding ring off the day I left Roman. I threw it on the table and left it for him. I have no wedding ring. "I haven't for a while."

"How am I supposed to know," she says, "I haven't seen you for almost a year. So what is going on with you that you decided to come see us after not coming or calling us for months? Are we good enough for you now?" she asks.

"Mom," I say. "It's not that. Can we just talk please?"

"I guess," she says as we walk into their living room. I see a smile form on Dean's face as he looks at the pictures my mom and dad have on the wall. Some of them are of me when I was little and some of them from high school. "Miguel, our long lost daughter would like to talk to us."

"Hi, Daddy," I say with a smile as I let go of Dean's hand to give him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says with a smile. "Que' Pasa?"

"Nada. Yo quiero hablar contigo," I say.

"Si," he says as he nods his head.

Dean and I take a seat on the couch as my mom sits on the love seat and my dad remains in his chair. I can see Dean is getting a little nervous as he rubs his hands on his jeans as he looks at my mom and dad. "So what brings you here today?" asks my mom. "And would you like to introduce us to your friend?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I say, "and this is my boyfriend, Dean, we've been together for about 5 months now. Dean, this is my mom; Tianna and this is my dad; Miguel."

"Hi," says Dean as he nods his head. He puts his hand out for my mom to shake but she refuses to shake it. "Okay," he says as he puts his hand out for my dad to shake. My dad shakes his hand and Dean says, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," says my dad, "so what happened with Roman?"

I take a deep breath before I begin my story. "It's a long story. He cheated on me again with our adoption counselor, I walked in on them and that was it. I decided to take a break and gave him a choice to decide what he wants in life and to learn to appreciate me. While I was on the break I spent a lot of time with Dean and I fell in love with him. I thought about how badly Roman hurt me and to make a long story short I made the decision to leave him."

"You LEFT Roman?" asks my mom. "I'm shocked. I thought it was all true love, Tayla."

"It was true love," I say, "we just fell out of love. I don't know what else you want me to say. Do you want me to tell you that you were right and I was wrong or what? What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing at all, Tayla, but I told you that boy was going to go out and break your heart but you wouldn't listen to me but I don't' understand how your solution is to go out and start dating right away. I didn't like Roman but Dean doesn't look he's any better."

"Mom," I say, "that's pretty rude."

"What do you do for a living, Dean?" she asks.

"I'm a wrestler," he says.

"Another wrestler, Tayla? You didn't learn your lesson from Roman? You just keep making the same mistake over and over again. What are you going to do when Dean cheats on you?"

"I may be a lot of things," says Dean, "but I am not a cheater. I may not be the smartest guy, the richest guy and I may not have a family BUT I know how to love like there is no tomorrow. I am going to love Tayla and I am never going to hurt her. I would never pull what Roman pulled."

"Yeah? I heard this same speech from Roman," she says.

"My name is Dean NOT Roman. I am nothing like him. I love your daughter and I will not hurt her. She is the best thing to happen to me."

"Well, you're going to need to do a lot of proving yourself. At least Roman was getting me to like him. Now I have to start over with you," she says rudely as I take Dean's hand into mine.

"So you and Roman are no more?" asks my dad.

"No, Daddy," I say, "and I need you to be my lawyer and draw up divorce papers. I don't want his money. I just want the house," I say. "I don't want anything more than that."

"Are you sure about that, Tay?" he asks. "Because whatever he earned while you two were married half of that is yours."

"I'm sure," I say. "I don't want this to be ugly. I just want the house."

"Tayla, Honey, the sad thing is most divorces do get ugly. I will help you out and do what I can but don't expect this to go smoothly."

"Roman and I both said we don't want this to get ugly so we aren't going to allow it to get ugly."

"Okay," he says. "I will draw up the papers. Are you sure you want a divorce?"

"100%," I say as I look at Dean. "Because there's something else Dean and I want to tell you?"

"Oh yeah?" asks my dad as he looks at me. "Are you two getting married?"

"No," I say. "I'm not planning on getting married again." I may change my mind some time down the road but as of right now I have no plan or desire to ever marry again. I love Dean but I don't see us getting married. Dean is non-conventional. We can just live together and raise our child together without all the hype of a wedding. "But there really isn't any easy way to say this."

"Tayla Nadine," says my mom. "If you tell me you're pregnant you better get up and walk out that door and never come back."

"Are you serious, Mom?" I ask. "You would really kick me out of your life because I'm pregnant?"

"Yes," she says, "because it's tasteless. You're married to Roman and then you have sex with another man. I may dislike Roman and he may be a lot of things but I didn't raise you to be a whore, Tayla."

"Tianna," says my dad. "Don't you think you're being a little tough on her?"

"Maybe I should have been tougher on her when she started dating Roman and then we wouldn't be here now."

"You don't even know what she's going to say," says my dad. "Give her a chance."

"I don't have to say anything," I say, "mama already knows. I'm pregnant. Dean and I are having a baby I'm due September 28th. Congratufuckinglations you're going to have a grandchild."

"You're really pregnant?" asks my dad as I stand up and Dean stands up with me. I'm upset and I just want to cry. My mom told me what she had to say so I'm doing what she asked and that is to leave her life. That's fine with me. She didn't come to my wedding when I married Roman why would she want to be in her grandchild's life. "Congratulations," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you, Daddy."

"This is pathetic," says my mom, "she threw her whole life way for Roman. She was supposed to be a doctor but she gave it up to follow Roman on his stupid football career that never worked out and when she gets Roman out of her life she gets pregnant. She is destined to destroy her life."

"Mom, I am 27 years old," I say. "I am old enough to make my own decisions. I thought maybe you would be a little bit happy for me but I'm not surprised that you want to kick me out of your life. That's fine with me. That's fine. You don't have to have a part of this baby's life. You don't have to be its grandma. You don't' have to be anything but the bitch you've always been."

"Tayla Nadine," she says, "look at you. You're 27 years old but you're like a 2 year old. Sleeping around with the likes of him and as a married woman too. You're pathetic. I'm embarrassed by you. At least Roman was giving you a good life and now you're with some guy that looks like he can't even afford a two bedroom house."

"Is that what it's about? Money? I don't care about money, Mom. I care about love. He loves me. He treats me better than Roman ever did. Roman was a good man yes but to cheat on me twice is crossing the line. I am happy now and I may go back to school to get my teaching degree. I don't know but what I do know is I'm going to be a mom and I will be a better mom than you ever were."

"You're keeping it?"

"Yes I'm keeping it. I'm not going to get rid of it. I love it already. It's a part of Dean and me."

"You're making a mistake," she says.

"No, Mama, the only mistake I made was coming back here to tell you in the first place. You want me out of your life fine. I'll be out of your life and you will have no part in our child's life. I'm fine with that. I don't need your negative influence around it anyway. I'm sorry, Daddy, but I have to go. I'm getting too upset and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he says as he stands up. "I just want you to know I support you and Dean. If there is anything you need please let me know. I will draw the papers up for you."

"Thanks, Daddy," I say as I give him a hug.

"You always babied her," says my mom shaking her head. "Keep doing it now."

"I love her," says my dad, "and because I love her I want to see her happy. I may not agree with the choices she makes but I will ALWAYS support her and love her as long as it makes her happy. I don't know Dean and I hope to get to know him because he will always be in our lives but you're acting like a child. This is your only daughter and this could be our only grandchild. Do you really not want to be in its life?"

"No I don't," she says before she walks away. "And I don't want Tayla back in this house."

"Fine," I say. "I won't be back. Bye, Daddy."

"Tay, she didn't mean that."

"Yes she did," I say. "I have to go. This stress is too much for me and the baby. I have to go."

"All right," he says giving me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I break our hug. "You can call me whenever you want."

"I will," he says. "You two be careful."

"We will," I say as Dean and I walk to the front door.

We don't say a word to each other and our car ride home is done in silence. Dean holds onto my hand as he drives. I feel the tears burning my eyes before tears roll down my cheek as I look out the window. I expected it to go bad but not so bad my mom kicked me out of her house. It hurts, my heart hurts, it's sickening how during one of the most special times of my life my mom fails to be there again out of her own selfishness because she's not happy with how I'm living MY life. I'm just tired of it. It hurts but a person can only handle so much. She wants me out of her life so be it. I will be happy without her, Dean, the baby and I will be happy without her.

When we get home Dean and I take a seat on the couch. I really have nothing to say as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and holds me close to him. I intertwine our fingers as our hands come together. "I told you it was going to be bad."

"Wow, your mom is something else. Are you okay?"

"I'm all right," I say, "I mean it hurts but I don't expect anything less from her. I should have known her own selfish wants and needs for my life would play a part in my banishment from her life."

"I have never seen anyone ban their own child from their life. I don't understand why she's so upset about us having a baby. Things happen. I didn't try to get you pregnant but you and I didn't prevent it either. I'm happy that you're pregnant and I'm happy we're having a baby planned or not. It may not be the best circumstance but it is what it is. WE will make it work. I meant it, Tay, I may not be the smartest guy, I don't have a high school diploma and I may not be the richest guy but I do know how to love. And you know what our baby doesn't need that woman in its life. We're going to be the best parents ever. Did you really give up your life for Roman?"

"I didn't give my life up for anyone but me. I wanted to be with Roman more so I dropped out of college and moved to Georgia with him till he graduated college and then we moved to Minnesota so he could have his dream career in football but that didn't work out. I wouldn't say I gave up my life for him. I could have finished school I just didn't want to be a doctor. I don't know what I want to be. I think I just want to be a mommy."

"You can do whatever you want. I'll support you," he says. "IF you want to be a mommy then be a mommy if you want to be something else then be something else as long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I rub his firm chest with my hand. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he says, "did you mean what you said about never getting married again?"

"Yes," I say, "I'm not ruling it out because I might change my mind someday but right now it's not in my cards."

"I see," he says.

"Do you ever plan on getting married?"

"Only to the right woman," he says with a smile, "as long as she wants to marry me if not I am happy with her choice."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile before his lips are on mine. "Yeah, Baby," he whispers against my lips. "I'm talking about you."

***A/N: Do you think Tianna is blowing this whole thing out of proportion like always? Does Tay seem serious about keeping her out of the baby's life? If she is do you think Tianna will be able to handle it? Do you think Tianna has met her match with Dean?. Are you surprised Miguel stood up for Tayla? Do you think her divorce with Roman could get ugly? Wondering what Roman thinks about this and how he's handling everything? You'll find out in the next chapter it will be in Roman's point of view! Pleas review and thank-you for reading. **


	6. You Deserve to Be Happy

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much!***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Uncle Roman!" yells my 6 year old niece Nani as she runs up to me. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," I say with a smile as I scoop her up in my arms. "How are you?" I say as I walk to my parents' kitchen with her to see my mom.

"Good," she says with a smile. "Where's Aunt Tay Tay?" she asks as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes.

"Aunt Tayla probably won't be around as much as she used to be," I say with a soft smile. "She doesn't live with Uncle Roman anymore."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because we made some bad choices and that was our decision," I say. I don't know how to explain the situation to a 6 year old but surprisingly enough that works for her.

"Oh," she says as she wriggles out of my arms. "Can I still talk to her?"

"You know what Nani, I bet she would like that. I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Good because I love her."

"I do too," I say with a bit of sadness in my voice. "Why don't you go play while I talk to Nana and Papa?"

"Okay," she says, "will you color with me later?"

"Absolutely," I say with a soft smile before she runs off to the living room. "It's like old times huh?" I ask with a smile. "How do you feel about having Sam and her girls back in Pensacola?"

"Well, look who it is," says my mom. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I know," I say giving her a hug. "I've been busy."

"I know you work a hectic schedule that keeps you from seeing me," she says.

"Hey, Pops," I say with a smile giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"All right," I say.

"Where is your partner in crime? What happened to Tayla? She called and told me that she wasn't coming back to wrestle. I was counting on her return. She said she's done. So where is she?"

"That's why I'm here," I say as we take a seat at their small kitchen table. "I may be moving up here again."

"All right," says my mom. "What's going on, Roman? You've avoided every question you could about Tayla so what's going on?"

I let out a breath and say, "we're done."

"What?" she asks. "What happened, Roman?"

"She left me for Dean," I say, "but it's my fault. I cheated on her and she caught me so she left. I thought she was going to come back. I thought she would. I was so sure that all she needed was time to think but when she saw me at Toa's grave it was awkward. She didn't want to talk or listen to me. I should have known then but then she came to me to tell me it was over. I was blindsided I thought we could make it through anything. You know how we are. We've been through so much," I say as I feel a pang in my heart and feel a lump in my throat as my eyes blur over from tears. "Miscarriages, injuries, appendicitis, stillbirth; we've been through it all and we made it but this one time we couldn't make it. It is devastating. I wish she would come back."

"And she still could," says my mom as she puts her hand on mine. "Tayla is a wonderful girl. I always liked her. She's always been family to us since you brought her to meet us. I'm sure she will be back."

I shake my head, "no, mom, she won't be back. She's already talking about divorce. And I'm pretty sure she's not coming back because she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" asks Pops. "I thought she couldn't get pregnant?"

"Apparently my sperm can't get her pregnant but Dean's can on the fertility drugs I AM or was paying for. I feel so robbed of my life with her. That was supposed to be us. That was supposed to be our baby and now I have to stand back ALONE and watch her have a baby with someone that was my best friend. She probably did it on purpose just to spite me and I know Dean loves this," I say as my sadness and pain turn to anger and rage. Every time I think about Dean and Tayla having a baby my blood boils, I get so upset and I just want to hit someone. I'm not taking the news well especially when it was my money paying for her fertility drugs and now it's NOT me that got her pregnant but Dean. It hurts. It hurts that it isn't me with her living the life with her I should be. "She's not coming back."

"Wow," my mom says as she shakes her head. "I just don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Roman. I thought that you two would be together forever."

"That's what I thought too but apparently we're not. I just can't deal with losing her. My biggest fear was losing her and living my life without her. I don't think I can do it."

"You're going to need to do it," says Pops. "I'm sorry you may not like that but you're going to need to do it. She has moved on there is no reason why you shouldn't move on also. Find a woman out there that will love you more than Tayla did."

"Do you think I would ever find a woman that I love more than Tayla or a woman that would love me more than she did? I know it seems like we didn't love each other all that much but the truth is we did."

"I told you not to lose yourself in this business, Roman," says Pops. "Things like this happen. I told you to remember where you came from and who was there for you when you didn't' have a dime. I'm not taking sides but when you didn't have anything Tayla was your everything; she was supporting you the whole way. She was always there for you when she didn't have to be. I don't' know what you want me to tell you, Roman but all I can say is you're going to need to move on. She did."

"I know, Pops," I say. "I realize NOW that when I didn't have anything Tayla was the only one that was there for me. None of these women I have slept with behind her back. Tayla has been by my side through thick and thin. I guess I deserve what I got huh? I was stupid. I'll admit that but I just want her to come back but I know she never will. She's got Dean now. I told her I just wanted her to be happy and I do. If this makes her happy then I'm happy for her even though I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest and stomped on a million times. I'm happy for her. She's going to be a great mom."

"I'm sorry," says Mom. "I'm really sorry, Roman but I agree with your father. You can't sulk about it you have to go out there and move on. It's going to be hard but you have to move on."

"I will," I say with a smile. "I am probably going to be moving up here or to another house in Tampa."

"Why?" asks Pops.

"Because I'm giving Dean and Tayla the house. It's so big and Tayla loved that house. She always talked about us raising our kids there; so I'm giving it to her. She can raise her baby there and have the dream home she's always wanted besides going there all the time by myself really sucks. I feel so alone."

"That's nice of you," says Pops. "So are you getting a lawyer to handle your divorce?"

"I haven't even thought about it. I know Tay has her dad. I don't want this to get ugly and I don't' want it to be messy. I just want it to be done quickly and over. It's easiest that way. I'll give her whatever she wants, half my earnings from when we were married cool whatever it's hers."

"Was there a prenup?" asks mom. "I know you had some money before you got married did you have a prenup with her?"

"No," I say. "I never thought I needed one."

"Well, then she's entitled to a lot more than half of your money that you earned when you were married she's entitled to half of what you had before you got married. And her dad is a good attorney he'll figure that out."

"I don't care," I say as I shake my head. "She can take everything. I don't care. I just want this to be over."

"Roman, I think you need to take a vacation."

"With who? Myself?"

"Yeah take time to clear your head why don't you go to the beach and relax?"

"Oh go to the beach where Tayla and I got started. The beach that holds so many memories? The beach I first kissed her, asked her to be my girlfriend and asked her to be my wife? You want me to go to that beach and clear my head? As soon as I step foot on the beach I'm going to think about every single memory we share there."

"I'm sorry," she says. "I forgot."

"I didn't and I never will. I'm never going to Pensacola Beach again. I am going upstairs to rest for a little bit. I'll be back down later." I say as I stand up and leave the kitchen. I feel bad as I walk past Nani as she is waiting for me to color with her. I apologize and tell her I will do it as soon as I am done resting. She accepts it with a smile before I kiss the top of her head before I go upstairs to my old bedroom. I look on my bed at the poster board collage of mine and Tay's relationship from before we were married. I made it to show her if she ever came back to talk to me. I pull off my bed and read the quotes I have written, look at how happy we were, how much in love we were; what happened to that love? What happened to those two people in those pictures? I tear up the collage in frustration and tear up the pictures before I fall to my knees in devastation. We will never have those memories again, we will never be Rayla again it's over. Dean did this to me he was always after Tayla and he was always wanted to get her away from me. It's his fault. He was so quick to jump on it when Tayla left me. This is all his fault.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"How are you holding up?" asks Seth as we're sitting in the locker room.

"I'm okay," I say, "Tay's pregnant."

"Really?" he asks. "That's crazy."

"Tell me about it," I say. "I just don't know how it all came down to this. I still love her."

"I know you do, Man," he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know it's tough for you."

"Too tough," I say as I get my ring gear out. "I'm moving."

"Where?"

"Back home," I say. "I found a place while I was there over the weekend. It isn't too big but isn't too small either. I can't be in that house without Tayla. I have to get out."

"I hear you," he says, "everything will be all right. I mean it's Dean and Tayla, how long do you think they will actually last? And Dean as a father? Yeah right. He can't even take care of himself and then you have Tay. She won't be able to deal with him. She's too type A. I wouldn't sweat it. She'll come crawling back."

I let out a small chuckle, "you're right. Dean can't take care of himself and Tay isn't going to want to take care of two children. I just don't see what she sees in him. I mean I'm not tooting my own horn or anything but I'm pretty damn sexy compared to Dean. He's a nutcase. How does this even work? I don't see it lasting too long. I hope she does come back. I would love that and I would raise that baby as my own if I needed to."

"I know you would," he says as Dean and Tayla walk into the locker room hand in hand. I roll my eyes when I see their display.

"Hey, Seth," says Dean as he takes a seat on the bench as Tayla looks at me and takes a seat next to him. I give her a soft smile as she gives one back to me. I can tell she's uncomfortable.

"Hey, Tayla," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Roman," she says. "How are you?"

"Okay," I say. "How are you? How's the pregnancy?"

"I'm all right. Tired and sick but I'm okay. The pregnancy is going well. We have an ultrasound next week."

"That's cool," I say. I really do care about her and her pregnancy. I still want to be friends with her. "What are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy. Dean wants a boy though."

"I'm sure he does," I say. "Well, I'm going to go to catering to get something to eat. I'll talk to you later."

"All right," she says with a smile as I stand up and walk to the door. The truth is I have to get out of there before she sees me get emotional over the whole situation.

I walk out of the locker room and start to make my way down the hallway when I bump into Renee Young by mistake. "I'm sorry, Renee," I say with a smile. "I didn't mean to run into you. I just wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm all right."

"I heard about Tayla. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say. "I'll survive. It's just tough right now."

"I'm sure it is," she says as she places her soft hand on my arm. "If you ever want to talk about it or need someone to talk to I'm here for you. I'm good at giving advice and I'm good at listening. So if you ever want to talk you can talk to me."

"Thanks," I say with a soft smile. "I will remember that."

"I can give you my number if you're ever at home and want to talk. You can call me whenever," she says.

"All right," I say with a smile as she pulls out a pen and a piece of paper she writes her number down and her name underneath in the most beautiful handwriting before she hands it to me. "Thanks," I say, "I'll give you a call."

"You can call me to talk or whatever," she says with a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Roman."

"I'll talk to you later," I say with a smile as I make my way to catering. I wouldn't mind talking to her a little bit. She's not bad looking and I have always kind of flirted with her. She is gorgeous. I walk into catering and get my food before I take a seat at a table by myself but I don't stay alone for long.

"Hey, Roman," says Summer Rae.

"Hey," I say. I'm not a huge fan of Summer. I haven't really ever liked her just tolerated her.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Go ahead," I say as I watch her sit down.

"So I heard that you're single now," she says.

"How does everyone know that?" I ask.

"Dean," she says, "and plus Tayla is here with Dean. I figured you were single."

"Yeah so what?" I ask. "I am single."

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and get something to eat with me after the show?"

"I'm going to say no," I say. "I am kind of interested in someone else. I'm sorry."

"At least I tried," she says as she stands up. "I just want to say one more thing. You deserve to be happy too, Roman, not just Tayla, but you too you deserve to be happy."

***a/n: Is Roman taking the whole Dean and Tayla thing a lot harder than you thought? Is Seth giving Roman false hope saying that Tayla could come back? Do you think Dean and Tayla will be able to last or are they two different? What about Roman becoming the ladies man backstage? Do you think he was always a ladies man when he was married to Tayla or did it just start when he became available? Do you blame them lol? Do you agree that Roman deserves to be happy too not just Tayla? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. A little Bit of Hope

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"Good morning to you too," I say with a smile as I feel Dean's body covering mine with his.

"Good morning," he says with a soft smile before kissing my lips softly as I take my hand to the back of his neck. I love when we start our mornings off with sex. It always makes my day go better.

"When did you come home?" I ask as his blue eyes look into my dark brown eyes after he breaks the kiss for us to catch our breath.

"Not till 3," he says. "I didn't want to wake you up. I caught a red-eye flight from New York so I could be here for the ultrasound at 11."

"So you must be tired," I say as I take my hand over his stubble. "And you need to shave."

"I will later," he says. "I want to be with you right now." His smile is so memorizing and those dimples especially the one on his right cheek weakens me. He's so cute and sexy it's hard to resist him. We've been doing pretty well over the last few weeks. I really do love him and I'm starting to see that there was better out there for me than Roman. I love Roman and he was a great guy but he didn't give me the freedom that Dean does not to mention to Dean I am the only woman in the world that exists to him.

"That's good," I say with a smile, "because I want to be with you right now." I say with a smile before his lips catch mine and we share a passionate kiss as he starts to make hot passionate love to me which carries on into the later part of the morning till we have to get ready for my ultrasound. We finish it out in the shower before we have finally gotten enough of each other; if that is ever possible.

"So what are we doing after the ultrasound today?" he asks as we're in his room getting dressed; or OUR room.

"We have to go see my dad I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but he has the divorce papers ready. He wants me to look over them and sign them before he sends them to Roman. I can't believe this is actually happening. Hopefully by the beginning or the end of summer I will no longer be Mrs. Reigns."

"Are you going to take on your maiden name when you're divorced?" he asks.

"Probably I'm going to go back to being Tayla Rodriguez," I say.

"Well, do you think you'd ever become Mrs. Ambrose?"

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know but if it makes you feel better the baby will have your last name and mine too. I'm hyphenating it."

"So it will be such and such Rodriguez-Ambrose," he says.

"Pretty much," I say, "but no baby name discussing yet but I am just throwing it out there that I LOVE the names Jocelyn and Avery for a girl."

"Avery Rodriguez-Ambrose," he says. "I like that. Jocelyn Rodriguez-Ambrose I'm not sure about but I really do like Avery for a girl."

"All right," I say, "we'll discuss it more when I know for sure we are going to have a baby. I've come so close before only to have it all taken away. That's what scares me. I thought Ro and I were in the clear when it came to Toa but then I went into pre-mature labor and sure enough he didn't make it. I don't want to go through it again. It was tough so I am a little iffy about getting attached to the baby inside of me right now. I need to be fully sure that we will have a baby."

"I know," he says, "but you have to bond with it a little bit so that it knows you when it comes out. That's why I talk to your belly every night that I am home so that it can hear me and get used to my voice. I've been reading a lot while I'm on the road."

"I can tell," I say with a smile. Dean is all about being a father despite his fears. He has been reading all about pregnancy and he talks to the baby every night that he can. He is going to be an amazing father despite the fact he never had parental figures in his life; good ones anyway. His story makes me sad but despite it he has turned into an amazing guy a little on the odd side of life but that's one of the many things I love about him. "Let me ask you something," I say.

"All right," he says as he throws a t-shirt on over his perfect abs.

"If I can get mine and Roman's house out of the divorce would you want to live there and raise our child or children there?"

"You said children," he says with a smile. "Giving me hope of our future together?"

"Of course I plan to be with you the rest of my life we will have a child together maybe one or two more but I want to know if you want to live in the house I shared with Roman or no?"

"I don't care didn't he get you that house because it was the one you always wanted?"

"Yeah," I say, "I did always want to raise my children in that house. The backyard is amazing. Everything about it is amazing. I really want it."

"If you want it then I have no problem living there. Are you going to be able to with all the memories of you and Roman in that house?"

"Yeah," I say. "That's my dream house which is why Roman got it."

"Then let's get it," he says with a smile before he wraps his arms around me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"All right," says our doctor as we are in the ultrasound room. He has me prepared for an internal ultrasound as I'm lying on the table as Dean holds my hand. "Let's see how this baby is doing."

"I hope well," I say with a smile as he slides the wand into me as I cringe. This may be my least favorite part of an ultrasound.

"Let's see," he says as he looks for the baby on the screen. I smile instantly when I see mine and Dean's creation on the screen. I can't wait to meet it. "There it is," he says with a smile as he points to the screen.

"It got a lot bigger," says Dean. "It's starting to look like a baby. How is it doing?"

"It's looking really good," says the doctor with a smile. "I mean Tayla's blood pressure is lower than before, the baby's heart rate is perfect and everything looks good. It looks like it's really snuggled in there."

"That's a good thing," I say with a smile. "It does look like it's snuggled in there." It looks so precious that it brings tears to my eyes. "When can we find out the sex?"

"Not until about 20 weeks," he says, "18-20 weeks will be the best time to determine the sex but sometimes you can get a little glimpse at your 12 week NT scan but that's not always accurate."

"Oh," I say.

"I really need to know if it's a girl or a boy," says Dean, "but as long as it's healthy we're good but I do hope for a boy."

"I want a little girl," I say as I look at him. "So everything looks good?"

"So far so good," he says. "But we are going to keep a close watch on the baby especially around the 22 week mark. If there are any signs of preterm labor when we get to that point we want to be ready so that if you do deliver prematurely we will be ready so what happened with your last baby doesn't happen again. I want to keep you monitored and you will most likely go on bed rest if there are any signs of premature labor."

"That sounds about right to me," I say with a smile. "Is there a good chance I could carry this baby to full term?"

"The way it's snuggled in there you'll be lucky to have it by the time you hit 42 weeks but that's why we are going to monitor you. I know your uterus isn't the best to hold a baby but it is very possible that you can carry the baby till at least 37 weeks which is when I would induce you."

"So there is hope," I say with a smile.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "We are going to do everything in our power to make sure that this baby makes it."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before Dean kisses my hand softly. It is interesting to me how much different everything is with Dean and this pregnancy than it was with Roman and when I was pregnant. The doctor was giving us no hope but now he is full of hope. I have to take that as a good sign. The doctor talks to us a little more and then prints us off a few pictures of the baby for us to show our family and friends before we schedule our next appointment. I feel a little better after we leave knowing that the doctor is going to do everything in his power to make sure we have a baby at the end of this pregnancy. That's all I wanted to hear.

After our appointment Dean comes with me to my father's law office so that I can look over the divorce papers, sign them and get them sent off to Roman. My dad's secretary and I engage in conversation as we wait for my dad to finish up his meeting with his client before he can meet with us. I smile when his door opens. "Dad," I say with a smile as he appears outside after his client leaves.

"Tay," he says with a smile. "I'm ready for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as Dean and I stand up and make our way to my dad's office. I greet him with a hug and a kiss before I walk in the door. "How are you today?"

"I'm all right," he says with a smile.

"How's mama?" I ask. "Still upset?"

"Let's just say she's very unhappy with this entire situation. I didn't' think she liked Roman that much."

"She doesn't," I say, "she just doesn't want me to be happy with anyone. No one will ever be good enough for me. She didn't even give Dean a chance."

"You know how she is. If you don't do things her way it's the end of the world with her."

"Trust me I know. She should be happy. I thought she would be happy knowing she's getting a grandchild no matter who the father is."

"I know," he says, "but I don't think she likes the Dean situation. No offense, Dean, but this isn't exactly the best way to go about your life, Tayla. You could have waited till you weren't married. Roman can use this against you."

"I'm not offended, Sir," says Dean. "Not many people like me and I'm okay with it."

"And I don't' see how Roman could use this against me," I say. "He's the one that cheated on me NOT just once but twice. He was having sex in our house in our bed with our adoption counselor."

"I know but you're still married and pregnant by another man."

"I'm not the only one in the wrong," I say. "I wouldn't have left him if he had kept it in his pants. He's the one that screwed up. He gets everything he deserves. It is his fault it all came to this," I say taking Dean's hand. "I just think that this needs to be done and over with so we can both move on with our lives."

"I'm telling you, Tayla, this could get ugly."

"It won't we are in agreement about that we want it to be as clean as possible. Anyway before you show me these papers do you want to see pictures of your grandchild? The doctor gave us some pictures."

"Sure," he says with a proud grandfather smile. "I'd like that a lot." I smile as I pull out the sonograms and show them to him. "Aw," he says, "so how does everything look? Do they think there is a better outcome?"

"The doctor says everything looks good but once I hit 22 weeks they want to start monitoring me and chances are I'll be on bed rest till I have the baby. I am okay with that because I do want to make it till at least 37 weeks."

"That's good," he says with a smile.

"And look at its little hands and feet. It's so cute," I say with excitement.

"You're very excited," he says with a smile as he hands the pictures back to me. "I'm glad to see you happy."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"I will admit you seem to be a lot happier now than you were with Roman."

"I feel that way too," I say, "I don't know what it is. It just feels more relaxed."

"As long as you're happy," he says as he gets out the divorce papers before he hands them to me to read over. I read over them and I am happy with how they sound. He did mention I'm filing for divorce because of Roman's infidelity and I am requesting the house, half of his earnings from wrestling and half of his money from before we were married. "What do you think?"

"They're good," I say with a smile, "but I just wanted the house not all that money."

"Get the money while you can, Tay."

"It isn't about his money. It never was about money. I just want the house that's it. I don't need his money. My boyfriend makes enough money to support both of us. I don't need Roman's money."

"Honey, anything he earned while you're married is your money too. You're going to get half of what you deserve."

"All right," I say, "but I just want to make it clear it was NEVER about money. I just wanted to be loved and respected. That's all I wanted."

"Okay," he says, "so do you want me to start over again?"

"No," I say. "I just want to get them filed, sent to him and get this started. The sooner the better. What if I'm still married to him when I have Dean's baby will he have rights to the baby?"

"He shouldn't," he says. "That's Dean's child correct?"

"Yeah," I say, "I just don't want Roman trying to get rights to a baby that's not his," I say. "And I would be able to give the baby my maiden name and Dean's last name right?"

"Of course," he says, "or you might just have to give it Dean's last name."

"I want the last name hyphenated," I say. "I want it Rodriguez-Ambrose."

"Okay," he says, "but hopefully this is all done and over with by September. As long as you both cooperate and work peacefully it shouldn't take more than 3 months. I can get this done as soon as possible but Roman has to cooperate with you."

"I'm sure he will," I say. "I wouldn't see why he wouldn't."

"Because jealousy can make a person do unexpected things," he says. "It shouldn't take long if you two can get along."

"We're friends it shouldn't be that bad."

"All right then I guess this will be smooth sailing," he says with a smile. I hope it is smooth sailing as much as I love Roman and it hurts for me to end it all with him I just want it to be over as soon as possible so I can fully move on with Dean. All good things have to come to an end sometime.

"Thank-you, Daddy," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says with a soft smile.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Returning home from the road and seeing my mailbox filled with mail that I haven't checked for days because I just don't have the energy but since it is coming out over the top there is no better time to check it then now. I grab my stack of mail as I walk into the house and lay it down on the table next to the door. Flipping through bill after bill, advertisement after advertisement separating my mail and Tayla's mail so I can give it to her when I see her when my attention is drawn by a large golden envelope addressed to me with Tayla's dad's law office as the return address. My heart stops as I open the envelope. I realize what it is as the papers fall out of the envelope; they're my divorce papers. I've been served. I read over them and see that she has filed for divorce because of infidelity. I don't think I was the only one to be unfaithful during our marriage since she is pregnant with another man's baby. That's just my outlook on the situation and I think it's a pathetic excuse more like irreconcilable differences. I see she is asking for the house, half my money before we were married and half my earnings while we were married. I can't believe she actually did it. I thought that she was going to come back. I thought that this was all just her trying to figure out what she wanted in life and to see what else was out there. I pull my cell phone out and call my attorney. "I got divorce papers," I say as he answers the phone.

"Do you want to bring them down to my office so we can look at them together to see what you want to combat?"

"That would be great," I say, "She wants half my money pre-marriage can she get that?"

"If there wasn't a prenup," he says, "then yes she can take that too but I can help you fight that."

"Good and I don't like the reason she filed for divorce either. Is there a way we can change that?"

"Absolutely what's the reason?"

"Infidelity," I say, "but she's pregnant with another man's baby but I'm the one that was unfaithful. I want to fight that."

"Okay," he says, "well bring the papers down and we can discuss it."

"Thanks," I say before I hang up the phone. If she's going to file for divorce her reason should at least make sense.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean's and Tayla's excitement over the baby? Do you think Dean and TAyla will be able to live in that house if Tayla gets it after all the memories that it holds of Tayla and Roman? Do you think this baby is going to make it? Do you think the baby should have Ambrose as a last name or both Rodriguez and Ambrose for a last name? Does it seem Roman is getting upset now that he knows Tayla isn't playing around anymore? Is this going to be smooth sailing? Do you think Tay is entitled to half of Roman's money pre-marriage, the money he earned while they were married and the house? Or is she asking for too much? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. Ready to Play?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"Hey, there little Guppie," says Dean with a smile as he talks to my growing stomach. "You're really starting to show," he says as I feel his hands rub my stomach.

"I know," I say with a smile. I think it is adorable when he talks to the baby. I'm not sure it can hear him yet but he's starting the routine early and I like it. He is too sweet. "You're so cute."

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "So what do you think of the name Alexander for a boy? Alexander Dean Rodriguez-Ambrose?"

"I like Alexander," I say with a smile. "But I'm not setting that in stone. I like Gideon for a boy."

"Gideon?" he asks as he rubs my stomach. "Like in the Bared to You series Gideon?"

"No," I say with a laugh, "Gideon as in the warrior in the Bible whose army defeated the Midianites."

"You read the Bible?"

"I used to and I did like the name Gideon back then. I'm not religious by far but I love the name Gideon."

"I'm still going with Alexander for a boy and Avery for a girl. What do you think, Guppie?"

"Stop calling it Guppie before it thinks that's its name. What if we named it Dean for a boy?"

He smiles as he kisses my stomach and says, "Dean has a ring to it but I'm not into naming my son Dean. I don't know. Maybe for a middle name but not a first name. If you could guess what you're having what do you think it is?"

"Boy," I say, "because I was this sick with Toa. I think it's a boy."

"That makes me smile," he says with smile on his face before he kisses my stomach again. "I'm going to be the best father I can be to it. I'm really happy that we're having a baby."

"Me too," I say with a smile as my cell phone rings. I grab it off the stand and see it's my dad. "It's my dad," I say as Dean keeps playing and talking to my stomach as I answer the phone. I smile as I watch him. "Hey, Dad."

"Well, Roman got the papers," he says.

"And?"

"He's fighting back. He said that your reason for divorce is a joke because you cheated on him by sleeping with Dean and got pregnant with his baby. He's holding that against you. We're going into mediation before it goes to court but he is fighting back. He doesn't want to give you money and he doesn't want to give you the house. He wants everything. He even wants your car back."

"What?" I ask, "he was so civil about this. What happened that made him turn into an ass?"

"My guess is the reality of the situation. Nothing was final till you decided to file for divorce so maybe the guy had some hope you would come back but when he got the papers he decided to fight back. I don't know, Tay, but it looks like you have a fight on your hands."

"We'll see about this. I was never going back and he knew that because I'm pregnant with Dean's child. I love being with Dean and I love our relationship. He treats me with more respect and he's a lot nicer to me than Roman was. Roman bought my love with money. Dean earns my love with his sweetness. I am going to talk to Roman."

"Don't, Tay," he says, "that's only asking for trouble."

"No, Dad, I'm going to. I want to get this straightened out."

"All right," he says, "but he might fight back harder and with your pregnancy it's not a good thing for you to get upset. Just think about the baby."

"I'll be fine," I say. "I have to go," I say hanging up the phone. I am fuming, my blood boiling. I don't' even know where Roman gets the audacity to call me out for cheating when he was screwing our adoption counselor in OUR bed. And that was the reason I left in the first place. Had he kept his shit together we wouldn't be going down this road right now. "I'm going to talk to Roman," I say.

"What, Why?" asks Dean as he sits up. "What is going on, Tay?"

"He's fighting back against me on the divorce. He doesn't want to give me anything. He says I cheated on him with you and got pregnant with your baby. He's holding that against me."

"You had already left him when I got you pregnant. It's not like we were screwing behind his back. He can't hold that against you."

"I know but he's trying to and I'm not going to let him. I'm going to try to fix this situation with him."

"Tayla, I'm not sure that's a good idea just because I don't want anything to happen with the baby. I think you should stay home and not get so upset. You know what the doctor said."

"I will be all right," I say. "It won't be long," I say as I get up off the couch. "Just let me do this. Let me talk to him."

"All right," he says as he gets up with me. "Just be careful," he says wrapping his arms around me. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"We'll be all right, I promise. Okay, Baby?"

"All right," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I grab my keys and head out the door to go visit Roman.

"Tayla," says Roman with a smile as he opens the door. "I was hoping to see you."

"Yeah," I say, "can I come in?"

"Sure," he says as he allows me to enter the house. "So did you change your mind about the divorce?"

"No," I say, "I'm still divorcing you."

"Your reason for divorcing me is bullshit, Tay and you know it. It's your fault just as much mine. You cheated on me too."

"I didn't cheat on you. We were separated at the time and I left you shortly after before I found out I was pregnant. You can't say that I cheated on you. You're the one that was fucking Vanessa in OUR bed in OUR house. If you had kept it in your pants we wouldn't be here right now. You're the one that screwed up yet you fail to see that or you just don't' want to. You want to blame me, you want to blame Dean, you want to blame this and you want to blame that when in all honesty the only person to blame is YOU. You are the one that screwed up and you fail to see that. I don't know why but you purposely skip over that detail all the time. You slept with Brittany and then you slept with Vanessa and maybe other women too I don't know but you were the one that tore this marriage apart because of your need to have sex with other women. I was here for you. I was always here for you, Roman. I satisfied your needs. I gave you what you wanted yet it wasn't good enough. You had to go somewhere else to get it then you come at me like I am the one that screwed up. We were fine that night till you got off the phone yelling about Dean talking about me and then threatened me about being friends with Dean. That's why I walked out that night because you were trying to control me. You can't control people, Roman. You just can't do it. I was coming home to talk to you and I walked in on you and Vanessa. You just couldn't wait to see what was going to happen before you were sticking it in some other girl without protection to say the least. You're blind to your own faults Roman but you have no problem pointing out the faults of others."

"Oh listen to Miss All High and Mighty. No one is more condescending than you," he says.

"Really? Because all I have ever done was try to find the good in everyone but right now I'm having a lot of trouble finding the good in you. I don't know what I ever saw in you because you have been nothing but an asshole."

"You weren't saying that when I was taking you on trips and buying you expensive things. Admit it, Tay, you wanted me for my money."

"Bullshit, Roman, and you know it. I was there for you when you didn't have a fucking dime before you were famous before the world knew you. I worked 60 hours a week when your butt got fired from the NFL and you were injured while you were training to be a wrestler. I was busting myself to support us and put food on the table. If I was after your money I would have left way before I did. Don't say I wanted you for your money. I just wanted to be loved and respected two things you failed to do and Roman, buying me things doesn't mean you love me. Your actions show me."

"You know what, Tay, this can all be over. We can make us work out. You can leave Dean and you and me can raise that baby together and be happy for the rest of our lives," he says as he moves closer to me placing his hands on my stomach. "What do you say?"

"I think you're nuts," I say removing his hands. "You want me to leave Dean for you?"

"Let's face it, Tayla, Dean is an asshole. He's unstable. He's not going to be a good father. He's not going to be able to take care of the baby. He's not going to be able to take care of you. You need a real man to take care of you and the baby. Dean can't even take care of himself."

"Dean managed to get me pregnant when you couldn't. Who's the real man now?"

He lets out a laugh and says, "Tay, I'm not the one with the problem. It was all you. I could go out and get any woman in this world pregnant on the first shot."

"Have fun," I say.

"Listen to us," he says, "we're horrible. Let's just forget this whole thing and make us work, Tay."

"Roman, you had your chance. You had a couple chances but you blew them. You're not getting another chance from me. I'm happy with Dean and he is going to be a GREAT father. He loves this baby already and he loves me."

"Right we'll see," he says.

"Yeah, you'll see. What happened to being civil, Roman?"

"You lied to file divorce and you're coming after almost all my money and the house."

"You said I could have the house," I say.

"I changed my mind," he says, "I'm going to sell it."

"It is MY house too," I say.

"MY money paid for it," he says, "so it makes it MY house."

"Right but my name is on the deed too which makes it MY house. You can try to throw stuff at me but my dad is a lawyer. I know the law."

"You didn't know the law when you got pulled over for a DUI."

"Yeah bring that up but since we're bringing up the past. What about you kissing Jordyn when she was only 16 years old? What about you sleeping with Brittany and talking to her when we were in Puerto Rico trying to heal from the death of our son? Roman, you're not perfect."

"Neither are you, Tayla, look this is my house you can leave."

"I can be here if I want. My name is on the deed so legally Dean and I could move in here to live and there is NOTHING you can do about it."

"Oh you and Dean want to move in here?" he asks. "Go ahead. I welcome you both into the house but I will kick you out when I win the house in the divorce."

"Uh huh," I say, "you're ridiculous. Pathetic, Roman. What happened to the boy I fell in love with?"

"He had his nuts cut off by a condescending bitch," he says as I gasp.

"Nice, Roman. Real nice," I say. "You know what. I wanted to be friends with you. I wanted to make this whole thing go smoothly but clearly you can't be a man and grow a pair to swallow your pride, admit you were wrong and let it go smoothly. That's fine. You think I'm a bitch. I'll show you how much of a bitch I am. Dean and I are moving in."

"Fine," he says. "Go ahead."

"Fine," I say, "and I am going to suck you dry."

"In your slutty ways or through court?"

"You knew what I meant," I say.

"No, Tay, I didn't. That's how you like to get down isn't it? I didn't know if you were talking literally or figuratively."

"You're unreal," I say as I shake my head. "You wanted this to get ugly. Well, congratulations you got it."

"Good," he says.

"Dean and I will be moving in in the next couple weeks. Clear out a guest room for us."

"Sure," he says, "by the way I might have a few women in and out of the house. I might have to prove a point."

"Good," I say, "I hope they can deal with your bullshit better than I could. Have fun," I say as I open the front door. If he thinks I'm joking about moving in I'm not. It's my house too. He wants to make things complicated I can do the same thing to him. He wants to name call and tear me down I can prove to him what he thinks I am.

"How did it go?" asks Dean as I walk into his apartment.

"We're moving," I say.

"Um what? Where?"

"Into MY house," I say, "my name is on that deed too. We are moving into the house that belongs to me too. Why should you and I have to stay in this apartment when I have a beautiful house we can live in."

"So Roman's moving out?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"I'm confused," he says. "So what is going on now?"

"We are moving in with Roman. He wanted to be an asshole and call me names. He wanted to tear me down. He wanted to make this difficult I am going to fight back."

"Is this a good idea?" he asks. "This could get complicated."

"I don't care," I say as I sit down on the couch. "For all the years I put up with his crap he's going to come at me like I was nothing to him. He wanted me to leave you for him. He wanted to raise OUR baby with him. I told him no and he said you will never be a good father."

"I may not be the perfect father but I will be a good one. Who is he to say what kind of father I would be? He doesn't know me. He only knows what he thinks he knows but he doesn't know anything about me. I may have grown up without a father and I may have had a mother that didn't care about me. I may have dropped out of high school and I may have done a lot of crazy things in my life but right now I am learning how to be a father and I'm promising to be a father. This whole family thing and relationship life is new to me but I know I can do it. He has no right to say I won't be good at it. He's jealous because I could do what he couldn't."

"He's so green I wanted to put him in the bank."

"So we're really moving in with him?"

"Yeah," I say. "It's my house. I have the right to be there. I was nice to leave but it's my house and I'm going to move in too."

"All right," he says. "Can we still have sex together?"

"Of course," I say. "We can do whatever we want," I say. "He said he's going to have women in and out anyway."

"To upset you," he says. "That's all it is. He just wants to upset you."

"Well, I'm not leaving you and I want him to see that."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I can't wait to see how this turns out."

"Me either," I say with a smile as I straddle myself over his lap wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms find their way around my waist. "And Dean, I love you. I will always love you. I don't care what kind of life you had or the things you've done in the past. I only care about what you do now. You had the short end of the stick without a caring mother and a father. And that's okay because that doesn't mean you won't be a good parent. I bet you're going to be awesome. In fact, I know you're going to be awesome. We're going to be okay. I promise but just know that I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before I press my lips against his. "So don't worry so much, Daddy," I say with a smile against his lips.

"I won't, Mommy," he says with a smile before we share another passionate kiss before he carries me to our bedroom where he makes love to me sweetly and passionately the rest of the afternoon making me forget everything that transpired with Roman. This is where I want my life to be.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean talking to the baby and creating a bond with it? What do you think about Roman fighting back? Should Tayla have gone to the house? What did you think about Roman calling her names and tearing her down? What did you think of her firing back? Is he doing it out of jealousy? What do you think about Dean and TAyla moving into the house? Do you think it's going to turn out for the good or the bad? Has Dean made Tayla stronger than before? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Let the Games Begin

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***A/N: Special thanks to my friend Lucy for helping me out with some of this chapter. THanks Girl! It really helped. :) **

"I love watching scary movies with you," I say as I am snuggled up to Dean on the couch with my head on his chest, my hands on his chest, my feet curled up and his arm wrapped around me. I love these moments with him.

"Me too," he says before he kisses the top of my head as his fingertips trace my skin. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before the lights turn on and Roman comes into the living room, sits down on the couch and turns the movie off. "We were watching that," I say as I sit up.

"My living room, my TV," he says. "There is a basketball game on and I'm watching it."

"Can't you watch it upstairs?" I ask. "We are trying to have a date night AND this living room is half mine and so is the TV."

"You can have your date night upstairs in your room. This is my living room," he says.

"No," I say as I grab the remote from him. "We were here first. You go watch your basketball game upstairs."

"I don't think so," he says pulling the remote from me. "My TV and my living room, my house, Baby Doll."

"Half," I say reminding him that we own half of everything in that house.

"All right," he says. "You want to play it that way. Okay," he says as he gets up. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever," I say as I snuggle back up to Dean. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool," he says with a smile. "Just turn the movie back on."

"Okay," I say as I turn the movie back on as Dean turns out the lights again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he says as we go back to watching the movie.

Roman comes back into the living room, turns the lights on again and starts to duck-tape the room in half starting with the couch, over the floor, over the TV. "What are you doing?"

"You keep saying that this house is half yours and everything in here is half yours so I am dividing everything in half," he says as he continues his work. "You stay on your side and I'll stay on my side. I'm sorry, Tay, your feet are on my side of the couch. Please take them down."

"You're ridiculous," I say. "Absolutely ridiculous."

"I'm only being fair," he says smugly. I just want to punch him in the face. "You want half of everything you got it, Babe," he says with a smile.

"Ugh," I say as I stand up. "If you want to act like a child and do stupid stuff fine. Dean and I will entertain ourselves upstairs. Come on, Baby," I say as Dean stands up and takes my hand. "Asshole."

"Bitch," he says under his breath but it's loud enough that I can hear it. I show him my middle finger as I step over the tape and he says, "you're on my side. This half isn't yours."

"Shut up," I say with agitation in my voice as Dean and I make our way up the stairs as Roman gets what he wants and turns basketball on. He's such a child I can't take it sometimes. Dean and I walk into our bedroom and I shut the door behind us. "I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't know he was going to be an asshole tonight."

"Babe," he says wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his hands on my baby bump as I smile. "I'm not worried about it. You shouldn't be either. He's just trying to upset you. That's all he's doing. Don't let him get to you. He's an idiot. He is going to start stressing you out and that isn't okay with me. I don't want anything to happen to our baby," he says as he rubs my stomach. "Besides being up here isn't so bad," he says placing a soft kiss on my neck. "I can spend some time alone with you," he says making me smile as I turn to face him. "I love you, Tay," he says before he presses his lips on mine and we share a deep kiss that grows passionate in a matter of seconds making me want more. That's one of my favorite things about being pregnant my hormones have me needing and wanting him more and more each day. I tug at his black beater and lift it over his head and toss it to the ground as my arms find their way around his neck as his hands hold my waist as we share another passionate kiss as he backs me up to our bed. He lifts my tank top over my head exposing my hot pink bra as his hands find my breasts and massage them gently so that he doesn't hurt them as I moan out in pleasure. I sit down on the bed as his hands knead and massage my breast as his lips find my neck as he softly sucks on it and nibbles at it. He lays me back on the bed as his body covers mine as we share a passionate kiss as I run my hands through his hair.

His lips finding my neck, kissing every part of my neck softly, working his way down as he kisses around my breasts, down to my stomach; I smile as he kisses around the baby bump forming before his kisses trail lower. His mouth nearing the top of my shorts as his hand slides into my shorts and his soft fingers slide over my underwear before he removes my shorts with his other hand followed by my pink underwear. His soft lips find my most intimate part of my body and he kisses it softly as he takes his fingers into my warm center. "Dean," I groan out as his tongue finds my clit, flicking it softly as his fingers work in and out of me slowly sending a wave of electricity through my body. I arch my back up as his fingers slide deeper, move quicker and his tongue flicking quicker. Crying out in pleasure as my climax builds deep inside of me. "Dean," I say again with so much pleasure before I feel my body start to quiver, my body shaking as my climax nears. "Ahhh," I cry out as he brings me over the edge and I release myself around his fingers. His fingers slide out of me as he stands up and pulls down his shorts followed by his briefs exposing his large erection. "Dean," I say, "I want more of you."

"I need to be inside of you, Baby," he says with a smile as he climbs into bed and lays down on this back as I straddle him, feeling his erection between my legs lowering myself on it slowly taking him as much as I can and as deep as I can go. I moan out feeling him inside of me as I feel his soft hands on my hips. I begin to move as his hands guide my movements. "Damn, Tay," he says as I ride him fast and hard. "I like it like that," he moans out in pleasure as I continue my movements with a smile on my face. I moan out with him as I feel another climax building, passion ripping through my body the harder I move the faster I go. I can't control myself any longer and as I feel my body start to shake again, I grab onto Dean's firm chest, digging my nails into it as I release myself around his erection. "Ahh, Tayla," he yells out as I feel his throbbing member grow larger as he holds me on him as he fires his hot release deep inside of me as I collapse onto his chest as I feel his arms wrap around me. "Fuck," he says. "It gets better each time. You should be pregnant forever."

"If we keep having sex like this after I have the baby it won't be long before I'm pregnant again."

He lets out a small chuckle as he holds me. "I don't doubt that," he says, "see this was better than watching a scary movie."

"It definitely was," I say with a smile. "I never thought I could have so much sex in my life, Dean. I swear I thought it was bad before I got pregnant now I am way beyond Nympho stage. There isn't even a word for it."

"Pregnancy hormones," he says as I feel him playing with my long dark hair. "What do you think our baby is going to look like?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile as I rest on his chest. "But it's going to be cute."

"Of course it is," he says as he continues to play with my hair. "I love you," he says as his lips kiss the top of my head. "Tay, can we please get married?"

"Dean," I say, "I don't know. I mean I want to. I would marry you but after everything I'm going through with Roman I don't even think it's worth it anymore. I just like being with you."

"Oh," he says. He asks me at least once a week if we can get married but my mind has not changed yet. I don't think it ever will. "Do you want to go again?" he asks as I sit up and look at him.

"Do you really need to ask me, Baby?"

"Of course not," he says with a smile before we are at it again and spend the next two hours making love to each other. I thought Roman and I were bad when it came to sex but Dean and I are worse by far. We just can't keep our hands off of each other. It proves for an interesting night and a wonderful night together to say the least.

After Dean and I finish making love with one another it is well after midnight and hoping Roman is in bed I go downstairs to the kitchen in a tank top and shorts to get us a snack well more so me and the baby a snack. I just can't stop eating. My appetite has increased times 100 in the last couple weeks. I groan as I walk into the kitchen and see Roman sitting at the table eating a snack. "You must have worked up quite an appetite," he says to me with a laugh.

"I did thank-you," I say as I get in the fridge.

"I haven't heard you scream like that since I fucked you on this table," he says. "Sounded like he was really giving it to you."

"Jealous?" I ask as I pull out cold pizza.

He lets out a laugh and says, "not really. I had you before. I know what it's like."

"So why do you care?" I ask as I turn around to face him with my back against the counter.

"Did I say I did?"

"You sound like you do," I say, "you're the one asking about it."

"Tell me, Tay, does he do you like I did or do I do you better?"

"Shut up," I say.

"And I can't help but notice how big you are. How many months are you, Tayla?"

"I'm only 10 weeks," I say as I rub my stomach.

"Hmm," he says, "you look a lot bigger than 10 weeks. You look like you could be about 6 months. Sure it's not mine?"

"It's not, Roman," I say. "It's Dean's. I'm just eating a lot."

"Whatever you say. When's your next appointment?"

"In two weeks why?"

"Because I am coming," he says.

"Um no you're not," I say. "You are not coming to my appointment."

"I have every right," he says before taking a drink of milk.

"How do you figure?"

"Because I'm your husband and by law that baby is MINE."

"But biologically it's not."

"Oh but by law it is and by your size I would say that biologically it is mine but it doesn't matter I'm considered that baby's father regardless. The law gives me that right. You got pregnant while we were married and the courts will see it as MY child and not Dean's. In fact Dean has no rights to that child whatsoever."

"You're lying," I say.

"Ask your Dad before we go into mediation tomorrow because I'm going to be swinging and getting all the rights I can to that baby."

"It's not YOUR baby."

"Until proven otherwise it is mine. Sorry for Dean."

"Do you like to cause problems?"

"I like to tell you the truth," he says as he stands up and walks over to me. He places his hands on my stomach and says, "so when are you going to let me make love to you again. I miss you, Tayla."

"I don't miss you and the more I have to hear you open your mouth the more annoyed with you I become."

"This could all be over if you would just come back to me."

"Why? So you can cheat on me again?"

"No," he says, "so that we can be a family; you, me the baby; our baby and don't think for one second that the judge won't consider that MY child. Dean is an idiot, Tay. Come back, Baby Girl."

Hearing him call me Baby Girl brings back so many memories. I almost cave to his sexiness, his deep voice, his beautiful grey eyes, his sexy full lips and his beautiful mouth. The mouth I want on mine again so badly in this moment as we stand close to each other, his hand on my stomach his forehead against mine and the smell of his cologne in my nose. I hold back and don't kiss him. "Roman, you had your chance you're not getting another one. So excuse me," I say as I push past him. "Dean is waiting for me."

"Tayla, come on. You know where you belong. You belong with me. Everything we've gone through, everything we've made it through and you're going to leave me like this?"

"Roman, I left you because you had another woman in our bed. I'm sorry but it's over. The only thing you can do is find someone else because I'm not coming back. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. I'm with Dean now and I love him."

"Tay," he says but I ignore him as I walk upstairs to mine and Dean's room.

"Sorry," I say as I walk into the room with our pizza. "Roman was in the kitchen."

"Figures," he says, "how did that go?"

"He was trying hard to get me back but I wouldn't give in to him. He also said that he's going for rights on the baby."

"How? It's not his baby."

"Because I guess according to the law he is considered the biological father because we're still married and since the baby was conceived during our marriage the judge with presume him the father and technically you have no rights. I have to talk to my dad because there is no way he's getting rights to our child. He has no part in it. I don't see how the law can just do that. What if he got another woman pregnant? I wouldn't have rights to that child. The law is sexist by far because if a married woman gets pregnant by another guy her husband is considered the father. It doesn't make sense."

"See what your dad can do because there is NO way in hell I'm going to sit back and watch him try to raise MY baby, OUR baby. He is really trying to get to you."

"He's being an ass," I say. "Let's focus on our food," I say. "I'm hungry by the way do you think I am too big for 10 weeks?"

He looks at my stomach and says, "actually, Tayla, I kind of do think you're too big for 10 weeks. You look like you could be further along."

"But you know I'm not," I say, "the doctor confirmed it by measurements."

"I don't know, Tay. I really don't know."

"So are you trying to say you don't believe this is your baby?"

"No, I'm not saying that because I know it is but you are kind of bigger than you should be."

"I'm small to begin with. I weigh 110 pounds of course I'm going to look bigger than I am," I say as tears fill my eyes. "No one believes me," I say as I break down into tears. "Roman is being an ass and you're acting like I'm lying to you," I say through my tears. "I can't take it!"

"I'm sorry," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Tayla. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I know that baby is mine. I know it is. I'm sorry, Baby." He says as he comforts me. "Let's eat some pizza and watch TV. You have a long day in the morning," he says as he turns the TV on as we get into bed to eat together as my tears fade away and turn into laughter as I spend the night with Dean.

"What makes you think you deserve to get any of the money I had before we were married?" asks Roman as we sit in mediation.

"My client is entitled to it."

"That money is my father's hard earned money she's not entitled to a single penny of it. She's not family. That's MY family's money. She's not getting a cent."

"Was there a prenup?" asks my dad.

"No," says Roman.

"Then she's entitled to half of it. NO prenup; she gets half."

"I don't want that money," I say. "I never said I wanted it. I don't want it. Roman is right it is his family's money. It's not my money to take. I'm not taking it. I'm not after it."

"Are you sure about that?" asks my dad.

"I'm sure, Roman, I am not going after your money pre-marriage. My lawyer thought it was a good idea but I don't so I am not going to go after it."

"All right," says Roman, "and I want the reason for the divorce changed too. You said it's because of my infidelity. Whether we were separated or not which technically we weren't legally separated you still slept with another man so you were unfaithful too during the time of our marriage."

"We were separated," I say, "Dad, can he do this?"

"Yes, Honey," he says. "He can ask you to change the reason for divorce unless you're willing to admit you were unfaithful too."

"But I wasn't."

"Yes you were," says Roman. "You're pregnant with what you say is Dean's baby so technically yes you did cheat and you're in our house having sex with him every night so you're still cheating on me."

"Fine whatever, I want to file for divorce for irreconcilable differences. Better?"

"Much better," says Roman with a smirk.

"But I want the house, I want the car and I want half of everything in the house that was purchased the entire 10 years we've been together. I also want half of everything you earned while we were married."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Tayla."

"It doesn't matter. That's what I want. That house is my dreamhouse and you know it. You told me I could have it and I want it. I own most of that stuff in the house too. I am entitled to it and everything you earned while we were married IS half mine too."

"If you want to be like that," he says, "then I want the money you earned while we were married."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it really?" he asks. "You are taking half of what I earned I want half of what you earned."

"Which is practically nothing."

"But it was something," He says, "and I'm entitled to it."

"You're such an asshole," I say.

"Are you trying to say that my want for half of what you earned while we were married is ridiculous because the same could be said for you? Because last time I checked your 'boyfriend' makes some pretty good money. Why do you need MY money?"

"It's OUR money," I say, "that's why."

"I'm not agreeing to it," he says, "but I do want visitation with the baby every other weekend."

"It's not your baby," I say, "so how do you get visitation?"

"Actually, Tayla," says his attorney. "The baby was conceived during your marriage therefore legally that baby is Roman's. Your boyfriend has no rights and he can't demand paternity either as long as my client is willing to support and raise that child the judge will consider him the biological father."

"But he's not. Can't there be a paternity test to prove he's not the father of this baby?" I ask. "It's not his baby and it's starting to piss me off that he keeps saying that it is. And I'm getting pissed that he's trying to take Dean's rights away from his own child. Roman, this is crazy and you know it."

"Well," says Roman, "it's the law. It's on my side here. Dean has no rights to that baby. I can go to all the appointments and I can be in the delivery room when it's born. I can raise that baby and I can go for custody."

"Dad," I say, "can he do that?"

"Tay, by law he is that baby's father and they are right Dean has no rights to that child. I am sorry but they're right and if Roman wants visitation he can get it because the judge will see it as his child."

"But that's not fair," I say. "I want a paternity test done on the baby after it's born to prove Roman is NOT the father."

"Sorry, Tayla," says his attorney, "normally a judge doesn't grant a divorce until after the child is born so looks like your child will be born during your marriage where it will be considered a product of your marriage and unless Roman consents to a paternity test which he will not you can't challenge his paternity, neither can your boyfriend therefore he will have no rights to that child."

"You're railroading me and you know it," I say, "Dad, I can order a paternity test since I am the mother right?"

"Yes you can and you will. When the child is born there will be a paternity test done my client is requesting it as the biological mother she has that right."

"The baby is still my client's by law," he says, "and he wants his rights as a father."

"I can't take this anymore," I say as I stand up. "I just can't take it. Forget all of this. Roman keep the house, keep your money keep everything but you are NOT taking this baby and you are not getting any rights to it."

"Tayla, calm down," says my dad. "The last thing you need to do is get upset it's not good for the baby. Your client is upsetting my client putting the child into harm."

"I just need to take a break," I say, "I can't take this," I say as I hold onto my stomach. "I just need a break."

"All right," says my dad. "How about we wrap this up today because there is no way my client can continue on it is putting her health at risk and the child at risk. I want to meet again next week."

"Dad," I say as I feel pain in my stomach. "Call Dean. I need to go to the hospital." Something isn't right and I don't' want to lose the baby. I will NEVER forgive Roman if something happens to this baby; NEVER.

***A/N: Is Roman being ridiculous or is he just trying to upset Tayla? Is this his way of getting to her? What do you think of Dean asking Tayla constantly to marry him? Do you think she ever will? What are your thoughts on Roman's and TAyla's interaction in the kitchen? Is Roman wrong for going after rights for Dean's child? What did you think about him asking TAyla to come back to him? Do you think Roman is bothered by Dean and Tayla having sex in the house? What did you think about mediation? Did it help or make things worse? Is the baby being used by a pawn by Roman or does he truly want the child? And why is Tayla so big if she really is 10 weeks along? Is there a chance the baby could actually be Roman's? What do you think is going to happen now that Tayla has to go to the hospital because something isn't right with the baby? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. Only a Matter of Time

**Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

"What happened?" asks Dean as we're sitting in the waiting room to be seen by the doctor. "Are you spotting?" he asks as Roman sits close. Roman insisted on coming because he is held bent on calling this baby his. His lawyer said he has a right to be here since by law the baby is considered his and he's my husband. I don't want him here but he is too persistent. It's all added stress that I don't need right now. Dean gives Roman an evil look as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Roman started talking about his rights to the baby and all this other stuff," I say, "I just started to feel pain. I'm really stressed out right now. I went to the bathroom before I came here and I was spotting a little."

"Damn it," he says as he rubs my back. "I hope everything is okay with the baby."

"Me too," I say as I look at Roman as he smiles at me before I turn away.

"This is your fault," says Dean as he looks at Roman, "if you didn't act like an asshole this wouldn't be happening right now. This is your fault."

"Shut your mouth," says Roman.

"Why because you don't like the truth? Is that what it is? If something happens to MY baby and I do mean MY baby you're going to be sorry."

"Don't threaten me, Ambrose and by law that baby is MINE it isn't yours. As of right now you have NO rights to that child whatsoever. That baby is a product of my marriage with Tayla and that's how the judge is going to see it."

"Shut up," I say. "Just stop talking, Roman. Dean is right this is your fault. If you weren't so ridiculous and childish I wouldn't be here right now. Just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone."

"So you're moving out?" he asks.

"No," I say, "it's my house too. I have the right to be there."

"Then I guess you like all the added stress," he says as a nurse comes out to get me.

Dean, Roman and I stand up to go with her. "What do you think you're doing?" asks Dean.

"She's my wife. I'm going back with my wife to make sure everything is okay with our baby."

"She's my girlfriend and that's my baby," says Dean as he keeps an arm wrapped around me. "You're not going back there. You're only going to upset her more than she already is. Just stay away."

"I have the right to go back. That's MY wife. I am paying for this appointment. I'm going back," he says.

"Mrs. Reigns," says the nurse as she looks at Roman and Dean acting like children. "Who would you like to come back with you?"

"Dean," I say.

"All right, Dean," says the nurse, "you can come back. You need to sit down, Sir," she says, "when we have information we will give it to you."

"She's my wife," says Roman. "I have every right to be back there with her."

"She doesn't want you back there and because she could be suffering a miscarriage and is under a lot of stress I am respecting her wishes. Sit down," she says as Dean and I smile at each other before Roman walks back to his chair to take a seat while we go the examination room. "So, Mrs. Reigns, have you been spotting?"

"When I wiped myself there was a good amount of blood," I say as I sit on the table in a gown. "I am also cramping."

"I see," she says, "this doesn't sound good," she says as she gets ready to check my blood pressure.

"Am I having a miscarriage?"

"You could be at the beginning of one," she says. "I don't know if we would be able to stop it but we are going to try. How far along are you?" she asks checking my blood pressure.

"10 weeks," I say.

"Wow," she says, "you're really big for 10 weeks. And you have really high blood pressure. This could be why you're spotting and cramping. You need to calm down. I don't know what happened today to get you so upset but you cannot get this upset. Your blood pressure is through the roof. I will have a doctor come in to check you immediately," she says before she walks out of the room.

"See, Tay," says Dean, "I knew this whole mediation thing was a bad idea. I knew it was going to stress you out."

"I was fine until Roman started talking about getting visitation with the baby and all that stuff like he's the baby's father. I keep telling him that he's not the father but he won't listen. He keeps saying by law he is the father. My dad told me that yes by law he is assumed to be the father BUT when the baby is born we can have a paternity test done to prove that he's not. Chances are the divorce won't be finalized till after the baby is born which means my last name will still be Reigns and I might have to give the baby the last name."

"No you aren't. It is not a Reigns baby. It is an Ambrose baby and I will NOT let you name it whatever Reigns. So we're pretty much stuck till after the baby is born?"

"Yes," I say, "I don't know, Dean. Roman is the one making it difficult. It is killing me that right now you have no rights to our baby. That's not fair to you. It's not fair to our child. My dad is going to do everything he can to get Roman's rights terminated but he highly doubts he will be able to so during all this he could gain visitation and partial custody."

"This is a messy situation," says Dean. "So what about me? What am I supposed to do? Just sit back and let Roman do everything for this baby that isn't even his. So he gets a say in everything?"

"Yes," I say, "and it's not fair."

"But I don't?"

"Nope and you can't challenge his paternity either. You're pretty much screwed."

"I don't believe this," he says with disappointment in his voice. "That's my child; one I created with you. I deserve to have a say in what goes on with it. How is Florida law so difficult?"

"I don't know," I say. "But I don't want Roman involved in this. He's doing this on purpose. He's using OUR baby to manipulate me into getting what he wants. I will give him the house or whatever he wants as long as he just leaves our baby alone but something tells me this is far from over."

"Yeah," he says as the doctor comes into the room.

"Mrs. Reigns," he says, "what is going on?"

"I'm cramping and spotting," I say, " I haven't passed anything but I have really bad cramps."

"And really high blood pressure. This isn't good, Tayla. Given your history with pregnancy this isn't good at all. I'm going to go ahead and have an ultrasound done just to make sure everything is okay with the baby. We are going to do our best to get your blood pressure down so you don't miscarry but you cannot get yourself so upset. You need to relax and take it easy."

"It's been a stressful day," I say.

"I see that but it's not good for either you or the baby, Tayla," he says. "So I'm going to get you down to the ultrasound room and we're going to check to make sure everything is all right. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as I hold onto my stomach. He wheels me out of the examination room and down to the ultrasound room so that he can check on the baby. I wasn't expecting another ultrasound for two weeks but I'm happy to have an emergency one done so I can see our little baby; if there still is a baby. This entire thing with Roman is ridiculous. He is doing everything and anything in his power to destroy any happiness Dean and I could have. He could easily move on with someone else, he had no problem screwing other women so he shouldn't have a problem finding someone to be with him. I just can't take the stress of this divorce; Roman is not the guy I thought he was. In the last few weeks I have seen his true colors come out and I don't like them. I don't like who he really is and it makes me wonder if he has always been like that.

The doctor preps me for my ultrasound as Dean sits by my side and holds my hand. The doctor chooses not to do internal because he doesn't want to cause any more harm than there seems to be as my bleeding has increased which it shouldn't be. "All right," he says before I feel a large cramp.

"It hurts really bad," I cry out as I squeeze Dean's hand.

"What does?" asks Dean.

"My cramps," I say with tears in my eyes. "I'm going to lose the baby. I know it. This is how it was before. I'm about to lose the baby," I say before I break out into sobs. I cry out as I feel me pass a clot and more blood than before.

"I think she just passed the baby," says the doctor, "but I'm going to make sure," he says. "Hang in there, Tayla," he says as he puts gel onto my stomach as I break down into even more tears believing that I just miscarried the baby I have been waiting for. It is the story of my life. All my hope is gone and I can't even be positive. I know I lost the baby and that's all I can say.

"Shh, Tay," says Dean as the doctor takes the Doppler over my stomach and I refuse to see the truth on the screen. "It's okay. If you lost the baby we can try again. It may take a while but we can to it. It's going to be okay," he says.

"Oh, Boy," says the doctor.

"What do you mean oh boy?" I ask. "We're having a boy?"

"No it's too soon to tell. You should take a look at this," he says.

"I don't want to," I say. "I lost the baby already. There is nothing for me to see."

"NO but there is," he says. "Look, Tayla," he says as I hear Dean gasp.

"What?" I ask Dean as his blue eyes grow big as he looks at the screen. "What's going on?"

"Look, Tay," says Dean in shock, "Our baby has two heads," he says.

"Our baby has what?" I ask as I look at the screen and see two babies. "Where did that other baby come from? That baby wasn't there before," I say in shock. "Where did that baby come from?"

"I believe you're having twins," he says with a smile, "actually I believe it was triplets but you did just miscarry one."

"Hold on," I say as push up on my elbows. "Is this a joke? It's an April Fool's Joke isn't it?"

"No, you're having twins. You would be having triplets but due to your stress and high blood pressure it didn't make it."

"Triplets?" I ask. "How did that even happen? And why did we only see one baby on the first ultrasound?"

"I would say it's due to your fertility treatments you were on and it is common for multiples to be missed during the first couple ultrasounds. Most of the time they hide behind each other and that could have been the case here or they could have just been missed but there are definitely two babies there."

"Wow," I say with a smile. "Twins, Dean. We're having twins!"

"I know," he says as he holds my hand but can't take his eyes off the screen. "Are they identical?"

"They will be," says the doctor. "They are from the same sac so they will be identical twins. Congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So is everything okay with them?" I ask as I admire our two little creations on the screen. I can't believe they were triplets at first but now they are down to twins. I feel so blessed.

"Everything looks good," he says, "their heartbeats look strong. Everything looks great but I want to keep you overnight for observation and keep an eye on your blood pressure and the babies. You are under too much stress and you need to take it easy. We are really going to need to keep you monitored now. It is most likely that by the time you hit the 22nd week mark you will be on bed rest. It is best for the babies. And for the next couple weeks I want you to take it easy. I want you to do NOTHING. I want you to lay around and relax. Let Dean take care of you. Stay away from stress. Nothing is worth losing your children for. I know there are things that get people upset BUT you can't let them get to you especially now. It's putting you and the babies at risk. You have already lost one baby and we want to keep the other two in there for a few weeks yet before we take them by C-section but we will discuss that later right now I need you to remain calm and relax. Stay away from stressful situations. It is very important that you do. Okay, Tayla, can you do that for me?"

"Yes," I say. I don't know if I can with everything going on with Roman but I'm going to do my best.

"Are you okay?" I ask Dean as he is sitting quietly on the chair next to me as I'm sitting in the hospital bed since I have to stay overnight.

"Just thinking," he says softly. "I was ready for one but two I am scared to death. How am I going to handle two babies?"

"We can do it, Baby, I promise. It's going to be hard but we can do it. We are a team."

"And what about Roman? He's going to continue going after our babies."

"Until we have a paternity test done I know you're the father and that's all I need to know. I can't believe it, twins. We were having triplets but we lost one."

"It's crazy," he says.

"Are you really that nervous?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "I'm excited BUT I'm also really nervous. I barely knew how to father one now I have to father two. This is crazy. I really know how to get the job done."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "yeah you do. I know girl names already!"

"I thought we weren't discussing baby names?"

"We're almost at 12 weeks," I say with a smile. "It's safe to discuss them now."

"All right what names for girls?"

"Avery and Alexandra," I say with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Pretty," he says with a smile. "I really want to name a boy Alexander if we have boys."

"Alexander and Gideon," I say, "And Alexander means the defender of mankind and Gideon means mighty warrior. I think they go perfectly together."

"Me too," he says, "I just wish I was sure they would have my last name."

"If not they will at least have my maiden name. I won't give them Roman's last name."

"Good," he says, " but I really wish it would be Ambrose. What if we have a boy and a girl?"

"We can't," I say. "They're identical so that means they are either two boys or two girls."

"Oh," he says. "I'm happy though," he says as he gets up and walks over to me. He places his hand on my stomach before he kisses my lips softly. "Twins," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips again.

"I can't wait, Baby."

"And you're going to stay unstressed right?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "I won't get so stressed out. And you were trying to say I didn't look 10 weeks I guess we know why now. See? The babies aren't Roman's. There were three of them well now two of them. Of course I am big and you were acting like you didn't believe me."

"I know, I'm sorry," he says with a smile. "I'm really sorry. I guess I have two babies that I need to bond with now. I really don't care what they are as long as they are healthy."

"Me too," I say as my door opens and Roman walks in. I let out a sigh and say, "Get out."

"I have all the right to be in here," he says. "You're my wife. Dean, you can leave. I need to be with my wife."

"She doesn't want you here," says Dean, "can't you see that? You're stressing her out and for what? Your own selfish desires? Why?"

"She wouldn't be stressed out if she would just come back to where she belongs."

"Let's talk out in the hallway," says Dean as I smile at him. He is trying to eliminate my stress by taking Roman out into the hallway.

"There's nothing to talk about," he says.

"There's plenty to talk about. Let's go, Roman," he says.

"Whatever," he says as he follows Dean out the door.

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Do you love her, Roman?"

"Yes I love her," he says as we stand out in the hallway talking.

"Then leave her alone. Stop stressing her out everything you're doing is stressing her out. You don't' have to keep threatening her with the baby. The baby isn't even yours."

"But it is by law," he says.

"BY law not but blood. Those are MY babies; MY babies with Tayla. If you love her like you say you do you will let her be happy with me. She doesn't want to come back to you and she doesn't want to do anything with you. She just wants the divorce to be over with and done but you're dragging it out."

"Her demands are ridiculous. And no one told her to move into the house. That's her problem. That's what got her stressed out. I didn't do anything."

"The constant picking and nagging, Roman," I say. "If you loved her you would know how much she has wanted those babies."

"Yeah I do know how much she wants those babies and do you know how much I want them? I was married to her for almost 5 years, Dean. FIVE years and I have gone through miscarriages, stillbirths and infertility. Those babies were supposed to be mine. Then you come along and take my wife away."

"No, Roman, I never took her away from you. She LEFT you because you weren't faithful to her. All you did was buy her things and treat her like a prize to be won. You had the most beautiful woman by your side that loved you endlessly but that wasn't enough for you. You had to go out and sleep with other women. It was your selfish desires that made her leave. Don't blame me for one second for her leaving you. I was just there ready to love her when you wouldn't and I was there ready to give her the respect and love she deserves. You could have had her all your life, Roman but YOU screwed up. I didn't take her from you; she left you because of everything you put her through. A woman doesn't want to be cheated on. They want to feel like they are the only person in the world for you. They want you to tell them they're beautiful when they look like crap, they want you to hold them when they're scared, they want you to comfort them when they're sad. They want you to share their joy with them when they are happy but most importantly they want to be loved endlessly and respected. You screwed up your marriage and now you're upset because she is living the life you want with someone else. You know those babies aren't yours but you're only doing this because you're selfish. You think you're going to get her back but all you're doing is pushing her away and making her hate you. You're tearing her down. We're here because of you. WE lost a baby because of you. That didn't need to happen. If you love her why would you want to hurt her like this?"

"Do you think I like seeing you with my wife? That hurts," he says. "I was supposed to be her one and only and well look at the picture now. She cut me out."

"She cut you out because you screwed up. I'm not going to keep arguing with you about it but you know you did this and brought it on yourself. You screwed up the best thing you ever had and you know it but I will NOT sit back and let you screw up the best thing I ever had. I love that woman and I love my children with her. You think that threatening to get custody and visitation is going to change that I love her and we're together? It's not. You had your chance Roman but you screwed up. You can't blame everyone else for it. If you love her you'll let her be happy and you'll stop trying to come after our children."

"Dean," he says, "by law those are my children. Tay wanted to make a fight so she's getting a fight. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"If I was in your shoes," I say, "I would let her be happy. All you're doing is stressing her out."

"She didn't have to move in. I didn't' ask her to. She wanted to. That's her fault."

"Partially it may be but most of it is you and your constant picking at her and telling her you're going to take the babies. I've been a nice guy so far but if you keep pushing her and stressing her I'm not going to be very nice. Just respect her. She doesn't want you here so leave. She doesn't want to see you and she wants you to leave her alone so do it. If you truly love her you will respect what she wants."

"You have a lot of nerve. She's not your wife. She is MY wife I can get my attorney and he will let you know I have more rights to be with her in that room than you do."

"Not if she doesn't want you there. Just go home, Roman. She doesn't want to see you."

"Fine," he says, "I'll go home but this isn't over yet. She is going to realize that she made a mistake and she's going to come back. It is only a matter of time."

"Don't get your hopes up," I say before he walks away.

"Only a matter of time."

***A/N: What do you think about Dean and Tayla having twins now that they miscarried one of the triplets? Did they handle the news well? Are Dean and Roman a time bomb waiting to explode? CAn you feel the tension between them? HOw much longer do you think Dean can sit back and allow Roman to have rights over his children? Does anyone else see this ending ugly? Did Dean have every right to tell Roman to leave the hospital? Is Roman the main reason for Tay's stress? And finallly why do you think Roman is doing all this to Tayla? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. I Just Want You To Love Me

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much!**

"How are you doing?" asks Dean as he comes back into my hospital room.

"All right," I say, "Did Roman leave?"

"Yeah. I told him to," he says. "He's only here to cause problems and you do not need that stress right now. I'm not going to sit back anymore and watch him insult you, treat you badly and bring you to the point that you miscarry one of our babies. What he's doing isn't right. He claims he loves you and wants you back but if he truly loved you and truly wanted you back he would not be putting you through all that he is. I'm not sitting back anymore, Tayla. He is trying to take MY kids from me. The only thing he has on his side is the law. I have genetics on my side. Those babies are mine and he can try to get visitation and rights but he never will because as soon as they are born there will be a paternity test done and we will see that I am the father and he can go on."

"I know," I say, "sit down, Dean." I motion for him to sit next to me in the hospital bed. He walks over and climbs into the small hospital bed next to me. "How are you doing?"

"What do you mean how am I doing?" he asks.

"We never really did talk about losing one of the babies. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. It hurts to think that something I created was taken away from me because of someone's own selfish needs and desires. I mean as scared as I would have been if we found out it was triplets I still would have liked to try to be a father to them. I don't know, Tay. It's crazy how much you can love something that you've never met or something so small. Today gave me a reason to love these two babies even more. I mean we are lucky that we still have two healthy and strong babies in there but it sucks that we lost one." He takes his hand into mine and interlocks our fingers. "How do you feel about it? Are you okay?"

"I've lost so many babies that I've gotten numb to the pain of losing them. I hate that we lost a baby because it's not fair but I have also learned things happen for a reason. Maybe we weren't meant to have that baby. Maybe we weren't meant to have triplets I don't know. I don't' want to question it or think about it. I want to focus on the two babies we still have and the two babies we're going to have. There's a reason for everything. We're lucky to still have those two."

"I hear you," he says as he kisses my hand softly. "I don't even know how life is going to go now. I have that excitement fear feeling in my body right now. Can we handle twins? I might have to cut back on wrestling a little at first."

"I have that same feeling," I say, "Maybe that's why we aren't having triplets because we can only handle two babies. You are never given more than you can handle. I think with two we will have our hands full."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "But twins, Tay, I never expected that. I want to give them the best. I want them to have everything they deserve. Everything they desire. I never want them to want or need anything. I want to give them the entire world. I want to give them everything. I want them to have a nice house to grow up in, a nice backyard, two parents that love each other and a really nice environment."

"I want them to have the world also," I say with a smile. "You're really passionate about giving them a good life aren't you?"

"Yes, Tay, it's important to me. I didn't have a good childhood. I was living in and out of public housing. I had a rough childhood. It wasn't all rainbows and lollipops."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. Just know it sucked and I want better for my kids. That's why this whole 'they are mine because she is my wife' thing needs to stop. I don't want that for them. I just want them to see you and me happy together. I don't want them being passed around to someone that isn't their father and someone that is their mother. I don't want that. I am going to give them the best life they ever had. I'm going to take them to Disneyworld. I have always wanted to go there."

"You've never been to Disneyworld?"

"Never I was poor, Tay, if I lived in public housing how do you think I got to go to Disneyworld?"

"I don't' know," I say, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I had a rough life and I will never give that to my kids. That's another reason I am so scared to have kids. What if I fail at being their dad? What if I lose my job? I don't have anything to fall back on. Wrestling is my life. It's the only thing I have going for me. If I lose that I have nothing to provide for you and the kids. Then what? They have to live a life that I lived? I don't' think I could ever do that to them or you. It's a fear that settles in the back of my mind. When it was just me it didn't bother me that much but now that I have a family; we have a family it's always there. I never had a family before, Tay. I used to have to fight on the streets to survive growing up. I ate stale bread and bologna. That's what I grew up on. I didn't have these 5 course meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I got what I got and that was that. There were days I went without eating. Have you ever eaten government cheese?"

"No," I say. My heart hurts for him. He's finally opening up more to me about his childhood and what it was like. He has always been so secretive about it. I just want to hold him as I see the tears forming in his eyes.

"It's not good but it wasn't horrible. I watched my mom get beat up constantly. My mom had such a rough life. She tried her best but it just didn't work out that way. I mean she did what she could to provide for us but it wasn't much. I got my ass kicked every day. My mom abused me when she got upset, my dad kicked me around when he was actually around. I had other kids kicking me around. I learned to fight by the time I was 8. I was lucky when I got to school but my mom never really made the effort. I didn't care either. They passed me through school just to get rid of me because I raised too much hell in the classroom. The teachers hated me and just wanted to get rid of me. I taught myself how to read because the school never really helped me with that. Tay, I'm not a smart guy. I'm not a genius. I have no high school diploma. I can barely spell the simplest words but I know how to love. I never want that for our kids, Tay," he says as he breaks down into tears. "Just knowing I'm going to be a father," he says as I turn my body to face him. I wrap my arm around him, place my arm over his chest and hold him tightly as I feel his chest choke on the sobs. "Makes me want to be a better person. I'm an asshole. I know I am."

"You're not an asshole, Dean," I say. "You're not an asshole. You're just misunderstood. I love you no matter what. I don't care if you're a genius or not. I don't care if you're the smartest guy in the world or not. You have a good heart and that's what matters to me. I'm sorry you had such a rough childhood and I wish I could go back and change that for you but everyone's past shapes them into the person they are today. I like who you are, Dean. I can't imagine everything that you faced and went through back then but you're not that little kid anymore. You're not vulnerable. You have a girlfriend that loves you very much and I know you've been asking and I'm going to answer your question right now."

"Yeah?" he says as I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"I will marry you, Dean. I will be your wife when you're ready for me to be. I love you so much, Dean. I will always love you. I mean I'm scared to get married again after everything I am going through with Roman but I know you would never hurt me like he did. I love you, Baby and if you want a family for our kids then we'll give them a family the right way."

"Tay," he says as he is still crying from his childhood confession. "I just want to live life the right way with you. I do want to give our kids a family the right way. And you have every right to be scared to get married again but know I would NEVER hurt you like Roman did. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're one of the few people in this world that see more in me than the little crazy factor inside of me but you see the good. I'm not a bad guy, Tay."

"I know you're not," I say with a smile. "Look at me." He looks at me with his blue eyes filled with tears. I reach up and wipe his tears away. "No matter what happens, Dean these babies are yours and they will always be yours. I will never hurt you either. I love you too much. You and I are going to be very happy together. I promise."

"I love you, Tay," he says with a soft smile before I kiss his lips softly as I feel his hand on my stomach. "And I love them."

"I know, Baby," I say, "and I know you're going to be an amazing father." I say before we share another passionate kiss. This man has been through hell in his life and I will make sure he doesn't go through it again. I never thought I could love anyone more than I loved Roman but the love I have for Dean is magnified by 100%. The more I learn about him and the more time I spend with him the more I love him. "Do you want us to move out of the house?"

"I don't know where we would go. I gave up my apartment. Do you want to move out?"

"I just want to be away from Roman for good. I'm just so sick of him. He is really showing me who he was this whole time. It's like I never really knew him at all if that makes sense."

"Yeah," he says. "People change if you want to move out we can get our own house. I can buy you a house. I'll buy you your dream house. Could you really live in that house with all the memories that you had with Roman in it?"

"Not really," I say. "I'll give up the house but I am still going after half of his earnings while we were married."

"If that's what you want to do then do it," he says. "I just don't think this whole thing is worth it. You don't need that money. I make just as much as he does. We don't need it baby."

"I don't need the stress. I'm not going after anything. He can have the house, the money whatever but that's it. I'm not going after anything. I just want to get this over and done with. It isn't worth the stress or losing one of the babies."

"It's not," he says. "I'll take care of you, Tay," he says with a smile. "You won't have to want or need anything either."

"Dean, don't make the same mistakes Roman did. I don't' want materialistic things. I want love. I want you to love me and respect me. As long as you love me endlessly I'll be happy."

"I love you," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips again. "We're going to be happy."

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"How is everything going with Tayla?" asks my mom Joanne as she is sitting in the living room with me.

"It's all gone to hell, Mom," I say, "I lost her. She's not coming back."

"There isn't really anything you can do."

"But I love her, Mom. I really do love her but she fails to see that."

"In all honesty you didn't really show her that you loved her. You cheated on her with your adoption counselor. That had to be a blow to her. I mean you found this adoption counselor to help build up your family but instead she ended up tearing your family apart. Was it worth it, Roman?"

"No," I say. "It wasn't worth it at all. I feel so alone without Tayla. I want her to come back to me. I want to hold her at night again. I want to make love to her again. I want her to be my wife again. I just want what we had back."

"Roman," she says, "you're never going to get that back."

"I can try."

"No, Roman, you've tried hard enough and she hasn't come back yet has she? It's been over 6 months. If she wanted to come back she would have come back but she hasn't. She doesn't want to and you can't bully her into coming back."

"And this whole divorce thing is tougher than I thought. I mean she wants my money pre-marriage."

"That's not her money to take," she says, "but if there was no pre-nup she is entitled to it. I like Tayla, Roman. I always did like her. I still do like her. I'm not taking sides but you need to let her go and let her be happy. Dean makes her happy so let her be happy stop trying to take away her happiness. You can be happy too if you just stop chasing Tayla."

"I will never love anyone as much as I love Tayla."

"You would be surprised," she says.

"And she's pregnant. I'm trying to get custody of the babies."

"They aren't yours, Roman."

"By law they are," I say.

"By law but you didn't make them with her. Dean and her created those babies. I know you don't like what I'm telling you and you don't like what I'm saying but it's the truth, Ro. You have got to respect her. Do you love her?"

"Yes," I say.

"Then let her go and let her be happy. If you're still fighting with her and delaying the divorce process it's only going to make her resent you. You're just pushing her away. You two need to sit down alone and talk things out. Discuss what you want from the divorce and discuss what she wants from the divorce and make it as civil as possible. I thought you two were going to be friends?"

"That isn't working out too well," I say. "Her and Dean moved in here with me."

"It's her house too," she says, "she has every right but I think that it's pretty childish. What's it going to do? It's just going to create problems between you and her. Just give her the house, Roman. Just let her have it. You don't need it."

"I don't want to give up the house."

"You don't want to give up anything which is why there is such an issue now. I'm going to be honest with you, Roman. I think it's time that you moved on. Go out there and find a woman that will love you and one that you will love. You and Tayla had your time together. You had a good run but people fall out of love. You could find a woman who will make you happy. You can be happy too. How does it feel chasing Tayla and her not coming back?"

"It hurts," I say.

"So stop doing it and see what else is out there. I'm sure you can find a beautiful woman that will love you just as much as she did."

"All right," I say. "I'll try but Tayla was the love of my life."

"Roman," she says. "Move on."

"All right," I say. I get up and walk out of the living room. I pull out my cell phone and dial a number.

"Hello," says the female voice on the other end.

"Hey, Vanessa, it's Roman."

"Hey," she says as I can hear her smile through the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How about you?" I ask with a smile as I picture this beautiful woman with her long dark hair, her dark brown eyes and her beautiful tan skin.

"I'm good," she says, "Did you want to set up another appointment about adoption?"

"No my wife and I are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry," she says with sympathy in her voice. "How is that going?"

"It's going okay," I say, "I'm actually calling to see if you would like to go out on a date?"

"I would love to," she says. "I'm free whenever you are."

"Wonderful," I say. "I go out on the road in a couple days but I should be back by next Wednesday. Would you be able to go out then?"

"That sounds perfect," she says.

"Great," I say. "I'll see you next Wednesday."

"See you next Wednesday," she says with a smile.

"I'll let you go and get back to work. Have a good day, Vanessa."

"You too," she says. "Bye."

"Bye," I say before I hang up the phone with a smile. If Tayla can be with another man; I can be with another woman. Maybe this might make her come back.

***A/N: What did you think of Dean and TAyla in the hospital room? What did you think about Dean opening up to Tayla about his childhood? Does this mean he's starting to trust her more? And do you believe he is going to do everything he can to make sure his kids have the life he never did? What about Tay telling him she would marry him when he wanted to make her his wife? Are you surprised Tay is giving up the fight with Roman or do you see that she just doesn't care anymore and wants to be happy with Dean? What did you think about Roman's mom telling him to move on? What about him asking Vanessa out on the date? Is he using this to get Tayla back or hoping that it brings her back? Do you think Tayla will cave when she sees him with Vanessa? Also what is going to happen when she sees Vanessa face to face? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	12. I am Just Over It

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank you so much!***

***TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW***

"So," says Dean as we are lying in our bed with my lap top out ready to find a new house. "Where do you want to live? Do you want to move to Pensacola? Stay in Tampa or move out of Florida?" he asks as he places his hand on my stomach. "How are the babies doing?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "You really love them don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," he says, "so moving where to? And what are we looking for? A house, apartment or what?"

"I would like a house. I think I like the idea of moving back to Pensacola. I always loved growing up there. I would love to raise our children and spend every day of the summer at the beach, going to the fair each year. I don't know. Do you want to live in Pensacola or do you want to leave Florida?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want. If you think that you want to move back to the place you grew up that's fine. I'm fine wherever you want to go or wherever you want to live."

"I want to live in Pensacola," I say with a smile. "Does it matter how big the house is?"

"To an extent," he says, "I'm not rich like Roman was. I can't afford an 8 bedroom house right now maybe in the future but I can afford a 4 or 5 bedroom house."

"It doesn't have to be big," I say with a smile, "as long as I am with you. I don't mind a 4 or 5 bedroom house."

"Okay well see what you can find," he says as he rubs my stomach gently as I type in what we're looking for in a search to find a house that we can afford. I smile as a few houses pop up. We look through them and he points to one. "That one looks nice. How much is it?"

"It's in our price range," I say with a smile. "It is a nice house. It has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a backyard, two car garage, in-ground pool in the backyard, a dining room, a finished basement with a laundry room, a living room, there's a kitchen with a microwave, dishwasher I'm sold," I say with a smile. "I like it. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Yeah," he says. "That looks like a nice family home that we can make a lot of memories in."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Which days work for you?"

"Um any Wednesday or Thursday afternoon work for me," he says. "Thursday will probably be best unless you want to go check it out yourself and if you want it put a bid on it."

"No," I say, "You're coming with me. I'm not doing it alone. This is going to be our house."

"All right," he says. "Then schedule something for Thursday."

"All right," I say as I call the realtor and set up an appointment for us to go look at this house in Pensacola. I feel bittersweet letting go of this house with Roman because there are so many memories here BUT I'm ready for Dean and me to make our own memories with our little babies in a new house. "All right. Thank-you," I say, "We will see you next Thursday at 1" I hang up the phone. "We have an appointment next Thursday at 1 to see the house. Are you excited?"

"Of course," he says, "I will be happy to get out of here."

"Me too," I say, "I'm going and not looking back. I just want to get this divorce done and over with so I can start my life with you and move on. I am not going after anything so maybe this will make him back off our babies."

"I hope so," he says as he kisses my stomach softly, "because they are mine and they are going to know me as their father. So I know we had mentioned a couple names what were the girl names you threw out there?"

"Avery and Alexandra; Avery Nadine Ambrose and Alexandra Grace Ambrose what do you think?"

"I like it but I thought you were giving them your maiden last name too hyphenated with mine?"

"I changed my mind," I say with a smile. "Their last names will be Ambrose no matter what. I will fight to get them to have your last name."

"All right but I do like the names for girls. Why Alexandra?"

"Because that is my best friend Chelsea's middle name and I want her to be their godmother so in her honor I wanted to give one of them her middle name as a first name. That would mean if they are girls. They could be boys too."

"I think boys will be easier than girls," he says with a smile, "I already called Alexander for a boy. What other boy name do you like?"

"Gideon," I say, "but I could do Avery for a boy too."

"Alexander and Avery or Alexander or Gideon," he says, "I like the two A names," he says, "unless you're really dead set on Gideon."

"It doesn't matter. I like Avery no matter what."

"Alexander Dean and Avery James how do you feel about that?"

"No complaints here, Baby," I say with a smile. "I love how excited you are now before I thought you were going to puke because of it."

"I wanted to," he says with a laugh, "but I realized that it won't be that bad."

"It won't be I hope. Did you talk to Vince while you were on the road about getting some time off when the babies are born?"

"Yes," he says. "And he said that we picked the perfect timing to have babies as if we could choose the time," he says with a laugh, "because Summerslam will have come and gone so between September and October it's pretty much a down period. Survivor Series is big but not really requiring my presence. He told me I can take off as much time as I want. If you're due September 28th and the doctor is talking taking them three weeks early that would be when?"

I think about it and calculate it out. "I believe that would be some time around September 7th," I say.

"All right that's perfect. I will just bow out after Summerslam for a few weeks. I told him it would be depending on how well we adjust on how soon I would be back. He told me no rush."

"All right," I say. "That's good to know. I just hope the babies make it."

"Me too," he says. "So," he says closing my lap top and putting it onto the night stand before he pulls me onto his lap as I wrap my arms around his neck and he finds his arms around my waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say as I can hear the sounds coming from Roman's bedroom. "Sounds like he brought his date home."

"To make you jealous don't even play into it, Baby," he says with a smile. "That's what he wants. He wants you to take the bait just don't do it."

"I don't plan to," I say with a smile as the screams and moans can be heard loud and clear into our room. "You know what it would be funny if they weren't having sex and he was just making the noises to try to upset me."

"Didn't that happen in Friends or something?"

"I don't know," I say, "but I'm not taking the bait."

"Good," he says with a smile as I feel his hands slide up my shirt as I smile, "because we can make some noise of our own," he says with a smile as his hands slide up my ribs and back down then up again before he lifts my shirt over my head. I smile as I lean down and press my lips against his, kissing him softly and passionately as his hands own my body and find my breasts. I smile as I break our kiss to lift his shirt over his head to expose his perfect abs. I take my hands over his chest and his abs before I place my hands on his shoulders before we share another passionate kiss. "Tayla," he says, "I'm getting hard."

"I feel it," I say with a smile. He rolls me over and pulls his shorts off as I slip out of my own shorts and underwear. It isn't long till we are making love to each other passionately, wildly and loudly. Our moans and cries fill the room and the screams just as loud. I'm not sure how many times we go but we last a while before we reach our final climax together as we cry out each other's names in pleasure. "That was amazing," I say with a smile as I nibble at his ear as he keeps his body on mine.

"I can't deny that," he says catching his breath. "It gets better every time now that you're pregnant. You have quite the sex drive."

"Dean," I say with a smile as I kiss his neck softly. "You have no idea. I am like this all the time pregnant or not. I need to have sex every night, every day multiple times a day. There have been times when I had sex all day and still wanted more."

"I am up for that challenge if you want to do it again."

I let out a laugh as I play with one of his curls. "It's a good thing I can't get enough of you. One more time because I'm hungry and I need to get something to eat."

"If you want to eat we can eat," he says.

"No it can't wait. Let's make love again," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly before we are at it again. I never thought I would be able to find someone that was as irresistible as Roman but Dean has him beat for sure. I cannot get enough of this man. I feel the passion building in me again and ecstasy taking over my body as I dig my nails into Dean's back as I find my climax and release my hot juices around his erection as he continues to move before he finds his own climax and releases his hot seed into me once again. "Damn, Baby," I say with a smile. "Always amazing."

"Thanks," he says with a smile before we share a few small kisses before one passionate kiss before he reluctantly removes himself from me. I smile as I admire his perfect naked body before I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom and clean myself up as he does the same. "Still hungry?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say as I put on one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

"Me too," he says with a smile as he throws on a pair of shorts. "I think we both worked up quite the appetite."

"So do I," I say with a smile before we walk out of our bedroom. We're laughing and joking around with each other and it ceases when we step in the kitchen. My mouth drops open as I see Roman and a woman making out on the counter. I clear my throat as I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh," says Roman with a smile. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were here," he says as I catch sight of Vanessa; the home wrecking whore that caused our marriage to fall apart. "You know Vanessa," he says with a smile.

"The home wrecker," I say as I look at her. "Enjoying my left overs, Ness?"

"Um," she says.

"The same could be said to your boyfriend," he says to me.

"I'm sure he's grateful," I say, "but whatever. Dean, do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Sure," he says as he walks over to the fridge with me to help me pull out the meat and cheese. I know what Roman is doing. He's trying to get me to react but it's not going to work. "I'll get the mayo and mustard out."

"Okay, Baby," I say with a smile as I get out the bread ignoring Roman and Vanessa making out in the corner even though I had to move her hand to get out the bread. "I can't wait to go look at that house next week."

"Me either," he says with a smile as I start to make our sandwiches. "Do you want lettuce or tomato?"

"Yeah Tomato," I say with a smile. "It's my favorite and some pickles."

"Okay," he says as he gets into the fridge.

"You don't mind Vanessa here?" asks Roman as I keep making mine and Dean's sandwiches ignoring him. "Tay," he says.

"Dean, do you want turkey or ham?"

"Turkey is fine," he says.

"Tayla," says Roman. "Are you okay with Vanessa being here?"

"You can do whatever you want," I say, "I have a man and I'm satisfied so you have fun with her. Maybe you might make your own babies and leave mine alone."

"She's pregnant?" asks Vanessa.

"Yeah," says Roman. "Who cares," he says as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her again as I roll my eyes as I continue on with our sandwiches.

"Anyway," I say, "We should visit the beach while we're up there," I say. "What do you think, Dean?"

"I would like that," he says with a smile as I hand him his sandwich to put on whatever he wants.

"Good," I say with a smile. I can see Roman and Vanessa out of the corner of my eye and it doesn't faze me in the least. I'm glad that he has someone to screw because he was getting pathetic. More power to her if she wants to deal with his bullshit. I have found someone better and I'm not giving him up for anyone.

When I finish making my sandwich Dean puts on everything on it that I like as I put everything away as Roman and Vanessa are still at it before he picks her up and carries her upstairs to his room. "That didn't bother you?" asks Dean as we stand at the island to eat.

"Nope," I say. "I know what he's doing and I'm not going to let him get to me. I have two little babies that need me to remain stress free and that's what I'm going to do."

"Good," he says with a smile as we take a bite of our sandwiches. "This is good, Baby."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water is fine," he says, "and can I have some chips."

"Sure," I say with a smile as I get us each some water before I get out the chips I bought at the grocery store.

"Thanks," he says with a smile as I hand it to him. "Is that the woman?"

"Yep," I say, "the home wrecking whore herself but you know what they say; some things fall apart so that better things can fall into place. I should have thanked her."

"For what?" he asks.

"For sleeping with my husband to make me leave him so that I found my way to you," I say. "If it wasn't for her you and me wouldn't have happened so I guess some good came from that."

"True," he says as he nods his head with a smile.

"You're so sexy when you smile," I say. "When we're done eating we could have another few rounds if you want?"

"Damn, Tay," he says, "you weren't kidding."

"I told you but it's the hormones and stuff. They have me extra horny lately and I didn't see you for a few days we have a lot of catching up to do."

"I agree," he says with a smile.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen in Dean's t-shirt to get something to eat after we finish making love for the night. It's 3 in the morning so I was pretty sure that Roman was already asleep for the night but as I get into the kitchen he's sitting at the table drinking a beer wearing nothing but his basketball shorts. I do my best to ignore him as I walk over to the fridge to get out something to eat all I do lately is sleep, eat and have sex; the life of a pregnant woman. "Tay, can we talk?" he asks me.

"I don't think there is really anything to say, Roman. I think we've said everything there was to say."

"I'm sorry for being an asshole, Tay," he says before he takes a swig of his beer as I eat a piece of pie that I made.

"Okay," I say. "I don't' know how you want me to respond to that."

"I just wanted to say it," he says. "I miss you, Tayla, I miss us."

"You sounded like you missed us when you were with Vanessa," I say. "Look, Roman, I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm not playing into it. I am with Dean now. I have moved on. You can apologize all you want and you can say you miss me but that's not going to change anything. I'm just tired of this whole ordeal. I'm giving you the house, I'm not coming after your money. I'm just done with you. I can't keep putting myself through it. It's not good for me or the babies don't you see that? It's not worth it. I lost one baby because I got tangled up in the drama between us. I will not lose another baby because of our childish antics. And I do say our childish antics because we act like children."

"You are the one that moved in here," he says.

"Yeah I know I did but I'm moving out as soon as Dean and I find a place to live."

"You're moving out?" he asks.

"Yes, Roman, the house is yours enjoy it. Dean and I are going to look at a house next week."

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter," I say. "I just want to get away from you, Roman. I can't even stand to look at you anymore. You're not the man I married. You're not the man I thought you were. I always heard that divorces bring out the worst in people but I never wanted to believe it until I saw the worst come out in you. I'm sorry, Roman."

"Tay, can't you just give us another chance?" he asks as he gets up from the table and walks over to me. "I love you so much," he says as he stands so close to me I can feel the heat of his body as he backs me into the counter. "Tayla, you have to remember what we had and think about what we can have," he says with love and passion in his blue-grey eyes.

"Roman," I say. "No. I don't want you. I don't want to be with you. I want to just move on and that's what I'm doing. It's time for you to do the same. You can try to do whatever you want or what you think will work but nothing is going to work, Roman. We're done, I'm gone and I'm not coming back. I held out too much hope for us. I put all my trust, all my hope and all my love in you and then you just threw it away. I'm sorry, Roman. Then you bring the woman that caused me to leave you into the house and tried to make me jealous. Why would that make me jealous? It only reminded me of how badly you hurt me and how easy it was for you to tear our marriage apart. You keep blaming Dean for this but look in the mirror, Roman it was YOU. It was YOUR doing that made me leave. Dean did nothing but treat me a lot better than you ever did. It was a mistake for us to move in here and we will be out as soon as we find a place. And I just want this divorce to be done and over with so I can focus on my life with Dean. The only thing I want from you, Roman," I say, "is for you to stop coming after my children and stop trying to get rights. Sure you have rights now but after they are born we're getting a paternity test done and it will be proven. Just accept it and let us be happy. You can be happy too but if you're constantly trying to get me back, trying to make me feel miserable, trying to make me jealous you're going to be miserable. I promised myself that I would not let you get to me anymore. You're not worth the negative energy. I'm not wasting any more energy on you anymore. I'm just over it," I say.

"Maybe this will make you remember us," he says with a smile as he leans down and kisses my lips softly.

I push him away and duck under his arm. "Don't, Roman, just don't. I told you I'm done with you. Goodnight." I have to admit I thought the day Roman kissed me again I would fall weak to his sexiness and his hotness but it actually pissed me off.

***A/N: Do you agree with Dean's and Tayla's choice to move out? Do you think Tay's doing it to get a whole new start on her life? What did you think about what Roman was doing with Vanessa? Were you surprised by Tayla's restraint when it came to the two of them? Tayla said she should have thanked her for sleeping with Roman do you feel like if it wasn't for Vanessa that Dean and Tayla wouldn't have happened? What did you think about everything Tayla told Roman about being done? Do you think she's just over it? What did you think about Roman kissing her? Were you shocked by her reaction? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	13. Just Be Happy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

"So what is this I hear about you and Roman being done?" asks Chelsea; my best friend, as we are sitting in her living room.

"I left him," I say with a smile as I color with her twins Liberty and Langston.

"Are you kidding me? You left your husband and I am the last to know about it? What happened?"

"I took the break and decided not to go back."

"Geez," she says, "I go to Los Angeles to film a movie for a couple months and I miss all this? How did Roman take it?"

"Not very well," I say. "He is still trying to get me back. I told him I'm not coming back. I'm with Dean now. Dean treats me so much better and I just love that man. He's so sensitive and sweet. I love him. He respects me and he loves me. He doesn't buy my love he just earns it by treating me with respect. He doesn't tell me what to do and he doesn't try to control me. He is just awesome. We're having twins."

"Ouch," she says, "that has got to be a blow to Roman. How is he handling that one?"

"He's upset. He's got rights to them right now because of the fact we are married. I filed the divorce papers but our mediation went to shit real fast. I ended up miscarrying a baby."

"So you're only having one baby then?"

"No two," I say, "they were triplets. We lost one but these two are very healthy and going strong. Roman is just trying to piss me off by going for visitation and stuff like that. He doesn't understand these aren't his babies. I am having a paternity test done when they are born to prove this to him. He's just not getting it. He is such a pain in the ass. I don't know why he can't just move on and leave me alone. I told him I don't want anything I just want this to be over. Yet he keeps dragging it on. I hope that the divorce is final by the time the babies come."

"When are they due?"

"September 28th but we are looking at closer to September 7th because the doctor wants me to be 37 weeks by the time we induce and he delivers the babies."

"Yeah," she says. "Girl you have no idea what you're in for with twins. You are going to have your hands full."

"I'm sure I will," I say with a smile. "But I don't mind it. I'm pretty excited about it. I'm just feeling blessed right now. I can't wait to be a mommy. I have been waiting for such a long time. I'm glad it's finally happening."

"I'm happy for you too," she says. "It's so good to see you happy, Tay, you have no idea. When you were with Roman you weren't this happy. You seemed to be pretty miserable the whole time. I'm not saying that Roman abused you or anything but the control he held over you was ridiculous. He didn't like you doing anything. You always needed his permission to do this or do that. I don't know. I just didn't like it. I know he loved you but to me I feel like he always saw you as more of a possession than a person. I just didn't like it. With Dean you're so much happier. I feel like you have so much more freedom and time to be yourself. I like you as yourself. Dean doesn't see you as a possession. He sees you as something more, the woman he loves that deserves to be loved and respected. He's a good person for you. I will admit when I first met Dean I wasn't too fond of him but to see how happy he makes you makes me happy. You deserve the best and if Dean can give it to you I am happy for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "He does, he makes me really happy."

"That's good," she says, "but I have to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"They call him the titty master; does he master the titties like they say?"

I laugh and say, "I am aware of the titty master nickname and yes he can master some titties like no one else."

"I knew it!" she says with a smile. "So you live at Roman's?"

"For now, Dean and I are going to look at a house in Pensacola tomorrow. I can't wait."

"So you're moving back to Pensacola?"

"Yeah," I say, "I just always wanted to raise my kids there. And I want to get away from Roman. The further the better and Toa is buried there. I just want to go back home."

"That's cool. I'm going to miss you a lot but I know I can visit you and you can come visit me. So what about wrestling are you still going to wrestle?"

"Nah. I quit after I left Roman. I didn't feel right having Pops training me. I haven't decided what I want to do. Sometimes I feel so lazy because I don't do anything. I might go back to school and get my teaching degree like I had planned before I miscarried the first time. I mean I could be a teacher and still come home to my kids. I don't know. I have to think about it. It's a tough decision. My mama would love to see me go back to college to be a doctor but that's not happening. I don't have time for that. I don't know what I want to do but I need to figure it out. What's it like being a stay at home mom?"

"It is a lot of work. People think we do nothing but we actually do a lot. We cook, we clean, we change diapers, we chase babies there is a lot to be a stay at home mom. Kids will keep you busy especially two of them. Like I told you, Tay you have NO idea what you're in for. Twins are special VERY special. They can develop their own language and work against you. Instead of one baby you have two. You're doing double the chasing, double the diaper changes and everything is double including getting into things. You have to have eyes EVERYWHERE. I am glad that Libby and Langston are older now because they are easier to keep track of. Do you want to be a stay at home mom?"

"In a way yes. I mean I worked so hard to be a mother. I want to enjoy it every chance I can get and with Dean working a lot I think it is best that I stay home with the kids all day. I mean I can do fun activities with them and take them places. We don't have to stay home. I just don't know how well I am going to handle two babies by myself how do you do it?"

"I have Lily to help me but it is hard. I would suggest hiring a nanny to come help you. You don't have to have the nanny there full time but just to help you out on some days. You are going to want that me time. "

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "So you are really happy that I am with Dean?"

"I'm happy that you're away from Roman," she says. "He wasn't good for you. I mean I liked you two together at first but then things just got way out of control with him. I don't know, Tay. Dean is just better for you."

"Thanks he is my titty master," I say as Chelsea and I laugh together, "I'm just kidding sort of but he is good. He's got some skeletons and has had a dark past but he's working on things in life. He is pretty amazing. I do feel like I can be myself with him. I never felt that way with Roman. I always felt that I needed to be someone else. I don't know. I just feel more relaxed around Dean."

"It shows," she says. "I'm happy for you but I can't believe that Roman is trying to get rights to the babies."

"He does have them till the paternity test happens."

"He's jealous," says Chelsea. "That's all it is. He's jealous. He just wants to push you as far as he can because he feels like he can break you and make you come back. He realizes he screwed up. He realizes that he lost you and knows you aren't coming back so he is doing everything he can to try to get you back. Stay strong, Tay and don't give in that's just what he wants you to do."

"I know," I say. "I don't plan on it. He kissed me last week. I never told Dean but I think I will tonight. I always thought that when he kissed me that would be it and I would be back in his arms but I just didn't feel it. I mean I was upset."

"Because you love Dean and you don't want to hurt him. You're a loyal person. You need to tell Dean because that's not right even if you are his wife. You're trying to get a divorce. You obviously don't want him back."

"I don't," I say. "I'm anxious about my life with Dean and where it's going to go."

"I know," she says, "so tell him because you don't want it to get to him from the wrong person. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I say. "I know exactly what you mean. I will tell him."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as Dean walks into the bedroom after being on a 12 hour flight.<p>

"Hey Beautiful," he says with soft smile as he greets me with a kiss. "You smell good."

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "so do you."

"After being on a plane for 12 hours? I don't' think so. I need to take a shower do you want to join me?"

"I already took one," I say with a smile.

"Oh," he says as he gets into bed next to me. "Maybe you should take another one. Showers are a lot more fun with you."

"I agree," I say, "I might have to take another one."

"That sounds so much better," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I missed you so much, Baby," he says as he pulls me onto his lap so that I am straddling him as his hands find my growing stomach. "And how are Thing 1 and Thing 2 doing?" he asks with a smile. "I've been practicing my reading with The Cat and the Hat. That's what I want to call them now."

I smile and say, "you're so cute. I love the effort, Baby. It makes me happy. And they are doing fine; fantastic. Making me eat all the time, I swear I NEVER stop eating. It's crazy. I miss the morning sickness."

"You have to eat to get them to grow. Have you felt them kicking or moving yet?"

"Not yet," I say, "it's too early for all that. I don't remember feeling Toa start kicking and moving until I was about 15 weeks along. I can't wait to feel two of them."

"All right," he says as he keeps his hands on my stomach. "You're so beautiful pregnant. You just have this glow about you. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "You make me happy. I think I am going to keep you." I say against his lips as I play with his curls. "Even if you are the Titty Master."

He smiles and says, "Mastering titties is what I do best. Let's take a shower so that I can master those titties; my titties," he says with a smile. "They are getting much bigger."

"I know," I say as I look down at my boobs. "I had to get new bras."

"I'm not complaining," he says with a smile. "So how about that shower?"

"Hold on," I say with a smile. "I have to tell you something."

"All right," he says. "I'm listening. What's up?" He rubs my stomach making me smile.

"I didn't tell you something last week but I'm going to tell you about it now."

"All right," he says taking his hand over my stomach.

"Last week the night Roman had Vanessa here," I say, "I went downstairs to get a snack after we had that amazing sex and he was down stairs. He was talking to me and I told him I didn't want anything to do with him. I told him I just want to get this over with and get the divorce finalized. He kept begging me to come back and he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"Yes but I pushed him away and told him not to. I don't know, Dean. WE just need to get out of here as soon as we can."

"We will," he says, "I can't believe he kissed you."

"I can. He's trying to do what he can to get me back. He realizes that I'm not coming back so he's grasping. I don't know what his intentions were and I don't care. I don't want him. Are you mad at me?" I ask because he has a look on his face that tells me he is.

"No, Baby," he says pulling me closer to him so that I rest my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me. "I'm not mad at you," he says as he kisses the top of my head as I take in his scent. "I have no reason to be. I know you don't want him and I know you don't want him to kiss you. It's all good."

"All right," I say. "I have also been thinking about what I want to do. If I wanted to go back to school to get my teaching degree would you be okay with that?"

"Of course," he says. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I've been thinking about it. I want to do something. I don't know. I want to be a teacher but I also want to be a stay at home mom. I don't' know yet but I think going back to college is a big possibility."

"I don't care what you do, Babe, you can do whatever you want. Do what makes you happy. If teaching makes you happy then teach if being home with the babies all day makes you happy then be home with them all day. As long as you're happy then I'm happy. I'm sure our kids won't be disappointed if you're working. I think you'd make a fantastic teacher just like you're going to be a fantastic Mommy."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I just need some more time to think about it. I just wanted your thoughts."

"It doesn't matter what I think, Tay, it matters what you think and it matters that you're doing what makes you happy in life."

"I love you," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

"I love you too," he says, "so are you ready for that shower?"

"Yes, I'm ready for that shower," I say. "I hope your sex drive isn't off the hook this week."

"My sex drive? Look who's talking," he says with a smile as we get out of bed.

"True," I say as we walk into the bathroom. Dean starts the shower and we strip each other out of our clothes slowly before climbing into the shower together where we spend an hour making love before finishing up in our bed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, I love it already," I say as Dean and I pull into the driveway of the home we are looking at. The outside already looks amazing. The house is made of brick, the front yard has the greenest grass I have ever seen, there are no white picket fences but there are flower beds out front by the sidewalk and by the house. There is a concrete walkway from the side walk to the front porch parting the grass in half.<p>

"It does look nice," he says with a smile as we get out of the car and walk to the front door. We meet our realtor and he take us on a tour of the house. The house is just as beautiful inside as it is outside. The dining room is amazingly big with red walls and a wooden floor, the kitchen with a tiled floor, marble counter tops and wooden cupboards. The stove is electric, the stainless steel refrigerator and an island with a marble counter top. I am in love. The living room is large and spacious with a wooden floor. I can see our babies' swings and toys all over the place. We go upstairs and all the rooms are spacious and are carpeted with a beige carpet.

"I love it," I say to Dean as he has his arms wrapped around me as we talk to the realtor. "What do you think?" I ask.

"I love it. The backyard is awesome, the pool is amazing, the basement is awesome and the master bedroom is beautiful. What do you think?"

"I want it," I say with a smile. "Can we get it?"

"Are you sure?" he asks. "We can go look at other houses we don't have to just get this house."

"I know but I love it. I don't want to see any other houses and this is the neighborhood I grew up in. I love it. I want it."

"All right," he says with a smile, "If this is what you want then we'll get it."

"Thank-you, Baby," I say happily. "Thank-you so much."

"Anything to keep you happy," he says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before we share a kiss before he talks to the realtor about putting a bid on the house.

***A/N: What did you think of Chelsea's reaction to Tay leaving Roman? Did it surprise you? Are you happy that Tay told Dean the truth about what happened with Roman? Will Tay go back to school or be a stay at home mom? Are you surprised by Dean's reaction to Roman kissing Tay? What about the house do you think they are finally getting out of Roman's house? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Time To Let Go

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much.***

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

"Don't you dare lift that box," says Dean as we are loading up the moving truck to take our things to our new house in Pensacola. A few days after we put an offer on the house the realtor called us to let us know that the offer had been accepted, then we had to battle it out with another couple in a bidding war but Dean and I came out on top so we finally got the house. I am ready to move in and make new memories with my love.

"All right," I say with a smile as he places his hands on my stomach and kisses my lips softly. "I won't overdo it."

"Good," he says. "I don't want you to. Remember the doctor told you to take it easy and as long as you're on my watch you're going to take it easy. I don't want you going into labor earlier than you need to. We want those little blessings to make it to full term."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I'm going to go inside and do some more packing. I have a few things in the kitchen I want to take with me."

"All right, Beautiful," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips softly. "And you two be good for Mommy," he says to my stomach before he kisses it softly before he gets back to loading up the truck while I go inside to pack up some things from the kitchen that do belong to me that I got from my mama and some of my family for my wedding.

"So this is it," says Roman as he stands in the doorway of the kitchen watching me pack. "You're really moving?"

"I have to," I say. "This is not a good environment for me and it's toxic. I can't live in a toxic environment. I can't take the stress of everything that's going on. I want a new start. I want a new life and that's what I am doing with Dean."

"Why are you taking my kitchen stuff?" he asks.

"Because they belong to me. I got them from my family. They belong to me and I'm taking them with me."

"Tay, you don't have to leave you know that."

"I do, Roman. You have no idea. I need to get out of here. I told you this is not a good environment for me or Dean. You should have the house to yourself bring home as many women as you want. Live it up. Do whatever you want. Live the single life."

"I don't want you to go, Tayla I want to be with you. Please think about it," he begs.

"Roman, I don't have any more thinking to do. I have done enough thinking, made my decision. I am moving on and so should you. Dean and I don't want to be here. It's not right for us to be here. All it's doing is stressing me out and the last thing I want to do is get so stressed out that I go into preterm labor you of all people know my track record with pregnancy. You know that I have yet to have a living child. I'm trying to avoid losing the two precious babies I'm still pregnant with."

"Tay," he says as he walks over to me. "Please don't leave. Stay. I need you in my life, Tayla, I love you. You are the only woman I will ever love. I need you in my life. Without you I have been miserable. It's killing me watching you live your life with Dean. That should be us, Tayla. Those should be our babies. You should be mine."

"See there you go saying I should be yours. You always treated me like I was a possession; something that you could use and play with at your will. I am a person, Ro, I deserved to be loved and respected. I deserve to be more than something you look at as a possession. You thought you could cheat on me for the second time and just walk away from it that I would take you back, let you have sex with me and that would be it. I gave you a job to do while you were on the road. I told you to think about if this marriage is what you really wanted. You thought I was joking. You thought I wasn't serious. You just disregarded my feelings then you thought it was okay and everything would be all right if you fucked me on the kitchen table. I gave you everything. I made sacrifices for you. I changed MY life for you and for what? For you to bring some skank into our house and fuck her in our bed. You still fail to realize that it was you that caused this. I would still be here if you hadn't cheated on me, Roman. You know that and I know that. It wasn't because Dean took me from you, it wasn't because Dean was around it was because YOU cheated on me. You disrespected me. Dean was just there to help me feel better and to help me realize that I do deserve better. My mama as much as I can't stand her right now was right about you. Everything she ever said about you was right. She was right. She had been down this road before she had been where you and I were. She knew. She saw it coming way before I did. I should have listened to her but yet I decided to try it out for myself and look where we are. Stop blaming me, stop blaming Dean, Roman, look in the mirror and see that person and blame him. I would have not have left if you hadn't done what you did. I just can't do it anymore. I did deserve better. I got better. I got someone that treats me like a person, doesn't control me, doesn't use sex to make things better, someone that respects me and loves me the way I deserve to be loved. That's all I ever wanted. That was all I ever needed, Roman but yet you couldn't do that. You failed at your job as my husband. I'm sorry but I'm not coming back. I'm not thinking about anything. I am moving on with my life. You need to do the same too."

"Tayla Nadine, I love you. I will always love you. You are my everything. Please don't go. I need you to come back to me. I will never hurt you again. I will love you and respect you. I will do whatever I need to do to make you realize that I am serious. Please, Baby Girl," he says making me weak. When he calls me Baby Girl it just does something to me. It always has from butterflies ripping through my stomach to my knees weakening beneath me. He takes his hand to my face and cups it as he strokes my cheek, the sincerity in his blue eyes, the soft smile on his full lips, "Tay, please just give me another chance."

"And what just leave Dean? Leave the father of my children, someone that loves and respects me, treats me like a person, will do anything for me and has been by my side when you didn't give a shit? You want me to leave the one that has been building me up since you tore me down? No, Roman," I say removing his hand from my face. "I'm not leaving Dean. I don't' want to leave him. You had your chance. You had your chance to come to your senses and say all this shit to me but you didn't. All you did was sit back and wait for me to come back to you. I wasn't coming back and I'm not coming back. I moved on with my life and I am pretty sure once you and I are divorced, it's settled and set in stone Dean and I are getting married. I am giving you everything once again. I am making sacrifices for you once again but this time I'm doing it for me, for my happiness. You can have the house, you can have the cars, you can have whatever you want. Everything is yours. I don't want your money. I want nothing from you. I just want to be happy. I want you to leave me alone. Please, Roman just leave me alone and just let me be happy. Just stop coming after my children they aren't yours and you know it. You are only doing it for one last attempt to control me. It's not going to work anymore Roman. It isn't. You aren't going to win that battle. I guarantee it. Just give up now. Just let me have my life and you have yours. Sign the papers and let me go. That's all I want. Please."

"Tay," he says with tears in his eyes. "I can't just let you go."

"You have to, Roman. You have to let go. Sometimes the hardest part of love is letting go and knowing when to let go. It's time, Roman. It's time to let go. You can be happy too but if you're holding onto me and trying to get me back you're never going to be happy. You have to let me go."

"Tay," he chokes out. "I can't. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Remember love isn't something you find but something that finds you," he says, "Remember that? That's us love found us. WE belong together."

I feel tears burning my eyes as I remember our quote. "And sometimes," I say as I hold back from crying. "Two people fall out of love. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Just let me go, sign the papers you can have whatever you want but I just want to be left alone to live my life with Dean."

"Tayla," he begs. "You don't have to leave. You can have the house."

"I don't' want it," I say, "I don't want this house. I want a new house where I can make new memories with Dean. A new beginning, a new place to raise my children I can't do that here because this house was ours what would I tell my kids that I once shared this house with my ex-husband? I couldn't and I won't. I want a fresh start, a new house to make new memories, I'm sorry, Roman but this is over. I'm sorry."

"Tay," he says, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know you don't but I am. Roman, you had your chance. I'm sorry," I say as I finish packing up my stuff from the kitchen as he watches me not saying anything but just watching me.

The next morning after the truck is loaded up and everything is ready to go Dean and I get ready to make our way to our new life in Pensacola. We walk outside and I take one last look at the house that I once considered my dream house, the house I was supposed to raise my children in with Roman, the house I was supposed to live in forever and the house that holds a lot of good memories with Roman but there are also plenty of bad ones. I take one last look at it before I say goodbye before I get into the truck with Dean. "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I just have a lot of emotions running through me right now," I say as he starts the truck. "It's just I never thought life would be like this."

"Like what?" he asks as he drives.

"I just never saw this coming in life but I guess life is full of twists and turns. It's full of ups and downs. You have to take the good with the bad. You just have to live it and expect it to turn out the best. I just thought I'd always have that house."

"I know," he says as he takes my hand. "But just think of all the memories we'll have in our house. One that we picked out together we can build so many memories there. That's the first home our babies will know and that's where they'll take their first steps and hopefully that's where we'll make more children. Houses are just that houses, it's the people in them that matter those make the memories. We can make memories."

"I know, Baby," I say with a soft smile. "I love you. I want you to know that."

"I love you too," he says with a smile as he kisses my hand softly.

"I think this move will be good for us," I say. "I love Pensacola my dad is sad that we're moving up there and he's stuck down here but I told him he can come visit whenever he wants."

"Still not talking to your mom?"

"She's not talking to me. She just can't accept the fact I am living my life. She hates it because it's not what she wants. You're not who she wants for me. I feel bad that she's going to miss out on her grandchildren but she chose to live this life. She chose to kick me out of her life."

"You would think she would at least want to see our babies."

"I know right," I say, "So what do you think they are?"

He looks at me with a smile and then places his hand on my stomach. "I think they're little girls."

"I don't," I say. "I think they are boys. I hope when we go for that ultrasound they cooperate."

"Me too," he says, "are we putting them in the same room or no?"

"At first while they are babies it might be easier for us to keep them in the same room but as they get older maybe 2 or 3 we can put them in their own room."

"That sounds good to me. What theme are you thinking for boys?" he asks.

"I don't know. Maybe we could do a sports theme or something else. I don't know. I like the little all-stars theme for a boy or maybe dinosaurs. I think dinosaurs and monsters are cute for little boys. I just see this blue and green nursery with little dinosaur bedding and their names on the wall with little dinosaur boarders. I really want boys."

"I'm surprised you don't want girls," he says.

"Why?" I ask. "I have no problem with boys."

"Because I thought that you would want to dress them up in little dresses and those headbands with the flowers on them. I just see you dressing them cute."

"I can dress our sons cute too," I say with a smile. "I really want some boys."

"I want little girls," he says with a smile. "I will make them Daddy's girls for sure."

"Now that surprises me," I say with a smile. "I always thought you would want two little boys to follow in your footsteps."

"I do but after being around Libby I just want to have little girls of my own because they are so sweet. I don't mind playing tea parties or dressing them up like princesses."

"Well, I want boys so there are cars and dinosaurs in our house and superheroes. Regardless I will be happy no matter what as long as they are healthy. That's the scariest part of the pregnancy. This is when it starts getting scary. They tell you that you're out of the water at 12 weeks and you will most likely have a successful pregnancy but that's not true. We could still lose one or both of them. I'm really going to be on edge around 20 weeks just because I've been there before and ended up going into labor at 22 weeks. Everything was fine," I say with tears in my eyes thinking about the day. "Everything was fine two weeks before when we heard his heartbeat and found out it was a boy. Everything was fine till that day. He was moving up a storm the day before and then the next day he wasn't. I knew something wasn't right and when we got to the hospital they said I was in labor and the baby was in distress. I never got to see him, Dean. I was passed out. I wish I could have seen him. I was out and when I woke up Roman told me the news. The doctors said they did everything they could but it just wasn't enough Toa never made it. I was so excited. I was ready to be a mom and then it happened. I thought we were good after our sonogram.. but I was wrong." Tears fall from my eyes as I remember that sad January day.

"I know that had to be hard for you. I can't even imagine being that close and having felt the baby move and kick then one day it just be gone. I can't even imagine how that tore you apart. I know you took it hard."

"I did it was the worst thing to ever happen to me in my life. I thought the miscarriages were bad BUT feeling, seeing and getting to know my baby and it being taken way was the worst. I had actually created a bond with him. He had a name that's why I have been so weary about giving the babies a name just because I'm scared, Dean. What if we go to this 20 week ultrasound in a few weeks everything looks good and then 2 weeks later I'm giving birth. I'm scared."

"I'm so sorry, Baby," he says as he takes my hand again and takes it to his lips. He softly kisses it. "I'm sure our doctor is going to do everything in his power to make sure that those babies make it to full term or as close to full term as they can be. If not I'm sure the doctor will do everything they can to make sure they make it."

"I know but that fear is always going to be there. I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of it. I'm going to be scared until I'm holding two babies in my arms and know they are healthy and not going anywhere."

"That's understandable," he says. "I would be scared too in fact I am scared but I know that those two babies are fighters and they are strong. They are going to make it. I'm sure. I hope so."

"I hope so too," I say with a soft smile.

**6 WEEKS LATER:**

"All right," says our new doctor; Dr. Torres, a woman with black hair and dark brown eyes and naturally tan skin. She is very beautiful. "Let's take a look and make sure everything is all right with the twins." She turns on the ultrasound machine and prepares my large stomach for the ultrasound by putting some gel on my stomach after warning me that it would be cold. She takes the wand over my stomach as she waits for the babies to appear on the screen. "Are we going to find out the sex today, Mom and Dad?" she asks with a friendly smile.

"Yes," I say with a smile as Dean holds my hand as we keep our eyes on the screen.

"There they are," she says with a smile pointing to our two babies. They look like little people now. They grew so much more. "They're looking good," she says cheerfully.

"Look at them," I say to Dean. "Aren't they adorable?"

"They're beautiful," he says with a smile. "So everything looks good with them?"

"Everything looks good," she says, "They're measuring where they should be and I would say right now that Baby A weighs 1 ½ lbs and Baby B weighs 2 lbs. Their heartbeats look strong and healthy. I'm not seeing any problems with their spines or their hearts. Everything is looking good so far."

"Are they holding hands?" I ask with a smile as I look at the screen. I am pretty sure they are holding hands.

"They are," she says with a smile. "They're holding hands."

"That's the cutest thing I have ever seen," I say with a smile. "Dean, look."

"I see," he says with a smile before he kisses the top of my head. "Whoa," he says as they flip around. "They're being active."

"Tell me about it," I say, "this is how it is every day. They are pretty active babies."

"They seem to be," says the doctor as one shows us its butt while the other one gives us full view of its gender.

"Is that a penis?" I ask as I look at the screen.

"It is," she says with a smile. "It looks like you're having a boy."

"So that means the other one is a boy?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes," she says, "Congratulations, you're having twin boys," she says as the babies flip around again and the other baby confirms it.

"Oh my God, we're having boys," I say with tears in my eyes. "Dean, we're having boys."

"I see," he says with a soft smile. "Two sons," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I couldn't be happier," he says before we share another kiss.

"I was hoping for boys," I say with a smile. "So everything looks good there are no signs of problems?"

"None that I see. Everything looks great with them. I would say that you have a good chance of having a successful pregnancy and carrying them to full term."

"But what if I don't?" I ask.

"From 22 weeks on there is a chance of survival for premature babies. If you were to have the babies at 22 weeks they would be viable and we could put them into the NICU till they were fully developed and ready to go home. I mean it's a 10% chance of survival but the further you get in your pregnancy the bigger the percentage of survival."

"Do you think they could come at 22 weeks?"

"I don't think so. Are you having any contractions?"

"None," I say, "and no signs of labor."

"Then I would say you're okay. I know your history, Tayla and I know you're worried about the babies and giving birth prematurely but everything looks great with them. They seem healthy, their heart rates are strong. They're going to be all right."

"Okay," I say. "I'm just worried."

"I know and you will be for a while but I promise you that we are going to do everything in our power to make sure these babies make it to the full term mark. Now," she says, "you said your doctor down in Tampa wanted to deliver at 37 weeks?"

"Yes," I say. "He said he wanted to deliver at 37 weeks."

"Okay," she says, "we are going to go with the same plan. We're going to deliver at 37 weeks. You have the choice of us inducing you and getting the process started and letting you labor till you deliver or we can just go ahead and do the c-section. It's your decision."

"Um," I say as I look at Dean. "What do you want to do, Baby? A C-section can be done in that day but if they induce me I could be in labor till the babies are ready to come."

"I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with doing."

"I want to be induced and then letting the process play out but if nothing progresses then go to the C-section."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "What day would you like to be induced? We can do anything from September 7th till the 13th. What date would you like me to induce you?"

"Um I guess we could do it September 8th," I say.

"All right," she says with a smile. "Don't worry, Tayla, you and your babies are in good hands. WE are going to do this. I do want you to continue taking it easy and relaxing. I don't want you to overdo it and please stay out of stressful situations. I see there is a big improvement in your blood pressure. Have you made any changes lately?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I moved out of Tampa away from my soon to be ex-husband as soon as he signs the papers."

"Ah, I see," she says, "well, stay stress free doing that will keep those babies in there longer. I do want to start monitoring you at the 22 week mark just because that is when you started to develop problems with your last pregnancy."

"Okay," I say. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says before she prints us off pictures of our little boys. I am on cloud 9. I am beyond excited to have two sons. It is what I was hoping for but I am even happier that they are healthy and strong. That's a good sign. I'm finally starting to feel positive about this whole pregnancy.

***A/N: What did you think about Roman making one last attempt to get Tayla back before she moved out? Was Tayla right with everything she said to him? Do you think Roman will respect her wishes and stop going after the babies and leave her alone? How long do you think it will take Roman to sign the divorce papers and do you think he's going to give up on her? What do you think of Tay's fears when it comes to her pregnancy? Do you believe she has the right to be scared? What do you think about them having twin boys? Why do you think her pregnancy this time is going so well? And do you think she will make it to the day the doctor wants to induce her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. I Want Forever

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!***

"What do you think?" asks Dean as we are standing in the boys' nursery. He took a few days off of work to be home with me and to start work on the nursery for the boys. He's been working hard the last couple days on the nursery painting it.

"I love it," I say as I look at the light green and baby blue walls with dark green and dark blue polka dots. "You did a fantastic job," I say with a smile. "And I was thinking the cribs could go right here," I say as I walk into the room and stop near a wall, "one here and one there," I say, "and their names above their cribs. Alexander's crib would be here and Avery's crib would be here."

"Okay," He says, "I still want to put the dinosaur border up on the walls and then I will paint their names to hang up on the wall."

"I love it, Dean, you did such a fantastic job. I'm proud of you, Baby, our boys are going to be so spoiled and well loved."

"I know," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and places his hand on my stomach. "I guess I'm ready to do this dad thing. I have read the books and it won't be long before they are here. I'm just scared about what happens after they get here"

"I'm scared too," I say with a smile, "but I think we will be all right. You and I will have our own little family."

"I know," he says. "I never really had a family but now I have one," he says as the boys start to kick and move around. "Are they moving?" he asks in my ear.

"Yes," I say, "do you feel them finally?"

"Yeah," he says, "right here," he says as he places his hand over one of the boys moving around. "What do you think they are going to look like?"

"I think they are going to be super cute," I say with a smile as he rubs my stomach. "Maybe they'll have your blue eyes and your curly hair but I'm Puerto Rican and Hawaiian my genes are going to trump yours. I'm sorry, Baby."

"I'm not complaining. I think you're beautiful and if our boys look like you then I'll be happy. I'll be happy no matter who they look like. They are so active."

"I know," I say as I place my hand over his hands with a smile. "At least I know they are alive and doing well. I think they fight with each other."

"I wouldn't doubt that," he says, "it begins in the womb. We're going to have our hands full if they are anything like me."

"Oh gosh," I say with a smile. "I think we will be all right. They're half Tayla Rodriguez so I think they will be all right."

"I hope so," he says. "I wouldn't want you to have to put up with their antics."

"I'll be okay," I say. "I can handle children."

"I bet," he says with a smile, "So what time is your dad coming for dinner?"

"I don't know. He said around 5:30 he would be here so I guess around 5:30."

"Is your mom coming?"

"No," I say, "she doesn't want to come. She said she doesn't support us and she doesn't want to have any part in our lives or the babies' lives. That's her loss I don't care anymore. She hated Roman and didn't come to our wedding so I'm not surprised by this. I just wish for one time that my mama would actually do something that a mother does with their daughter like picking out wedding dresses, helping to plan the wedding, being there for her grandchildren. I don't' know. Maybe our babies are better off without her. All she did was judge me when I was little anyway. She still judges me. I don't need that negativity in Alexander's and Avery's lives."

"You don't' want them to have a relationship with their grandma?"

"I would like that but if she doesn't want to be I can't force her. I just know what I went through as Tianna Rodriguez's daughter so I don't want our boys to go through that. It's all negativity they don't need," I say as I turn to face him as his arms circle around my waist as my arms find their way around his neck. "I know how you grew up and I know how I grew up. WE may have had different backgrounds BUT we both knew what it was like to grow up in a negative environment. I don't want that for our babies. I want Alexander and Avery to have the best life possible. I want them to be in a positive atmosphere none of this negative stuff. My mama pushed me to do everything I didn't' want to do and pushed me to be perfect. I want Alexander and Avery to be themselves. I want to love them for their flaws and to be kids. I want them to roll around in mud, I want them to bring home an F, I want them to do what they want to do. I want them to be kids and know what it's like to be a kid. I want them to grow up in a loving and caring environment. We can do that, Baby."

"I know, Beautiful," he says with a smile. "I want nothing but the best for our little boys. I'm going to give them the best. They are never going to want or need anything. Everything is going to be positive for them. I went through hell growing up. My parents never loved me and I don't' know how. I haven't even met Alexander and Avery yet and the love I have for them is unimaginable. I could never let them go through what I went through. Everything will be positive."

"I love them too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly, "and I love you too, Baby. It's crazy. I have wanted this for so long and it wasn't happening and now it is. I just can't get over how amazing my life is with you. I want to have this life with you forever. I want to have more children and I want to be your wife. I want this to be our life forever."

"Me too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"Can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I just want to know whatever happened to your mom and dad?"

He lets out a deep breath and a small groan before he says, "My dad is in jail. He is in on some drug charges and theft charges. He's not a good guy, Tayla. He's not an upstanding citizen like your parents. He's an alcoholic, drug addicted mess that made my childhood hell when he walked out on us. He tried to keep contact with me by sending me letters and postcards but he was never actually there. He would send me some money on my birthday but that was about it. He never really went above and beyond to be a fantastic dad. He just wasn't there for me. I don't care I was better without him. It just pissed me off that he let my mom suffer and try to raise a kid by herself. My mom struggled every day."

"I'm sorry," I say as I play with his curls. "You're going to be a much better dad than your father ever was. You already love Alexander and Avery. You are going to be an amazing daddy and I'm glad you are their father. And what about your mom?"

"I don't know. I left home when I was 16. I had no desire to continue living my life with her. She never really took care of me anyway. The things I went through with her I couldn't believe it. I don't like to talk about her. I don't like to talk about the things she put me through. And I don't like to talk about the things I saw her do. I had the worst childhood because of her. The guys in and out, the work she did. I just can't."

"You don't have to talk about it, Baby," I say as I wipe a tear from his cheek. He is so vulnerable when it comes to talking about his mother and his childhood with her. It tears me apart. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. I know it was rough for you and you don't have to talk about it."

"Thanks," he says, "I'm sorry that I can't talk to you about it."

"It's all right. You're not ready. I just hope one day you can. I will never think any less of you. I love you," I say as I rest my head on his chest. "And I always will."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses the top of my head. "I'm going to take care of you and the boys. You don't have to worry about that."

Later that afternoon I am at the grocery store picking things up to cook for dinner. Dean decided to stay home and clean up the house a little bit so it's presentable for my dad when he comes. I am walking down the pasta aisle when my cart bumps into someone else's. "I'm sorry," I say as I see that it is Joanne; Roman's mom. My heart starts to race as I think about what she thinks of me now after everything that's happened with Roman and me.

"It's okay," she says with a soft smile. "Tayla," she says, "how are you?"

"Good," I say, "how are you?"

"Good," she says. "Look at you," she says pointing to my stomach. "You're pregnant."

"With Twin boys," I say with a smile.

"Congratulations," she says with a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"When are you due?"

"September 28th but I am being induced September 8th," I say.

"That's not too far away. How many weeks to go?"

"About 10," I say with a smile. "I'm getting excited."

"I bet," she says, "So what are you doing up here?"

"Dean and I moved up here a few weeks ago," I say. "we bought a house not too far from yours. I wanted to come back home. I always wanted to raise my children here in Pensacola."

"That's nice," she says, "I didn't know you lived so close. Just because you and Roman aren't together anymore doesn't mean you have to be a stranger. You can still visit us. You're still family to us. You're welcome to come visit me whenever you want. I would like that a lot. And I am sure Nani would love that a lot."

"All right," I say, "I wasn't sure if that would be all right since Roman and I are going through this divorce if he would just sign the papers and let go of the babies."

"I tried to tell him, Tayla. My son is stubborn. He feels like he still has a chance."

"I know," I say. "It's okay. He will have to sign them sometime."

"I know," she says. "Well, Tay, it was good seeing you. I hope to talk to you again soon. Please don't be a stranger. I would love for you to come visit me whenever you can and when you have those baby boys I would love to see them."

"Okay," I say with a smile as she gives me a hug as I hug her back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tay, no matter what happens you're still family to me. You always will be."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "That means a lot to me. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says before she walks away and I continue shopping to get what I need for dinner. I am glad that she still considers me family. I do like her. I always have liked her. We always had a good relationship while Roman and I were married. I hope it continues after we are divorced.

"This is a nice house," says my dad after I give him a tour of the house before we sit down to have dinner. "I like it."

"Me too," I say with a smile as we sit down at the table as I have already put the food out for us. "I love it a lot."

"Dean," says my dad, "you're a good man to my daughter. You make her very happy. Thank-you."

"I love her, Sir," he says as he places his hand on my knee under the table.

"I can tell," he says with a smile, "so I talked to Roman's lawyer."

"And?" I ask as we begin to eat.

"And Roman is not backing off when it comes to the babies. He wants his rights to those two babies no matter what I offer up he will not back off."

"This is getting ridiculous," says Dean. "Tay is going to have the boys in 10 weeks. There is no way this divorce will be finalized and done by then. So what does that mean for our sons?"

"It means that Roman has rights to them. He is not backing down. Tay will have to give them the last name Reigns or give them the last name Rodriguez. You will have to change it later."

"But I am the father," says Dean, "that's not fair to me. They are MY sons. I created them with Tayla. They deserve to carry my last name. Can't we wait till the results of the paternity test are in before giving them a name and my name will be on that birth certificate."

"It takes a while to get the results back for a paternity test," says my dad. "You will be out of the hospital by the time they are back."

"In this day and age," I say, "it should take a day to get the results back. Roman is fighting the paternity test as well. He can't do that right?"

"Technically, Dean can't question his paternity as long as Roman is willing to raise the babies and provide for them he cannot question his paternity but you as the mother can have the paternity test done."

"Okay," I say, "so they should get the results back in a day, Dean can sign the birth certificate and it can be Alexander Ambrose and Avery Ambrose," I say. "I don't understand why he won't back off. I turned down the money, the house and everything. I just want him to back off."

"The way I see it," says Dean, "is he's doing this to torture me and he is doing this to control, Tayla. He doesn't want to let her go."

"But he needs to," I say. "I just want him to give up. I want to be happy and I want to be with Dean. How long can he drag this out?"

"I don't know but once the paternity results are in for Alexander and Avery he won't really have anything to hang onto. He will have to let go and sign the papers. He's stalling now because he knows that as long as you're married, you're pregnant those babies are his by the Florida law but once that paternity test happens and he's proven NOT to be the father he will have nothing left to grasp on. Although this could end up costing you," he says.

"How so?" I ask.

"This is another reason he could be stalling because when it is proven that Dean is the father it proves you were unfaithful during your marriage and you could end up paying him."

"Is this a joke?" I ask. "He cheated on me TWICE! This is why we're not together anymore and he wants to use that against me?"

"I didn't say he would but it's a possibility."

"Can't this just be done?" I ask. "I just want this to be over. I'm ready to move on with my life but I still have this clown holding onto me not letting me go. It's starting to get obsessive and THEN I find out he could use this against me. He is smarter than I give him credit for. How much is it going to cost me?"

"Whatever his demands are but you can fight it and say he was unfaithful as well. It's a two way street."

"Right and that can't be proven. It will be proven because my sons belong to Dean. Why is the Florida law so sexist? I don't understand it. I never will. Daddy, you have to do something."

"I'm working on it, Princess."

"Thank-you," I say. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," he says with a soft smile.

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk down stairs to the living room after Tayla falls asleep so I can talk to her father; Miguel. "Hello, Mr. Rodriguez," I say as I enter the living room and he's sitting on the couch looking through some papers.

"Hey, Dean," he says as he looks up at me. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes," I say as I take a seat on my chair. "It's about Tayla."

"Okay," he says.

"I really love her," I say. "I mean really love her. I never thought I would be the man to fall in love but then I met your daughter and although we didn't get the best start we did get a good start. I fall in love with her more every day and she is the mother of my sons. I love her with everything inside of me. I never thought I would be capable of loving someone as much as I love her. I was wondering if you would be okay if I asked her to marry me."

"You want to marry my daughter?" he asks.

"I do," I say with a smile. "I want to make her my wife. I know that she is going through this divorce but I love her so much. I want us to have forever. I want to make her my wife but I want permission from you first."

"Dean," he says with a smile. "I like you, Son. I like you a lot. I think you're good for my daughter. Ever since Tayla has gotten with you and started this relationship with you she's been a lot happier. You've made her a different person and made her happier than she's been in years. If you want my daughter's hand in marriage," he says, "you have my permission."

"Thanks, Sir," I say with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you before I went to get her a ring. Now I want to plan this out and make it special for her. Does she like Disneyworld?"

"She loves Disneyworld," he says, "that was her favorite place to go in the summer. She loves it a lot."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much, Sir."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile, "and if you're going to marry my daughter you can call me dad."

"All right, Dad," I say with a smile. I start to play in my mind when and how I am going to propose to Tayla. She is a special woman and I don't think a simple proposal is going to cut it. It has to be something big, something special something she will always remember. This is something she is going to tell our kids about and our grandchildren. It has to be special and Roman was such a romantic he set the bar I have to set it higher.

***A/N: What do you think was so bad about Dean's childhood that makes him so vulnerable when he talks about his mom? What do you think of Joanne still considering Tayla family even though her and Roman are going through a divorce? Why do you think Roman keeps holding onto Tayla? Do you think it's because he wants it to be proven she was unfaithful during the marriage to use against her or do you think he truly believes he has a chance to get her back? What about Dean asking Miguel if he could propose to Tayla? What do you think he's going to do to make it special? Think he can top Roman's proposal? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. It's The Simple Things

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**FOUR WEEKS LATER:**

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Where is Tayla?" asks Seth as we are sitting in our locker room?"

"She is in the bathroom," I say, "the boys make her go to the bathroom a lot these days."

"How long till she has them?" he asks.

"About 6 weeks to go. Yesterday was her birthday," I say, "She is 28 years old."

"That's cool," says Seth. "Do you have any plans for her or no?"

"Actually," I say, "we are going out to eat after tonight's show and then I have something special planned for her back at the hotel room."

"Are you two still having sex?" he asks.

I smile and say, "well, we still do it but finding the right position is complicated at times but we do it. She will do it as long as she feels comfortable doing it."

"Trying to jump start labor?" asks Seth with a laugh.

"No," I say with a smile, "and besides sex isn't what I have planned for her," I say with a smile as I pull a small ring box out of my pocket. "This is what I have planned for her."

"You're proposing to her?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "We've been talking about it and it's something we both want. I just want to make it official you know?" I say as I quickly put the box away as Tayla comes out of the bathroom.

"Well, good luck," he says, "and I don't mean with her once Roman finds out it won't be good."

"We can't keep living our lives by what makes Roman happy. We have to start living our lives by what makes us happy. I'm not trying to please him. I am trying to please my girlfriend; the mother of my sons. It's not about Roman and what will make him happy," I say. "It's about what I want, what we want and what will make us happy. He has the power to move on and do what he wants with his life but he chooses to keep holding on not letting go."

"I gotcha," he says as he nods his head as Tayla comes over to us.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asks as I wrap my arms around her waist to feel the babies kick as I place my hand on her stomach.

"Nothing," I say, "Just talking about some stuff."

"Uh huh," she says. "I bet."

"Happy belated birthday, Tay, I hope you had a fantastic day yesterday."

"I did," she says with a smile as I rest my chin on her shoulder. "Dean spoiled me and made sure it was the best birthday I had in a while. He made me breakfast in bed, took me to the spa to get my nails done, to get a massage and to relax. Then he cooked me a delicious dinner and sat to watch a movie with me. It was a great day."

"I'm glad it was a good day," he says with a smile as Roman walks into the room. We don't even look at each other or say a word to one another. It's surprising to me that we manage to keep our heads together to work as a team in the ring. I don't know how but we manage to do it.

"Hello, Tay," says Roman as he walks up to her. "Happy belated birthday," he says as he hands her a card. "Just because you're not with me doesn't mean I forgot. So Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she says with a soft smile.

"How've you been?" he asks as he lingers as I let go of her so they can talk.

"I've been okay," she says, "and you?"

"All right, I miss you but I'm all right."

"Yeah," she says. We can all sense the awkwardness in the air between the two of them. Tay looks uncomfortable to be talking to him. "Well, thanks for the card. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," he says with a small smile before walks over to his bags as Tay puts the card into her purse. "So how much longer before the babies come?" he asks pulling out his ring gear.

"6 weeks," she says. "I am just ready to have them. I am so uncomfortable."

"I bet," he says. "I would like to be there if that's okay," he says.

"No," I say, "you're not going to be there. They aren't your babies. You have no reason to be there."

"I'm going to be there," he says, "you can't tell me not to be. By law they are my children so I have every right to be there if anything YOU don't have the right to be there."

"Enough," says Tayla, "I'm just so tired of hearing this conversation over and over again. Yes, Roman, you can be there but once the results come in that you aren't the father you're out. I'm so tired of dealing with this. It's the same thing over and over again. Dean has more right to be there than you do but since you're pulling the law into it because you want to act like some child I can't stop you from being there but Dean will hold them first and he will cut the cords you will do NOTHING but wait till I say you can hold one of them."

"All right," he says before he grabs his ring gear and goes into the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Baby?" I ask Tay.

"I'll be fine," she says, "just stop arguing with him about it. Once the babies are born and we know he's not the father he'll be out of our lives. He will have NOTHING left to hold onto. I'm so tired of this back and forth nonsense with him. IT's been going on far too long and I am just annoyed with it."

"I know," I say as I wrap her in my arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says with a soft smile before she kisses my lips softly. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her back. "I guess we should get security to walk you to your seat so you can watch the show."

"All right," she says, "let me give you one more kiss."

"Okay," I say with a soft smile before we share another passionate kiss before the security guard takes her to her seat so that she can watch the show from the audience.

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

I pull Roman's card out of my purse as I wait for the show to start. I open the pink envelope slowly before I pull out a beautiful card with pink flowers on it. I read the words on the outside then the words on the inside. I smile as I see Roman's handwriting. "Happy Birthday, Tayla, I hope that this year is better than last year and you are blessed with as much love and happiness as you deserve. I wish I could celebrate with you but I know it's impossible. I hope that Dean gives you the birthday you deserve. Love you always and Happy Birthday, Roman." I smile with tears in my eyes as I put the card back into the envelope and then back in my purse as the show begins.

After the show is over the security guard takes me back to the back where I meet Dean in the locker room. He jumps in the shower while I wait for him so we can go out for dinner after the show. "Did you enjoy the show tonight?" asks Roman as he sits down next to me on the bench.

"Yeah it was good," I say. "Thanks for the card."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile. "So how does it feel to be 28?"

"The same way it did when I was 27," I say with a smile. "How can you be so sweet but yet so evil? I just want you to let go of the whole baby thing. If you love me like you say you do which you always will then you'll back off."

"Because, Tay," he says, "they should be my babies and this should be my life with you. This was supposed to be us; not you and Dean. It's killing me seeing you with him."

"Roman, once again this is your doing. You pushed me this way. You pushed me away when you cheated on me. I still don't understand why you did that. Can you tell me why you cheated on me? Wasn't I good enough for you or was it because I couldn't have children?"

"It's because I was an idiot," he says, "I have a problem with sex. I have an addiction. I just needed to have sex with those girls."

"But you were having sex with me. You had sex with me the whole day before you went to Vanessa. Are you telling me that you have to have sex all day and then sex again at night? I don't buy it, Roman you didn't have a problem with sex and you're not addicted to it."

"I don't' know what you want me to tell you," he says, "I just fucked up. I made a mistake but I'm willing to prove to you that I am not that guy anymore."

"Roman," I say, "I don't' want to hear anymore. I'm so tired of hearing it. Just go your way and I'll go mine. I'm moving on, Roman. You should do the same."

"How can I move on if you're the only one I've ever loved and if you're the only one that's ever made sense to me? I can't just move on."

I take in a deep breath trying to stay calm before I say, "If I was the only one you've ever loved and I was the only that ever made sense to you; you never would have cheated and you wouldn't be making up bullshit excuses for it either. You still fail to realize that it was you that led me to this point. I'm sorry, Roman but I'm not coming back. Just sign the papers and be done with it. I signed them. They're waiting for you."

"Just one more try."

"No," I say as Dean comes out of the shower dressed up in a button down shirt, tucked into a pair of black slacks and his hair slicked back. "Whoa, Baby," I say as I stand up with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to look nice to take you out to dinner tonight," he says with a soft smile. "Do I look okay?"

"You look handsome," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "Very handsome. You clean up nice."

"Thanks," he says with a smile before he kisses me back. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready," I say as he walks over to get our things. He carries them in one hand and holds my hand with the other as we walk out of the door and down the hall to exit the building.

"DEAN, DEAN!" yell the fans as we walk out the back door. Dean waves at them as we walk.

"Dean," says a woman as she walks up to him with dark hair, dark eyes and curves. "Can I get a picture with you and an autograph please?"

"Um," he says as he looks at me.

"Go ahead," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says as he signs an autograph and then takes a picture with her but she is not the last one. I stand and wait as he signs more autographs and takes more pictures. "All right," he says, "I have dinner reservations with my girlfriend. I have to go. NO more pictures or autographs. He takes my hand and laces our fingers together. "I'm sorry," he whispers in my ear before he kisses my neck softly.

"It's okay," I say with a smile as he opens the car door for me before putting everything into the trunk of the car.

Our dinner goes fantastically well. Dean took me to a very nice Italian restaurant where he reserved us a private table so we could have our dinner in peace and quiet without any of his fans asking for pictures or autographs. I have learned that NO matter where we go there is ALWAYS that one wrestling fan. I don't have problems with his popularity with his fans but I do have a problem with when we're out alone together trying to have a nice dinner or spend some time together being bothered for pictures and autographs. I only see Dean a couple days a week and I want to get that time alone with him but I know I'll have to get used to it. I don't' know what's going on tonight but whatever Dean has up his sleeve has him nervous. "Are you okay?" I ask as I see him staring off into space.

"Yes," he says nervously. "I'm just thinking. Are you enjoying your eggplant parmesan?"

"The boys are," I say with a smile, "but I am too."

"Good," he says with a smile. "I'm sorry about what happened back at the arena. I hate when they hit me when I'm with you."

"It's all right. I didn't mind it. I just don't like when they do it when we're having dinner or the most awkward moment when I am in stirrups in the OB/GYN office and the intern is a fan. Creepy," I say with a smile.

"That was pretty awkward," he says with a smile. "I also have some crazy fan girls."

"I know," I say with a smile. "They call me ugly at least once a week or they try to add me on social media. I have started to let people follow me on Instagram there are some haters. I got backlash for leaving Roman."

"I can imagine," he says, "So what was the card all about?"

"Just wishing me love and happiness this year. I was talking to him while you were in the shower. I told him to back off. I don't know if he's going to but in 6 weeks we should be Roman free."

"Thank God," he says. "I can see where he is coming from though. If I would be in his position I would be trying everything I could to get you back. You're a special woman," he says, "You're beautiful and you're smart there aren't many women out there like you and your heart is so big. That's what I love about you. How sweet and caring you are. It's hard to find someone like you. I can see why it's so hard for him to let go because I would never be able to let you go."

"Thanks," I say with a soft smile.

"You're welcome," he says, "so are you ready to go or no?"

"I think I'm ready to go," I say. "It's getting late and I want to get back to the hotel."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he asks for the check. "I have one more birthday present for you when we get back to the hotel."

"Okay," I say with a curious look on my face. "I thought you gave me everything yesterday?"

"Not this," he says as he pays the bill before we get up after he tips the waiter. "I wanted to save it for tonight."

"All right," I say with a smile as we get up. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve but it's something big or else he wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to give me a nice dinner. Dean is a simple guy. He doesn't' do things up big like Roman used to do and I like that about him. I love how he is more in touch with the simple things in life rather than the extravagant things in life. Simplicity is just as fantastic as extraordinary but most of the time it is better.

When we get back to the hotel room Dean opens the door for me and allows me to go in before him. I look down at the floor and see a trail of red and white rose petals on the floor. I smile as I see them as I feel Dean's hand on the small of my back after he shuts the door. "Rose petals?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "Follow them," he says.

"Okay," I say as I follow the trail of rose petals throughout the hotel room. They lead me to our bed and I smile as I look on the bed and see red and white rose petals in the shape of a heart with candles lit on the stands next to the bed. "It's beautiful," I say with a smile as I walk over to the bed and pick up a piece of paper in the middle of the heart with thousands of love quotes written on it making me smile. I smile as I look down and see the word Forever spelled out in pink rose petals. "Forever," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes. "Dean," I say as I turn around to face him.

"Tay," he says softly, "Forever," he says before he falls down to his right knee in front of me as he reaches into his pocket.

"Dean," I say, "what are you doing?"

"Tay, I never knew that I was capable of falling in love. I never thought I would be the guy to fall in love but then I met you. You changed my whole life and changed my whole way of thinking. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to be someone that my kids can be proud of. Mostly everyone sees the bad inside of me but you took the time to sit and look for the good in me. I trust you more than anyone I have ever trusted in my life. You are everything to me. I find myself falling in love with you more and more every day. I am ready to have the family life, I'm ready for a couple kids and the dog," he says as I feel the tears in my eyes, "I'm ready to move on and take the next step with you. If anyone could ask me what I see in my future the answer would be you, it will always be you. You are my future, Tayla. I want you to be my future, I want you to be my forever. I want us to have our forever together. I'm not the fairytale loving guy but I know when a woman deserves a life of happiness and love which you fully deserve and then more. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. What I'm trying to say and what I'm trying to do," he says as he opens the ring box in his hand exposing a simple white gold ring with a medium princess cut diamond as my eyes blur over as I realize that everything is about to change in my life; in a good way. "Will you marry me, Tayla?"

I look down at the ring and then look into his blue eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Baby," I say, "I'll marry you. I want to marry you. I'm ready for you to be my future," I say with a smile. "Yes. The answer is yes."

"Thank God," he says with a smile as he takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto my finger as it fits perfectly. He stands up as I wrap my arms around him as I feel his arms circle around my waist. "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly and passionately. "Let's take a picture together," I say with a smile, "so I can show everyone that Dean Ambrose is officially off the market forever."

"Okay," he says with a smile as I pull out my cellphone to take a selfie of us together smiling as I show off my engagement ring.

I post it on Instagram with the hashtags; I said Yes, Future Mrs. Ambrose and Forever and Always before I post it on Facebook making it my profile picture with the caption. "I Said Yes!"

"What do you think?" asks Dean as we lie in bed together after celebrating our engagement.

"I think I'm going to be the happiest woman in the world," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I know this is going to be a lot different than my last marriage. I'm excited."

"Good," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say.

***a/n: Are we starting to see more agitation from Tayla when it comes to Roman? What did you think of him giving her a birthday card? HOw did you feel about Tay's acceptance of Dean taking pictures with fans and signing their autographs? Is she being a trooper? What did you think of her comment that Simplicity is just as fantastic as extravagant but most times it's better? Do you agree? What did you think of Dean's proposal? What do you think will happen when Roman finds out; it's not like TAy was secretive about showing it off to the world. Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Time To Move On

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Have you seen, Tay's Instagram and Facebook page?" Seth asks me as we walk into the locker room and don't see Dean anywhere in sight.

"Tay deleted me from Facebook and I never had an Instagram. Why?"

"Oh," he says, "Nothing."

"No," I say , "you asked me for a reason what's going on, Seth?" I ask as I get my ring gear out of my bag.

"Well, you should know that Tay and Dean are engaged," he says.

"Get out of here. NO they aren't. There's no way," I say and my heart drops at the news. I thought that I was going to get her back. I thought she would come back but if she's engaged to Dean that means she has truly moved on without me and is living her life without me.

"Ro," he says, "she posted pictures of the ring and she posted a picture of her and Dean together saying that she said yes."

"Let me see," I say. I do not believe what I am hearing this has to be some type of joke, no way are those two engaged. "I don't believe it."

"I'm telling the truth," he says pulling out his lap top. "Dean and Tay are getting married."

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"Probably a week or two ago," he says, "I'm not sure it was around her birthday. I knew he was doing it."

"What? And you didn't tell me. I would have worked harder to get her back."

"Roman," he says shaking his head. "I don't think you're getting her back. I think she's completely moved on. I mean she is having two boys with him so why not get married to the father of her children. You're the one holding her back from happiness because you're not signing the divorce papers. Stop being stubborn and just sign the papers. It's dragging too long because of you. She said yes Roman. If she had any ounce of doubt or any feeling that she still wanted to be with you I don't think she would have said yes." He types onto his computer and then turns it for me to see. "See, this is her Facebook profile," he says showing it to me.

I look at it and I feel my stomach turn. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Tayla looks so happy. She has a smile on her face and looks like she truly loves Dean but I don't' think she does. I don't think she loves him at all. I think she's just filling the void of where I should be. "She looks so happy," I say in a whisper.

"Because she is, Roman," he says. "He makes her happy."

"It's not fair," I say, "put it away." I take a seat on the bench next to him. "I didn't know it was THAT serious for them to be engaged and for her to say yes. I thought this was just Tay rebelling against me or something. I thought that she would break down. I just thought she needed time."

"When exactly did you think she was coming back?" he asks closing his laptop. "I thought she made it clear numerous times that she wasn't."

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe she would remember why we fell in love," I say as I feel a lump in my throat. "I just don't want to see her marry Dean. You said that it wouldn't last it looks like it's going to last to me."

"I didn't say it wasn't going to last. I said it may not last but it looks like she sees something in him that we don't see I guess. I don't know. I don't know what to tell you, Roman."

"Engaged," I say trying to comprehend and accept the fact she isn't wearing my wedding ring anymore and there is a new diamond in the same place that once held the two rings I gave her as symbol of my love and commitment. I look down at my ring finger and play with my wedding ring. I think back to that day when we promised each other forever and promised to make it through anything. It's gone now. All the promises and all our dreams, she is living the life we wanted with someone else. There is nothing left for me to hold onto not even a little bit of hope. "She's engaged."

"Yes," says Seth, "she's engaged. Are you all right?"

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know. Do you ever wish that you could go back and change something that you did? Like do you ever wish that you could erase your past? I wish I could erase everything with Brittany and everything with Vanessa then I would still have my wife and we would be having twins together and we would be living the life I always wanted. I just don't know what I am supposed to do. What would you do?"

"I don't know," he says, "I don't know what to tell you. I just think you should let her be happy. If you love her like you say you do give it up already, Roman. Just move on and let her be happy. Do you know how upset it makes her when you keep dragging this out and keep acting like she's going to come back? She gave you everything she just wants one thing and that's for you to leave her alone. I think you should do it. If something were to happen with Jordyn and I, I think I would let her be happy. I love her enough to let her be happy."

"That's easy for you to say you don't have the years Tay and I have. 10 years, Seth, 10 fucking years together and 5 years of marriage and now all this happens and I'm supposed to just sit back and watch her fall in love with someone else and get married to someone else? I'm supposed to sit back and watch her live the life that was meant for us with someone else? It's not fair, Seth, it's bullshit. All of this from the day she walked out to now it's bullshit," I say as I start to feel myself fill with anger and rage. I'm not sure where it all came from but I just want to punch something or someone. Dean walks into the room with a smile on his face. "You son of a bitch," I say as I charge at him and tackle him to the ground. My fists are flying, the rage boiling in my body. The anger in each hit to his face as he starts to fight back. "You took my wife. You took everything from me you son of a bitch," I say as I keep hitting him. My rage is uncontrollable everything that has built up inside of me in the last few months is coming out. "You took her."

"I didn't' take her," he says, "you lost her because of your own stupidity," he says as he hits me back. We're in a full on fist fight as Seth tries to break it up but he can't. I don't' know what happens as our fight continues, cussing and blows coming from both of us as I feel a group of superstars pull me away from Dean and see a group of superstars pull Dean away from me. We both fight to get our hands on each other but they hold us back.

"What is going on in here?" asks Stephanie McMahon as she comes into the room. "Roman and Dean in my office NOW!" I fight myself free from the superstars and walk to Stephanie's office while Dean does the same. The superstars follow us as we walk to make sure we don't get into any more fights. We get into the office and Stephanie slams the door behind us as we take a seat. "What is going on with you two?"

"You see," I say, "we're dealing with some personal stuff. He took my wife from me and he's getting married to her," I say.

"I didn't take her YOU fucked up," says Dean. "You lost her. She just came to the one that gives her the world."

"Yeah right you can't give her anything," I say. "She's MY wife."

"WAS your wife and once you sign those papers it will be official."

"I don't care," says Stephanie. "This is a place of business. You have personal issues you check it at the door. I thought we had this discussion before? Why am I having it with you again? Why do I have to tell you to be professional? I don't care who is with whom. What I do care about is that my superstars act like they have a little bit of sense. You two work great together on the camera but backstage it's all animosity. I don't know and I don't care what happened but what I do know is you two need to get your acts together and straighten it up. This is ridiculous. You're grown men you need to act like it," she says. "I don't care what happens in your personal lives but this is MY business and I'm not going to tolerate unprofessionalism. If you want to be unprofessional you know where the door is. I'm not tolerating what happened tonight again. Next time we have to have this discussion you two can say good bye to your contracts because you are in clear violation of them. That would be a shame because you are both talented men but if you can't be professional I am not going to keep you around. Is that clear?"

"Yes," says Dean.

"Roman?"

"Yes," I say. "I apologize."

"Me too," says Dean.

"You two can go back to the hotel for the night," she says.

"What?" I ask, "this is the last show in Russia. I want to wrestle for my fans here."

"You should be happy it's not a suspension or termination. You broke the rules so you're going to deal with the consequence. I'm giving you two the night off to cool down. You may go get your things and go back to the hotel. I don't' want to have this conversation again or you will be gone. Do you understand?"

"Yes," says Dean as he stands up.

"Yes," I say as I stand up too.

"All right," she says, "have a good night."

I walk out of Stephanie's office and walk back to my locker room. I don't say a word to anyone as I am on my way. I get into my locker room and pack up my bags before I leave the room. As I walk down the hall to the door to leave I can still feel the anger, the hurt and the pain in my body but I am distracted when I hear a female voice call out. "Roman!" I stop and turn around to see Renee Young coming up to me.

"Hey," I say as she reaches me.

"Hey," she says with a soft smile. "Is everything okay? I mean are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I say, "Just some stuff going on that I'm dealing with right now."

"Is it about Dean and Tayla?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry about that," she says. "Like I said before if you want to talk you can talk to me anytime that you want or anytime that you need to okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"I mean it, Roman, I'm here whenever you need me. You have my number you can call me any time. I don't mind listening and talking to you," she says with a smile causing me to smile. She is absolutely beautiful in my eyes.

"All right," I say with a smile. "I do need someone to talk to," I say, "maybe you could come see me tonight in my hotel room after the show?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "That would be great. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," I say with a smile before she gives me a hug causing me to smile bigger as I hug her back. "Bye," I say as we break our hug that we hold a little too long.

"Bye," she says with a smile before we go our separate ways and for the first time I am feeling the same feeling I felt when I met Tayla; the same spark between her and I was present when I was hugging Renee.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT:**_

"Coming," I say as I get up from the couch in my hotel room to answer the door. I stop to look at myself in the mirror to make sure my black t-shirt is neat and clean and I adjust my dark grey sweatpants before I pull my hair up into a bun. "Hey," I say as I open the door and see Renee standing there.

"Hey," she says with a smile as her blonde hair is French braided back in two ponytails and she's still in her black pants and white blouse from the show.

"Come in," I say.

"Thanks," she says with a smile as she walks into my hotel room before I shut the door behind her. I instantly take in the scent of her perfume as she walks passed me and over to the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank-you," she says as we take a seat on the couch. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm doing all right," I say.

"I know it has to be hard for you watching your wife with your best friend. I know it has to be difficult."

"It is," I say softly.

"I'm sorry," she says with a smile as she places her soft small hand on my arm. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," I say, "I screwed up and it's my fault but it's still hard you know?"

"I know," she says, "but don't' worry, Roman, you're not a bad looking guy. You're not bad looking at all. You're pretty good looking so I'm sure as soon as you start looking you'll find a woman out there and hopefully it's the right woman."

"I hope," I say with a smile.

"I know you will," she says with a smile.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to love someone like I loved Tayla," I say. "It's hard getting out there and finding someone new after you've been with someone for 10 years and married to them for 5 years. It's like starting all over again. It's tough to just let go and move on you know what I mean?"

"I know," she says, "I've been there. I know what it's like but love is about taking chances right? Sometimes you have to take that chance to see how something turns out. You can't be afraid to love."

"I guess not," I say with a smile. "What about you?" I ask. "Do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"No," she says, "we broke up a long time ago. I just haven't been able to find that right guy yet."

"I see," I say. "I would have thought you would have all the guys all over you. You're beautiful."

"Thanks," she says with a soft smile as her cheeks turn a rose color. "Not really," she says.

"I find that so hard to believe," I say. "I told you that you're beautiful."

"Thanks but that doesn't mean that I have all these guys after me besides who says I am interested in any of them. What's your excuse? You've been single for a while and I know you have all the women waiting for you."

I let out a small chuckle cause she's right ever since Tay and I separated I have been getting hit on by a lot more women. "I do but I just I don't know. I just haven't been looking for anyone."

"Don't you think it's time to move on? I mean Tay is happy you should be happy too."

"I guess," I say.

"You guess?" she asks as she rubs my arm causing a spark of electricity to flow through my body. "You guess? You deserve to be happy," she says with her eyes shining as they meet my grey eyes. I feel the connection between us. I feel the magnetic pull, "you should be happy," she says as the passion draws us closer together. Before I can say anything her soft lips are on mine and the passion ignites in our kiss as I wrap my arms around her waist as I feel her small arms wrap around me as I pull her closer to me as I continue to kiss her passionately. "You can be happy," she says as we break the kiss to catch our breath. "You deserve it."

"I think I'll be very happy," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips again, softly, passionately and filled with urgency. It has been such a long time since I have had this type of affection. I haven't kissed anyone in months. My hands take over her body as they find their way to the buttons of her blouse. I slowly unbutton her blouse as I feel her soft hands slide up my shirt as her hands are all over my chest massaging it softly before she helps me take it over exposing my bare chest before we kiss each other once again not wanting to separate.

I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist as we never break our kiss as I carry her to my bed. I help her out of her blouse after I lay her down on the bed. She smiles at me as she cups my face in her hand and kisses me again. My lips separate from hers making a trail of light soft kisses from her ear down to her belly button. I kiss around her belly button before I take my tongue over her belly button as my hands find her breasts massaging them softly as she moans out in pleasure. "Roman," she says softly as I unbutton her pants slowly before I pull them down. I softly kiss her inner thigh as she moans out. "Roman," she says again, her voice full of pleasure and ecstasy. I slide my fingers into her underwear. My finger finds her clit as I rub it softly and slowly as more moans come from her lips. I smile as I continue to kiss her inner thigh before I remove her white lace underwear from her body as I replace them with my lips, my fingers on her clit and my tongue inside her wet hole as I lick her softly and quickly causing her to moan and groan out in pleasure. My tongue flicking in her quickly bringing pleasure to her body as my finger rubs her clit. I hear her moan out louder as I know she's getting closer. "Roman," she says with pleasure and ecstasy in her voice before I feel her body shiver and quake before she releases her hot juices onto my tongue as I lick them up softly.

I remove my mouth from her and wipe it with my hand before I remove my sweatpants followed by my briefs exposing my thick erection. It's been so long since I have been intimate with anyone. I am beyond ready for this. I smile at her as I spread her legs softly and place my erection between her legs, taking it over her clit softly, teasing her as she moans in pleasure. I take the tip and slide it into her before I pull it back out and then do it again. I slide into her a little further as she gasps at my size before I pull back out and slide into her again allowing myself to enter her fully. I rock my body and move myself in and out of her slowly as I allow her to get used to my size. As she starts to move with me I pick up my pace rocking harder and faster but still with passion as our moans and cries of pleasure soon fill the room. "Aw Renee," I say as I continue to move as I feel myself inside of her, filling her and pleasuring her as her moans get louder. I continue to move as I feel her getting close to another orgasm. She cries out in pleasure as she releases her hot juices around my erection. I smile and kiss her lips softly as I feel her wrap her arms around me as I continue moving. I feel the passion ripping through my body and I feel my erection throbbing, growing larger as I slide deep into her once more before I find my release deep inside of her as my body convulses as I growl out in pleasure as I fill her with my hot seed. I collapse my body on hers as I empty myself inside of her. I haven't had sex like that for a long time and it was quite enjoyable. "That was amazing," I say against her lips before I kiss them once again.

"Yes it was," she says with a smile as we share another kiss before we are at it again. It's been months and if she's willing to have sex then I'm willing to give it to her. She is right; it's time for me to be happy and stop focusing on Tayla. It's time to move on with my life.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman's reaction to Tayla and Dean being engaged? What about his fight with Dean? Did Dean deserve to be punished too since he was attacked? What do you think of Roman and Renee? Did Roman use sex as a way to heal his hurt from what is going on with Tayla or does he have genuine feelings for Renee? Could the reason Roman cheated on Tayla so many times be the fact that sex is a way to deal with his hurt? Do you think Roman is finally going to sign the papers and leave Tay's babies alone? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Everything Happens For a Reason

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!**

"All right," Tayla," says Dr. Torres, "we've started the labor process. I'm not sure how long it will take. It could take 6 hours or it could take 24 hours but eventually you're going to start to have contractions which we will give an epidural for whenever you feel you need it."

"No epidural here," I say as I am laying in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV and a baby monitor so they can keep track of the babies' progress as well as the labor process. They just induced me so now all we can do is wait for everything to pick up. I hope it doesn't last 24 hours but if it does I'll be all right as long as I get to hold my two sweet precious boys when it's over. "I want everything to be natural. I don't want any drugs but only in the case of an emergency will I get a C-section. I want to labor as long as I can before they are born but if something happens then I want to get my C-section."

"Fair enough," she says, "but if your blood pressure starts to rise or something happens to one of the babies we will have to do an emergency C-section."

"I understand," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Do your best to get as much rest as you can because once everything picks up it gets exhausting and delivering babies is a lot of hard work. The nurse and myself will be in periodically to check on you to make sure everything is okay and to check for dilation."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "And once they are born we can do the DNA test right?"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say with a smile before she walks out of the room. I look over at Dean sitting in the chair texting on his phone. "Are you ready for this, Baby?"

"I'm more than ready," he says as he puts his phone away. He gets up and walks over to me and kisses the top of my head. "I can't wait to meet our little guys. I have been dreaming about who they look like and what they will be like. I can't wait to meet them," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "Is there anything you want me to get you or anything that you'd like?"

"No," I say. "I'm all right for now. Thank-you though," I say as he takes a seat next to my bed. "Do you think Roman is going to show up?"

"I hope not," he says. "I mean the last couple weeks he's been busy with Renee so hopefully she keeps him busy for the next few days. We have his DNA sample that's all we need. We don't need him to be here ruining this special moment for us. This is our time, Tay and I don't want him here."

"Neither do I," I say. "This is you and me. These babies are what we created. He has no reason to be here. He just wants to ruin everything."

"Are you 100% sure there is no way he is the father of the babies?" he asks.

"Try 1000%," I say. "The last time I had sex with Roman was the day I left. I haven't had sex since then until you and had sex for the first time. I know neither of these babies are his. He's grasping at straws."

"Okay," he says, "I am not doubting you. I was just making sure there's no surprises coming my way."

"No surprises," I say. "I promise. You're the father and that's all there is to it. I have the divorce papers ready for him to sign as soon as those results come back in."

"Good," he says before he takes my hand into his and strokes my hand with his thumb. "I'm scared."

"OF?"

"The babies, this is all going to be real in a few hours. We're going to be parents. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I'm not getting excited just yet. I won't be excited until they are both here healthy and in my arms breathing. I hope everything goes according to plan. I don't care I am still nervous."

"I know you are, Baby," he says softly as there is a knock on the door and I groan. "I hope it isn't."

"Come in," I say, "me too."

I hear Dean groan under his breath as Roman walks into the room. I'm not thrilled about it but it is what it is only a few more hours and he's gone for good. "Hello," he says as he walks in with a blue bag.

"Hi," I say less than thrilled. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the father of the babies. I have every right to be here."

"Actually," says Dean, "you have NO right to be here and don't think for one second that if Tay's blood pressure rises that I won't kick you out. I don't want her to get stressed out because you're here. I want this to be a calm and peaceful experience for her. She does not need the stress and the first time her blood pressure spikes you're getting out."

"You can't just kick me out. I am her husband. I have every right to be here."

"I would have thought you moved on now that you're hanging out with Renee," I say, "why are you still hanging around? What are you holding onto? You know Dean is the father and you know I'm engaged to him so I really don't know what the point of you hanging around is. Just go home," I say. "I don't want you here and you don't need to be here."

"I'm not going anywhere until those paternity test results are in," he hands me the bag. "I got something for the boys."

"Thanks," I say with a small smile as I look into the bag. I smile as I pull out two little sets of overalls and two polo shirts one light blue and the other white. "They're cute. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says as he takes a seat. "So what is going on so far?"

"Nothing yet," I say as I look at Dean. I can tell he is agitated and I do not blame him. Roman is prying in on our most precious moment of life. He doesn't like it and neither do I but Roman is right he has every right to be here right now no matter how much I dislike it or how much Dean hates it. "I'm JUST now starting to get contractions."

"That's good," he says, "that means you're entering the labor stages. What are you naming them again?"

"Alexander and Avery," I respond.

"You don't want to give them a Hawaiian name?"

"No," I say, "We want to name them Alexander and Avery," I say. "It's our choice."

"Actually it should be my choice."

"But it isn't and it won't be. Their names are Alexander and Avery it's as simple as that. I'm not arguing about it."

"I'm just suggesting something more of their culture."

"And I'm suggesting you mind your own business," I snap as I feel a contraction. "Just don't talk all right? If you have to be here just don't talk."

"All right," he says.

"But one thing once the test shows you aren't the father you're going to sign the divorce papers right? No more of this nonsense correct?"

"I will sign the papers," he says.

"Good," I say with a smile. "That's all you have to do. Then we can finally get closer to this being over."

"Why are you so happy that it's going to be over?" he asks.

"Because, Roman, I'm ready to move on with my life. I don't know why you're not doing the same. Aren't you with Renee?"

"I wouldn't say we're together but we are having fun," he says. "After what you did to me I can't jump into a new relationship."

"After what I did to you? Try what you did to me," I say getting upset as my contractions have started. They are not comfortable in the least. I have no idea what I was thinking getting pregnant but it hurts.

"Tay," says Dean, "just relax. You have to stay calm. He is not worth it. Just pretend he isn't here. I know you can do it."

"All right," I say softly. "My contractions have started."

"That's good," says Dean. "That means our babies will be coming soon," He says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and places his hand on my stomach. "I'm excited and scared at the same time. Is that possible?"

"Yeah," I say, "because I feel the same way. I can't wait to see what they look like and is it weird that I can't wait to smell that newborn smell? I'm excited. I am sure they are going to be gorgeous."

"I'm sure they will be too," he says with a smile. "I bet they look like you."

"It would be great if they had your little dimples," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me and shows me his cute dimples. That may be one of my favorite features about him other than his eyes. "I wouldn't complain if they had blue eyes either but I don't know if that will happen."

"I don't know," says Dean, "if they have your eyes I think that would be just as fantastic. You have beautiful eyes. I just picture these two boys with big dark brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. That's just what I picture."

"I don't know," I say as I take his hand. "We'll find out soon enough," I say.

"Are you breastfeeding or bottle feeding?" asks Roman out of the blue.

I look at him and say, "Why are you asking me that? I don't think that's your business." Only Roman can turn the sweetest moments into an awkward moment. "But if you must know I have decided to breastfeed."

"That's going to be hard with two babies isn't it?"

"I don't know," I say, "I have two boobs. There's one for each of them."

"I'm just saying."

"Well, when Renee has a baby you can make those decisions with her until then don't bother me about what I am choosing to do with MY sons."

"Calm," says Dean reminding me to remain calm but I'm finding it hard to keep my cool with Roman there. I really don't want him in the room and it's starting to stress me out. I am doing my best to remain stress free but he's not helping. "Relax," he says. "Remember there are two little babies in there that are trying to make their way into the world. They need you to remain stress free and come into a stress free environment."

"All right," I say. "Maybe I should get some sleep. I think I need to rest."

"All right," he says. "Dr. Torres said to get as much rest as you can so go ahead. Everything will be all right as long as you're resting you're not getting stressed and as long as you're not getting stressed the healthier it will be for the babies," he says as I lay on my side turning my back toward him.

"Can you rub my back till I go to sleep? That's where most of the pain is. Can you rub it for me?"

"Sure," he says as he takes his soft hand and places it to my back as he rubs it softly helping to ease the pain in my mind. I look at Roman and he looks like he is uncomfortable. I close my eyes as I feel Dean's hands on my back. It doesn't take long till I fall asleep from his touch no matter how uncomfortable I feel.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER:**_

"Dean," I groan as I wake up. "Dean," I say again.

"I'm right here," he says softly as I turn to face him. I wake up feeling a great amount of pressure on my pelvic area, my contractions stronger and closer together. I am uncomfortable and I feel grumpy. "Are you okay?"

"I have a lot of pressure," I say as I adjust myself. "I feel like the babies are fighting in my pelvic area," I say with tears in my eyes. "It hurts."

"Do you want me to call the doctor to get you an epidural?" he asks.

"No," I say as I breathe through a contraction. "No epidural. I want it to be natural."

"All right," he says, "is there anything you want me to do for you?"

"Can you get me some ice chips?" I ask as I look to see Roman isn't there anymore. "What happened to Roman?"

"He went to get something to eat," he says, "I don't know if he's coming back. Renee called him home. I don't know. I hope he stays gone. We don't need him here."

"Are you sure you didn't kick him out?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm sure I didn't kick him out," he says, "I wish though. I wish I had."

"I know, Baby," I say. "This is almost over I promise."

"I hope so," he says. "Now let me get you some ice chips."

"Thanks," I say as I wince in pain. "I think my contractions are at least 3 minutes apart. I think maybe the doctor should check me," I say as I adjust myself again but this time I feel a pop and a gush of fluid as I freeze in my position. "I think my water just broke," I say.

"I'll get the nurse," he says with a smile before he walks out of the room to get my ice chips and to get a nurse. I feel the bed beneath me and I know that my water has broken that means I'm getting closer and it has only been 6 hours this is going a lot faster than I ever expected. The faster it goes the sooner I get to see my babies.

I smile as a nurse walks in before Dean as he holds a cup of ice chips in his hand. He hands it to me and I thank him. "So how are we feeling?" asks the nurse as she washes her hands.

"I have the worst contractions, I feel a lot of pressure in my pelvic area and I think my water just broke."

"All right," she says with a smile. "Let me check you out."

"Okay," I say as she comes over to me to check me out. I feel her fingers at my opening and feel her enter them inside of me. "Well," she says, "this is progressing pretty fast you're at 8 cm and 100% effaced and yes, Tayla, your water broke. It won't be long now. The next two cm can only take about 30 minutes till an hour maybe longer depending on your babies and how much they want to come out. You are doing very well. Your blood pressure isn't high and everything looks with both babies. You're doing a great job, Tay, keep it up."

"Okay," I say as she helps me out of the bed so that she can change the blankets before she helps me back into the bed.

"If you feel at any point that you want to push PLEASE page me right away. I'll be in to check on you as much as I can but if you feel that you need to push page me."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," I say, "I'm all right. I'm just ready to have these babies."

"It won't be long," she says with a smile before she washes her hands before she walks out of the room.

"Hear that?" I say with a smile. "8 cm and 100% effaced."

"I have no idea what that means," he says.

"It means I'm almost there. Once I hit 10 cm. I can start to push. That's what it means. She said depending on the babies it could be 30 minutes to an hour till I'm ready. I'm getting more excited. I know that all this pressure and pain will be worth it when it's over."

"I'm sure," he says with a smile. "I am happy," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I can't wait to meet them."

"Me either," I say as I look down at my stomach to see that it has dropped even lower. "So Roman just left?"

"Yeah Renee called him and he looked freaked out so he left. I wasn't stopping him."

"I wouldn't have either," I say, "Did he say if he was coming back?"

"Nope not at all," he says. "He just said something came up and he had to go…" he says before the door opens and Roman walks in as I hear Dean groan. "You're back," he says less than thrilled.

"Where did you go?" I ask curiously.

"Renee needed to show me something," he says with a smile. "So what's going on now?"

"We're waiting for me to be dilated so I can deliver," I say, "what's with the smile on your face, Roman?"

"Nothing," he says but I know him too well. I know something is up I'm not sure what it is but something is definitely up. "I think I am ready to sign the divorce papers."

"We haven't even gotten the test results yet and you're ready to sign the papers?" I ask as I look at him and then look at Dean. Dean and I are both in shock. Whatever happened with Renee must have changed his train of thought and judgment.

"Yeah," he says, "where are they?" he asks.

"They're in my bag," I say. "Dean, can you get the papers please?"

"My pleasure," he says with a smile as he gets up to get the papers. He brings them over to the table.

"There you go," I say with a smile. "Sign them."

He reads over the papers a couple times and finally takes the pen and signs them. A big smile grows on my face as he has finally signed the papers. I don't want to know why and I don't care all I know is he signed the papers! "Here you go, Tayla," he says giving them to me with a smile.

"What happened?" I ask. "What made you change your mind so quickly?"

"I just thought it was time," he says.

"I know you," I say, "I don't care the reason but I'm glad you signed them."

"No problem," he says with a smile. "Do you need me to stick around or do you want me to leave?"

"Um," I say, "you can leave. I didn't want you here to begin with but are you going to be here tomorrow to hear the results of the paternity test?" I ask as he stands up.

"No," he says, "I don't need to," he says, "I'll see you later, Tayla. Congratulations you two. You're going to make great parents. I'm happy for you both. I am happy for you, Tayla."

"Thanks," I say cautiously.

"Can I give you one last kiss?" he asks.

"Um how about you just leave."

"Fair enough," he says, "you two enjoy your day and I hope everything goes well," he says with a smile before he leaves the room.

"What was that all about?" asks Dean, "for months he's been waiting for this day saying he was the babies' father and on the day they are coming he all of a sudden doesn't care about the results and signs the papers when he could have done that months ago saving us the stress and strain of dragging this out."

"Who cares," I say with a smile as I hold the papers in my hands. "He SIGNED the papers do you know what this means? It means my marriage is over. Soon it will be finalized then we can get married. Roman is GONE from my life. I don't care what the reason all I know is I am glad he signed the fucking papers after dragging this out for months. He's such an asshole."

"I know," he says. "What was the point?"

"To be an ass," I say, "it doesn't matter I am free!"

"Good," he says, "but it's not final yet."

"I hope it doesn't take long," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to be Mrs. Ambrose."

He smiles at me and kisses my lips softly. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Ambrose," he says with a smile.

_**AN HOUR LATER:**_

"Come on, Tay," says Dean as he holds my hand as I squeeze it. "You can do this. You can do it."

"It hurts," I cry.

"Come on, Tayla," says Dr. Torres, "you're almost done," she says. "You can do this. Give me another push." I scream out as I push and feel a burning sensation.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream out in pain. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"That would be one of the babies' heads. One of them is right there. You can do this. Give me another push," she says as I give her another big push as I squeeze Dean's hand nearly breaking it. "The head is out," she says with excitement. "The head is out. Do you want to see, Dean?"

"Yeah," he says as he looks down. "He's beautiful," he says with a smile. "He has a lot of black hair and he has your nose, Tay."

"All right, Tay, you're almost done," she says, "give me another push and he should be out." I give another push and cry out as I feel the baby come out. "It's a boy!" she says as she suctions out his mouth and nose before he starts to scream and cry. She holds him up for me to see and tears fill my eyes. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"He's beautiful," I say through my tears as the nurse lays him on my stomach. I look down at my son for the first time and I am in love. He is so precious and innocent. His little button nose, his head full of black hair, he's so chubby a lot chubbier than I expected for being a twin.

"All right, Tayla," says Dr. Torres as the nurse removes the baby from my stomach and has Dean cut the cord before she cleans him up and weighs him while I get ready to deliver his brother. "You're not done. You have another one coming. I need you to push again." I nod my head and push as hard as I can. I continue to push each time she tells me to push and soon before I know it he's out. "It's another boy!" she says as his cries fill the room. She holds him up identical to his older brother before he is placed on my stomach.

"Hey, there," I say with a smile as tears fall from my eyes. "He is so beautiful. They're both so beautiful," I say as I look at Dean. I smile when I see the proud tears in his eyes and the proud smile on his face.

"They are," he says with a smile. "You did a great job," he says before he kisses my lips softly as the nurse takes the baby from my stomach and cleans him up after Dean cuts his cord. I have never felt so lucky in my life as I do in this moment as the nurse brings both the boys over to me to hold. I smile as I take one wrapped in a blanket with a green cap on and the other wrapped in a blanket with a blue cap. They look so cute as they are sleeping peacefully. "Dean," I say with a smile as I look down at them with tears in my eyes. I have waited for this moment for so long. "They have your mouth. Look at their little dimples," I say with a smile.

"They're adorable," he says with a smile as he takes his finger to touch one of them. "I can't believe that we created something so beautiful and precious."

"Baby A the one in the green hat was 5 lbs. 2 oz," says the nurse, "and Baby B was 5 lbs."

"Aw they were big for twins," I say with a smile. "But they're so cute, Dean, what do you think?"

"I think we are the luckiest parents in the world," he says with tears in his eyes. "Which one is Avery and which one is Alexander?"

"Who wants to be Alexander Dean?" I ask with a smile as the baby in the blue hat stirs in his sleep making a grunting noise. I smile and say, "I guess you're Alexander Dean and you," I say to the baby in the green hat, "are Avery James welcome to the world my beautiful babies," I say before I kiss each of them softly. "Dean," I say. "Thank-you."

"For what?" he asks with a smile.

"For giving me these two little blessings. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says as he kisses my lips softly. "Can I hold Avery?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as I hand Avery to him. He takes him in his arms gently and looks down at him. "You look pretty sexy holding a baby," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says as he rocks him in his arms. "Hi, Avery, I'm your daddy. I've been waiting so long to meet you. I'm glad you're finally here. You're going to love it here. I'm going to do everything and anything that I can to make sure you have the best life possible both you and your brother are going to be the luckiest kids in the world. I love you so much already," he says making my heart melt as he kisses his cheek softly. We switch babies and I smile as he holds Alexander in his arms. "Hey, Alexander," he says with a smile. "Welcome to the world! I'm so glad to finally meet you and like I told your brother you two are going to have the best life I can give you. I love you both so much already. I love you," he says as he kisses his cheek softly.

"Dean," I say with a smile. "You're crying."

"I'm in love with these guys," he says, "I never knew that being a father would feel this amazing. They are the best thing I have ever done in my life."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as we share another soft kiss before we spend some time with our babies. They always say; good things come to those who wait. I have waited a life time for these little boys and my heart is so full of gratitude and love at this moment. They always say good things fall apart so better things can fall into place; this is better, my life is better. Maybe everything with Roman was meant to happen to lead me to this point right now. I don't know but what I do know is that I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love Alexander and Avery.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman showing up while Tay was in labor? Do you think Dean and Tayla handled it well? What do you think made Roman change his mind about signing the papers and not wanting to hear the results of the paternity test? what was his reason for dragging it out and then changing his mind so quickly? What did you think of Dean and Tay interacting with the babies? Tayla deserved this moment after EVERYTHING she's been through in her life. Do you agree? Pleas review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Everything Changes

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"They are beautiful," says my dad as he looks at Avery while he's holding Alexander. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," I say as I eat. "I am so tired. I never knew that childbirth would be so exhausting and then Avery and Alexander are on two different schedules. I will feed one and get him to sleep and then the next one will wake up. It's crazy!"

"I bet," he says with a proud grandpa smile on his face. "How did everything go with the delivery? Everything go all right?"

"Yeah. It went so fast. I went to sleep having contractions and I woke up and my water broke. It was a lot faster than I expected. I thought I would labor for hours but those boys were ready to come out."

"Did Roman show up?" he asks.

"Yeah and then he left," I say, "he signed the papers."

"Just like that?" he asks, "he signed the papers."

"Just like that," says Dean. "He left to see his girlfriend or whatever she is, came back and decided he was ready to sign the papers and didn't want to hear the results of the paternity test. It doesn't matter anyway because it was proven that they are my babies. I am the father. We got the results this morning. I didn't have any doubt."

"Neither did I," I say with a smile. "I knew who my babies' father was the entire time. And you can't even deny the fact that they have Dean's mouth."

"Yeah they do," says my dad. "And they have your nose. They are the perfect mixture of you two. And the head full of hair I love it."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"How do you tell them apart?" he asks.

"It's hard. I haven't found a way to tell them apart yet," I say with a smile. "I go by their hospital bracelets. I mean they look so much alike it's hard to tell the difference. I am going to need to dress them in a different color every day just to tell the difference," I say with a smile. "They can't wear their hospital bracelets forever."

"No they can't," says my dad. "I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"Me too," I say.

"So Dean, how do you like being a father?" he asks.

"I love it," he says with a proud smile. "I never knew I could love something so much. They are my entire world. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for them. The first time I held them in my arms I knew that was it. I knew what love felt like at first sight. They are beautiful. I am glad that Tay could give me two sons."

"Being a father is a joy," he says with a smile, "but I think that being a grandfather is much better because I can spoil them and give them back to you," he says as he talks to Alexander. "Isn't that right, Alexander? Isn't that right," he says making me smile. "Tell your Mama that Papa is going to spoil you and Avery and give you back to her."

"You're so happy, Dad," I say. "I wish that Mama was here to see her grandsons. She has always wanted to be a Nana but she's not here. I hate that but she made her choice."

"She'll get over herself," says my dad. "There's no way she can turn away these adorable babies. You two make beautiful babies."

"Thank-you," says Dean with a proud smile as he rubs my back before he kisses my lips softly.

"Going to give me anymore grandbabies in the future?" he asks.

"Eventually," I say, "maybe one more but if God decides not to bless us again it's okay. We have two beautiful boys in our lives. I would like to have one more but we'll see how it goes but right now I think we have our hands full and we haven't even gone home yet," I say. "I want to focus on our wedding first."

"Already talking about getting married again?" he asks as Alexander starts to cry.

"He's hungry," I say as my dad gets up to hand him to me so I can nurse him. "Thanks," I say as I prepare myself to nurse him. "And yeah we are talking about it. I think by the spring time after Wrestlemania would be the best timing for us. I don't really know."

"After Wrestlemania works for me," says Dean, "I don't want anything big."

"Neither do I. I just want something small and intimate. Last time my wedding was huge but then again Roman has a big family and so do I. I just want to invite my close friends and close family. Do you think Mama will come to this wedding, Dad?"

"I don't know what your Mama thinks anymore. I have to tell you something," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Your mama and me are getting a divorce," he says.

"What?" I am shocked by this news. "Why?"

"We just aren't seeing eye to eye on some things. The love just hasn't been there for a while, Tay. We tried to make it work, we tried to stay together but we just aren't getting along. After everything we've been through during our marriage has built up and finally exploded. She threw my affair in my face. She said ever since then nothing has been right. She told me that she only pretended to make it work because of you. She didn't want us to get divorced because of you. She said with you gone there's nothing else keeping us together. She asked for a divorce and I said fine. I'm done dealing with it. I put up with her for years. It's time to end it. I feel like I will be less stressed. It's time, Tayla."

"I guess you have to do what you have to do," I say. "I did it."

"Exactly," he says, "sometimes you just have to let go and see what else is out there for you."

"So you're going to start dating again?" I ask as I burp Alexander.

"I don't know. If the right woman comes along. I'm old, Tay," he says with a laugh. "I'm not looking."

"You're only 55, you are NOT old. I am sure you can find a woman out there to make you happy just as long as she isn't in her 20's or early 30's we'll be all right."

"I would never do that to you, Sweet Heart," he says, "I don't know. This has just been a long time coming. I don't know."

"I hear you. It's not like you two were ever really lovey dovey," I say, "I don't think I have ever heard you two say you love each other."

"I did love her but I think that love faded away a long time ago. I think we just tolerated each other."

"I guess," I say, "I lived in that house for 18 years Mama is not tolerable and I could always feel the tension between you two. It was awkward. If anything I expected you two to divorce a long time ago."

"So you're not upset?"

"It's going to be different BUT if this is what you two want then go for it. I mean I never thought I would be able to walk away from Roman and just let 10 years be over but I look at my life now and I'm happy. I love Dean and I love our babies. I'm happy and for the first time in years I feel free. I feel like I can do what I want and be what I want. I feel loved; genuinely loved and respected. I'm happy and I love my life now. Walking away from Roman was THE BEST thing I have ever done. I don't regret it at all. Not one day have I regretted my decision. I walked away and never looked back. I don't want to look back. Life is so much better now. You just have to do what you have to do."

"Thanks," he says.

"How long do you think it will take till I don't have to carry the last name Reigns anymore?"

"It shouldn't be long you don't want anything, he's not holding on anymore, it goes to the court and BAM you're divorced. It shouldn't be long. It shouldn't have taken this long to be honest. I don't understand how one day he's holding on not giving up and the next day he is over it. There is something more going on here."

"I don't know," I say, "and I don't care I'm just glad he signed the papers and I can move on and take back my maiden name before I take the name Ambrose."

"I'm happy that you two are happy," says my dad.

"Thanks," I say. "Dean makes me happy," I say as I look up at him and smile.

"You make me happy," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Did you handle everything with Tayla?" asks Renee as we are sitting on my couch watching TV.

"Yeah," I say, "I took care of it."

"So you signed the papers?" she asks as I take her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers together as I kiss her neck softly.

"Yes, Baby Girl, I did. I went in there, signed the papers and left."

"No worrying about the paternity test of the babies?"

"I don't care about those babies," I say, "I was only using that to get her to come back but I don't need that now. I don't need her anymore."

"You're right," she says with a smile. "You don't need her now."

"When do we go to the doctor?" I ask as I place my hand on her stomach.

"Tomorrow," she says with a smile. "You're not mad that I'm pregnant?"

"No," I say with a smile. "I'm happy. I have wanted kids for a long time but Tayla just couldn't' do it. We tried and I hope she enjoys the gift. I should get my money back on those fertility treatments that she used to get pregnant by Dean."

"IF you must. Do you really want to go there?"

"I guess not," I say.

"What did she say when you signed the papers? Was she upset?"

"I think she was shocked. She asked what was up."

"Did you tell her?"

"No," I say. "That's not her business. It's our business I am sure she will find out eventually but she doesn't need to know right now. No one needs to know but us."

"Until my morning sickness stops me from interviewing people," she says, "I just can't believe this happened like it did."

"Me either especially since it wasn't happening with her."

"Maybe," says Renee, "it wasn't meant to happen with her. I'm just putting that out there."

"I guess," I say. "I'm excited about this. I'm going to be a father. This makes me happy."

"Me too," she says before I kiss her lips softly.

"Let me ask you a question," I say. "Do you want to live here in this house or do you want me to sell it?"

"I don't care," she says, "I would feel better living in a different house with you. I mean if you want to live with me."

"Of course I want to live with you. We're going to be parents we should live together and besides it's time to move on with my life. It's time for me to be happy and I want to be happy with you. What if I asked you to be my girlfriend? Would you be okay with that? I have been having fun with you the last few weeks and I just want to spend as much time with you as I can. What do you say?"

She smiles as she looks at me with her soft eyes, "Yes I would be okay with that, Baby. I would love that."

"Good," I say with a smile as I wrap her in my arms. "I would love that too," I say with a smile before I lean in and kiss her lips softly and passionately.

"I'm going to make you happy," she says with a smile.

"You already have and you already do," I say before I kiss her lips again. I haven't been this happy in a while and I am glad that I finally found some happiness after Tay walked out on me. Everything is behind me and in the past. I'm going to be a father. It's time for my happiness. I held onto Tayla for far too long.

_**THE NEXT DAY:**_

"So Ms. Young," says the doctor as we are sitting in the doctor's office after her getting a pregnancy test done. "It looks like you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations," he says.

"Roman," she says with a smile, "we're having a baby."

"I know, Baby Girl," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips. This makes it official.

"Going by what you told us about your menstrual cycle I would say you are due about May 16th," he says. "Which would make you about 6 weeks along. Congratulations," he says again.

"Thank-you," says Renee with a smile.

"I do want to do a quick ultrasound just to make sure everything looks okay. All right so if you could just lay back. I just want to look at a few things."

"Okay," says Renee as she lays back on the table as the doctor prepares the ultrasound machine. I can't wipe the smile off my face as I am waiting to see our baby on the screen. The doctor puts gel on her stomach. "That's cold," she says as I hold her hand.

"I'm sorry," he says as he takes the wand and places it on her stomach. He moves it around and says, "there it is." Pointing to the screen I smile as I see our little bean. "There is your baby and everything is looking good."

"It's so small," says Renee with a smile. "It's like a little pea."

"Our Snap pea," I say with a smile but tears soon fill my eyes as I feel so much joy in my body at the thought of being a father.

"I like that," she says as she looks at me. "Our snap pea."

"Me too. That's our baby," I say with a smile before I kiss our lips. "I'm so happy."

"Me too," she says with a smile before the doctor goes over pregnancy with us and talks to us about what to expect before he does a few tests on Renee before he sends us on our way after we schedule our next prenatal appointment. Change isn't always a bad thing it's just about how you embrace it. My life has changed so much in the last few months that I have had no other choice but to embrace it while at first it changed for the worst it is slowly starting to change for the better. I have no complaints with where my life is going.

**TAYLA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Alex and Avery," I say with a smile as Dean opens the front door to our house, "welcome home!" We walk into the house and take the boys to the living room. "They're so excited to be home that they're asleep."

"I know," he says with a smile as we look down at our sons sleeping as he rubs my back with his hand. "I never expected this in life, Baby," he says, "I never thought I would be a dad nor did I think that I would have a woman as beautiful and smart as you in my life. I'm glad everything fell together the way it did."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Are you ready for that dog yet?"

He kisses the top of my head and says, "Not yet but eventually. Let's get used to having twins first."

"Agreed," I say with a smile as I look proudly at our babies as I rest my head on his chest. "They're just so cute I want to look at them all day."

"But at least they are asleep," he says, "they are cute when they sleep but when they are screaming in the middle of the night I don't know. I'm not used to all that."

"Me either," I say, "but we'll get used to it."

"I guess," he says. "Do you think I'll be a good dad? I don't want to screw up."

"I think you're going to be an awesome dad," I say, "you're already so good with them. I am impressed."

"Thanks," he says kissing the top of my head. "I just don't' want to screw up. You know what I mean?"

"I know," I say, "but it's going to be hard to screw it up. You are doing great. Just change their diapers a little faster."

"I know," he says with a smile followed by a laugh, "I get peed on every time."

"Me too," I say, "but that's how it goes."

"Yeah," he says. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I hate my father even more," he says out of the blue. "Just looking at my sons and seeing how beautiful and precious they are I could never imagine walking out on them. I could never imagine leaving them behind and doing my own thing. I could never walk away from them. I want to see them grow up. I want to see their firsts and I want to be there as much as I can. I'm already dying inside knowing that soon I will be back on the road and only home a couple days a week. That's no time to be a father but I want to do what's best for them. I just know I'm never going to walk away from them and never be a father. I just don't understand how it was so easy for my dad to just leave. Just the thought of me walking away and leaving them breaks my heart and guilt sets in."

"And Dean, that's because you are a much better father than your dad ever was. You're not like him. You will never be like him. You're a great dad so far and I'm sure you'll be the best dad kids could ever ask for. Don't be so hard on yourself you're amazing. I love you."

"Tay," he says.

"Yeah?"

"You're the first person in my life to ever tell me they love me. NO one has ever said it to me before."

"You should have been told that numerous times," I say as my heart breaks for him. "I'm sorry but I love you. I love you so much and I'm ready for everything the future brings for us. I'm ready to be your wife, have another baby with you. I'm ready for my life with you. Everything changes in life but it's all about how you embrace that change. I meant what I said in the hospital leaving Roman was the best thing I could have ever done. You make me so much happier and you love me so much more. I love you."

"I love you too," he says before we share a soft kiss.

***A/N: Are you shocked that Tay is already talking about her wedding to Dean? What about Tianna and Miguel getting a divorced? What are your thoughts on Roman and Renee having a baby? What do you think about Roman's new attitude toward Tayla does it seem a bit harsh? How did you feel when Dean confessed to Tayla that no one has ever told him that they loved him? Think Tay will make sure she tells him a lot more often? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. Life Is Crazy

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much***

"I just got off the phone with Hunter," says Dean as he walks into the living room as I am holding a sleeping Avery and Alexander is sleeping in the swing. It's been a month since we brought the boys home and it has been hectic to say the least. I feel like we are all over the place, we haven't slept for weeks getting only 12 hours of sleep in a month's time. Their schedules are all messed up and they don't know when it's day time or when it's night time.

"Shh," I say as I am lying on the couch. "I finally got them to sleep whisper," I say in barely higher than a whisper but I feel Avery stir in my arms as I hear him make one of his cute little noises he makes.

"Oh sorry," he says in a whisper before he takes a seat on the couch. "It's so quiet."

"I know," I whisper back. "So what did Hunter say?" I ask.

"I told him I wasn't going back till the Royal Rumble because obviously at this time it's going to be hard to leave you alone with the boys because they are a handful. I love them but they are a handful. I want to help you as much as I can but I also told him I wanted to cut down to part time for a little while."

"And what did he say?" I ask as I rub Avery's soft black hair and inhale his baby scent as Dean massages my foot.

"He wasn't thrilled," he says, "but he understands. He is really trying to push me to come back by Survivor Series. They have this big plan with The Shield and The Wyatt Family planned out. They have a big feud planned between us and it won't work unless I am back. I want to be home as long as I can but he is pushing for this. What do you think?"

"I think that it's your job and it is what is bringing in our main source of income. If your boss wants you back by Survivor Series then be back by Survivor Series," I say. "I mean I think I can manage the boys."

"Are you sure?" he asks, "because if you want me to stay home a little longer then I will."

"I am sure go ahead and go back to work."

"All right," he says, "I'll let Hunter know. I don't want to do this feud with the Wyatt Family though."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they're nuts," he says, "Bray Wyatt is absolutely crazy. You never know what he's going to do or what he's going to talk about."

I smile at him and say, "you know you're just as crazy right?"

"Not that much," he says, "but I do like to get into my lunatic mode at times."

"And it is a very sexy quality about you," I say with a smile as Avery starts to cry. "Why do they hate me?" I ask with tears in my eyes. It's frustrating for me because I never know what's wrong with them. I can feed them and change them but yet they still cry. I don't know what's wrong with them.

"They don't hate you," he says as he takes Avery from me. "They love you very much. They just can't talk so they have to cry to tell you what they want."

"And when I feed them or change them they are still crying. I don't' know what to do Dean and then they don't sleep and if they do it's only for 30 minutes," I say with tears of frustration and hurt in my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Tay," he says as he bounces Avery and rubs my leg softly. "Don't be upset. It's okay," he says, "and Avery, you're okay," he says before he kisses his cheek softly as Avery stops crying. "Look how adorable he is," he says as he holds Avery so that he's facing me. "This chubby little face, that black hair and his big brown eyes how can you think this little face could ever hate you? Say, Mama, I don't hate you! I love you!" I smile as I look at our son's face. "I love you, Mama, I love you Mama," he says making him move closer to me. "I love you so much I'm going to give you a kiss, Mama," says Dean in a baby voice. I lean my cheek down for Avery to give me a kiss or more like Dean just putting his face to mine as if he was kissing me.

"I love you too, Avery," I say with a smile as Dean hands him to me. I give him a thousand kisses. "We got some cute babies," I say with a smile as I play with Avery. "My dad is right we do make beautiful babies."

"I don't disagree," he says with a smile. "Ready for another one yet?"

"Haha," I say, "ask me in 10 years," I say with a smile.

"I thought you would say that," he says. "Did you hear about Renee and Roman?" he asks.

"Nope, I'm not even worried about Roman. He hasn't bothered me for a month and he hasn't talked to me so I am grateful about that. He is finally out of my life and I like it that way."

"Oh," he says, "I was going to tell you that they are having a baby."

"What?" I ask as I look at him. I don't' know why I care but something down deep kind of hurts me. "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," he says as he pulls out his laptop and turns it on. "Listen," he says after a few minutes. "After rumors swirling around WWE Superstar Roman Reigns and WWE interviewer Renee Young it has been confirmed that the two are in a relationship and are expecting their first child together. This comes after Roman Reigns' ex-wife Tayla Reigns and Shield member Dean Ambrose welcomed their twin boys last month."

"Wow," I say, "so that's why he was so ready to sign the papers and didn't care about Alex and Avery anymore. That's classy."

"Tay," he says, "are you upset?"

"No," I say but it is a lie. It hurts knowing that Roman is in another relationship and is having a baby with another woman. I am starting to feel the same way he did when I was pregnant with the boys. It doesn't feel good.

"It sounds like it," he says.

"I'm not upset okay maybe I am a little upset," I say, "I mean not because he's having a baby or in a relationship with her but more so because he was on our asses the whole time, whining and crying about our relationship and then pushing for paternity tests saying that he was their father when he knew damn well that Alex and Avery were not his. I don't know what his reason was for that but the fact that as soon as Renee got pregnant he didn't care anymore."

"Do you want him to care?" asks Dean.

"I don't want him to care but I don't' want him to stress me out while I'm pregnant and drag something out that could have been ended months ago. I had to put my sons through a paternity test because of his stupidity and then it was all for nothing. I just don't get it. What was the point of dragging this out for so long if at the end of it all he didn't care?"

"If you want my honest opinion," says Dean, "he didn't want you to be happy if he wasn't happy because as soon as he was happy it didn't matter what we had anymore. He's an asshole. I have been telling you that for years now. He's an ass and he is controlling. He was trying to control our situation because he didn't want you to be happy so he was using his power and everything he could to make sure you weren't."

"I guess," I say, "I will admit I am a little hurt by the fact he is with Renee and they are having a baby but I'm not jealous. It's just after 10 years it's hard to just say okay go ahead and be with her and have a baby with her. It is also the fact that they weren't even together that long before they got pregnant. We tried for so long and it when it did happen it didn't last but I blame that on Roman and the amount of stress he placed on me during my pregnancies. I don't know. It just makes me feel some type of way and I shouldn't even worry about it because soon he won't be married to me anymore and we'll be getting married not to mention we have these two handsome little boys together that I love with all my heart and I love you too, Dean. We all love you."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "It's okay to feel a little bit of hurt about the situation but if you start claiming that baby is yours then I might question you a little."

I laugh and say, "that would be impossible to do but this is just proof of how sexist our laws are. I have no rights to that child yet I'm still married to Roman but when it was me he had all the rights in the world and technically he still does because we're married. I should attempt it just to be a bitch."

"Don't do that, Tay," he says, "It's stupid."

"Baby, I'm just kidding. I'm glad that Renee is willing to put up with his bullshit. She has a big surprise coming. I said it before and I'll say it again leaving Roman was the best decision I ever made. I don't have to worry about being cheated on or someone telling me what to do. I love being with you and I love our little family. I love the perfection of our family even if I am living off of 12 hours of sleep in a month I still wouldn't trade this life with you for anything in the world. You're my home and I love being with you. I'm not worried about it. I got these little babies," I say as I tickle Avery, "and I have one sexy man in my life. This 6 weeks is killing me though."

"You?" he asks, "me too," he says, "but it's not like we're feeling up to having sex either. If I get into bed I'm sleeping."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I have been thinking," I say.

"About?"

"You know how I wanted to wait until after Wrestlemania to get married how about we get married on New Year's Eve or New Year's Day as long as my divorce is finalized. It won't be anything big. I don't need a big wedding. It could just be you, me, my dad, a few friends and our little boys. What do you think?"

"I think I like it," he says with a smile. "It would be like starting a new year fresh and happy or ending this year on a happy note."

"Exactly," I say. "Like I said it doesn't have to be a big ceremony just something small and intimate if you're okay with that."

"I don't have a family except for you, Alex and Avery and I have a few friends. I am not opposed to it. Do you think that you will be divorced by then?"

"I hope so. My dad said it wouldn't take long now that Roman signed the papers and there isn't much to divide up because I didn't want anything."

"All right, let's do it," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly as Alex wakes up and starts to cry. "I have him," he says as he gets up from the couch and walks over to the swing to take Alex out of it. I smile as he rocks him and bounces him around before he changes his diaper. He masters it perfectly. "I did it! I didn't get peed on."

I smile and say, "because you're finally used to it. You did good but I think he may be hungry."

"All right," he says, "is there breast milk in the fridge?"

"Yes," I say, "I pumped this morning. You can go ahead and get it. Just warm it up a little."

"All right," he says as he picks Alex up off the floor along with the diaper before he goes to the kitchen to get his bottle ready. He comes back into the living room as I am playing with Avery and takes a seat next to me. "I don't know how he can drink this stuff it tastes horrible," says Dean as he prepares Alex to feed him his bottle.

"Well, no one told you to drink breast milk," I say with a smile.

"It was an accident," he says, "you should have labelled it."

"I thought with the yellow color you would have picked up on it. I guess not though. I just thought you would have known. What does it taste like?"

"I don't know but it was gross," he says, "I don't know."

I laugh and say, "Pay attention next time but they like it," I say as I look at Alex drinking his bottle like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Alex just likes to eat," he says.

"This is true," I say, "and he's so chunky. I love it."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "So I know you said you wanted to wait 10 years for another baby but when do you want to start trying again?"

"When do you want to start trying?" I ask. "I mean it may not be as easy as you think. I was on fertility drugs and it took years to conceive after Toa."

"I was thinking by the time they are 6 months old."

"I was thinking more like by the time they were 2," I say, "these two are a handful and according to Chelsea it gets worse when they get mobile. I am not looking forward to it but I like them so little right now and holding them. They're so freaking cute it kills me. Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," he says, "2 works for me also," he says.

"But I am not taking birth control or anything. I don't want to actually try but I don't' want to prevent it either. I look at it this way if it's supposed to happen then it will happen if not then it won't. What do you think about that?"

"I think we just won't use anything and let it happen if it should no trying or preventing."

"All right," I say with a smile. "It's a plan. I love you so much and I just want to give you the family you've always wanted, Baby."

"You already have," he says, "maybe a couple more wouldn't be so bad but I'm happy with what I have. I'm happy with what I have with you. I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly before I nurse Avery.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

I walk into our bedroom after taking a shower and smile when I see Dean sitting on the bed holding both the boys and reading one of my favorite books to them; Love you Forever. I smile as he reads to them and just spends that quality time with them. For someone that has never had a father or any real parental figure in his life he sure is pretty awesome at being a dad to our sons. He closes up the book as I put on one of his t-shirts and says, "I will love you forever and I'll love you forever," he says as he kisses each of the boys on the top of their head.

I smile as I get into bed next to my family that I love more than anything in the world and take Alex from Dean as I curl up next to Dean. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "And these two boys I will love forever just like you. I want them to know that, Tay. I really want them to know that no matter what they do or wherever they go I want them to know that I will always love them. I want them to know I will ALWAYS be here. I'm not going anywhere. I never knew that I could love something so little so much."

"They know you love them," I say with a smile, "and they love you. Like I said we all love you."

"I just never had this when I was little. My life with my mom wasn't the best life and my dad was gone. I only knew him through Christmas cards and stuff like that. He was never a real father to me. A couple bucks a year didn't make up for anything. I hate when people throw money around and act like it fixes problems. I really do. I don't want to be that dad. I want to be the dad that plays with his sons, teaches them how to play baseball, the dad that will wake up early in the morning just to put them on the school bus. I want to be the dad that makes memories with his kids through love and attention NOT through a Christmas card with a couple bucks in it. I want our sons to know that I truly love them. I don't' want them to know materialistic love. I am against that. I want them to know my true love. Hell, I know I'm not smart and I can barely read but I want to be that dad that sits down and helps them with homework and reads to them every night. I want as much time with them as my job allows. It's going to be hard not being here but with technology I will see them every day and talk to them every day and when I am home every minute of every day is for them and for you. That's how I want my life to be and that's how I want our family to be. I want us to be based on love and not materialism. I love you guys and I can honestly say I have never felt this kind of love for anyone in my life. Tay, you just make me want to be a better person and just change my whole life and these boys make me want to be an even better person, to be a better role model and to change everything I've ever known. I want to get my GED," he says. "I want to get my GED and take a couple classes in college to get my degree. I don't know what for maybe for physical therapy or something like that I don't know but I want something to fall back on just in case this wrestling thing doesn't work out. I want to give you three the best life that I can," he says, "and I want them to know that no matter what an education is important. I should have taken my education a little further but I didn't but I want to now. I love these boys, Tay," he says with tears in his eyes, "and I love you," he says making me want to cry. "And there is nothing in this world that I want more than for all of you to be happy."

"I am happy," I say, "and the boys are happy. I love you so much and the fact you want to go for your GED and go to college is great! I'm proud of you, Baby. I am so proud of you," I say with a smile as I feel tears falling from my eyes. I love this man beyond words.

***A/N: Do you think Tay is upset over everything with Renee and Roman? Do you think she is handling having twin boys better than you thought? What about Dean reading to the boys? What do you think of him as a father? Do you like the idea of him going for his GED and to go to college just so he has something to fall back on? ARe you starting to see why Dean was the way he was in YOu have My Whole Heart? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	21. OUr Happy Family

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask Dean as we are lying in bed. "This is your last day off before you return back to work.

"I don't know," he says, "but I have an idea of what I want to do right now. Do you hear that?"

"The silence?" I ask with a smile as I trace his chest with my finger. "I hear it. Avery and Alex are still in their milk comas from 4 this morning. They ate so much so their bellies are full their diapers may be too but they are still sleeping."

"I know," he says with a smile as his fingertips trace my caramel skin. "Maybe they decided to give Mama and Daddy some time alone."

"Maybe," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck bringing myself closer to him as I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "I'm not so tired anymore," I say with a smile. Over the last couple weeks the babies have finally gotten their schedules synchronized and they have determined that sleep is done at night with an occasional feeding here and there with a couple naps during the day but they have given us a lot more opportunity to sleep.

"Me either," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. "I need you so much, Tay," he whispers against my lips before he kisses them again.

"I need you too, Baby," I say against his lips. It's been a long time since we have been intimate and while the boys are sleeping I want to take the advantage to be with my lover.

"Is that right," he says with a smile as he rolls me over onto my back and towers over me. His blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes as he flashes me a sexy smile.

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I rub his chest and abs softly. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asks.

"I'm more than ready," I say, "the doctor said it was okay and said we could resume sexual activity when we were ready. I'm ready," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile as he spreads my legs gently and I feel his erection on my inner thigh as he leans down to give me another passionate kiss as I run my fingers through his blonde curly hair. I moan against his lips and tug at his hair as I feel him slide his erection into me slowly and softly taking his time as he does it so I am comfortable. I have heard stories that the first time you have sex after having a baby it's not very comfortable. I hope it's not true and as he works his way into me I feel nothing but pleasure and the need to have more of him in me. "Tay," he breathes as he deepens himself inside of me.

"Dean," I moan out as I feel all of him inside of me as he starts to rock his body, his lips finding my neck and my lips on his as he works himself in and out of me. Nothing fast but soft and passionate, loving and slow sliding himself in and then back out, then back in again going as deep as he can go. "Baby," I say as he picks up his movements and I rock my hips with him. The sensation is better and more pleasurable than pre-pregnancy.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes, Baby," I say as I move with him.

"I love you," he says in my ear as he continues his movements filling me with passion and ecstasy causing me to moan and cry in pleasure with each soft movement he makes.

"Baby," I moan out as I feel the passion building up and feeling the pleasure of his movements taking me to new heights as I find myself on the verge of my climax. "Dean," I say as I feel my body start to shake and quiver as the length of his erection pulls out and slides back in. I can't control myself anymore as I dig my toes into the mattress, my nails into his back and my teeth into his neck as I find my hot release. I fall apart around his erection crying out in pleasure. "Dean, Baby, I Love you," I breathe as he continues his movements, his breaths deepening, the moans escaping his lips as he moves.

I feel his erection throbbing and growing larger as he slides into me one last time, his body quivers, he groans out before crying out in pleasure, "TAYLA!" he says as he finds his hot release deep inside of me. "Oh, Baby," he says in my ear before he softly nibbles on it. "That was amazing."

"I know," I say as I hold onto him not wanting to let him go as he keeps himself inside of me. "I love you," I say as I play with his curls.

"I love you too, that was well worth the wait."

"I couldn't agree more," I say with a smile before his lips catch mine for a passionate kiss. "They're still sleeping," I say with a smile. "We can go again if you want to."

"You don't even have to ask," he says as his lips find mine again.

Our kiss is interrupted by one of the babies crying. "I guess we won't be going again," I say with a little bit of disappointment. Dean groans as he removes himself from me before he rolls over onto his back. I don't want to get up either as we lay there for a couple minutes before we both get up and clean ourselves up before we tend to our sons.

Later that morning after the boys have been fed, changed and dressed I get myself dressed while Dean keeps the boys occupied in the living room by playing with them. "Oh no here he comes! Here comes Babyzilla!" he says as I stop in the doorway of the living room to watch him with the boys. "Boom, boom, boom," he says as he starts having Avery knock down couch cushions. "Babyzilla is on the loose," he says as he makes Avery cause destruction making me laugh. "Here he comes Alexander, here comes Babyzilla! Oh no!" he says as he knocks down another couch cushion. "He's angry!" he says as I laugh to myself at how cute it is.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I walk into the living room.

"Playing Babyzilla," he says with a smile as he holds Avery and I pick up Alexander. "They like it and I think Alex may have cracked a smile."

"I think he did too," I say with a smile of my own. "You're going to miss them aren't you?"

"Yes," he says. "I don't know how my day is going to go without holding my little boys. It's going to be hard but I know they'll be here when I get back and I'm ready to take them on a dinosaur adventure."

"Oh dinosaurs now?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "I love these guys," he says, "and I love you too," He says before he kisses my lips softly.

"I love you too," I say, "so my dad said it shouldn't be long and that my divorce should be final by the beginning of December, still want to get married on New Year's Eve or New Year's Day?"

"New Year's Day," he says with a smile. "This is what I was thinking."

"I'm listening," I say as I rub Alex's small hand with my thumb as I kiss the top of his velvet soft hair.

"How about we get married right after midnight on New Year's Day? Don't you think that's a great way to kick off the new year together by becoming husband and wife?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "I really like it and the babies will most likely sleep through it. That's a good idea. Right as the new year hits at midnight we could start the wedding procession and be married shortly after midnight. I can't think of a better way to start my new year other than becoming your wife."

"So it's a plan," he says with a smile. "You will be Mrs. Ambrose on the first of the year. Nothing big; I just want something small for our close family and friends."

"Sounds good to me, I want something simple. It doesn't have to be a big extravaganza."

"All right," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before we start to play with the boys. "Do you want to take them to the beach?"

"Isn't it a little cold for the beach?"

"It's 74 degrees I'm not saying let's put them in the ocean but let's just take them to the beach and take them for a walk. Let's give them a change of scenery."

"All right," he says, "do you want to go to the beach Avery? What's that? You do? Okay," he says, "Avery wants to go to the beach."

"So does Alex," I say with a smile, "Let's get them ready to go, I'll pack the diaper bag. Is the stroller in the car?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Perfect," I say as I give him Alex while I go to pack up the diaper bag so we can spend the afternoon at the beach but apparently there are other plans for us as our doorbell rings. I walk downstairs to the front door as Dean is getting the boys ready to go to answer the door. I freeze when I see Roman standing at the door with Renee. He has a lot of nerve coming to my house with Renee. "What do you want?" I ask.

"I was in town. We wanted to talk to my parents and we figured we would stop in here to see the babies."

"Why?" I ask.

"I just want to see them," he says. "You've met Renee haven't you?"

"Hello, Renee," I say with a friendly smile. "How are you?"

"Good," she says, "how are you?"

"Good," I say, "we were actually getting ready to go to the beach with the boys."

"Oh really?" asks Roman.

"Yes, Really," I say.

"Well, can we see the babies?"

"I guess," I say. I do find it weird that my soon to be ex-husband and his girlfriend are walking into my house to see my babies with another man. It's not like Roman and I stuck to our friends bargain if we had this might be a different story but we didn't so he really doesn't have a right to be here. "Dean," I say as we make our way to the living room. "Roman and Renee came to visit the babies. Isn't that sweet of them?" I ask.

"Why?" he asks as he stands up holding Alex while Avery is in the swing.

"I just wanted to see them," says Roman, "you do know I still have rights to them."

"No," I say, "you don't. Dean is their father. It has been proven but you would know that had you come to the paternity results. I told you."

"I knew they weren't mine," he says.

"Then why did you keep dragging it out, Roman?" I ask as I walk over to Dean as he immediately wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't' know," he says wrapping his arm around Renee. "They're cute," he says with a smile. "They look like Tayla. They look exactly like her," he says as he looks at Avery in the swing and then at Alex.

"Thank-you," I say, "I happen to think they have a few of Dean's features."

"I don't know," he says, "did you hear our news?"

"That you're having a baby?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "We were looking at some houses in the neighborhood because we decided we wanted to live up here."

"That's cool," I say, "and congratulations. When are you due?"

"May," she says with a smile. "I can't wait."

"That's great," I say, "I'm happy for you. You two can sit down," I say as I point to the couch.

"Thanks," says Roman, "so how have you two been? How is life with twins?"

"It's good," I say, "I mean it's hectic but we've gotten used to it. We love them and they're fun."

"I bet," says Roman, "what are their names again?"

"This little guy," I say taking him from Dean, "is Alexander Dean but we call him Alex for short. And that little guy in the swing is Avery James."

"Oh," he says. "Their names are cute. They're cute," he says, "can I hold one of them?"

Dean and I look at each other and we are just as confused as the other as to what Roman is trying to do. "Sure," I say as I hand him Alex.

"Hey, there, Buddy," he says with a smile as he holds him. "I'm Roman," he says, "I'm friends with your mama and daddy. You're so handsome. Yes you are. You're handsome just like your mama is pretty," he says with a smile causing me to smile. "Tay, they are adorable. How do you tell them apart?"

"Alex has a birth mark under his chin and Avery doesn't. That's how I tell them apart not to mention that Alex is a bit chubbier than Avery. It took a couple weeks but we finally figured out a way to tell them apart."

"That's cool."

"So you were talking about looking for houses in the neighborhood?" asks Dean as I sit on his lap as he wraps his arm around my waist. I can see Roman's eyes go straight toward Dean's hand as my arm finds its way around Dean's neck.

"Yes," he says.

"Did you find any?" asks Dean as I can still see Roman's eyes on his hand as he is rubbing my upper thigh softly.

"We actually found one around the corner from here. We put an offer on the house so I hope it gets accepted. It's a nice house and it's so close to yours not to mention to my parents' house." I feel Dean's grip tighten around my waist at the news.

"Why would you want to live around the corner from us?" I ask.

"I don't know. I thought we could be friends. I mean Dean and I work together. We should be civil and get along."

"But out of all the houses in Pensacola that are for sale you have to put an offer on the house around the corner. Are you trying to pull something? And I'm still trying to figure out why you're here."

"I just wanted something close to mom and pops," he says as he plays with Alexander, "and I want to raise my kids in Pensacola."

"Right," I say as I look at him and I know he's doing it out of spite. I thought that after everything he would let go. "So Dean and I are getting married on January 1st."

I see the shocked look on Roman's face when I tell him the news. I am not sure he knows what to say but I want him to know that Dean and I will be married as soon as possible. "That's a bit fast isn't it?" he asks as Renee places her hand on his thigh.

"Dean and I have been together for almost a year. I don't think it's a bit too fast. I think it's perfect. I know I love him and I'm ready to marry him."

"Well," he says, "congratulations."

"Thanks," I say, "my dad said our divorce should be finalized by the beginning of December."

"I heard," he says. "Do you think we can be friends again and be civilized?"

"Roman," I say, "I have been trying to be your friend. I was trying to be your friend but then you started getting ridiculous talking about how the boys were yours and dragging out the divorce. You made it ugly. I didn't. It was you. We could have been friends had you not started acting like an asshole. How do I know you're not going to be an asshole again?"

"Because I won't be," he says, "I'm happy with Renee and we're having a baby. I thought that our baby could be friends with your babies. I just want to make this as civil as possible. I am sorry for the way I acted but can we just look past it and be friends?"

"Roman, I'm not sure. There is just too much that has happened between us for me to just say let's be friends. I saw a whole new side of you. I don't know how I feel about us being friends."

"You can think about it though right?"

"I guess," I say, "but I think that my mind is made up. I'm pretty sure that I don't want to be friends. I just want to go my way and you go your way. If I see you on the street if you get that house then I'll say hi to you but I don't want to act like I like you when I don't."

"So you don't like me anymore?" asks Roman.

"Not anymore. I don't like the person you became. I don't' like the person that I saw come out because you were jealous. Now because you're with Renee and having a baby with her you act like everything is going to be okay. You act like I'm just going to bend over backwards for you and just act like nothing happened. A lot of things you did during our divorce hurt. A lot of things that you said hurt but I think the worst was when you caused me to miscarry one of the babies. That was the worst thing. You know how I am. You know every pregnancy I have had was high risk but you did not care that day we were in mediation. You turned into an asshole, maybe you were always an asshole I don't' know but I saw someone I did not like and I'm not going to be friends with you," I say as I get up and take Alex from him. "I think it's time that you leave."

"That's kind of rude," says Renee.

"Rude?" I ask, "rude is coming to MY house unannounced trying to be friends with me after all the hurtful things he's done over the divorce. He's your problem now, Renee. I hope that he doesn't put the amount of stress on you that he did on me when I was pregnant. I hope that he doesn't find a ring rat to sleep with behind your back and I hope I really hope that if you ever think about adoption you don't use a woman named Vanessa for an adoption counselor. Maybe Roman changed I don't know but I'm just warning you now. He has one person in his mind and that's Roman. He will go lengths to hurt you and then act like sex can make it up. I don't care about your relationship but don't come to my house calling me rude because I ask you to leave because I can see his bullshit shining through and you have NO idea what happened or why we even got to this point. I would appreciate it if you both left." I hand Alex to Dean as Renee and Roman stand up I stand up with them to walk them to the front door.

"You act like this divorce was my fault," says Roman, "but you are just at as much fault as me. Who is the one that got pregnant by another man? Maybe I wouldn't have had to cheat on you if you weren't such a whiney, condescending bitch, Tayla. You did this you brought everything I ever did to you on yourself."

"Get out," I say, "and don't come back here again," I say.

"You don't have to worry about me," says Roman, "the sooner this divorce is final the better."

"My thoughts exactly," I say. "Now get out," I say walking them to the door. I slam the door behind them once they walk out the door. I walk into the living room where Dean is getting the boys ready so that we can enjoy the rest of the day at the beach as a family. "He has a lot of nerve," I say putting Avery into his car seat. "Who does he think he is?" I ask as Dean puts Alex into the car seat.

"I don't know," he says, "but he better not come here again and why does he have to live around the corner from us. And what made him think everything was okay that you would be friends with him?"

"I don't know," I say, "but I don't want him to ruin our day together. You're going back out on the road tomorrow and I want to enjoy my last few hours with you and the boys as a family having fun. I never want any negativity around them. Let's go to the beach and spend the day together as a family."

"All right, Baby," he says as he kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as we each grab one of the car seats to take out to the car. My bad mood slowly fades away when we get to Pensacola Beach; a place I have always loved. I still love it and to bring my sons to the beach makes me extremely happy. Dean, Alex and Avery and I spend the afternoon walking along the beach, taking in the beautiful scenery around us and I think about how much my life has deserved to be like this for a long time. My life can't get any more perfect than it is right now. I have two of the handsomest boys in the world, one sexy husband to be and I am happy. Nothing can destroy mine and Dean's happiness; we're one happy family.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean and TAy getting married on New Year's? What did you think about Roman coming to their house? Do you think he has alterior motives for trying to move around the corner from them? Do you think Roman and Tay will ever be friends? Is there anything in Dean's and Tay's life that could take away their perfect family and happiness? Please review and thank-you for reading**


	22. Vulnerability

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

**DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sleep fills my eyes as I stretch to get out of my hotel bed in Cincinnati, Ohio at 2 in the morning there was a time in my life when I wasn't getting back from the bar till at least 4 in the morning but since I became a father I take my sleep when I can get it. The knocks on my door get louder as I get out of bed. "I'm coming," I yell thinking that it is one of the guys wanting to hang out or crash in my hotel room. "I'm coming," I say again as I adjust my eyes to the light of the room. I put my hand on the doorknob before unlocking my door. I open the door and there she is standing in front of me, the woman I was hoping to never see again in my life after I left home when I was 16. The crystal blue eyes staring back at me, the messed up curly blonde hair, the smell of cigarettes, alcohol and weed on her clothes and on her breath as she opens her mouth. I fairly remember her being a lot skinnier but she has put on a little weight since I was 16. I am not surprised to see her wearing a cami shirt and a mini skirt falling to the middle of her thighs and a pair of black boots as she holds her purse with no jacket in sight in the middle of November. The temperatures could not be any higher than 20 degrees. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I can finally get the words out of my mouth.

"Dean," she says, "is that any way to greet your mom?"

"I use the term mom very loosely, Christine," I say. "What do you want? And how did you find me?"

"A friend of mine helped me find you. Can I come in?"

Going against my better judgment I opened the door a little more allowing my mom to enter into my hotel room. I shut the door behind her as the smell of her perfume, cigarettes and pot fill my nostrils. This not a new smell for it it's one I will always remember that I associate with evil and hatred. "So what do you want? Did you just get off work?"

"Dean, I don't do that anymore," she says, "I have a job but it's not that."

"All right," I say, "so what do you want?"

"No hug for me?"

"Did you ever hug me when I was a kid?" I ask. I barely hug anyone or show any signs of affection to anyone except for Tayla, Alex and Avery. Tayla has shown me what it feels like to be loved, to be hugged, caressed and cared for.

"Looks like you made out pretty good for yourself," she says as she looks around my hotel room. "Looks like you made out pretty good."

"I have," I say, "I busted my ass to get where I am no thanks to you."

"Is that anyway to talk to me, Dean?"

"No," I say, "but I also don't like you showing up at my hotel room at 2 in the morning smelling the way you do and acting like I owe you something. You never did one thing for me in my life."

"I did," she says and she is drunk. I can hear it in the tone of her voice and the way her words drag out when she speaks. "I gave you a good life."

"Right," I say. "I don't want to talk about it. It's a sore spot for me," I say as I look at my arm and rub the scar I endured because of her and there are plenty more.

"I hear you have two little boys of your own. When were you going to tell me about them?"

"I wasn't," I say. "They are much better without your toxic lifestyle in their lives."

"You're going to keep my grandchildren from me? I would love to meet them, Dean."

"You're not stable enough besides I don't think my fiancé would approve."

"You're getting married?" she asks as her tone goes straight to happiness. "What is she like? When are you getting married?"

"Yes," I say with a smile, "and she's wonderful. She is the best thing to ever happen to me in this life. We are getting married soon," I say leaving out the dates. She doesn't need to know anything else.

"Can I come?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say, "Christine, why are you here?"

"Is it too much trouble to catch up with my son and get to know who he has become since he hasn't talked to me for over 11 years? You just left me alone, Dean Alexander. Why did you just leave me alone?"

"Because you were ruining my life. If I stayed where we were I was going to fall victim to the streets. I didn't want that in my life. I wanted more for me. I wanted to be able to do something to make me happy, something that I would be successful in. I wanted to have a family that I could support when the time came. I couldn't fall victim to the streets where I would end up in jail or dead. I was already starting to fall into some things that could hurt me more than could help so I made the decision to leave and never look back."

"But you left me alone," she says as she starts to cry. "It was supposed to be you and me, Dean. It was supposed to be us after your dad left."

"It was never really just you and me. You had your men to keep you company and never really bothered with me unless the time was right for you. What kind of life was that for me?"

"Why are you so angry with me? I did everything I could to be a good mom for you. I gave you everything you wanted."

"No, Christine, you didn't. The only thing you gave me was a childhood of heartache and pain. I remember it well I couldn't forget even if I tried and believe me I have tried. I have tried to forget about all the hell I went through as a kid."

"I am so sorry," she says as she hugs me catching me by surprise as she breaks down crying. It's like old times again. I am stuck in a very familiar scene as I wrap my arms around her and allow her to cry. Many times growing up I was the person whose shoulder she cried on.

"It's okay," I say as I keep my arms wrapped around her as she continues to cry.

She stops in a matter of minutes and looks at me, "Dean, you're a good son. You were always a good son."

"Thank-you," I say.

"I didn't mean to give you the life you had. I didn't mean to let you live in those circumstances. I didn't have a choice. When your father left it just tore me apart."

"But you didn't even try to better yourself, Christine. You should have tried to better yourself at least for me."

"I know," she says with disappointment in her voice. "I was a bad mom. I admit that. But I am not like that anymore. I want to be in your life, Dean. I want to see your little boys and I want to meet your fiancé I want to be in your life again. I changed."

"How much weed did you smoke tonight, Christine? How much alcohol did you drink tonight? And how many cigarettes did you smoke tonight and what other drugs have you done?"

"The weed helps me feel better," she says, "It helps me with my joint pain. It helps me and I need to smoke to calm my nerves. I didn't' drink tonight and I don't do drugs anymore."

"I can smell the alcohol, Christine. Don't act like I am stupid. I know you were drinking. And there's always an excuse for you."

"I'm not making an excuse, Dean, I'm trying to be in your life."

"There's no place for you in my life, Christine. I don't' want you around my sons and I don't want you messing around my life upsetting my fiancé."

"I'm your mother, Dean."

"You never acted like it," I say. "It's time for you to go," I say.

"Dean," she says, "Please just give me a chance. I promise I am different please let me meet your fiancé and your sons. Please," she begs. "At least give me that opportunity."

I take a deep breath and say, "fine Tayla is cooking Thanksgiving dinner for us and her dad. She is going to be upset with me but that will be your chance to prove to me that you have changed and that you aren't an alcoholic anymore and that you don't do drugs but I suggest if you come into my house you clean up your act a lot. Tayla has never seen the life we used to live. She's never been in that position. She's had a good life. She comes from the different side of the tracks than we do."

"So she's a snob?" she asks.

"Not at all," I say, "I'm just saying her life experiences are different than ours. She is not stuck up and she's not a snob. She's amazing she always sees the good in people, give her some good to see. Give me some good to see."

"Where are you having Thanksgiving?"

"We live in Pensacola, Florida," I say as I get out a piece of paper. "This is our address and this is where you can stay."

"Thank-you," she says, "How am I going to get there?"

"I will buy you a plane ticket," I say, "and we will pick you up at the airport when you get into town. Don't mess up, Christine."

"I won't," she says, "Dean,"

"Yes?" I ask.

"I hate to ask you this but I did fall into some trouble and I owe someone a lot of money. If I don't give them the money they're going to hurt me."

"Are you trying to ask me for money?" I ask. I knew it was all too good to be true. I know Tay isn't going to be happy that I invited my mom over for Thanksgiving but knowing my mom she won't show up. She doesn't do social gatherings well and she will most likely be passed out somewhere like she always was when I was a kid eating Thanksgiving dinner alone in a shelter or sometimes not eating at all. The memories fill my mind and my heart aches as I think about everything I endured as a child the fact that I am still alive is a miracle. I doubt that if I hadn't left when I did that I wouldn't be alive or in jail today.

"I hate to do this but can you lend me a few dollars and I will pay you back I promise."

"How much do you need?" I ask.

"$1,500," she says.

"$1500 is a lot," I say. "I have a family to support and while that seems like chump change compared to what I make every penny I make counts for something. That's a couple bills we could pay with that. What do you need it for?"

"I got into some trouble," she says, "I will pay you back. I'm working now. I will pay you back."

"Fine," I say as I get my check book from my bag. "I will lend you this money just this one time but don't ask me for money again. I have a family to take care of now." I write her out a check for $2000 and hand it to her. "Don't use this to buy drugs or alcohol. This is to help you out so you don't get into trouble. Use the $1500 to pay off what you owe but the $500 is a gift from me for you to clean yourself up and buy yourself some food, some clothes whatever but do not use it to buy drugs or alcohol, Christine."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "I will pay you pack I promise."

"Don't worry about it," I say because I know she will never pay me back and I'm not going to wait a life time for money from my mom.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure all you have to do is prove to me that you have changed and that you do have your shit together."

"I do. I promise, I won't let you down," she says as she stands up. "I will see you on Thanksgiving."

"I will see you on Thanksgiving," I say as we walk to my door.

"Well," she says, "take care."

"You too," I say as she gives me another hug before I open the door for her. She walks out the door looking at the check as I watch her walk away before shutting the door. I know I'm not going to see her for a while. She isn't going to be at my house on Thanksgiving she just wanted the money, she got what she needed and she's gone just like it has always been. I was only an option when she needed me but when she didn't I wasn't even a choice. I walk back to my bed after turning off the light. I crawl into bed and allow all the memories of my childhood come flooding back as I break down into tears. I don't cry often but there are days I just have to let it out.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

"Honey, I'm home," I say with a smile as I walk in the front door of mine and Tayla's house.

"Daddy's home, Avery!" I hear Tayla say with excitement as she makes her way to the front door holding Avery. I swear he has grown since I left last week. "Hey, Baby," she says with a smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," I say with a smile before I greet her with a soft kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she says with a smile as I take Avery from her. "And Avery missed his daddy so did Alex."

"I missed you too," I say as I give Avery a kiss on the cheek. "Where is Alex?"

"In the swing," she says. "I just got done nursing Avery. I need to nurse Alex now," she says as we walk to the living room where I smile as I see Alex in the swing sucking on his blue pacifier before she picks him up so she can feed him. "So how was the road?" she asks as she sits down on the couch, lifts her shirt and nurses Alex.

"It was good. I'm glad to be back but it was hard to get used to it again. I could cut back on the home cooked meals," I say with a smile. "I'm getting out of shape."

"Yeah right," she says, "You still look as sexy as ever to me."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I entertain Avery. "How were the boys while I was away?"

"They were good as gold. It was hard doing it myself but I got it down. It took a lot of work. I mean they had me running all over the place but it was nice to get some quality time in with each of them. I love them so much."

"Ready for another one yet?"

"Not even close," she says shaking her head. "They may be the only two kids we have. I mean as long as they have a playmate in each other then that's good enough for me. I was an only child growing up. I wish I had a brother or a sister but not too many. What about you? Were you an only child?"

"Yeah," I say as I play with Avery making him smile. "Look, he smiled at me," I say as my heart melts at his toothless grin.

"Aw, he has your smile, Baby," she says, "and I like that."

"They are growing up too fast on me here," I say.

"Tell me about it," she says. "But they are so cute!"

"They're adorable," I say. I could gloat over my sons all day. I don't mind bragging about them either. "So I got a visit the other night."

"Oh yeah? From Roman?"

"No," I say, "he doesn't bother with me unless you're around."

"All right," she says, "so who did you get a visit from?"

"My mom showed up at my hotel room. I didn't even know how to react. I was surprised to say the least. I haven't talked to her since I was 16 years old when I left home."

"That's interesting what did she want? And how did it go?"

"It was okay. She was saying how she changed and she wants to meet the boys. She wants to meet you so I invited her to come for dinner tomorrow," I say.

"You invited her over to our house for Thanksgiving?" she asks. "That's shocking. I thought you weren't on good terms with her?"

"I'm not but I felt bad for her, Tay, she was crying telling me how she changed. I don't know if I believe her but if she hasn't she doesn't have to be involved in our lives. I would never let her keep her negativity in our lives but I feel like she deserves this ONE chance."

"I'm all about chances," she says, "but I wish you had asked me about it first."

"I know," I say, "but I doubt she's going to show up. She will probably be passed out somewhere drunk."

"Oh," she says.

"And I gave her money."

"You gave her money?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"$2,000," I say, "$1500 to help her out of trouble and $500 to get herself together."

"That's a lot of money, Dean," she says. "I know it's your mom but that's a lot of money."

"I know, Baby," I say, "but I wanted to help her out."

"Okay," she says, "but you have to ask about this stuff first. We have medical bills to pay, we have bills to pay and if you're giving your mom $2,000 for whatever isn't helping us."

"It's chump change," I say.

"Yeah to you," she says as Alex stops eating and she burps him. "But we also have two twin boys and diapers are expensive. Babies are expensive."

"It's my money, Tayla," he says.

"Oh," she says, "we're claiming things now."

"Well, I am the one working. She is my mom. She needed help so I helped her out."

"Okay," she says. "That's fine."

"Are you upset?" I ask.

"I'm not upset I just wish that you would discuss this stuff with me first. We're getting married in almost a month. We need to communicate these things. You can't just give out money and expect it to be okay. I understand you wanted to help her but still your money is our source of income. Life is expensive."

"I understand but my mom has problems. I may not be her biggest fan but I am still her son. I will help her if she needs help."

"All right and I am okay with that but at least discuss this stuff with me first. We have to be united, Dean. We can't just give someone $2,000 and it be okay."

"Okay," I say, "I will discuss this stuff with you next time."

"That's all I ask," she says, "and what about Thanksgiving? Are you sure she is definitely coming?"

"I have no idea we'll set a place for her and if she doesn't show then she doesn't show up. I doubt that she will," I say.

"All right," she says, "I am looking forward to meeting your mom."

"She wants to meet you but I must warn you she is not your typical mother."

"All right," she says. "Should I be concerned?"

"No," I say, "I just want you to know that she isn't some doctor or some lawyer."

"What does she do?"

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm not ready to talk about it."

"All right," she says. "You know whenever you're ready to talk to me about your mom, your childhood and your dad I am here. I'm always going to be here. I'm here to listen. I can't take away the pain but I can listen. You just need to talk to me but only when you're ready okay?"

"Okay," I say. I love the fact that she's so open and willing to talk to me. She's willing to listen but I'm scared that when she knows the truth of my past she will walk away. I trust her I just don't' want to scare her away.

"I love you, Dean," she says as if she is reading my mind, "and nothing you say or tell me will make me love you any less."

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before I lean over and kiss her lips. "I'll talk to you when I'm ready. I promise."

***A/N: What did you think of Dean and his mom interacting? What did you think of her showing up to his hotel room? Was he wrong for giving her money? WHat about inviting her to Thanksgiving dinner? Was Tayla right for being upset over him giving his mom money withouth her permission? Do you think Dean's mom will show up on Thanksgiving? If so how do you think it's going to go? Will Dean ever come clean to Tayla about his past or will he keep it a secret forever? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	23. Our Darkest Pasts

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

***A/N: It has been brought to my attention that there is a user currently writing stories stealing scenes and lines from my stories and using them in hers. I do not appreciate this and plagiarism will NOT be tolerated. **

"It smells so good in here," says Dean as he walks into the kitchen as I am working on our Thanksgiving dinner as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Do you need any help?" he asks as his lips find their way to my neck. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the boys?"

"They're sleeping," he says, "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"All right," I say with a smile. "I could use some help with the mashed potatoes if you would like to peel them and make them for me. That would be a great help."

"All right," he says with a smile as he walks over to the sink to wash his hands while I am working on the corn.

"Did you hear from your mom yet?" I ask. I know how important it is for his mom to come to dinner he may play it off like it doesn't matter to him if she comes or not but I know deep down that he really wants her to be here today.

"No," he says as he dries his hands. "I don't expect to either. I mean this is just like when I was a kid. She's probably drunk somewhere and passed out. It's all right."

"Are you going to be upset if she doesn't show up?" I ask.

"Tay," he says as he grabs the bowl of potatoes off the counter, "I will feel the same way I have always felt when it comes to my mother. If she doesn't show up it won't be a big surprise but my life will still be going. I don't' care," he says. "I have you, Alex and Avery that's all I need and that's all I am ever going to need in my life and any other baby we plan to have in the future. I have all the family I need right here. I don't need my mom. If she shows up she shows up if not then that's her decision. I can't make her be mother of the year," he says and I can hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice but I know he'll never admit it. Dean has a shield up to his emotions. He never really lets me see how he truly feels the most emotion I have gotten from him is the day he proposed to me and the day Alex and Avery were born. He shields himself so much that I just wish he would let me in, let me understand what happened to him as a little boy. I want to know all about him. I don't even mind telling him my deepest darkest secrets as a little girl and how my life was. Everyone thinks my life was so great and who wouldn't have a great life when your mom is a cardiologist and your dad is a lawyer? You think I would have had it all but the biggest thing I ever lacked in my life was the dedication and love from my parents. I knew they loved me well one of them loved me my mom's love is still questionable but I was with a nanny more than my own parents which is why I am so adamant about not getting a nanny for the boys. I want to be the best mom I can be and give them memories with me and Dean not memories of their time with a nanny. That's all I remember as a little girl all the memories my nanny made with me. I never got to bake cookies with my mom. I never got to have a tea party with her. I only got to see her when she wasn't at the hospital. We both have a past that has shaped us into the parents we are today. We never want to make our parents' mistakes but I just wish Dean would let me in.

"All right," I say. "I love you don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," he says as he takes a seat at the table to peel the potatoes. "The boys did a good job sleeping last night."

"Yes they did," I say with a smile. "So what is up with your GED classes? Did you register yet?"

"I did," he says. "I start in January. I have class every Thursday night. I'm glad I'm doing this but I don't' think I'm smart enough. What do they do for guys that can't read well? Can they help me out a little?"

"I can help you out a little," I say with a smile. "If you need help with anything I will be here to help you. I am proud of you and your reading is really good. I love when you read to Alex and Avery."

"That's about all I can handle, Tay," he says, "those kid books. I just stopped giving a crap after a while you know?"

"Why?"

"Because an education wasn't what I wanted. I didn't care and the teachers didn't care. They just kept passing me through even though I was failing at everything. It was like they were trying to get rid of me. I just wanted one time in my life for someone to say Dean, you're worth it. I'm going to push your ass to success but I felt like no one gave a crap and I was the number one person that didn't. I want our kids to be smart and I want them to know the value of an education. It's not fun being 27 years old and not being able to read higher than a 6th grade reading level or not being able to figure out simple math problems."

"You will be all right I promise. You have me and you're always going to have me. I'm going to be that one person that gives a crap about you. I'm going to be that one person that pushes your ass. I will ALWAYS give a crap about you."

He looks at me and smiles as I smile back at him. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I go back to cooking while he works on the mashed potatoes we engage in small talk but nothing big as we prepare our Thanksgiving meal together.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

"Happy Thanksgiving, Daddy," I say as I greet my dad at the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he says with a smile as he hugs me back. "Smells delicious in here."

"Yeah it does," I say with a smile. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry I was late. I left too late this morning and hit traffic on my way here."

"It's okay," I say. "I think two little boys want to see their Abuelo."

"Let me see them," he says with a smile as we walk to the living room for him to see the boys as they are sitting in their bouncers. "Look at them. They are getting so big how old are they now?"

"Dad," I say with a smile as he walks over to the boys in their little vests and dress shirts one in a red vest with a black shirt underneath and the other with a black vest with a red shirt underneath and both with black pants on. "You know they are almost 3 months old," I say with a smile.

"They're getting big," he says as he plays with them making them smile.

"They like to eat," I say with a smile.

"Look at them I see you in them, Tayla. You are definitely their mother."

"Oh I know other than Dean's mouth they are all me. They are my handsome little boys," I say with a smile as I get down with them. "Aren't you? You're mommy's little men and you're so cute. Yes you are," I say as I make them smile. "I love it Dad."

"Being a mom?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I love it so much."

"I bet," he says, "so I take it you're not going to work?"

"Not anytime soon maybe when the boys are a little older but right now I am just going to hang out with them."

"That's cool," he says.

"Have you talked to mom at all?" I ask.

"No," he says as we stand up.

"Oh," I say, "do you have any idea what she's doing today?" I ask as we walk to the dining room.

"She's probably working at the hospital," he says. "I don't know what else she would be doing," he says. "Is there someone else joining us?" he asks as we take a seat.

"My mom might be coming to dinner," says Dean as he comes into the dining room with the food to put on the table. He's been a big help. He set the table and he told me he would bring all the food to the table.

"Oh," says my dad as he gives Dean a quick hug. "How are you doing, Dean?"

"Pretty good," he says, "just getting back to work but doing good."

"That's good," he says, "and how do you like being a father?"

"I love being a father," he says, "I have been having a great time with my sons."

"I bet," he says as we sit down as Dean continues to bring the food into the dining room to place on the table before he sits down to eat.

After we finish eating and I have cleaned up the dishes we are in the living room as my dad watches some football and Dean and I play with Alex and Avery. "Alex is heavy," I say as he sits on my stomach as I play with him.

"A little chunky monkey," says Dean with a smile. "I love seeing you with the boys."

"Well, Mr. Ambrose, I love seeing you with the boys. Maybe later we can have a family night in bed and you can read us all Love you Forever."

"That sounds like a plan to me," he says with a smile. "I'll love you forever."

"I'll like you for always," I say with a smile.

"As long as I'm living," he says.

"My baby you'll be," I say with a smile. "I love that book and I think the boys are going to grow up to love it."

"I'll make sure of it," he says as the doorbell rings. "Maybe that's my mom," he says.

"Go answer it," I say with a smile as I play with Alex as Dean carries Avery with him to get the door. "Look at your little chubby cheeks," I say as I play with Alex's cheeks as he drools on me. "Thanks, Alex," I say with a smile. "I still love you. I love you so much," I say with a smile. "And those little chubby cheeks, and your little chubby legs," I say tickling him making him show me a toothless grin.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" says a blonde woman as she stumbles into the living room as I sit up with Alex to see what's going on. I stand up as I see Dean follow her in. "Happy Thanksgiving!" she slurs.

"Is this your mom?" I ask Dean as I walk over to him with Alex in my arms.

"In the flesh," he says but he doesn't sound too thrilled. "This is my mom."

"Isn't this a nice house," she yells and slurs. "A nice house you did do well for yourself," she says as she comes over to Dean and me. "And who is this beautiful lady?" she asks as I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Christine," says Dean, "this is Tayla; she's my fiancée; Tayla this is my mom Christine."

"She's beautiful," she says as I look at her. Dean looks just like her the blue eyes, the dirty blonde hair, the mouth, the nose; he is his mother's son. "And are these your sons?"

"Nice to meet you," I say with a smile, "and yes these are our sons, this little guy is Alex and that little guy is Avery."

"They are adorable," she says. "Dean and Tayla you two make beautiful children."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Make yourself at home. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Do you have any booze or cigarettes?" she asks.

"No," I say as I look at Dean. "We don't smoke and we only have wine."

"Christine," says Dean nervously as if he is embarrassed by his own mother. "You don't need any more alcohol. I think you've had enough."

"Don't tell me what to do Dean," she says as she takes off her black jacket exposing herself in a crop top and short shorts. "I'm your mother. Be a dear and get me some beer or wine."

"Christine," he says gritting his teeth together. "You don't need any more to drink. You've had enough." It is an uncomfortable situation to be in. I don't know what to say or what to do. I just know that Dean is uncomfortable and embarrassed by his mom's actions.

"So Tayla, I hear you come from a rich family."

"I guess," I say as I bounce Alex in my arms as he starts to fuss letting me know that he's hungry.

"What are you doing with my son? Aren't you too good for him?"

"Christine," says Dean with warning.

"No. I'm not too good for anyone and I never thought that way. I consider everyone to be equal. I don't have a bad bone in my body and I'm with your son because I love him and he is an amazing guy." I say as I sit down on the chair to nurse Alex.

"You're just going to whip it out right there and feed him?" she asks.

"I always do," I say as I nurse my son like I would any other time.

"Oh," she says. "Dean can I hold my grandson?"

"I don't know," says Dean, "how much have you had to drink?"

"I didn't drink," she says. "Let me hold my grandson."

Dean looks at me and I look at him although I would rather she not hold Avery I nod my head giving him the okay. "Be careful," he says as he hands Avery to her.

"He is so cute," she says. "I don't see you in him at all. Are you sure they are your kids?"

"Yes," he says as he sits next to her staying close as she holds one of our precious babies in her arms. "Don't be rude," he says.

"I'm just saying you never know about these women these days they will trap you quicker than a venus fly trap to get some money."

"I assure you I am not after your son's money," I say.

"I'm just speaking about the truth these days."

"Christine," says Dean with warning.

The afternoon continues on with Christine slurring on her words, making off the wall statements embarrassing her son but I keep my cool and I keep it together. I almost feel bad for her because just being with her I know she has problems. She keeps it up until she passes out in the living room after my dad leaves for the day to go back to Tampa. Dean and I leave Christine downstairs as we turn off all the lights after cleaning things up from dinner and desert. We take the boys into our bathroom and give them a bath together before we cuddle up in our bed to have a family night as we read Love You Forever together before I feed the boys and put them to sleep in their bassinets in our bedroom.

"I think they should be out for a while," I say to Dean as I slip into one of his t-shirts.

"That sounds good to me," he says with a smile as he strips out of his t-shirt and pants leaving only his briefs on. "Think you can give Daddy something for all his help today?"

"Maybe," I say with a smile as we climb into bed together. I cuddle up into his arms as he kisses the top of my head. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he says as I trace his chest with my fingertip as he smiles. "I'm sorry about my mom."

"Don't be sorry," I say. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay, she's rude and she's crude. She has no respect for anyone and I'm sorry."

"It's all right," I say. "Don't feel bad about it. You've seen my mom before."

"Yeah but your mom isn't an alcoholic or a drug addict either."

"It doesn't matter my mom is still bad in her own right," I say.

"You don't know, Tayla," he says with seriousness in his voice as he kisses my forehead. "This is my life. This is how it's always been with her. She's in a world of her own."

"Talk to me, Baby," I say as I run my hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I'm listening."

"It's just growing up I didn't have this fantastic life. I didn't have the luxuries you did growing up. I told you when I was younger my dad walked out on my mom and me it was just her and I. My dad was only present in birthday cards and Christmas cards he was never really involved. When he left it destroyed my mom. It destroyed her badly. She lost her job and she wasn't motivated to find another one," he says as his breaths deepen. "The money my father gave her ran out because all she did was drink and smoke. We lost our house and we went out on the streets. There was no other place for us to go. We finally got into public housing which in itself sucked. I hated it so much. I was picked on and roughed up on by all kinds of kids. I went to school but I didn't give a shit. I was bad in class. The teachers hated me, they never cared and just wanted to get rid of me. My mom was barely around as she found a new love for drugs and alcohol. Then she found a new love for men. I was never really an option if she didn't need me. I was never her choice. She barely bought me food. There were numerous nights I went hungry there were days I didn't' eat at all. Sometimes I had to resort to eating from the trash and when we did have food it wasn't much. I grew up on bologna and cheese sandwiches, milk was the only thing we had to drink and maybe some water; dirty water. I lived off bologna and cheese sandwiches and cereal. I barely saw my mom except in passing. I learned to take care of myself when I was 6 years old. I learned to walk myself to the corner store to buy my own food and learned to take care of myself. The school knew what I was going through but never once cared. My mom got more and more involved with men and the more she started to lose herself even more. She started to sell herself out on the streets and selling her body to all sorts of different men. I witnessed it many times. I knew what sex was before I was 8 years old. There was nowhere for me to go when she brought the men home. I had no choice but to watch. I watched her get raped, I watched her get beaten, Tay," he says with tears in his eyes as my heart aches for him. I reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes. "I watched her go through so much but she kept doing it. Her pimp was horrible. She let him beat me around a little bit when I was a kid and if it wasn't him it was her. The simplest things when she was coming down from a high set her off. Sometimes I got it just because she wanted to give it to me. I have numerous scars because of her. I've been burned, I've been cut, I've been kicked and I've been punched my whole life. I never fought back until I was 11 years old and I got my ass handed to me and you know what my mom did while her pimp beat the crap out of me? NOTHING. She watched. She didn't do anything. The one person in this world that should have protected me never gave a shit about me. I don't know what I ever did to get dealt those cards in life but my life was hell growing up. I endured that all my life till I was about 12 and took on the streets on my own. I started smoking, drinking, doing drugs; it was my escape from my hell. I went to school when I needed to but most of the time I skipped out on it. The older I got the worse I became. I was a bad kid, Tay." He says as the tears keep falling from his eyes, the sadness deep in his voice mixed with regret. My heart aches and cries for him. I want to cry with him. I just want to hold him and tell him it's all okay. I can't imagine a little boy with curly blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes living the life he did and having his mom not care about him. "I fell into bad stuff. I started to sell drugs to make money and I started to do more drugs. I'm screwed up because of it. I wanted to forget my life. I wanted to forget all the pain and I wanted to erase my memories. I fucked up my life. School wasn't important. Nothing mattered to me but my street life but when I was 16 something in my head just clicked something that made me realize I couldn't keep living my life like that. I could have died there were times I came close. I knew I had to get out of there. I knew I had to do something with my life and that's when I got interested in wrestling. I knew that's what I wanted to do. I wanted something better for me. I knew if I kept going on the path I was going I was bound to get some girl pregnant, have a kid to take care of off of drug money. I knew if that happened my kid would have the life I always did and I didn't' want that. I went on to better myself so that I could find someone like you and to have kids like Alex and Avery. I just I don't' know my life was hell." He says as he cries out. "I'm sorry, Tay, that's a lot for you to take in. I'm sorry. You can run away now," he says.

I wipe his tears away and kiss his lips softly. "Run away?" I ask. "I'm never going to run away from you. I love you. I love you so much. I'm here. I'm going to be here always. I love you so much. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that you had to live your life like that. I wish I could erase all that for you but the important thing is you realized you deserved better in life. You bettered yourself and you have become such an amazing man. You're an amazing father and one day you and me are going to have more beautiful babies together and you're going to be a great father to them too. I love you so much."

"I love you too," He says with a soft smile. "I didn't scare you away?"

" Never, Baby," I say, "I'll love you forever." I say as I kiss his lips softly, with urgency and passion. I have never wanted him as much as I do now. I just want to hold him, make love to him and just be there for him. He just told me his whole life story and let me in. He moans against my lips as my hand finds its way into his briefs and I take his manhood into my hand, stroking it softly as we continue to kiss passionately. My lips find his neck as I lay soft kisses on it and nibble at his neck as I make my way down his body. Soft kisses from his neck to his collarbone, down to his perfect abs as I reach the top of his briefs. I remove them quickly freeing his large erection before I take it into my mouth, sucking and stroking it softly as he moans out in pleasure as he runs his hands through my hair as I pleasure him with my lips taking all of him into my mouth and back out as my hand strokes him softly as I continue to make love to him with my mouth his moans growing louder as I feel his member throbbing and growing larger in my mouth. He groans out as his hot seed fills my mouth as he finds his release. After I swallow his seed I sit up and remove my shirt throwing it to the ground before I remove my red panties before I straddle him. I tease him by rubbing his erection over my clit before I lower myself down onto his large erection, moaning as it fills me. Dean places his hands on my hips, guiding me as I ride him. He moans out in pleasure as I moan in pleasure with each movement I make. The passion and the ecstasy tearing through our bodies as I pick up my pace riding him faster and harder as he continues to guide my hips. I feel the passion ripping through my body as it grows uncontrollable, my body quivering and shaking, my nails digging into his chest and my lips finding his and my tongue possessing his mouth as I find my release and release my hot juices all around his erection as I continue to move. I feel his hands dig into my hips as I feel his erection grow larger before he groans out in pleasure and ecstasy as he fills me with his hot seed.

As he finishes his release he rolls me over onto my back never removing himself from me. His blue eyes burning with desire and passion as he looks at me. "I love you, Tayla Nadine," he says before his lips catch mine for a kiss.

"Mmm," I say with a smile. "I love you too."

"And tonight, Tayla," he says with so much passion and desire in his voice, "I'm going to show you how much I love you and need you in my life. I'm going to make love to you all night long."

I smile and say, "Do it, Baby," before his lips are on mine and we spend the rest of the night making love to one another, enjoying each other and celebrating our lives together.

***A/N: What did you think of Dean's and Tayla's Thanksgiving? Are you happy Dean has registered for is GED classes? What are your thoughts on him only having a 6th grade reading level? Do you think Tayla will be the one to push him to be the best? What did you think of Dean's mom? What do you think about Dean's childhood and everything he's gone through? Are you glad he came clean to Tayla? Did it make her love him more or less? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. My Addiction

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. thank-you so much!**

"You're awake," says Dean as he comes into the kitchen as I am pouring myself a cup of coffee. I turn to face him with a smile. I feel like such a wreck with my hair pulled into a messy bun, shorts and one of Dean's t-shirts.

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "just because you spent the night making love to me and very well might I add didn't mean Alex and Avery weren't up at the crack of dawn wanting to eat."

He smiles and makes his way over to me as I eye is perfect abs as he wears only a pair of sweatpants hanging off of his hips in that sexy way that I love. "Last night was pretty amazing wasn't it?" he asks as his body comes close to mine and he cups my face in his hands before he lifts me up on the counter before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I put my coffee down next to me and wrap my arms around his neck. "You look so sexy this morning."

"So do you," he says as he slides his hand up my shirt and pushes himself between my legs. "My beautiful wife to be you're not out shopping this morning?"

"Yeah right. I'm not going out in those wild and crazy crowds besides we don't need anything and the boys are only going to be what 3 months old for Christmas they don't need anything big yet maybe next year."

"Maybe," he says as his hands rub my bare ribs. "Where is my mom?"

"Still passed out in the living room," I say, "is she leaving today?"

"Do you want her to?" he asks as I feel his thumbs on my nipples.

"I mean she's not my favorite person," I say, "but I do think she needs a lot of help. I mean she was so drunk yesterday and high."

"That's all the time," he says, "I told you how she was when I was a kid," he says.

"Did she ever go to rehab?"

"You saw her she doesn't think she has a problem."

"Oh yeah," I say.

"Yeah," he says with a smile as I smile at him as his blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes. "I love you so much."

"You showed me over and over again last night," I say, "and it was magnificent. The passion and love that I felt was like nothing I ever felt before."

"Same here," he says, "where are the boys?"

"In a milk coma in their cribs," I say with a smile as I feel him growing hard between my legs.

"Nice," he says, "I could make love to you all day too."

"I wouldn't have any complaints," I say with a smile, "but if we keep up like this we're going to end up with another little baby."

"I would have no complaints," he says with a smile as he kisses my lips again.

"I wouldn't either but you don't think that would be too soon?"

"Maybe a little but if it happens it happens right?"

"You wouldn't be upset?"

"Of course not," he says. "I love you and I'm marrying you. I love being a father."

"I love being a mommy," I say with a smile before we share another passionate kiss with each other. His tongue taking control of my mouth, taking over my tongue, dominating it as I take my hand through his dirty blonde hair softly pulling at it as he takes my breath away with his kiss.

We forget where we are until we are interrupted by his mom coming into the kitchen clearing her throat. "Good morning," she says causing us to break our kiss but Dean and I do not separate our bodies.

"Good morning, Christine," I say with a smile as Dean slides his hands out of my shirt and rubs my back softly. "I made coffee if you want any."

"Thanks," she says as she walks over to get some coffee. "You two look happy," she says. "Long night?"

"I guess you could say that," I say with a smile.

"No wonder you two have two twin boys," she says pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry about yesterday," she says. "I was out of line. I apologize, Tayla."

"It's okay," I say. "I'm okay."

"Just making sure, Dean, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Christine," he says as I rub his arm softly. I know the hurt that he feels when it comes to his mom and I'm sure her half-hearted apology doesn't' mean much to him. "Are you heading back to Ohio today?"

"Actually," she says in a husky voice. "I was wondering if you two would let me crash here. I mean I don't really have a place to go in Ohio."

Dean and I look at each other and then back at his mom. "What do you mean you don't have a place to go in Ohio?" he asks.

"I just got kicked out of my apartment," she says, "I don't want to go back to a shelter. Can I please crash here for a while?"

"How long is a while?" he asks and I can hear something different in his voice something I never heard before; bitterness.

"I don't know," she says, "I won't be a problem. I will help out around the house."

"Tay and I have to discuss this," says Dean as he removes himself from me and takes my hand to help me off the counter. I grab my cup of coffee before I follow him to the living room so we can discuss this. I don't have an issue with his mom per say but I do have an issue with her behavior. She's unstable and instability is not something I want around my sons.

"She wants to crash here?" I ask.

"I guess," he says, "how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know if I trust her after everything you told me last night she sounds unstable. I don't know if I want that around our kids. She has an alcohol problem and a drug problem all of which are a problem in themselves but together they can be catastrophic."

"I don't know either," he says, "I have a bit of love for my mom but I don't know how I feel about letting her crash here. I mean I feel bad that she doesn't have anywhere to go in Ohio but I don't know how I feel about housing her here."

"I feel bad too but after yesterday I don't know how safe it is to keep her here around Alex and Avery. I would like for her to be in their life but not as long as she's drinking and doing drugs like she does."

"So you want me to tell her to just go back to Ohio and stay in a shelter?"

"No," I say as my heart is torn. I am not that kind of person. I always need to see the good in someone and maybe Dean's mom does have a little bit of good buried deep down inside of her. "Don't do that. I can't send her back to Ohio and not know if she's okay."

"You want her to stay here?" he asks, "because I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know but at the same time it is getting colder in Ohio and she would end up out in the cold. I can't do that to her. I think we should let her stay here."

"I think that's asking for trouble," he says, "I told you what kind of person she is."

"I think that there may be something good inside of her. She can stay here but she's not allowed to drink or do drugs."

"All right," he says, "but that's easier said than done."

"She'll have to follow the rules or she can go back to Ohio, Dean, I'm trying to be very nice here so she isn't out on the streets in the cold but if she can't stop drinking to live here then she's not going to be able to stay here. There's a difference between drinking for fun and drinking excessively she does it excessively if anything we should be getting her some help. Think she would go for it?"

"I doubt it," he says, "because once again she doesn't realize she has a problem. We could try it but I think the whole idea of her staying here is going to be a bad one."

"Dean, I know you went through a lot when you were younger but do you really want to see your mom out on the streets in the cold."

"She's probably not even out on the streets. She wants a pity party. That's all she wants, I know her Tay. I know how she operates, first it was money, now it's a place to stay then she'll want money again and then she'll disappear for a while. This is how it's always been with her. I just don't' think her staying here is a good idea."

"Baby," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms find their way around my waist. "I know but maybe we should just give her a chance. You know what I mean. I can't see her out on the streets. Come on, Baby," I say, "please. I'll make it worth your while."

"Are you bribing me with sex?" he asks with a smile.

"Maybe," I say, "Is it working?"

"You're lucky I am addicted to you," he says as he kisses my lips softly, "but I want a whole day to make love to you before I agree to this."

"It can be arranged," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. I whisper in his ear, "I can get my friend Isabelle to watch the boys and then I am yours for the entire day to do whatever you want."

"All right," he says with a smile. "You're mine for the entire day."

"I love you," I say.

"Will you love me tonight when you can't walk?"

"I'll love you always," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly again before we walk into the kitchen to talk to his mom.

Dean takes my hand into his and intertwines our fingers as we take a seat at the table to talk to Christine. "Christine," he says, "Tayla and I discussed this and you are allowed to stay here for a little while. Not forever but for a little while you can stay with us but you are not allowed to drink or do drugs while staying here."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile, "and I promise you there will be no alcohol while I am here. Am I allowed to smoke?"

"As long as you do it outside," I say, "I don't want any smoking around the boys just because of their lungs. Dean knows my thoughts on smoking. I make him do it outside and he has to thoroughly wash his hands after and change his clothes because I do not want Alex and Avery inhaling that smell."

"Okay," she says, "I like her, Dean, she's a keeper."

"I know she is," says Dean with a smile as he kisses my temple softly. "That's why I am marrying her."

"When is the big day?"

"Right now we are thinking something small with just family and close friends on New Year's Day right after midnight," I say, "but I have to be divorced first."

"You're not divorced yet?"

"It has been a pretty nasty one. The papers have been signed we're just waiting for our court hearing next week to see what happens," I say, "so hopefully by the end of next week I will be divorced and we can go on with our wedding."

"I see," she says. "I think you're good for my son."

"She's the best," says Dean making me smile, "but you know the rules right to stay here?"

"I do," she says with a smile. "I promise no drugs or alcohol."

"And no strangers in our house either," he says, "I love my kids and soon to be wife. I want them to be safe so don't bring crazy strangers or any stranger at all into my house."

"I won't," she says. "Thank-you," she says. "You two are great."

"No problem," I say with a smile as she surprises me by giving me a hug. I hug her back before she walks out of the kitchen.

"Well," says Dean with a smile, "I guess you better call Isabelle and I'll get the boys ready because you owe me a whole day of me rocking your world."

"Rocking my world?" I ask as we stand up. "Who says that anymore?"

"I do it's true isn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I'm calling Isabelle right now."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Today is going to be a fun day everyone is out shopping and I'm going to work a little sexual magic on my beautiful fiancée," he says with a smile.

"I look forward to it," I say before I go to call Isabelle while he goes to get the boys ready. Once Isabelle says yes about keeping the boys for the day I make sure I pump enough milk for them before I take them to her house before I go home and spend the most passionate day with Dean making love to each other and enjoying one of the few Fridays he doesn't have to leave to go back to work. By the end of the day Dean has left me completely satisfied, sore and barely able to move but it was one of our best days together.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

I am sitting outside of the courtroom as my witnesses are being called in one by one to give their testimony just as Roman's are doing the same. Roman and I don't even look at each other let alone speak to one another after everything there is nothing for us to really talk about. We have no kids between us except for Toa and that didn't go as planned but other than that we have NOTHING to keep us tied together. I didn't take anything although I could have taken half of his earnings during the time we were married but I gave up on that. I just wanted everything to go as smoothly as it possibly could but Roman couldn't let it go smoothly. He had to keep pushing and keep demanding. By the time we get into the courtroom I bring up the reason I filed for divorce due to the fact we were unable to get along. I would have much rather said for infidelity but Roman had decided to fight that because of my infidelity with Dean although I was not with Roman anymore.

I explain a few events from our marriage that happened before Roman's lawyer asks me questions about Dean and asks me why I slept with Dean. I almost felt attacked but I didn't back down. I was not the only person wrong in our marriage for sleeping with another person. He had done it numerous times. Roman presented facts but he could only talk about Dean and talked about how I was so negative about certain situations. He pretty much called me a gold digger and told the judge it was all about money for me. I have heard stories that divorces can bring out the worst in people but for someone that was my best friend for 10 years to turn the tables on me, call me names and make up lies about me hurts. I never expected it from Roman not at all.

After we present our facts and our cases the judge excuses us from the courtroom for a while so he can make a decision. "Are you okay?" asks Dean.

"Yeah," I say, "I just don't understand how someone can make up such lies about me. Am I that bad of a person?"

"Are you a bad person?" he asks. "Not by far. I know you have never cared about money in your life. I know. Roman is fuming and he is trying to get the best out of this but what is there to get you gave him everything. I am not sure why he's still fighting. I did like how you brought up the fact he controlled you for the most part of your marriage."

"Because he did," I say, "I just want this to be over," I say. "I really want it to be over."

"Hopefully soon," he says with a smile as he rubs my back. "I love you and hopefully after today everything will be done and you can move on with your life with me."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I am ready for our life together."

"Me too, Baby," he says as he holds me in his arms as we wait for the judge to reach his decision.

About 10 minutes later we are called back into the courtroom as the judge gets ready to tell us his decision. Roman and I take a glance at each other but that is the last one for the day as we turn our attention to the judge that is about to change our lives forever. "After much consideration," he says, "I am granting the divorce to be final. Roman Reigns and Tayla Reigns are no longer married but this is not over. I have decided that their real estate should be sold and each of them are entitled to half of the money from the property. Anything bought during the time of the marriage belongs to both Roman and Tayla and will be divided equally between the two of them but as far as their marriage is concerned it is officially over."

The words are music to my ears and I am now a free woman. I give Dean a hug and whisper in his ear. "I'm all yours, Baby."

"All mine," he says as he hugs me back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

***A/N: What do you think about Dean and Tayla letting Christine move in with them? Is this going to cause problems between the two of them and is it a bad idea? What are your thoughts on Dean and Tayla's addiction to each other? Did you think she could only be addicted to Roman? NOw that Tayla's divorce is finalized and she is not married to Roman anymore what do you think this means for Dean and Tayla? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Moving On

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

"So what's on the agenda today since Dean is not home?" asks Christine as I am getting Alex and Avery ready to go wedding dress shopping with Chelsea, Isabelle and me. "Anything fun?"  
>"My best friends and I are going out wedding dress shopping well not wedding dress shopping but looking for a dress for me to wear for my wedding in a couple weeks," I say as I feel my stomach start to turn. I have been feeling off the last week. I just don't know and my breast milk supply has plummeted big time and I had to start using some formula and breast milk for the boys.<p>

"Oh that sounds like so much fun. What are you thinking about wearing?"

"I don't know," I say, "I haven't really thought about it. I'm thinking a white dress or maybe a light blue dress. I don't' want to go the lengths I did for my first wedding dress. This is just something small."

"Are you two going on a honeymoon?" she asks.

"If we can find someone that's willing to take the boys for a couple days so we can get away or for a week. Dean wants to go to Colorado to go skiing or something like that. He just wants to get away for a while just him and me."

"I'll watch the boys for you," she says with a smile as I put the boys in their car seats checking the chest clip and the straps to make sure they are secure and the right way.

I don't' want to be rude but I don't' want her watching my sons unattended even if it was 2 hours I don't want her watching my sons. I don't trust her alone with them especially after everything Dean told me about her. How do I know she wouldn't lose it with the boys when they are crying and do something to hurt them? I have heard too many bad stories about that and these boys are my life. "I don't know," I say.

"Come on, Tayla," she says. "They'll be all right with me."

"I don't' think so, Christine. I will see if my friend Isabelle will keep them for me."

"Don't you trust me?" she asks.

"It's not that I don't' trust you it's just that I don't know you well enough to leave you alone with my sons."

"It sounds like you don't trust me, Tayla. I am a good mother. I have been a good mother," she says as she starts to cry. "Why don't' you trust me?"

"I didn't say I didn't trust you," I say, "I just said that I wasn't comfortable leaving my kids with someone I don't know well. Why are you crying about it?"

"Because I just want you to like me, Tayla. You're marrying my son. I just want you to like me. I haven't drunk in 3 weeks. I haven't done drugs in 3 weeks."

"That's good," I say, "but these are my sons I'm talking about here. I want them with someone I am comfortable with someone that I know."

"I am Dean's mom," she says, "they are my grandchildren," she says, "Please Tayla," she begs through her cries. "Please trust me with the boys."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I can't leave them with you. Dean would have a fit. I'm sorry."

"Tayla, Please," she cries before she breaks down into even more tears and loud sobs. I don't know what to do. I'm just looking at her in shock. I don't know what to say or do.

"Christine," I say. "Look maybe if you show me little by little how well you can do with the boys maybe one day we will leave them with you but right now I just can't do it. I'm sorry. Don't cry please don't cry."

"You hurt me, Tayla," she says, "you hurt me a lot. It's like you don't trust me."

"Christine, I am done having this conversation with you. I said no the crying you can keep doing but it's NOT going to make me change my mind. I meant what I said you are not keeping Alex and Avery. Just respect that," I say.

"Well, can I come with you today to look at dresses?"

"I'd actually rather just hang out with my friends today," I say. I like Christine and all but at the same time she has been clinging to me the last 3 weeks. I don't know what's wrong with her but she's needy and dependent. I just want to get away with my friends and do something without her.

"Oh," she says. "I guess I'll just stay home and watch TV then."

"I won't be gone long," I say. "I will be home soon. The boys will have to take their naps sometime today," I say with a smile as I look down at my boys sleeping in their carseats. I start to feel queasy and nauseous.

"Are you okay?" asks Christine.

"Yeah," I say, "can you just keep an eye on them for a couple seconds? I need to go to the bathroom."

"All right," she says as I run to the bathroom. I make it to the bathroom just in time to hit the toilet emptying out my breakfast into the toilet. I haven't felt this bad since I was pregnant with the boys but it is too soon to be pregnant again so I know I have some type of stomach bug. When I finish I flush the toilet and then wash my face before I brush my teeth. "Are you all right, Tayla?" asks Christine when I return to get the boys.

"I'm fine," I say. "I just have a bit of a bug. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm sure."

"All right," she says.

"Well, we're going to meet my friends now. I'll see you later. Say bye to Grandma," I say to Alex and Avery.

"Bye, Alex and Avery," she says with a smile before she kisses the boys.

When I arrive at the store I am immediately greeted by both Isabelle and Chelsea as they run over to my car. I smile as I get out of the car. "Thanks for the greeting."

"Hey, Tay," says Chelsea greeting me with a hug. "Did you bring them?"

"I have them," I say with a smile. "I have the boys."

"Yay," she says. "I can't wait to see them."

"They're in the backseat sleeping," I say as I open the door to get them out.

"Oh my god they are so freaking cute," says Chelsea with a smile. "They look just like you," she says as I connect their carseats to the stroller.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I love them."

"I bet who wouldn't love them?" asks Isabelle. "They gave me baby fever."

"Hear that Alex and Avery? You are giving people baby fever because you're so cute."

"So how are you handling motherhood with Dean away so much?" asks Chelsea.

"It's tough but I love the alone time I get with the boys because when he is home they are such Daddy boys. They love their daddy," I say as we walk to the store. "He is so good with them. He reads to them every night even when he's away he will sit and read to them. He plays with them. He's just an awesome daddy."

"I bet," says Chelsea, "so how does it feel to be divorced?"

"It feels great to finally be free from Roman. I am so glad that I am free from him. I am ready to move on with Dean."

"I'm glad you're finally happy," says Chelsea with a smile. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks," I say, "so I need your help in finding the perfect dress for my wedding. I was thinking something strapless or with one sleeve. I don't know. I wanted something light blue or something white."

"All right," says Chelsea we are on the hunt.

"Okay," I say as I push the stroller through the store to look at dresses. I start to look at the dresses and I suddenly don't feel well again. I excuse myself to the bathroom where I throw up once again. My body is killing me. I go back to searching for dresses as I still feel nauseous.

I find a couple dresses that I actually like. I have a beautiful white halter dress in my hands. It has a sequined belt on the waist line and the top of the dress is sequined but other than that it is very plain. I love it. "That's pretty," says Chelsea as she looks at it.

"I think it's beautiful," I say. "I really love it."

"Try it on," she says.

"All right," I say with a smile as we walk to the fitting room I walk into the fitting room and try the dress on. I check myself out in the mirror. I smile as I wear the dress but my boobs are the major problem. I can't get them to stay in the dress. They are pretty much pouring out of the dress. I need a bigger size but I like the look of the dress falling just about my knees, not too tight but not too loose either. I love how the sequins stand out and it is the perfect wedding dress for our New Year's wedding. "What do you think?" I ask as I walk out of the fitting room.

"Holy boobs," says Isabelle. "Where did those boobs come from?"

I let out a laugh thinking of the days when I barely had any breasts now they are out there. "Breastfeeding," I say, "but I don't understand why they are so big. My supply has plummeted I thought that they would have flattened themselves out already."

"I don't know but they are toppling over," says Chelsea, "like mine did when I first found out I was pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant I am breastfeeding," I say. "Do you like the dress? I can get a bigger one but do you like the dress?"

"Of course we like the dress it's beautiful but you need a bigger size."

"All right," I say before I walk back into the fitting room to change out of the dress before I go to find a bigger size. I find one a size up and luckily it fits because it is the last one they have. I pay for the dress and then we head out to go get something to eat but as we walk into the Chinese restaurant my stomach is turned off.

"You didn't' get anything?" asks Chelsea.

"I was going to get something but I just don't feel well. When I walked in the smell just made me sick."

"Chinese food made you sick?" asks Chelsea, "are you sure you're not pregnant? I mean you LOVE Chinese food."

"I'm not pregnant. I'm just dealing with a bug. I am under so much stress as well. I have Dean's mom staying with us. I feel like she's a time bomb ready to explode. I don't understand her," I say as my stomach turns.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Isabelle.

"She was upset because I wouldn't leave Alex and Avery with her if Dean and I take a honeymoon. I'm sorry I don't know her like that. I don't know her in that way to want to leave my sons with her. She's an alcoholic and a drug addict. There is NO way I would leave my kids in her care."

"Wow," says Chelsea. "So why is she staying with you again?"

"Because I didn't want her to be out in the cold but I'm starting to regret this decision. I don't know if I can trust her."

"Did you talk to Dean about it?"

"He doesn't really trust her either but I kinda talked him into letting her stay there. She hasn't had a drink in weeks nor has she done any drugs but how much longer can she really go without getting her next fix or drinking to the point of intoxication. I like her but I don't know how I truly feel about her. Am I wrong for not leaving her alone with my kids?"

"No," says Chelsea, "I wouldn't either."

"Neither would I," says Isabelle.

"And she is so clingy and needy. She doesn't like to be alone," I say. "I don't know. She just doesn't like it and she is so emotional. The smallest things make her cry."

"Hmm," says Isabelle. "She sounds almost like she has some type of psychological problem. She is dependent on her alcohol and drugs so I'm sure she's dependent on people too. She probably needs them to function."

"Maybe," I say, "I feel kind of bad for her."

"Why?"

"Because mentally I don't think she's competent. I think either the drugs screwed her up mentally or she has a mental issue."

"That's possible," says Isabelle.

"And I'm sure she hasn't had medical insurance to go to the doctor to get checked out. A lot of people without medical insurance go undiagnosed with mental issues. I don't know sometimes when I talk to her I feel like I am talking to an adult but the next minute I feel like I am talking to a child. I like her don't' get me wrong but I am just concerned about her."

"You should talk to Dean about it," she says, "maybe get her some help."

"She doesn't' think she needs help," I say. "We went down that road a couple weeks ago and she lost it. She broke down. She acted like we were trying to get rid of her when all we really wanted to do was help her. I don't know."

"I can see why you're stressed out," says Chelsea. "I remember what it was like with Jordyn. She had that drug issue and she didn't realize she needed help. It took her till she lost Jonah and hit rock bottom before she got the help she needed. Sometimes you have to let them fall before they really get help."

"I guess but I don't want to see her hit rock bottom," I say.

"Sometimes it needs to happen so that she can get help."

"I don't know," I say. "I just worry about her well-being."

"At least you care about her that's a good thing," says Isabelle.

"I guess," I say as I almost throw up.

"Are you okay?" asks Isabelle.

"Yeah. I just got sick."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" asks Chelsea, "I mean it is very possible."

"I haven't had my period since I had the boys. I don't think it's possible."

"But you're breastfeeding," says Chelsea. "It is very possible for you not to have a period for a few months while breast feeding. You can still ovulate and you can still get pregnant."

"It's too soon," I say, "and I never ovulated before why would I start now?"

"You should get a test and check just in case you know what I mean? Even if it comes back negative at least you know you're not pregnant."

"I don't want to be," I say, "I mean Dean and I have talked about more kids but I was hoping it would be when Alex and Avery were older. Maybe at least a year not this soon."

"It happens when it happens," says Chelsea. "Get a test today and find out."

"All right," I say.

After we have lunch together Chelsea convinces me to get a pregnancy test so on my way home I stop at the drug store to pick one up. Everything I am experiencing does point to pregnancy but a little part of me is hoping that I am not pregnant but if I am I am sure Dean and I will figure it out together. Once I walk in the door Dean's mom greets me with a hug like I was gone forever before I put the boys in their bouncers while I go to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. I pace around the bathroom for a few minutes thinking about all the possibilities, if I am pregnant that means Alex and Avery will only be 11 or 12 months older than the baby. I almost pass out at the thought. Dean and I agreed we wouldn't try but we wouldn't prevent it but I didn't' think I would be in this bathroom right now taking a pregnancy test. I finally pull myself together after a 10 minute cry and take the test. I pace around the bathroom as I wait for the results as they sit on the back of the toilet. I keep my head down and as the time is up I pick up the test with shaky hands. **PREGNANT**; as clear as day on the digital screen. There is no denying the fact I am pregnant again. It is possible I still have pregnancy hormones in me from Alex and Avery but I find that highly doubtful. A thousand thoughts run through my mind. I don't' know what to do. I don't know how I'm going to tell Dean. I feel guilty for taking away Avery's and Alex's attention so soon. I feel horrible. I fall to my knees and break down crying.

***A/N: WHat are your thoughts on DEan's Mom? Do you think there is more going on with her than just drugs and alcohol? WHat about what Tayla was saying about her? Do you agree? Do you blame Tay for not wanting to leave Alex and Avery with Christine? What are your thoughts on Tay getting pregnant again so soon? How do you think she will tell Dean and how do you think he will react? Does this take Christine stayin in the house to a whole new level now that Tay is pregnant again? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	26. Baby Magic

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you so much***

"Hey, Baby," I say as I greet Dean as he comes home from being away for almost a week.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist as my arms find their way around his neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly and passionately.

"So," he says as our kiss breaks. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'll be okay," I say with a smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I am just ready to spend Christmas with my lover. I love you so much, Baby."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "How has my mom been while I was away?" he asks as we walk to the living room.

"She's been okay. She wants to watch the boys while we go on a honeymoon."

He laughs and says, "absolutely NOT. I don't think so. The hell she put me through as a kid I would NEVER allow her to do that with my kids. She is not to be alone with them ever."

"I know," I say, "but I just feel so bad because she starts crying."

"Because she's playing you. I've seen it all before, Tay. That's how she manipulates people. I've seen her do it a million times."

"But what if there is really something more going on with her?"

"There isn't," he says, "she's a manipulator. She will play you like a fiddle if you're not careful," he says as he walks over to Alex and Avery in their swings. "My boys!" he says. "Hey, Alex and Avery," he says giving each of them a kiss. "Daddy is home!" Avery and Alex both give him a big toothless grin making my heart melt. "How were they while I was away?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "They were little angels."

"Good job boys," he says with a smile. "Give me a baby five," he says as he takes their balled up fists one at a time and gives himself five making them both laugh. "I got a laugh!"

"Yes you did, Baby," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest as we look at our little boys. "They are so adorable," I say. "What do you think?"

"I think they are the cutest kids in the world," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I see you put the tree up and decorated it while I was gone."

"I wanted to be festive," I say with a smile. "I was feeling better and wanted to put the tree up. The boys love it. They will sit and look at the lights for hours if I'll let them. They love all the colorful decorations. Are you upset that I did the tree while you were away?"

"I would have like to helped but it's okay," he says.

"I wanted to take some pictures of the boys by the tree for you for Christmas," I say. "That's the only reason why I did it without you."

"I would love to see the pictures," he says.

"Not until tomorrow night," I say with a smile. "It's part of your Christmas present."

"You're going to make me wait till I see our kids' cuteness?"

"Yes," I say, "I really am," I say with a smile before his lips catch mine for a long slow kiss as one of the boys screams out causing us to break the kiss. "I guess they didn't like that."

"I did," he says with a smile before he kisses me again.

"Dean," says Christine as she walks into the living causing us to break our kiss again. "You're home."

"Yeah," he says, "how are you?" he asks as she greets him with a hug as he keeps a hold of my hand as he hugs her with the other hand.

"I missed you, Dean," she says. "Dean can you do me a favor?"

"What, Christine?" he asks not letting go of my hand.

"Can you lend me some money?" she asks.

"For what, Christine?"

"I need to buy a pack of smokes and I want to pick up some scratch off tickets."

"You should look for a job if you're staying here," he says, "I'll give you the money this time but you have got to make your own money."

"I will," she says, "thank-you unless you have an extra cigarette for me."

"Dean is quitting smoking," I say. "Right, Baby?"

"Right," he says.

"Good for you, Dean," she says. "I hope you can do it."

"I've been good for a week now," he says, "so I should be all right."

"I hope can you give me $20?" she asks.

"$15," he says as he pulls out his wallet. "You better only buy cigs and a couple scratch offs with this," he says as he hands her the money.

"I will," she says. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says with a smile.

"I'll be back," she says. "I'm running to the gas station down the street. I'll be back."

"Okay," says Dean. "Just be careful."

"I will," she says. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome," he says before she leaves to go to the gas station to get her cigarettes and scratch off tickets. "You know we won't see her for a couple days right?"

"I don't know," I say. "I worry about her, Dean, I don't think she's in the right mindset."

"And she may not be but if she doesn't see that she needs help she's not going to get any. I wish she would get help but she's not going to," he says.

"I know," I say. "So hypothetically," I say. "What would your reaction be if I told you I was pregnant right now?"

"I don't know," he says, "I might a little freaked out but I would still be happy. Why?"

"I was just wondering," I say.

"All right," he says with a smile. "If you want me to put a baby in there I will."

"You don't have to," I say with a smile.

"Whenever you're ready," he says. "Just let me know."

"I will," I say with a smile. "I love you, Sexy."

"So now you're calling me sexy?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "because you are. I love you so much."

"Love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

The next day on Christmas Eve Dean is out running last minute errands to get my Christmas present while Alex, Avery and I are working on my Christmas Eve dinner for Dean and me because his mom never came back yesterday so it looks like it will be the four of us for dinner tonight and the four of us alone together for Christmas just the way I like it. I don't' even feel bad that my mom hasn't talked to me since I told her I was pregnant with the boys. It's her loss as far as I am concerned. I'm done waiting for her to come around. "Smells good in here," says Dean as he comes in through the garage.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Just making us a nice little feast for tonight and tomorrow because you know there will be leftovers."

"I'm all right with that," he says, "I want to get my home cooked meals in before I go back out on the road on the 26th. I have to catch a red-eye flight tomorrow night to San Diego," he says.

"So you really only have today and tomorrow off then you're back on the road?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "I know it sucks but I have to do this. Don't worry I am cutting down part time while I take my GED classes. I will only be working RAW and Smackdown so I will be gone two days instead of 5," he says. "Does that make you feel better?"

"A little," I say. "I'll get over it," I say as he walks over and wraps his arms around my waist and he kisses my neck softly. "Mmm," I say with a smile as I cut up some celery.

"Do you like that?" he asks against my neck.

"I love it," I say with a smile.

"I have a Christmas Eve surprise for you tonight," he says.

"I have one for you too," I say with a smile. "Have you heard from your mom?"

"Nope," he says. "I told you we wouldn't see her for a couple days. I gave her $15. She found ways to spend it. Maybe she isn't going to come back."

"You're not worried about her?"

"Tay, no," he says as he lets go of my waist and leans up against the counter. "You know why I am not worried about her? Because she used to do this all the time when I was younger. She would go away for a couple days and come back after getting her fix. I told you she is a drug addict."

"You gave her the money," I say.

"I know but that's why I only gave her $15 she is probably selling herself out on the streets or something right now."

"Dean, she is your mom. I don't know why you're not worried about her."

"Tayla, she never gave a shit about me when I was growing up. I'm not her keeper. She can do whatever she wants. If she wants to continue fucking up her life that's on her. I'm not going to sit back and worry about her. It's not worth it and you shouldn't be worrying about her either. This is just who she is. Welcome to my life, Tayla. I worried about her so much when I was little but now that I'm 28 I just don't' care anymore. I'm done worrying about her. She left me to fend for myself some days, she let her guys beat me up, she beat me up; she's lucky that I am even letting her stay here."

"I just think," I say.

"No, don't' think, Tayla. Leave it as it is. You care too much. You need to stop caring. She's not the person you think she is. Yes she cries here and she cries there but do you really think that she gives a shit? No and you shouldn't give a shit either, TAyla."

"But she is your mother."

"She has never been a mother to me," he says. "Just mind your own business."

"I'm sorry," I say as I put the knife down. "I thought we were getting married."

"We are," he says, "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry. My mom just brings the worst out in me sometimes. It's not your fault, Baby, I'm sorry," he says wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped on you."

"It's okay," I say, "I'm sure it's stressful. It's all right we all have our little moments. I just hope you're ready for a few of mine."

"What does that mean, Tay?" he asks.

"You'll see later," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as I go back to work. "Can you tell me now?"

"I can tell you later. I have a dinner to prepare," I say with a smile. "You'll just have to wait."

"You are no fair," he says with a smile.

"I am fair," I say. "Remember when I let you have me for the whole day last month?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "Is that my present because I am totally down for that again."

"No," I say, "but the memories of that day are going to last forever," I say with a smile. "Now can you take the boys and go play with them in the living room while I finish cooking dinner?"

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I feel like you're trying to hint at something but I can't figure it out."

"Maybe I am and Maybe I'm not," I say with a smile. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Tay," he says as he picks each of the boys up out of their high chairs. "You're a tease."

"Hey, now I have never teased you. I have always given you what you want. Now's just not the time for your gift," I say. "Thank-you, Baby."

"Yeah yeah," he says as he takes the boys out of the kitchen to play with them in the living room.

Later that night after Dean and I have dinner and the boys are in bed waiting for "Santa" to come visit them as if they would even know, we are sitting in the living room by the tree. Dean is sitting cross legged holding onto a large box with a smile on his face as I hold onto my gift for him. "Why are you smiling like that?" I ask.

"Because I'm excited to give you your gift," he says. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?"

"I want you to go first because after I give you my gift I think that you will be totally distracted."

"All right," he says with a smile. "Remember a few months ago when I said that I wanted it all, marriage, kids and a dog?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I remember."

"Well," he says handing me the box, "we have marriage and we have kids. The one thing we don't have is this," he says as he opens the box. He reaches inside and pulls out a small yellow lab puppy. It is absolutely adorable. "We need a dog," he says with a smile. "Merry Christmas," he says with a smile as he hands me the dog.

"It's so cute and soft," I say with a smile as it licks my face. "I love it, Baby."

"I thought that you would," he says with a smile as he pets the dog. "I wanted to give you something sentimental. Something we talked about something we both wanted and discussed. This is our family now," he says as I pet the dog.

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "this is our family now except maybe you should open my gift now," I say as I hand him the wrapped gift I was holding as I move close to him as he opens the gift. I smile as he opens the picture frame holding a picture of the boys each wearing a Big Brother onesie and another picture of the ultrasound of mine and Dean's baby to be that says Little Brother or Sister underneath and the final spot on the frame says_ Christmas to be continued August 20._ "You know how we talked about wanting it all marriage, two kids and a half and a dog," I say with a smile.

"Tay," he says with a smile. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That I'm pregnant again?" I ask with a smile.

"Are you?" he asks.

"Yes, Baby," I say, "I'm pregnant again," I say with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I'm excited," he says with a smile. "I mean it's really soon but I'm excited. I can't wait to be a father again!" he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my lips softly before he places his hand on my stomach. "Black Friday sex?" he asks with a smile.

"Pretty much," I say with a smile. "I'll never forget that Black Friday."

"Neither will I," he says with a smile. "Tayla, I am so excited!"

"I'm still letting it sink in," I say. "I am sure once it sinks in I'll be excited too but right now I'm just a little nervous."

"I am sure. It is a scary thought the kids will be what? 11/12 months apart we will have our hands full."

"Very full," I say, "but I guess this was meant to be."

"I guess it was," he says. "Tay, I can't wait!"

"I knew you would be excited," I say with a smile. "I hope we have a girl this time. I love our boys but I really want a little girl."

"I could use a Daddy's girl," he says with the biggest smile on his face. "Wow, I never expected it to happen this soon."

"Well, you have some baby making magic in you," I say with a smile. "You did something that Roman couldn't do in 2 years."

"It's all about magic," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. I have no idea how this is going to work out and I have no idea where we are going to go in life but what I do know is I love Dean with all my heart and I am happy with the little family we have started and hopefully continue on for many more years after this. There are no words to describe how much my life with Dean means to me. I haven't been this happy in years and I hope to stay happy with him. We are a week away from our wedding and I can't wait to be Mrs. Tayla Ambrose for the rest of my life.

***A/N: What happened to Dean's mom? Do you think she will come back? Do you think she's falling back into her old life? Should Dean be more worried about his mom? Was it right for him to snap at Tay because she cares about Christine? Is it already causing stress between the two of them? What did you think of Dean's Christmas present for Tay? What did you think of the way Tay told Dean that she was pregnant? How do you think their wedding will go? Will it go smoothly or will there be something to stand in their way of getting married? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	27. I'll Be Happy Forever

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

"Are you ready to do this again?" asks Chelsea as I am getting my wedding dress on to marry Dean.

"More than ready," I say with a smile. "I'm beyond ready to do this. I wanted to do this for a long time now."

"I think you're crazy for wanting to get married so soon after getting divorced. I wouldn't get married. I would want to enjoy my time being single and enjoying my life. Getting married again so soon is a bit crazy to me but to each their own."

"Technically," I say, "I was never really single. I separated from Roman and then went to Dean so I was never really single."

"True," says Chelsea, "but still you should have waited till a little later you haven't even been divorced a month and what about the money from the house and half of your belongings did you even get those yet?"

"One the house hasn't sold yet and two I don't have the time nor do I have the patience to deal with Roman and drive down to Tampa to get my belongings. Not to mention the fact Roman is always working and he is caught up with Renee and their baby."

"Did they ever move up here?" she asks.

"The house right across the freaking street," I say. "Why I have no idea but I hate it."

"To torture you," she says, "is he coming tonight?"

"Yeah right," I say. "He is not invited to our wedding just like I wouldn't expect to be invited to his," I say as I have Chelsea help me with my dress. "What do you think?"

"I think your boobs are about to topple out of that dress. Didn't you purposely get the size up so that wouldn't happen?"

"Yeah," I say, "but my boobs are so full of milk that they keep getting bigger. I can't help it."

"And the stomach?" she asks.

"I just had twins 4 months ago," I say, "or about 4 months ago."

"Uh huh. How did that pregnancy test go for you?" she asks.

"Fine," I say, "look it's all about my wedding tonight. Let's not talk about babies or being pregnant."

"So you are pregnant?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes," I say, "but we aren't telling anyone until I am 12 weeks so don't say anything to anyone."

"Damn, Dean has got that baby making magic going on doesn't he? Two times in a year damn, how do you go from being the most infertile woman to the most fertile woman on the planet?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile. "Maybe because I wasn't trying with the right person? I don't know look I don't want to talk about it. I just want to focus on marrying Dean tonight."

"All right," she says with a smile, "as long as you're happy then I am happy for you."

"I am happy," I say with a smile as she styles my hair for me into the bun that I asked for. "I am scared though."

"Scared of what?" she asks.

"That it will change us, I like what Dean and I have right now but I don't' want marriage to change that. Roman and I were happy when weren't married but then we weren't happy after we got married. I think marriage changes people."

"I think that the fame changed him, Tay," she says, "I don't think that marriage is going to change you and Dean. Dean may be one of the most easygoing guys I know. He doesn't seem to get upset very often. In fact I have never seen him lose his temper. Roman on the other hand he was a time bomb waiting to blow. He was so ridiculous. He had a temper. If he wasn't in control and he wasn't getting what he wanted he was a grump. You know it and I know it. He tried to control you and to an extent he did and he felt that once he married you that you became his. That was the problem there. I wouldn't' worry about Dean. Since you've been with him you've been a lot happier. Dean is good for you. I like him. You have nothing to be scared of. Dean doesn't seem like the type of guy that would or will cheat on you. He is completely and madly in love with you. He has been for a while even way back when you two met each other in Arizona at my dad's gym. He liked you then. He loved you for a long time. You two go well together. You two aren't going to change. I think with Roman you made a mistake but with Dean I think you're making the right choice don't be scared of your future, Tay, embrace it. Enjoy the life that you and Dean are going to have. Don't let one bad experience ruin how you feel about another marriage. I would have waited but you're happy. Enjoy it. Love Dean and become Mrs. Ambrose."

"He does make me very happy," I say with a smile as I look at myself in the mirror. "I have never been happier. I want to do this, Chelsea. I want to marry Dean. I want to do this. I want to make him my forever and always."

"And he will be," she says with a smile. "I am happy for you, Tay."

"Thanks," I say. "What time is it?"

"It's only 11:30," says Chelsea, "you have time to calm down before you have to be downstairs."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"Is your mom coming?"

"I haven't talked to my mom since Dean and I told her we were having the boys. I wish she was here but she's not and there isn't really anything I can do to change that. She missed my first wedding and she's missing my second wedding. I'm not too stressed about it. I am learning every day how much I truly mean to her."

"Good don't stress yourself about her," she says, "and Dean's mom?"

"No idea," I say, "we haven't heard from her since two days before Christmas. Dean gave her some money to get some cigarettes and scratch off tickets but she never came back. Dean says it's better that way. I did really want to help her out but I don't think with the baby and the boys I can take care of her and babysit her. That's too much stress for me."

"That is the LAST thing you need. Do you think she went back to Ohio?"

"I don't know where she went but if she's using or drinking again she can't stay here. She's not allowed to. We set the rules down for her and we expected her to follow them. If she can't then she needs to go. I don't care how good of a heart I have my kids come first and I have to make sure they are safe."

"Exactly," she says. "You have to think about your kids and not anyone else."

"I know," I say.

As the time goes on the more nervous I become to marry Dean. I'm not sure why I'm so nervous because I know it's the right move but my nerves are a wreck. I try to settle my nerves as my nightly morning sickness picks up. The last thing I want to do is get sick in my wedding dress but I know it's bound to happen. I do my best to hold it together but just before my dad knocks on my bedroom door for me to be ready I have to hurry to the bathroom to throw up. "Where is Tay?" asks my dad as he stands in my bedroom with Isabelle while Chelsea helps me out in the bathroom.

"She's nervous," I hear Isabelle say, "she's in the bathroom. I'm sure she will be out in a minute or so," she says.

"Well, it's nearing midnight and she wanted this whole thing to kick off at midnight," he says.

"I know," says Isabelle. "But she needed a minute."

"All right," he says, "everyone else is in place ready for the okay."

"Dad," I say after I finish throwing up and stand up to brush my teeth. "Give me just two minutes. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, Princess," he says before I brush my teeth. I don't want to kiss Dean with puke on my breath. I take a deep breath after I brush my teeth and make my way out of the bathroom. My dad smiles as he sees me, "Tay," he says, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to do this. I'm ready to become Mrs. Dean Ambrose," I say.

"All right," says Chelsea, "Let's move it!"

We make our way out of my bedroom to the top of the stairs. Dean and I decided to have a very small wedding in our home. We didn't invite many people except for my dad and a couple of my friends and he invited a couple of his friends. It is nothing big but it is special. I don't need a big wedding to feel special. Just being able to marry the man I love makes me feel special. This is why I think Dean and I get along so well. He understands my need for simplicity and genuine love and how much I dislike complication and material love. I need someone that can show they love me by finding their way to my heart not trying to buy my love like Roman has always done. I hear the clock strike midnight and hear the Happy New Year cheers from our small crowd of people in our living room. I smile as I hear the music start to play and two by two everyone makes their way down the staircase leading to the living room. My dad hooks arms with me. "You're going to be all right, Princess," he says, "Dean is the man for you. It's going to be all right."

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say before he kisses my cheek.

My music starts and my dad looks at me and says, "Princess, it's your turn." I smile at him before we make our way down the stairs to the living room. I take the familiar walk that I took over 5 years ago. I feel more positive and I feel a better outcome from this time around. We step off the last step and I appear in front of Dean as our small crowd of people stand for me. My attention completely on Dean in his white slacks, grey shirt, silver vest and a silver tie with his hair slicked back. My dark brown eyes meet his blue eyes as I see the tears forming in his eyes. I smile at him as he returns it with a soft smile of his own. I make my way to Dean as my dad stays hooked to my arm. "Let us pray," says the pastor as we meet with Dean. He goes into a prayer before he asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," says my father.

"And they do," says Isabelle speaking for Alex and Avery as she holds them in their little suits matching their dad as they sleep peacefully before she hands them to my dad after he puts my hand into Dean's before he takes a seat holding both our sons on his lap. I smile at him and them before turning my attention back to the pastor.

The pastor goes on to talk about all the things love is and how important love is. I have heard it all before. I have heard about how patient and kind it is and how love doesn't hold any wrong doings. He continues on before he says, "At this time Tayla and Dean would like to state their own vows. Dean, you may go first," he says.

Dean takes both of my hands into his and our eyes meet as we face each other. I can see the water in his eyes. I see the tears starting to form before he speaks, "Tayla," he says softly, "I have never expected to fall in love in my life. I thought I was going to be the person that love skipped over and I thought that I would never be able to find true happiness in life. I never thought I would find love. I never thought I was capable of being loved or capable of being happy. Then I met you and everything in my life changed. I found love in you and I just knew that you were the one for me. The moment that I met you I knew that you and I were meant to be. I know the situation was complicated but you eventually found your way to me. I found happiness in you and happiness in being a father. You make me the happiest man in the world. You showed me what it's like to be loved and what it's like to be happy. I wouldn't trade my life with you for the world. You are everything to me. You know all my secrets and know all about me and yet still love me the same if not more. My life with you means everything and I wouldn't give it up for the world. I don't know where life is going to take us and I don't know what is in store for us but what I do know is that I wouldn't want to travel on this journey with anyone but you. I love you so much, Tayla and I promise to give you the best of me, I promise to be the best father to our kids that I can be and I promise that I will love you and respect you no matter what. I promise I will love you through the good times and I will love you through the bad times. I will be here for you; now, tomorrow and forever."

Tears fill my eyes as he states his vows to me. The words he spoke were so simple yet so beautiful. They came from his heart and I love that about him. "Tayla, you may state your vows."

I smile at Dean after I wipe the tears from my eyes and start to say, "Dean, you always told me that I deserved better than what I had. I thought I had the best but I was wrong. I didn't have the best. I had ordinary. You welcomed me with open arms and I learned that there was better for me. I learned that I deserved the best through you because you are the best thing to ever happen to me. We didn't get started the way we should have but we still got our start that led us to this moment. I love you so much. I wasn't sure if I would ever be happy again after my first marriage but I found happiness with you. You gave me two of the best gifts I could have ever asked for; Alex and Avery. Every time I see you with our little creations it melts my heart because you are an amazing father to them. I see you for what you truly are. I see you for the sweetest, most loving and caring guy I have ever met. You find your way to my heart with the simplest and smallest things but yet I couldn't love you any less. I know your secrets and you know mine. You are a great man to love and I am sure you're going to be a great husband. I am excited for our future together. And I promise that I will respect you as your wife, stay faithful to you, love you through the ups and love you through the downs. I promise I will be here with you forever and always. I love you," I say choking on my words.

"At this time can I please have the rings," he says before there is random clapping coming from the door way.

"Very beautiful," says Christine as she stumbles her way into the living room. I can hear the slurring of her words and know she's intoxicated. "Very beautiful," she says stumbling up the aisle. "Getting married and don't invite your own mom, Dean," she says as she stumbles a little more. The closer she gets the more I can smell the alcohol on her breath and smell the weed on her. "What is this?" she asks.

"Christine," says Dean through gritted teeth. "This is NOT the time or the place. I am trying to get married."

"But you're my son," she says. "All I ever did was love you. Everything I did was for you. I didn't want to be a mother but I did what I needed to do to take care of you. And this is how you thank me by marrying some bitch that is trying to take you away from me? Dean," she says, "you don't love me."

"Christine," he says, "this is NOT the time or the place. You're causing a scene," he says. "Get out."

"I'm not going anywhere," she says. "I want to see my son get married."

"Here," says Dean's friend Daniel, "sit down next to me," he says helping Christine to sit down next to him. I look at Dean's face and I see the pain and embarrassment on his face. I know how deeply his mom has hurt him before and it's not hard for her to continue to do it.

"Continue," says Dean to the pastor.

"If we could have the rings," he says once again before Seth hands him the rings. He hands Dean a diamond banded ring and says, "Dean, place this ring on Tayla's finger and repeat after me." Dean smiles as he slides the small ring onto my finger. "This ring is a symbol of my unending love for you."

"This ring is a symbol of my unending love for you."

"A symbol to love, cherish and honor you the days of my life."

"A symbol to love, cherish and honor you the days of my life."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," he says with a smile as I smile at him.

"Tayla," says the pastor as he hands me a gold band to put onto Dean's finger. "Place this ring on Dean's finger and repeat after me." I smile as I slide the ring onto his finger. "This ring is a symbol of my unending love for you."

"This ring is a symbol of my unending love for you," I say with tears in my eyes.

"A symbol to love, cherish and honor you the days of my life."

"A symbol to love, cherish and honor you the days of my life."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," I say with a smile as I let go of the ring. We are another step closer to being husband and wife.

The pastor continues on by having us light the unity candle joining us together as one for an eternity in the eyes of God. He prays over us one more time before he says, "by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Dean smiles at me as I smile at him before we press our lips together to share a quick kiss as the small crowd cheers for us. Once we break our kiss the pastor turns us around and says, "Introducing you to Mr. and Mrs. Dean Ambrose!" he says as the crowd cheers as we make our way down the aisle before we come back through and thank our guests for coming.

"So Mrs. Ambrose," says Dean with a smile as we dance to our wedding song; From This Moment by Shania Twain. "How do you want to spend the wedding night?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask with a smile as the words play as we dance.

"I thought so," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips. "I love you, Mrs. Ambrose."

"I love you too, Mr. Ambrose," I say with a smile. "What about your mom? What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know. I'll take care of her in the morning. Tonight I am spending my night celebrating my marriage with my beautiful wife, the mother of my children and soon to be mother again."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile. "My dad is taking the boys so we can get this night alone."

"I like the sound of that even better," he says before he kisses my lips again. "I'm going to be happy forever with you."

"I'll be happy with you forever," I say with a smile before we share one more kiss with each other. Once we finish our dance we cut our small wedding cake, then thank our guests for coming before we disappear off into our room where we spend the night making love to one another and celebrating our marriage together.

***A/N: What did you think of the talk Chelsea and Tayla had? Do you think Tay will ever make up with her mom? What did you think of Dean's and Tay's wedding? Is Tayla a simple girl that Roman often misread by making everything big and extravagant and trying to buy her love could that be another reason they didnt' work out? What did you think of their vows to one another? What did you think about Christine showing up drunk and high at their wedding? How do you think they will handle it? Do you believe that they found happiness in each other? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. The Best Thing I have Done

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. thank-you all so much***

"Good morning, Mrs. Ambrose," Dean says to me with a smile as I am wrapped up in his arms with our bodies tangled together in between the sheets as his beautiful blue eyes look at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambrose," I say with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect," he says with a soft smile. "What about you?"

"Perfect," I say as I take my hand over his firm chest smiling at my wedding ring as I do so. He takes my hand and kisses my wedding ring with a smile. "I almost don't want to get out of bed today. I wish we could stay in bed together all day," I say as our yellow lab puppy; Bambi scratches at our door.

"Me too," he says, "but we have some stuff to take care of. On our honeymoon we'll have the time to stay in bed all day together."

"I like the sound of that," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me. "I guess we should get up."

"Yeah," he says as we roll out of bed both naked as we walk over to our dresser to get some clothes out to put on for the day. "How about I make us breakfast to start the day?"

"I say that's a great idea," I say with a smile as I pull out a pair of blue jeans and a light blue v-neck t-shirt while Dean covers his gorgeous body with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"All right, Babe," he says, "I'll let Bambi out and then I'll start breakfast but we have to talk to my mom after."

"I know," I say as he kisses my lips softly. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," he says with a smile.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he leaves the room to go downstairs to let the dog out and to make us breakfast.

After we eat the breakfast of scrambled eggs, seasoned potatoes and sausage Dean and I sit down with Christine to talk to her about leaving the house. I am not looking forward to this conversation and I am not looking forward to dealing with her after she made such a scene at our wedding earlier. That was embarrassing and it hurt my husband. I love that man with everything inside of me when he's hurting I am hurting. It upsets me to know that Christine has that effect on her son or that she can walk away then come back and hurt him some more. It stops now. "Dean and Tayla, I am really sorry about last night," says Christine as we are sitting at the table.

"It's too late for apologies," says Dean. "We told you when we let you stay here that there would be no drinking and no drugs. We told you that but what do you do? You leave for a week doing God knows what with God knows who then come back the night of our wedding embarrassing me and embarrassing my wife calling her a bitch. You have no respect for me and you have no respect for my wife. Out of the goodness of her heart she let you come into her house and stay but the only way you thank her is by going out doing drugs, drinking and insult her. I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"Dean," she says with a plea. "I wasn't drinking and I didn't do drugs," she says.

"Right," he says, "you only smelled like weed and alcohol. Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid. You come into my house plastered talking about how you tried to give me a good life. When did you try to give me a good life? Was it when you were drinking, doing drugs and having sex in front of me? Or was it when I had to watch you get beat around every day? Or I know maybe it was when I had to eat food out of the trashcan because we had no money for food. Was it when you let your pimp beat me around a few times when I was little, how about when you were beating me around and kicking me around? How about when you cut me with glass? Was that when you were trying to give me a good life? Or maybe it was when you left me to fend for days at a time while you went out to get your fix. You never gave me a good life. You never gave a crap about me. I wasn't anything to you. You made the comment you didn't want to be a mom that was clear; it was very clear. You didn't want me and you never did anything to help me either. That's why my entire life was fucked up. That's why at 28 years old I can't read above a 6th grade reading level. Everything is your fault because you never gave a crap about me. You're lucky I even waste my time talking to you. I don't have to. I don't have to care about you. I was doing just fine until you came stumbling back into my life. Now everything is just a big mess and I will NOT let you hurt my wife or my kids the way you hurt me. I won't let it happen. You never cared and then you pretend to be mother of the year. You were nothing to me. I didn't have a father and I didn't have a mother. It was me, myself and I. My life will always be better without you," he says and I can hear the pain and agony in his voice. It rips my heart apart hearing it. I hate when he's hurting. I wish I could just take his pain away but I can't. His mom leaving and never coming back would be the best thing for all of us.

"Dean Alexander," she says, "how could you say that to me? None of it is true. I never hurt you. I never let anyone hurt you."

"Are you kidding me, Christine? My childhood was Hell when I was younger because of you. I get it you only want to remember the few good times you gave me when you weren't high or drunk. Trust me they were far and few between," he says. "There were far more bad times than good times with you."

"I gave you a good life, Dean," she says.

"No, Christine, you didn't," he says with so much pain and hurt in his voice so I rub his arm to let him know I am here for him.

"Dean, I did," she says as she starts to cry. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I lived the life," he says. "I lived it," he says as he breaks down. "I hated my childhood. I hated everything about it. The nightmares I have about it, the pain I have when I think about it, all the Christmas mornings I woke up to nothing, the times I opened the fridge and there was no food in there, the days I got beat around and kicked around, I think about it and cry. You're the reason I want to give my sons a good life. You're the reason I want to make sure my wife and kids are taken care of and the reason I bust my ass to be a good dad because I never want them to deal with the pain. I never want them to have the life I did," he says as he breaks down. I can't take it as I wrap my arms around him to comfort him as he cries on my shoulder. I have never seen him so vulnerable and so hurt. It is tearing me apart.

"Do you see what you do to him, Christine? Do you see this? Does this sound like a little boy that grew up having it all? Does it sound like he had a good life? I don't know what you did and I don't know what you put him through but it tears him apart. This is your fault. You did this to him. You are not welcome in our house. We want you to leave. You need to leave. I don't care where you go but you need to leave. I tried to help you. I tried to be nice but the way you thank me is by calling me a bitch and interrupting MY wedding. No, Christine, you had your chance to stay here and you blew it. You're not getting any more chances. You need to get out and you need to leave. You are not allowed to be here. I will not let you do to my sons what you did to your son. You're toxic and you're not good for him. I don't' want you here," I say as I comfort Dean as he cries like a child on my shoulder.

"Don't make me leave," she says, "please don't make me leave."

"I'm sorry," I say, "You need to leave."

"Please, Tayla," she says as she starts to cry as Dean wraps his arms around my waist tightly, crying hysterically, soaking my t-shirt with his tears. I hold him tighter as he cries.

"No," I say as I shake my head. "You need to leave NOW," I say.

"Fine," she says as she gets up. "I just wanted you to like me. I wanted to have a good relationship with you. Please, Tayla."

"Unless you get the help you need I'm sorry," I say with a shake of my head.

"I don't need help."

"You do," I say, "look you can just leave. I have to take care of my husband right now. I don't' have time to deal with you. Just go," I say.

"Fine," she says before she leaves the kitchen and I hear the front door slam not too long after.

"Baby," I say as I kiss the top of his head. "It's okay," I say. "You're going to be all right. I'm here for you. I'm sorry."

"Tayla," he cries, "I'm trying."

"I know, Baby and you're doing a great job. Trust me you're doing a great job," I say as he tightens his grip. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says through his sobs.

Once I get Dean settled down and he pulls himself together I send him to my dad's hotel to get the boys. While he goes to get them I take Bambi out front to use the bathroom. I groan as I see Roman standing on his front porch. He waves to me and I groan even more. Then I see him make his way across the street and my sickness starts. "Hey, Neighbor," he says cheerfully.

"Hi," I say as I keep my eye on Bambi.

"Heard you got married last night, how did that go?"

"It was spectacular," I say, "thanks for asking."

"I doubt that," he says as he stands with his hands in his pockets. "Getting married in your living pretty tacky."

"I thought it was beautiful, I don't need a big beach wedding with a thousand people for a nice wedding. It was private and intimate. I liked it a lot better."

"Sure you did," he says.

"I did," I say as I cross my arms before he does the same as I roll my eyes. "Did you want something or did you just come over here to annoy me? I'm not having the best day."

"Trouble in paradise? Dean can't deliver like I can?" he asks.

"Oh nothing with Dean," I say, "and if you want to know Dean delivers just fine. He can do a lot of things you couldn't do."

"Right," he says. "You miss it."

"Nope," I say shaking my head getting annoyed. "Where is Renee? Shouldn't you be worried about delivering to her?"

"She's laying down right now," he says. "She's tired."

"That's nice to know," I say, "but I really don't care."

"How was your Christmas?" he asks.

"It was great," I say. "It was a good holiday. How was yours?"

"It was good," he says. "We went to my parents' house, spent time with the family. What about you? What did you do?"

"Spent it with my family," I say, "just the boys, Dean and myself."

"That's it?"

"That's how I wanted it," I say. "I love my family."

"Looks like you have it all," he says, "twin boys, a husband and a dog."

"I like to think so," I say.

"I'm happy with Renee; we're having a little girl."

"That's nice," I say, "congratulations"

"So if Alex or Avery are ever looking for a little girlfriend our daughter will be right across the street."

"Yeah, I don't think so," I say, "She might be too much like her daddy."

He lets out a laugh, "or your kids could be a dick like their mommy is a bitch."

"Yes, I'm a bitch standing on my own front yard minding my own business being harassed by my neighbor."

"I'm not harassing you, Sweetheart. Just catching up."

"Getting on my nerves is more like it," I say, "why would you even move in across the street?"

"It is a nice house and a nice neighborhood."

"It seems a bit stalker like to me. You have to let go," I say. "Please go home."

"All right," he says, "I'm leaving but I'll see you around."

"I hope not too often," I say as I roll my eyes as he walks away. No one can get under my skin as much as Roman does. He does things just to get to me. I do my best to not let it get to me but I can't help it he just gets under my skin. "Come on, Bambi," I call to the dog. "Let's go," I shake my head as I see Roman watching me from his porch before I take the dog inside.

"Mama," says Dean's voice as I am sitting in the living room. "We're home," he says making me smile. I get up to greet him and the boys at the door.

"Hey, Babies," I say with a smile as I take Avery from him. "Did you have fun with Abuelo? Mama missed you two so much."

"Your dad said that they were great and very well behaved. He said they just ate before I picked them up so it will be a little while before they need to eat again. They are probably ready for a nap."

"Okay," I say as we walk to the living room so we can take the boys out of their hoodies. "Roman came over while you were gone."

"What did he want?" he asks with annoyance.

"To annoy me why else would he come over here? Maybe we should move because I can't live across from him. I can't do it."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"It might be a good idea but I love this house but I don't love Roman being across the street. It's creepy and it's weird. Then he told me he and Renee are having a baby girl so if Alex or Avery are ever looking for a girlfriend she will be available. I told him yeah right she might be too much like her daddy nothing derogatory but of course he said our sons could be dicks because I am a bitch."

"Who says that about 4 month old babies? He's pathetic. I see he's still green."

"Yeah," I say as we take a seat on the floor to let the boys play as we hold them. "I love my life with you, Dean."

"I love my life with you," he says with a smile as the boys play with a little car.

"How are you doing now after everything with your mom?"

"I'll be all right," he says, "I'm sorry that I put you through this and I'm sorry that she called you a bitch."

"It wasn't the first time I've been called a bitch and I'm sure it won't be the last time. I just want to make sure you're okay. You seemed like you were really hurting."

"It really does hurt, Tay, but I'll be all right. It's not breaking me. It's just a life that I hated. It's a time in my life that I could erase but right now I love how my life is. I love being a husband and I love being a father. I wouldn't trade it for the world. I just want to be the husband to make you proud and I want to be the dad to make our kids proud."

"You do make me proud, Baby," I say with a smile. "You don't ever have to worry about that and I'm sure the boys are very proud of you too. Aren't you, Avery?" He gives Dean a big toothless smile. "See? And Alex, I bet you are proud of daddy too aren't you?" I ask before he lets out a squeal. "See? They're proud of you and they love you lots and lots just like I love you lots and lots. And our new baby will love you too."

"I know I have made mistakes in life and I have screwed up a lot but my kids and marrying you are the best things I have ever done in my life. I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"I agree," I say with a smile, "I made a lot of mistakes in my life but the best thing I ever did was marry you and have our boys. I can't wait for our future together and our little baby to come join our family. Growing up I always hoped and dreamed of a family like this and this is the perfect family."

"Me too," he says, "for the first time in my life, Tayla, I'm happy."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I lean over to kiss his lips softly before the boys let out a squeal. "Now see if they did that a couple months ago we may not be having another baby so soon."

"Tayla," he says.

"I'm just kidding, Baby, I can't wait."

"Me either," he says with a smile before we go back to playing with our sons. I can't deny the fact that Dean makes me one of the happiest women in the world. My life with him means everything to me. I wouldn't trade this life for anything. It's funny how fate works out but leaving Roman was the best thing I could have ever done. My life doesn't get any better than this.

***A/N: Do you think kicking Christine out was the best move for Dean and Tayla to protect their family? What do you think of Dean's breakdown over his childhood? What about Roman and Renee living across the street for them? Is that asking for trouble? What did you think of Roman's and Tayla's interaction? Do you think Dean and Tayla should move because of Roman and Renee? Do you agree Dean and Tayla getting married is the best thing for them? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	29. My Breath was Lost in Fate

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

"I'm sorry we couldn't go skiing," I say to Dean as we are sitting on a private beach in Laguna.

"It's not a big deal, Tay, we're celebrating our marriage. I'm not really worried about where we do it just as long as we get to do it. We can go skiing any other time."

"I know but I know you were really looking forward to going to Colorado for the week to do some skiing," I say with a smile as he massages my shoulders softly.

"I was but I was really looking forward to spending time with you before everything gets hectic you know what I mean? I am about to start my GED classes and with the boys I am sure our time together is going to get less and less."

"I am really proud of you, Baby for going back to school. I am sure you're going to need some help studying. I'll help you out with that. I'll help you out with anything you need help with. I have been thinking that maybe I'll go back to college and finish my degree somehow but I really don't want to work."

"And you don't have to, Baby," he says as he softly kisses my shoulder. "I can take care of all of us."

"Even with 3 kids I feel like I should work," I say.

"No, you don't have to, Baby, if you want to stay home with them then stay home. I can take care of you. Let me take care of you," he says softly in my ear. "I love you so much and all I promise is that I will take care of you and the kids. You will never want for anything," he says.

"I have to think about it. Would you be upset if I did go to work?"

"No," he says, "I will support you no matter what. If you want to go to school and then to work then do it if not then don't."

"Well, Chelsea was talking to me about doing some modeling. She said she can get me hooked up with her agency and do some modeling after I have the baby."

"Is modeling something you would want to do?" he asks.

"I have thought about it. I don't know if I am pretty enough or skinny enough to be a model."

"Baby, you're beautiful and perfect to me," he says softly making me smile before he nibbles at my ear softly. "If you want to be a model then you be a model. I personally believe you have the body and the looks for it. You're exotic looking and that's what they love. I would love for my wife to be a model."

"You're just saying that because I am your wife," I say with a smile as his hands find my stomach.

"No, Tay, I'm not just saying that," he says softly into my ear as he rubs my stomach with his soft hands as I rub his thighs with my hands. "You're perfect, your hair is beautiful, you're beautiful, your breasts are amazing, you're in amazing shape, you're tall like a model. You have the look, Tay, if that's something you want to do after you have the baby then go for it. I will support you all the way."

"Even if I had to do a photo shoot with a really hot guy?" I ask.

"Well," he says, "I'm not jealous or possessive or anything so I wouldn't really care as long as I know I am the one that gets to satisfy you and the only one that gets you in the bed then I am all right."

"Now see Roman would have flipped out over that," I say with a smile thinking about how Roman wouldn't even need to think about it. Roman felt that my body was his and his only. He was so protective over me and said I belonged to him. Dean knows I am more than something to be owned. He knows I am a person and treats me as such. That's another thing I love about him.

"Because Roman was an asshole."

"He still is," I say with a smile. "Anyway, enough about him right now. Let's enjoy our time together on the beach," I say as I stand up. I reach down for his hand as he looks up at me with a smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just too sexy for words," he says with a smile. "Do the modeling thing, Tay."

"All right, I'll talk to Chelsea about it," I say, "are you going to come into the ocean with me or are you just going to sit here and stare at me all day?"

"I could sit here and stare at you all day. I love staring at you and looking at you. I could do it all day every day."

"Come on," I say with a smile as I take his hand to help him up. "You get to look at me as much as you want later tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says as he is on his feet. He snakes his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around my neck. "I love you, Tayla."

"I love you too, Dean," I say before we share a soft passionate kiss, his tongue pushing entrance into my mouth, finding my tongue and making love to it softly with his own as I moan against his lips at his need and want for me. The kiss deepens before I break it. "We can do that later," I say. "I want to enjoy the beach a little."

"Okay," he says with a smile as we hook hands together, intertwining our fingers before we make our way to the beautiful blue-green water in front of us.

The water isn't as cold as I expected and it is actually warm and welcoming. Dean and I splash each other with the water for a little as if we are kids. I love to hear him laugh and let loose. I love to watch him in his childlike nature because I know as a kid he never got to do this and never got to have fun. I'm glad he is finding his outlet with me now. We swim through the waves and share a few passionate kisses here and there reminding each other we are celebrating our honeymoon. Making Dean happy and seeing him happy is one of the most important things to me. I smile at him as he stands in the water with the little boy gleam in his eye. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just like to see you happy."

"You make me happy," he says before he wraps his arms around my waist as the waves crash down around us.

"You make me happy too, Mr. Ambrose," I say with a smile.

"So what do you think our little bean is going to be this time?" he asks.

"I want a little girl so badly," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "I would settle for a boy too but I am hoping for a girl."

"What would we name her? We used Avery already."

"Hmm definitely something with an A. I want to stick with the A names. Maybe something Polynesian or Hispanic if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," he says. "We have lots of time to think about it."

"Yes we do," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

After we spend the afternoon on the beach we go back to our hotel and take a shower together where we spend two hours making love to one another underneath the cool water as things heated up between us. I don't think in my life I will ever get enough of him. Once we finish our passionate shower together we get dressed to go out to have a beautiful dinner together. "I just wanted tonight to be special," says Dean as we arrive at the restaurant.

"I'm sure no matter what this is going to be special," I say with a smile.

"But it's our honeymoon I want it to be extra special," he says as he holds the door for me allowing me to walk into the expensive Italian restaurant before him. We link hands as our fingers automatically lace together before we are escorted to our private table in a private room by the hostess. He pulls the chair out for me before I take a seat before he rounds the table for two, with two lit candles and our plates ready for us to be served. I smile at him as he takes a seat across from me in his suit and tie. He cleans up pretty nice and I love it. Not that he isn't sexy when he is in his normal rough look but when he is wearing a suit and tie he is pretty sexy as well. He's sexy all the time. "I hope you don't mind I already ordered for us. I was going to order a bottle of wine but I went with sparkling grape juice because of the baby."

"That's fine," I say with a smile as the waiter brings our food; eggplant parmesan with Italian bread as well as a bottle of sparkling grape juice. The waiter serves us after pouring the grape juice into the wine glasses for us before a quartet of violinist come over to our table to serenade us with classical music. I smile at Dean as he smiles at me. "I love it."

"I was hoping," he says, "so let me ask you what is your biggest goal in life?"

"My biggest goal in life is to be happy and loved. I want to be the best mom ever but I also want to do something to change the world. I don't know. I just want to make a difference somewhere in something. I don't know how I would do that but I really want to change the world somewhere and sometime in my life."

"I'm sure you will," he says with a smile. "Your heart is made of gold there's a lot of change you can make."

"What about you? What is your biggest goal in life?"

"To give you and the kids the best life possible. I want to be able to accomplish great things in WWE. I want to be the champion a couple times and then I want to retire to be a husband and a father full time. I want to go to college to get into sports medicine so that after I retire I can do that."

"That sounds like a great plan," I say with a smile.

"Thanks," he says with a smile.

"What are we going to do about the Roman situation?" I ask. "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but I need to resolve it. I can't live across the street from him. I feel like he's always watching us when we're outside with the boys and I feel like he is teasing me. I don't like it. I'm not comfortable with it."

"I'm not comfortable with it either. What do you want to do about it?" he asks.

"How long do your GED classes run?" I ask.

"Till March," he says, "why?"

"Because I think we should move. I really want to move. I like Florida and I love Pensacola and I always dreamed of raising my kids there but it's not fun when my stalker ex-husband lives across the street watching every move I make. You would think he would be focused on his life with Renee and his own baby but every chance he gets he's bugging me. I can't even take the dog out front anymore without fearing he's going to come over bugging me. I want to get away from that."

"I understand," he says, "it's up to you. If you want to move we can move anywhere you want. It's like you got away from him but didn't really get away from him. He could have gone anywhere, he could have moved anywhere and he chose the house across from us. Why choose that house? It's to cause trouble. He probably has some hope that you're going to come back."

"When you were younger was there ever a state or a place that you just wanted to live in? Somewhere that really sparked your interest?"

"Anywhere that wasn't in Ohio. I wanted to get out of Ohio so badly. What about you?"

"I'm a true Florida Girl," I say, "I love Florida and I always did. I still do but I think I want to move out of Florida. I want to go somewhere new, somewhere different, somewhere for us to live our lives in peace and quiet. You know a whole new start. I had Florida with Roman. I want somewhere different with you, Alex, Avery and the baby."

He smiles at me and says, "I see your point. A new beginning is everything. If you love Florida we can stay there we don't have to be in Pensacola," he says.

"I am scared that if we stay in Florida and move out of Pensacola Roman will follow. I know him too well he isn't going to leave Florida. He can't. He loves it more than me. He wanted to go back there so badly. He's not going to leave it besides maybe I want seasons. Maybe I want a cool autumn, a cold winter with snow, an in between spring and a semi hot summer nothing humid and nothing too hot. In Florida you only get one season and no snow. I kind of want our kids to experience it all. I can picture us taking the boys out into the snow and build snowmen, make snow angels. I want to do that. I think we should move somewhere like that. I lived in Pennsylvania before. I liked it."

"Is that where you want to go? We can go to Pennsylvania if you want to. I have no problem with it."

"I think that's what I want to do. When you're done with your GED classes let's move to Pennsylvania. I just need to get away from Florida and I need to get away from Roman."

"But you shouldn't let him be the basis of your decision to move. Why should you move because he has an obsession with you that he can't get over?"

"It's not just about him. I just want a change of scenery, I want something different in life. Raising my kids in Florida was my dream with Roman. I want something new with you. I want a new life with you."

"I understand," he says, "We can start to look at houses. Any city in particular you were thinking of?"

"Pittsburgh, maybe Hershey. I don't really know. Not State College though. I like snow but they get pounded with it. I'm not into that."

"All right," he says, "Hershey seems like a nice place to live. If that's what you want."

"It is," I say. "It's what I really want to do."

"All right," he says, "we'll look for a house."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says.

"And this dinner is spectacular thank-you and I love the quartet."

"I knew you would. I just wanted to do something special tonight. You deserve special, Tay, you deserve the world. I'm going to give it to you no matter how hard I have to work to give it to you."

"You don't have to give me the world. You just have to give me you and your heart. That's all I want. That's all I've ever wanted. I don't need a big house, I don't need expensive jewelry and I just want your heart."

"It's already yours, Mrs. Ambrose," he says with a smile before he leans over the table and kisses my lips softly. "I am one lucky man. I look at you every day and wonder how I got so lucky."

"Because you're an awesome guy that deserves to be lucky," I say with a smile. "Just like you kept telling me that I deserved better and you were right. I found better. I found the best, Dean."

"I just wish I wasn't so screwed up though," he says.

"You're not screwed up. Everyone has a past. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. It's what is happening in the present and what happens in the future. The past shapes you into the person you are today. I think that your bad past has made you one of the most amazing men in this world. You work so hard for the boys and I and I appreciate that."

"I am not prince charming but I do my best to give you your fairytale," he says.

"I don't need once upon a time and I don't need a fairytale to be happy. I have something better than a fairytale and once upon a time," I say taking his hand into mine. "I have the fate that led us together and brought us to this point."

"Do you remember when I kissed you for the first time?" He asks as he strokes his thumb over my hand.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to react. I mean I was upset at first because I was married and I thought it was crossing the line but maybe that was what brought my feelings on for you."

"You had feelings for me?" he asks.

"I did for a while yes," I say, "all the times Roman told me to stop talking to you and didn't want us hanging out I couldn't because in all honesty I wanted to talk to you. I of course would have never acted on my feelings because that's not the person I am but know that I did have feelings for you, Dean. When I woke up from my appendectomy I brought you up right away. I was thinking about you not about Roman. I think I was over Roman a long time ago but him cheating on me with Vanessa was the final push for me to leave him to find the better to go to you."

"Wow," he says, "I never expected that. I never thought you had feelings for me until after you left Roman."

"Nope way before, Roman just pushed me into your arms. I'm glad I did show up at your place that night."

"Me too," he says, "because if you hadn't," he says stroking my hand with his thumb and a smile on his face, "we wouldn't have all this."

"Not at all," I say with a smile. "Fate is funny sometimes.

"You just can't fight fate," he says with a smile. "I'm glad we didn't fight it. What's meant to be will always find its way. I think we were meant to be otherwise why after Arizona would we have ran into each other again, why would I have become best friends with Roman and why would we be put to work together if I wasn't meant to be in your life."

"Did you like me when I met you in Arizona?"

"I thought asking you out was a given. The first time I saw you, Tayla, oh my God you were so beautiful. You were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You were perfect to me. The moment I first saw you, you made my heart skip a beat and left me breathless. Then you told me you were married. I was devastated. Then when I saw the way Roman treated you it tore me apart because I knew you deserved better and needed better. I wanted to give you better. It made me love you more. I fell in love with you before I knew you."

"Dean," I say with a smile. "I love you so much!" His words ran through me and melted my heart like ice on a warm summer day. He made me weak there is no denying that but the love I have for him stronger than it's ever been. Fate is not for us to decide but yet it only takes us so far. The rest is up to us to make it happen. I am glad I decided to make this happen. Dean is everything to me; my entire world. I never thought I could love someone more than I loved Roman but Dean came along and I love him like I never loved before. "And can I just say the moment I first saw you my breath was lost too."

***A/N: What did you think of their honeymoon? Were there more secrets revealed about Tay than we ever knew? What do you think of Tay becoming a model is this a good or bad idea? What about Dean's reaction to it? What do you think their baby will be? Do you believe they need a new start in a new place to get away from Roman? Is moving to Pennsylvania a good idea? What about Tayla revealing that while she was married to Roman she had feelings for Dean? What about Dean taking her breath away the moment they first met? IS this really meant to be? Is this their fate? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. What Happened To Fate?

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Can you believe that Dean and Tay actually got married?" I ask Seth as we are working out at the gym.

"Can I believe it?" he asks as he lifts some weights. "Of course I can believe it. They love each other Roman. They are happy together."

"It couldn't have been that nice of a wedding. They got married in their living room," I say thinking about how I know Tayla. That's not enough to make her happy. She needs more than a simple living room wedding.

"Actually," he says, "it was very nice. It was small and intimate. It was beautiful. Their vows were nice. It was a nice wedding."

"I'm sure," I say feeling a pang of jealousy inside of me. "How could she just get married so fast after our divorce? It wasn't even a month."

"You had to know it was coming, Roman," he says. "He proposed to her a while ago. It was coming. You know that. You just didn't want it to happen because you know that with them being married you will never get your chance to get her back."

"It's worth a try," I say, "I want her back. I want to try again."

"What about Renee and your baby? Where do they stand in all this?"

"I don't know," I say, "I like Renee but I don't love her. I'm excited about the baby BUT I wish it was with Tayla. I don't understand why or how all of this happened in the first place."

"I think it's time to let go of Tayla and let her be happy. If you really do love her be happy that she's happy. Be happy that she found someone that can make her happy."

"But I want to be the one to make her happy."

"You had your chance, Roman. In fact I think she gave you a couple chances to make her happy but you didn't. I'm not saying that your marriage with her was all bad because I'm sure it wasn't but when you cheated on her that was wrong. She stood beside you through everything from what you've told me. Didn't she drop out of college to be with you? And didn't she up and move her life a couple times to support your dreams? And didn't she work hard to support both of you while you were injured? Roman if you ask me I feel like you didn't' appreciate her until she was gone. Now you're realizing that she was everything and the best thing you ever had but you don't have her anymore."

My heart hurts at his words and I feel the lump in my throat forming. I won't cry here, not this way. The day I lost Tayla was the worst day of my life. I tried to be happy. I'm trying to be happy but the truth is I'm not happy at all. The fact I am having a little girl is the only happy point in my life right now. Nothing else really joys me. "Seth," I say as I put my weights down. "You're damn right Tayla was the best thing I ever had. She was everything, my entire world revolved around her and making her happy. I wanted to give her the world. I gave her the best and the way she thanks me is by going out with Dean."

"I don't doubt that she was your everything but maybe you should have worked a little harder to keep her."

"I was giving her everything her heart desired," I say, "wasn't that enough."

"Not if it wasn't the materialistic things she was looking for. She seems to really like genuine things. She likes simple. I realized that about her. Maybe all she needed to be happy with you was your heart and your love. When you cheated on her, Roman, that was her breaking point. She deserved better there."

"I didn't mean to cheat on her. I was hurting too. I lost my son just as much as she did."

"That's not even an excuse," he says. "You started well before she was even pregnant with Toa and you know it. Don't use losing your son as an excuse. Why did you cheat on her if she was the best thing to ever happen to you?"

"Because I am a fucking idiot," I say. "I can't answer that question. I never could. I loved Tayla. I still do love Tayla but that temptation to see what sex was like with someone else was there. I didn't mean to sleep with Vanessa. Brittany I can't account for. I was just an idiot but I know I was not planning to sleep with Vanessa it just happened. I just wanted to flirt with her to upset Tayla because she wouldn't stay away from Dean. It was after you told me about him. I forbid her from talking to him and then she left. I went over to Dean's and confronted him. Then I went to the bar and saw Vanessa. I was just supposed to talk to her nothing more and then it all happened. I was fucking Vanessa in our bed and my wife walked in. The look on Tay's face is one I will never forget. The hurt, the pain, the sadness etched on her face. I will never forget it."

"So you flirted and slept with another woman just to upset Tayla? Instead why didn't you just talk to her? Why did you need to upset her?"

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know but I regret it."

"And obviously you succeeded because she divorced you. Is that really what you wanted to happen with her?"

"Of course that's not what I wanted to happen," I say, "I didn't think it would go that far but it did."

"What did you expect when she walked in on you two? Did you think that she would shrug it off and everything would be okay? Did you think that you could just screw your way out of it? What? I want to know how you thought you could fix the issue."

"I don't know. I thought that maybe she was bluffing."

"Does it look like she was bluffing?"

"Obviously I know now that she wasn't and Dean that pig was just waiting there to scoop her up. He took her from me. If he hadn't been there Tay and I would still be married."

"Don't blame Dean for this. Whether he was there or not Tay wouldn't be with you. I honestly believe that, Roman. She gave you everything and you thanked her by having sex with your adoption counselor in your bed. You need to stop focusing on Tayla and start focusing on Renee and your daughter. Work on your life with her. Tay has her life and she is very happy."

"I just can't believe it's over. I mean it's really over. She isn't Mrs. Reigns anymore. She's Mrs. Ambrose. I just it hurts."

"I'm sure it does. You two were together for a long time. And from everything you told me you fell hard for her and she fell hard for you. You two were in love but somewhere down the line it all just fell apart. You should be happy with Renee. She loves you and she's giving you a daughter."

"I am happy with Renee and I'm excited about my daughter but I don't want to live this life without Tayla. This should be us. I should be her kids' father. She should be my wife. This little girl should be ours not mine and Renee's. If she would have JUST listened to me. If she would have just talked to me I would have told her how sorry I was. I would have begged on my knees for her. I would have done anything to get her back; anything. I'm still willing to do anything that it takes. I have to meet with her on Thursday evening so we can divide up what we want. Maybe I can try again."

"Don't do it, Roman," he says, "let her be. Just do what you need to. Do not and I mean do NOT try to get her back. She's married. She isn't coming back."

"But I can try. I'm the one that holds her whole heart. I need to do this. I need to try just one more time."

"Roman, I'm scared that you have an obsession with Tayla and you need to let it go.

"I can't let go of the one thing I love most in this life," I say as I nod my head. I can't give her up. Signing those divorce papers was the worst thing I could have done, letting her walk away without fighting a little harder was the dumbest thing I could have done. I should have done more. I have to do more. My life without Tayla is NOTHING.

_**THREE DAYS LATER:**_

"Hey," says Tay as I open my front door for her with a smile as she holds both of her sons in her arms. "I hope you don't mind. I had to bring them with me. I don't have a babysitter and Dean is at class till 9. I really hope you don't mind."

"No," I say with a smile. "It's okay. It's good to see you, Tay."

"It's not like you didn't just see me when you were standing on your porch watching me with my dog and the boys. I saw you watching Dean as I kissed him goodbye tonight. I wish you would stop watching us. It's weird and creepy."

"I'm not trying to be creepy," I say. "Would you like me to take one of them?"

"Please," she says hesitantly. I reach out and take one of her sons from her. "Thank-you."

"No problem, come in. Everything is downstairs in the basement," I say as I let her walk into the house before I shut the door behind her.

"Where's Renee?"

"She is in Canada for the weekend," I say.

"So it's just us?" she asks and I can hear the discomfort in her voice.

"It's just us," I say as I lead her to the basement. I smile at her son. "Which one is this?"

"Avery," she says with a smile.

"They're adorable," I say with a smile. "You're so cute," I say as I play with the little boy in my arms. "They're getting so big."

"Tell me about it," she says as we make it to the basement. I turn the light on as we get to the bottom of the stairs. "So everything is down here?"

"Everything," I say as I point to the boxes of our stuff that we once shared together as a married couple. "I hope you don't want any of the furniture because that's what we're using."

"We don't need furniture," she says. "Is it okay if I put the boys down while I go through some of these boxes?"

"Make yourself comfortable," I say with a smile as I play with Avery. "I think the boys look just like you," I say as I watch her lay a blanket out for them and put some toys down on the floor for them to play with. She puts Alex down as I do the same with Avery. I pull the boxes over to her as she sits down on the couch to go through them. I can't take my eyes off of her. She's glowing. She's beautiful. She will always be beautiful to me with her naturally tan skin, her dark brown eyes, her long dark hair falling to her waist making her look like a Hawaiian Queen. The exotic look she has and her soft lips covered in a light shade of pink lipstick. I wish my lips could touch hers just so I could feel the softness again. Her tight pink knit top with a white cami underneath and her breasts full and the tops exposed as they topple over the top. Her tight blue jeans with holes on the knees and the pair of flip flops she wears exposing her pedicure. I don't want to peel my eyes off of her. I could look at her all day. She still has that effect on me. "Do you want anything to drink?" I ask.

"No, I am okay," she says as she opens one of the boxes. "Our Christmas decorations," she says. "I wanted so many of these for Christmas to decorate with so that the boys would have a great first Christmas. I went out and got everything new."

"Take what you want," I say, "I don't need them."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure," I say as I sit next to her on the couch and start to go through another box. "So how is the married life?"

"Good," she says. "How is Renee and how is the baby?"

"Good," I say as there is a tension between us an awkwardness after knowing each other for over 10 years and I knowing every inch, every scar, every beauty mark of her body and her knowing every inch of me and every scar I have it is an uncomfortable awkwardness. "We are starting the nursery next week."

"That's sweet," she says, "what are you naming her?" she asks as she goes through another box pulling out the things she wants.

"Joanne Leilani," I say with a smile.

"You wanted to name her after your mom?"

"Yes," I say. "We decided to name her Joanne after my mom.

"Sweet," she says as I dig through my box. "I bet your mom is excited for the baby."

"She's very excited," I say. "She can't wait for her to make an appearance. She's very happy about it."

"Are you happy about it?" I am shocked and confused by her question. Why wouldn't I be happy about the baby.

"Of course," I say. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," she says as she looks at me and our eyes meet. My breath is taken away. "I know how much you wanted this; you know being a father and all. I'm glad you're getting that. I'm happy that you're having a little girl. I am sure you're going to be a great dad. I love being a mom. It's my entire life. I love my little boys so much. I never knew that I could love something little so much. The day they were born I finally knew what it felt like to feel love at first sight. You're going to love being a parent," she says with a smile as she touches my arm softly sending a wave of electricity through me. "It's the greatest feeling in the world."

"Aren't twins a handful?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't have my life any other way," she says with a smile as she goes through the box. "You're going to love Joanne like you never loved before."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile as I look into the box and see a little white cloth book. I smile as I pull it out to see that it's our wedding album. "Tay," I say with a smile. "Do you want this?"

"Want wha.." she says as she pauses as she sees our wedding album. "That's our wedding album," she says softly.

"I know," I say as I open it and I am hit with the memories of that special day for us. The first picture is of us sharing our first kiss together as a married couple. I trace run my fingers over the picture. "It was a beautiful day."

"A very beautiful day," she says as she inches closer to me so that we can look at our wedding album together. I inhale the scent of her coconut shampoo and even more memories of her come flooding back to me. "We were so young look at us," she says pointing to one of the pictures taken after the ceremony of her and I. "Young and so in love."

"I was so in love with you, Tay, you were a very beautiful bride, the most beautiful I have ever seen," I say flipping to the next page. "The moment I first saw you in this dress," I say pointing to it, "brought tears to my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. I never saw something so beautiful in my life. That was the best day of my life."

"One of mine too," she says, "and look at how young Rain and Nani were," she says pointing to them. "They were so cute. I remember those days we spent with Rain, Nani and Alana. We had so much fun. That's when.." she says as she stops herself.

"That's when what?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says as she goes back to looking at our wedding pictures. "It was a nice wedding."

"Better than one in a living room? Is that what you really wanted, Tay?"

"Don't be an ass," she says, "if I didn't want it I wouldn't have gotten married there. I don't need to go all the way to Hawaii or get married on some beach to have a beautiful wedding, Roman. As long as I am marrying the person I love I am going to be happy. Even though my wedding was small and intimate I loved it."

"Did you love our wedding?"

"Yes," she says honestly. "I did. It was beautiful. It was US. That's what WE wanted."

"Tay, what did you mean when you said that's when. I want to know what you were talking about."

"You already know, Roman, it's when I wanted to make you the father of my children. I wish we could have had that. I wish it would have happened for us but it didn't. Roman, don't make this hard please."

"I'm not trying to. Tay, I love you. I'm not going to lie and seeing these pictures. Seeing the love in your eyes, the love in mine, the way we look at each other how happy we were. I want that. I want that again. I shouldn't have let you go, Tay."

"But you did let me go and you still don't know what I need to be happy."

"I'm willing to try, Tay, please."

"I can't, Roman," she says, "I'm married now. I married Dean."

"But why? You barely even know him. You were only together for a year. We had 4 years together before we were married."

"That was then this is now, Roman. I love Dean."

"But why? What is it about you that makes you love him?"

"He is the father of my children; Alex and Avery and the one we are going to have in August." My heart stops. "He knows his way to my heart, he's sweet and he's just an amazing guy."

"You're pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes, Roman," she says, "I am. I'm pregnant again. Dean and I are happy."

"Wow," I say taking a deep breath. "Do you want this wedding album or not?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to be reminded of what we once had."

"Tay," I say. "Wasn't I amazing enough for you?"

"Ro," she says and my heart skips a beat. It's been a while since I heard the softness in her voice when she calls me Ro. "You were perfect for me. You were my fairytale but you weren't my happily ever after. You did great things for me. Our marriage wasn't all bad BUT you never truly loved me like you should have. You were out gallivanting around with Brittany and then Vanessa. I couldn't take it anymore. I really couldn't. I just had to get out. I gave you a chance. I really did and if you had done what you're doing now you may have gotten me back but you didn't so I moved on. I thought you moved on."

"I tried. I'm trying but I can't let you go," I say.

"You need to let go, Roman. I am not yours anymore. I'm married."

"But you should be married to me. Do you love me, Tay? Answer that honestly. Do you have any love for me inside of your body?"

She bites her bottom lip, looks down at the boys and then to the floor with her beautiful dark eyes. She looks at me and our eyes meet. I close the album as I feel the electricity between us, the love, the passion as she nods her head. Tears fill my own eyes at her nod admitting the truth. "I love you, Roman. I do. I will ALWAYS love you. I can't just throw away 10 years of love and act like it never happened. I don't love what you did but I love YOU. I don't think I'll ever stop. I can't stop. As hard as I may try I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you. You were my first, Roman. My first everything, you hold so many of my firsts. It's hard to let that go. I do love you."

"Tay," I say with a soft smile, my breath caught in my throat and tears in my eyes. "I love you too. I'm never going to stop. I want to love you the rest of my life. You were the best thing I ever had. You were my everything. Our entire lives were supposed to be different. They weren't supposed to be like this and I made the mistake for throwing away everything we had over a stupid argument. I should have never gone to that bar. I should have never wanted to push you to the point of being angry by kissing Vanessa and I should have never brought her back to our house. I was an idiot. I should have fought harder and I should have realized how much of an idiot I was before I signed those divorce papers, before I fucked you on that table. I should have realized how wrong and stupid I was. Now it's all too late, Tayla. I will never get you back but as long as you're happy I'm happy for you," I say with tears in my eyes as a tear falls from Tayla's eyes I wipe it away with my thumb as she grabs my hand.

"Don't, Roman, Don't do this to me. You can't do this to me. You can't. I can't do th…" I say before I cut her off and press my lips against hers as I wrap her up in my arms. She doesn't fight me as I brush my tongue against her lips and she allows entry into her mouth. My tongue finding hers quickly, urgently and passionately, our tongues tying together in rapid passion as I feel her arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer. I feel the heat and passion in our kiss. It's one I remember from our first kiss together, the first time we sat on Pensacola Beach on that summer night, the same love and the same passion is there but with 10 years of love and 10 years of maturity. We were different then, we were different yesterday and we're different today. I run my fingers through her soft hair as our kiss grows wild in passion.

I lay her back on the couch after pushing the wedding album to the floor as I keep my lips on hers. I break the kiss and look down into her dark brown eyes with a smile on my face as my body covers hers. "I love you, Tayla, and I'm never going to stop," I say before my lips are on hers again.

***a/n: Do you think Roman is obsessed with Tayla or is it more his love for her is too strong for him to let go? What about Roman finally admitting that he screwed up and realizing because of that he lost his everything? Do you feel bad for Renee? Did Roman trap Tayla into that? Did he know what he was doing? Was this part of a plan or was it coincidence that he found their wedding album? What did you think about Roman and Tayla kissing? What will this mean for Roman and Tayla now but what will it mean for Dean and Tayla? Will this change anything or is TAyla going to stay loyal to her vows and be honest with Dean and work it out or will their marriage end before it really gets a chance to get started? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. What Do YOu WAnt?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Beneath the weight of Roman Reigns and his full soft lips on my neck all the memories of our love story come flooding back from the day we literally crashed into each other till the day I walked away. Everything replaying in my mind, the trips, the birthdays, the first time we had sex, the first kiss and how much he did truly love me. It tears at my heart as I rub his large arms with my small hands as I feel his hands slide up my shirt, cupping my breasts as his lips take control of my neck. He knows my weakest spots and he's using them to his full advantage. An ounce of me wants to fight it but another part of me wants to see how far this can actually go. "I love you, Tayla," he says as I lean my head back in the pleasure of his soft massaging hands on my breast. "I need this. I need you. I want you," he whispers into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe causing me to moan out. His lips find mine again and we share another passionate kiss as I cup his face with my hands.

"Roman," I say against his lips. "I do love you."

"Good," he says as he sits up to remove his shirt exposing his beautiful firm chest. "I love you too."

"No," I say as I push him back as he tries to cover me with his body. "I can't do this. I can't. As much as I want to, I can't do this."

He sits back on the couch looking at me with exasperation on his face and a deep sadness in his eyes breaking my heart. "Tay, I thought that we were okay."

"This isn't okay," I say. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have let this go this far. I'm married, Roman. I can't cheat on Dean. I can't do that just like I could have never cheated on you. It's not right. I know what it's like to be cheated on. It's not a fun feeling. I can't."

"Tay," he breathes with much plea in his voice. "I just want us to be back together. Can't you divorce him? Make an annulment or something?"

"I JUST got married. I'm not giving up on my marriage two weeks into it. I love Dean and I can't break his heart like this. I can't."

"Tay, but you're breaking my heart," he says.

"And you've broken mine," I say. "You had your chance, Roman. When you fucked Brittany and Vanessa you tore my heart apart. When you kissed Jordyn you tore my heart apart. The feeling of pain and hurt is unbearable and I will NEVER put Dean through that pain. The mistake was coming over here tonight alone. I gave you everything, Roman. EVERYTHING all my heart, all my soul, my body all of it but you just threw it all away because you wanted a couple lays with a ring rat and a lay with a bar skank. You don't get to do this to me, Roman. You don't get to make me feel sorry for you. Dean has done nothing but love me endlessly since I got with him and I am not going to be that woman that breaks his heart. I am not going to hurt him, Roman. I can't."

"Do you love him?" he asks.

"Yes I love him. I love him a lot," I say.

"More than you love me?" I sit silently not sure how to answer that question; I don't even know the answer to it. "Exactly," he says, "Tay, what we had we can never find with anyone else. You and I were one of a kind. There is never going to be another woman that I love more than you. I fucked up. I can admit it. I made a mistake but I did love you. I still love you. My life without you, I can't even describe it, it's like living a nightmare every day. And I believe that you still love me too because if you hadn't you wouldn't have rushed out to get married so soon. You're trying to fill that void. I love you, Tay, And I know you will never find a man that will love you the way that I love you. You're everything to me and I don't' want to give up on what we had."

"Roman, you already did give up. You gave up when you put your dick into another woman. That's when you gave up."

"It was a lapse of judgment, Tay."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Roman. If you truly loved me and cared about what we had then you would have never done it. I don't care what your reason is if you loved me you wouldn't have done it."

"Don't act like you're perfect, Tayla. Don't even give me your self-righteous and high horse bullshit. You're just as bad as I am. You are far from perfect. Let's talk about you flirting with Dean and your questionable friendship with him. Let's talk about that. Let's talk about how when you walked out on me you went straight to my best friend and I don't want to hear the shit that you two didn't sleep together. I remember the hickeys on his neck, Tayla. Whether you slept with him or not you were ready and able to make out with him. You're not perfect and let's talk about you getting pregnant by him as well before we were divorced. Doesn't matter if we were separated or not you still slept with him while we were married. Don't act like you're perfect because I know you're not and you know you're not. I know more about you than anyone does. You nag and you're a bitch at times."

"Because that's going to make me run back to your arms," I say, "call me a bitch some more, Roman. And yes I did go to Dean right after I left you but I did not have sex with him until I was 100% sure I was done with you. You don't see me getting all bent out of shape because you got Renee pregnant."

"But had I gotten Vanessa or Brittany pregnant you would have blown a gasket."

"NO shit, Roman," I say, "Because you would have gotten them pregnant while we were married."

"Right, just like you got pregnant by Dean while we were married whether we were separated or not. You still carried MY last name and we were still married in the eyes of God."

"All right, I fucked up. Is that what you want me to say? Is that what you want to hear? Roman, you're as self-righteous as I am but you are just an arrogant asshole. You can piss me off like no one else can."

"And I can fuck you like no one else can."

"See," I say, "there you go again acting like sex can change everything. That's why we're NOT married anymore."

"Whatever, Tayla," he says.

"Yeah, whatever," I say. "What we had, Roman is in the past. It's never coming back. You had your chance to change. You had your chance to prove to me that you were sorry."

"You never gave me a chance because you were too busy sleeping with MY best friend. My best friend, Tayla. You don't sleep with your husband's best friend. You just don't. My best friend shouldn't have slept with my wife either. You screwed up just as much as I did. You never let me talk to you. Every time I tried to talk to you, you never gave me the time of day. You never wanted to listen. How am I supposed to even get a chance to prove myself if you never even give me a chance?" he asks. He makes a good point. I didn't really give him a chance to prove himself. I did always ignore his phone calls and refused to talk to him rather than listen to him. Maybe I was being selfish, maybe I was the one that was wrong in this whole thing. Maybe everything turned out the way it did because I was too stubborn to even listen. "I love you, Tayla. I really do love you. I wanted to make it work between us. I wanted to try. I wanted you to see that I was different but you never stopped to look. You never stopped to listen. You never stopped to care. You just kept walking."

"And when we were in the middle of our divorce you were an asshole," I say.

"Because you were driving me crazy. It's not easy to sit back and watch your wife have a relationship with your best friend and then watch her get pregnant by him something that I should have done. It's not easy at all. I only had sex with Renee in the hope of getting her pregnant and congratulations to myself I did and it was the dumbest thing I've ever done," he says as he shakes his head. "I just do stuff to piss you off because I love you so much because when you run, walk away and shut me out it drives me crazy. I know if I piss you off you're going to come back to fight with me. Yell at me or whatever but this time you didn't. I'm sorry, Tayla. I really am sorry. I just I just wanted another chance to prove I can love you the way you want to be loved not with the materialistic things in life but with my heart. I just wanted a chance, Tayla," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I'm sorry I never gave you that chance but this isn't changing anything. I'm married I can't do this."

"Tay," he says, "Please."

"I can't, Roman. I have to go. I can't do this." I get up and grab the boys while Roman gathers up their toys and blanket. He puts it into their diaper bag for me. I have to leave before I do something I know I'm going to regret. My head is reeling. I don't know which way I want to go and my heart is confused.

I can't think straight as I make my way across the street. I get into the house, give the boys a bath and get them ready for bed while I wait for Dean to come home. I read them a bedtime story before I put them into their cribs for the night. I make my way downstairs and sit down at the kitchen table to think. A bottle of wine would be fantastic right now but due to being pregnant I can't clear my head with wine. I just have to think it out. I don't know how long I sit at the table thinking before Dean comes into the back door to the kitchen. "Hey," he says softly as he greets me with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey," I say as I grip my glass of water.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he looks at me.

"I'm fine, just thinking," I say. "How was class?"

"Good," he says making his way over to the fridge. "I have some homework to do but I'm looking forward to it. My teacher seems to be nice. He's a hard ass but he's pretty cool. I look forward to school. I might need a little help with some of the reading. We have to read a book called The Scarlet Letter. I never heard of it. Have you?"

My heart races at the mention of The Scarlet Letter. I feel like I should have a red A strapped across my chest after everything that has transpired tonight even before tonight. I am an adultress in every sense of the word much like Hester Prynne. "I've heard of it," I say dryly. "It's a good book."

"Okay," he says, "so you can help me with it then."

"Of course," I say as he opens the fridge.

"So how did it go with Roman tonight, Tay?" he asks.

Before I can even stop myself it comes out in word vomit; "He kissed me and I kissed him back," I say as Dean drops a jar of pickles on the floor.

"What?" he asks as he turns to face me. "You kissed him?"

"I did," I say, "I didn't even try to fight it. He kissed me first and I didn't try to fight it."

"Tayla," he says and I hear the hurt in his voice causing my eyes to fill with tears. I stand up and walk over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me, Tayla. Just don't touch me."

"Dean," I say with a plea.

"Why, Tayla? Why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know."

"After everything you and I have talked about and everything we've been going through you kiss him? What does that say to me? That tells me that you are just like everyone else in my life."

"Dean, that's not true. I care about you."

"No, Tayla," he says, "you don't. If you cared about me you never would have kissed him. Do you love him, Tayla?" I bite my bottom lip. "DO YOU LOVE HIM?" he yells causing me to jump.

"Of course there is always going to be a part of me that loves him," I say honestly, "but I love you, Dean. Please. I'm sorry."

"Tayla," he says, "is this what you want?"

"Is what, what I want?" I ask.

"This," he says, "me and this life or do you want to be with Roman?"

"I want this life," I say. "I love you, Dean."

"Don't say words that you don't mean, Tayla. All my life you know the hell that I have gone through you know I never trusted anyone or loved anyone. I have never been loved by anyone then you came along and changed all of that. And now you're just like everyone else that has hurt me."

"Dean, that's not true," I say with tears in my eyes. "I don't know why I kissed him. I really don't know and I'm sorry."

"It hasn't even been two weeks, Tayla. Not even two weeks since we got married and already," he says shaking his head. "I can't even talk to you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you. I was an idiot."

"No, Dean, you weren't an idiot. I am the idiot," I say.

"I was an idiot to think that you could ever truly love me."

"I do truly love you, Dean."

"No, Tayla, if you did," he says as the pain fills his voice, "you wouldn't have kissed him. Tayla, I love you and if that's what you want. If you want to be with Roman I will let you go. Is that what you want?"

"Dean," I say as I put my hand on him again and go to hug him.

"Don't, Tayla, just don't do it. Don't touch me. I can't take it. What do you want? What is it that you want? Am I not good enough for you? I can't understand why you would kiss him. IS that all that happened or did you sleep with him too?"

"I just kissed him," I say, "I would never cheat on you."

"You already did, Tayla, the moment you kissed him back, you broke the vows and the promises you made to me. You told me that you would remain faithful to me. That you wouldn't look at other men but here we are, Tayla. After everything he put you through you are really going to kiss him. If you didn't have feelings for him you wouldn't have done it but obviously you still have feelings for him. You obviously still love him. So what does that mean to me? What do I mean to you? Of all the people in my life you were the only one to ever give a shit about me and yet you never really did."

"Dean," I cry with tears streaming down my face. "How can you say that?"

"It is what it is, Tayla, Just go."

"What?" I ask.

"Just go," he says, "I don't want you here."

"This is MY house too. You can't tell me to leave."

"I'm telling you to leave before I do something I regret. Take Alex and Avery and go. I can't be with any of you tonight."

"So you're turning your back on our sons too? And what about our baby?"

"Tayla, I can't even think right now. Just get out. I need to be alone."

"Fine," I say, "I'll go."

"And you better think about what you want and make a decision. If you want to be with Roman then please don't let me stand in your way but if not then you know where to find me."

"Dean," I plead and cry. "Please. I love you."

"Then tell me what you want, Tayla?" he asks. "What do you want?"

"I," I say inhaling a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Exactly," he says. "You don't know what you want. You're not going to stand there and hurt me like this."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," I say.

"Yeah? Well, my heart feels like you ripped it from my chest and stopped it to a thousand pieces. You stand there and say you love me, that you care about me and that you need me. Tayla, don't play with my emotions. Don't play with me," he says. "I can't take it. The emotional hell I went through in life I can't take one more person in this life to hurt me. If this is not what you want then walk away now and don't look back. I'll be all right. I'll have Alex and Avery and the baby. I'll be fine BUT please, Tay," he says as his voice cracks. "If this is not what you want don't keep holding onto me. Just let me go. We'll get an annulment. We'll do something but if this is not what you want," he says before he breaks down in front of me and all his vulnerability in front of me. I wish I could hug him and tell him he's the one that I want but deep down it's true. I have no idea who or what I want anymore. My life is a rollercoaster. My brain hurts from thinking, my heart twisted and my stomach sick. I just don't know what to do.

"Dean," I say, "I'll leave. I need to think. I'll take the boys with me and do what I need to do." Dean ignores me and breaks down into uncontrollable sobs as I try to comfort him he pushes me away causing me to fall to the ground. That's the first time a man has ever put their hands on me and I am not sure how I feel about it even Roman in his angriest moments NEVER pushed me or put his hands on me. I'm in shock as I stand up, tears streaming from my eyes because of the mess I have made. I make my way upstairs and start to pack some of my clothes before I pack up the boys' stuff before I grab some formula from the kitchen. I put our stuff in the car before I go upstairs and get the boys to put into the car. I take a deep breath as I am in the driver's seat, getting myself together before I put on my seatbelt. I back out of the driveway and just start to drive on the road with nowhere in mind where to go. I drive until I reach Tampa, Florida. I am not sure what time it is and I don't really care but I know I have been driving almost all night long as the sun is starting to rise as I pull into my dad's driveway. I park the car and get out before I get each of the boys out in their carseats as they sleep like nothing has happened.

I take a deep breath as I walk to the front door of my parents' house. I ring the doorbell and stand to wait for someone to answer the door. I ring the bell a second time before the door opens and my mom is standing at the door in her robe looking at me with her dark brown eyes. "Tayla," she says softly and before I can say a word I fall to my knees and break down crying.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman putting Tayla into her place about her acting like she did nothing wrong? Would you call Tayla Self-righteous? Was she wrong for never giving Roman the chance to prove himself to her? Do you think he could have proved himself? What about what he said about getting Renee pregnant? And what about Dean? How do you feel about Dean putting Tayla into her place? Is everything she felt with Roman being thrown back at her by Dean? Are you glad she actually admitted the truth? What will happen now? Will she go back to Roman or will she go to Dean? Is this going to be her chance to patch things up with her mom? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	32. What's Meant To Be

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Tayla," says my mom again as I am bent down at my knees crying uncontrollably. "Tay," she says again but I don't respond to her. I can't get the words out that I want to say and she's the last person that I want to see or the last person I want to deal with in this situation. My heart hurts. I don't know what I want to do anymore. "Come inside," she says as she picks up the boys' carseats and carries them into the house as I sit on her front porch crying. She comes back out to me and says, "Come on, Tayla," as she helps me up off the ground, my legs weak beneath me and I am not sure I can make it into the house. I stumble as I walk with her guidance. She takes me to the living room and I take a seat onto the couch as I continue my sobs. "Tay, you're going to need to talk to me."

"You don't care," I say, "you never really cared. You never really cared. You missed both my weddings, you hated Roman and you hate Dean. You weren't there for me through my divorce. You never care."

"Tayla," she says as she wraps her arm around me. "I do care. It's not that I don't care because I do truly care about you. I just don't agree with the life choices you make sometimes. I didn't agree with you marrying Roman. I thought that was a big mistake. You were too young. You didn't even see your other options and now here you are divorced and married for the second time to some man that you barely even know. Tayla, you dropped out of college."

"I know what I did," I snap. "You remind me every day. You make sure you rub it in my face every chance you get. Yes, I dropped out of college and it was a stupid mistake. I never should have done it for Roman but I just wanted to be with him. I got blinded by love and it made me do stupid things. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No," she says softly, "Listen to me just for a minute okay?"

"Where's dad?"

"He's getting ready for work upstairs."

"I thought you two were getting divorced?"

"We are," she says as she hands me a box of tissues. "I can't pretend with him anymore, Tayla. I just can't. I pretended that I loved him all these years but I can't do it anymore."

"Did he ever really make you happy?" I ask as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Of course he made me happy but over time some people just drift apart. We wanted two different things in life. He wanted more children after you but with my career I didn't. My career was already too demanding taking my time away from you."

"Did you even plan to have me?" I ask wanting nothing but the truth.

"No," she says softly. "We never really planned to have children. It just happened to us. I don't regret it at all but what I do regret is missing out on so much of your life. You were with your nanny more than you were with me. You were closer to her than you were to me. Then your dad had an affair with his secretary. It broke me, Tayla. I thought we were in love I thought we were meant to be but we weren't that much in love. I loved the idea of him. I loved the idea of having a man to come home to after a long shift at the hospital. I loved the idea of having a man to have sex with."

"Mama."

"Sorry but it's true. I thought I truly did love your father and that he truly did love me but then the fighting started. We were a married couple living two different lives. He was consumed with his job and I was consumed with my job. The only connection between us was you. The love started to fade away shortly before his affair started. I don't blame him for cheating on me. I would do it too. There was no more chemistry, there was no more intimacy , there was no more love. We both wanted to get out but we both decided that was not an option as long as we had a child. The last thing we wanted was for you to grow up in a broken home but the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe we should have separated a long time ago because you never really did grow up in a loving home. We were always pretending. There was nothing there. We became strangers. This has to happen now."

"I understand," I say.

"But I wish I could have been there more for you. I wish you and I could have a good relationship."

"And we could have and we could if you would stop judging me and trying to control me. I don't like to be controlled that's part of the reason I'm not with Roman anymore because he thought he could control me, own me and treat me like I was his belonging instead of his wife. I don't want to be controlled. I'm 28 years old. I can make my own decisions and I can make my own choices. I am capable of that they may not always be the best decisions but I will learn from my mistakes. I'm doing that as of late. I've made plenty of mistakes but at the end of the day there is a lesson to be learned."

"There's always a lesson, Tayla. I just wish that you would have chosen to live your life differently," she says as my dad comes into the living room dressed in his suit for work.

"Tayla," he says in his Spanish accent. "I'm surprised to see you this morning. Is Dean with you?"

"No," I say as I shake my head, my eyes welling up with tears. "He's not with me," I say as my voice cracks. "He.. He.. He kicked me out," I say.

"Tay," says my dad as he sits next to me on the other side and wraps his arms around me. I turn to him and wrap my arms around him and cry onto his shoulder as he lets me. He doesn't say a word as I cry. He allows me to let it all out.

"I guess I'm not needed," says my mom. "I'll be in the kitchen. Does anyone want anything to eat?"

"Ti," says my dad, "please stay. I think Tay needs both of us."

"I don't know," she says.

"She does," he says, "just sit down and relax. She's OUR daughter and we are BOTH going to be here for her. Tay," he says as I feel my mom sit back down next to me. "What happened? Let's talk about it."

I pull away and look over at my boys. "First," I say, "I just want you both to know I'm pregnant again before I go any further with this story."

"What, Tayla?" asks my dad, "It's so soon."

"I know," I say, "it's not like I planned it. You know how hard it's been for me to get pregnant the last couple years. I didn't think it could or would happen without the fertility treatments so Dean and I weren't preventing. We were just having sex and then this happened."

"Okay is that why he kicked you out?" asks my mom.

"No," I say, "he kicked me out because I kissed Roman."

"You what?" asks my dad, "after everything that just transpired between you and Roman you kissed him. What happened?"

"Well, I went over to his house to do the whole division of assets. He started talking about how he messed up, how he would always love me and asked if I still love him. I do. I really do love him. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop but he hurt me. He hurt me a lot. Walking in on him and Vanessa it just ripped me apart. I will admit I handled the situation selfishly. He kept trying to talk to me and I didn't give him the time of day. I was wrong for that. I kept telling him he needed to prove himself but I never gave him the chance. I was too selfish and too hurt to. Then he pulled out the wedding album all our memories hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought about all the good times we had together and how special that day was. Roman, believe it or not was my first love and he took my virginity. The connection is there. It will always be there. I will never be able to stop loving him. We looked at each other and you could just feel it. I could feel it the magnetic attraction between us telling us that it was right that we needed to be together. He leaned in and he kissed me but instead of fighting him off like I should have done I allowed it to happen. I kissed him back. It felt right," I say. "Then I told him it was wrong because I was married and it is wrong but it just felt so right. I left and then after Dean came back from his class we were in the kitchen. I told him what happened with Roman and he snapped out. He was really upset. He was talking about how I don't care about him and if I loved him I wouldn't have let that happen. All the things I have said to Dean. I feel like crap now. I feel like the most horrible person in the world for what happened last night. I should have never kissed Roman. I shouldn't have even gone over there but I did. It's my fault but once I told Dean I saw a whole new side of him. He was upset. He told me I didn't care about him. Pretty much I am the only person that has ever loved him and ever cared about him but I turned out to be like the rest of the people in his life that hurt him. I tried to comfort him and when I did. He pushed me away."

"He put his hands on you?" asks my dad in his protective tone. "He put his hands on you."

"I'm fine, Dad, and I'm sure the baby is fine too but me I am so confused right now. I don't know what I want to do. Dean told me I need to make a choice. If I don't want to be married to him we're going to get an annulment and go our separate ways and Roman is waiting for me to come back talking about how he will never let me go. My heart doesn't know which way to go."

I hear my mom take a deep breath before she says, "do you love, Dean, Tayla?"

"Of course I love him."

"Do you love him or do you love the idea of him?" she asks. "I only ask that because in that whole thing you not once said you loved Dean but you said you love Roman but never said you loved Dean. Do you love Dean as the person he is because he loves you, he supports you and he takes care of you? Do you love him because he makes you happy or do you love him because he's there for you? And do you love the idea of having someone to go to after everything happened with you and Roman?"

I think about what she says and I realize that not once did I say I love Dean. She's right and she knows. I think about it a little more maybe the love I do feel is more of loving the idea of him and loving the idea of being with him not actually loving him. "Dean is a great guy. He is a very sweet man and he is an amazing father to the boys. He loves me so deeply and I feel horrible because I don't think my love for him is that deep. I love him but I think he loves me a lot more than I love him. I love him but I don't know if I love him enough. Everything happened so fast with Dean. I left Roman and went to Dean. He was there for me in my toughest times. He was that rock when I needed someone to fill the void where Roman wasn't anymore. I love Dean but I think I love him for all the wrong reasons. That makes me horrible but I don't deserve Dean. I don't deserve him at all. He deserves way better than what I am giving him. He deserves someone that is going to love him more than he loves them. He deserves someone that will love him like they never loved before. I can't do it. I can't be that person and I know it. I feel horrible and he deserves better than me."

"I think," says my dad, "that you're right. I think that you love him for all the wrong reasons. You just see him as that guy that replaced Roman."

"Don't get me wrong, Dean loves me and I love everything he's done for me. I love how he loves me simply and doesn't focus on the material things. That's what I wanted but I am scared I don't love him for the right reasons. I love him because he does all the things Roman did wrong."

"Do you love Roman?" asks my mom.

"I love both of them," I say, "I love Roman because he is my first everything. We have a connection like no one else. We've been through so much together. I love Roman because he was my first love. We grew up together pretty much but I also love Dean because he gets me. He understands me. He knows how to make me happy but at the end of the day the love I have for Dean is NOT enough. Love is not always enough. The connection is there but that connection is NO where near the connection I have with Roman is. This is how I see it. I love both of these men because I know them well enough to love them. The thing that scares me," I say, "the thing that scares me is that I don't know myself. I don't know who I am. I know my name is Tayla but that's about it. I don't know who I am. Ever since I was 17 years old it has been Roman and Tayla. It was never just Tayla. I gave up a lot for Roman. I gave up my dreams. I gave up my life all for his dreams and I regret that. I deserved to have my dreams come true but I never did. All I got was a divorce and a second marriage. I went to the ends of the Earth for Roman to make it right between us. I loved him too much. I did anything for him sacrificing who I was so I could be the Tayla he loved and that's not right. I was never just Tayla Rodriguez. Then when I separated from Roman I never got to be single. I never got to be myself because then it became Dean and Tayla. I found security in Dean. I don't know who I am or who I want to be because I have spent the last 10 years stuck in someone else's shadow that I lost myself along the way. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to do it anymore. I want to be me. I want to know who I am. I want to reach my dreams. I want to be Tayla; not Tayla and Dean and not Tayla and Roman; JUST Tayla. Of course I'll be Alex's and Avery's mom BUT I just want to be their mom. I don't want to be anyone's wife. I want to find myself and better myself for them. I love Dean and I love Roman but being with either of them is not something I want right now. Dad, I want to annul my marriage to Dean and just go our separate ways. Of course he'll always be a part of my life because he is the father of my kids but right now I can't be married. I need time to be me. I haven't gotten the chance for self-discovery. I want to take now to do it. If Dean and I or Roman and I are meant to be together life will lead us that way again BUT if not life will lead me to be where I was always meant to be."

"Tayla," says my dad. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life, Dad. I can't love anyone until I know how to love myself and to love myself I need to know who I am."

"You are going to raise 3 kids by yourself?" asks my mom. "Can you do that?"

"I know I can. It's going to be hard but I am sure that I can. I am sure Dean is going to help me out and he'll get visitation with them. He will still be their father he just won't be my husband. I just want to take this time to go back to school, find a job that I love and just be myself. I want to discover who I am, what I love and what I need to be happy. I have depended on a man for the last 10 years; that's not me. That's not who I want to be. I want to be the independent and strong woman you two were trying to raise. 10 years being in the shadows I lost myself. I just want to find myself again."

"So what you're saying is you're not taking Roman back and you're not going back to Dean?" asks my dad.

"That's exactly what I am saying. From here on out it's about Tayla and what I want. I want to be a mother. I want to be myself. I can't do that if I'm married. I just can't."

"I understand," says my dad, "you do deserve the chance to have some freedom to be yourself and to be who you want to be. You deserve to come out of the shadows and discover yourself but I am going to help you get back on your feet."

"You don't have to do that, Dad," I say. "I can do that myself."

"No," he says, "I'm going to lease you and the boys an apartment down here in Tampa. Your mom and I are going to do our best to help you out so that you can go to school and get a job."

"Well, I was planning on doing online courses and working during the day. I mean it's a heavy and busy schedule but I am willing to do what I need to do in order to become the woman I want to be."

"I think it's a great idea," says my mom with a smile. "Tayla, I just want you to know I am very sorry for the way I have treated you. I am. You deserved to be treated a lot better. I can see where you thought I didn't care about you but I did. I just wanted the best for you. That's why it was so hard to watch you drop out of school and then get married so young. Then to see you get married again so soon after you were divorced was just too much. You haven't made the best decisions lately BUT this is one of the best things you can do for yourself and for the boys. I know you can do it because after all you are my daughter. WE come from a very nice line of dominant and independent women. You can do this; I know you can and in the end you're going to be that woman you want to be. You're going to be Tayla and you won't be in the shadows anymore believe me. I am sorry, TAyla."

"It's okay," I say with a smile. "I'm just glad you believe in me. I want to have a good relationship with you and I want my kids to know you as their grandma. I want you to be in my life and theirs," I say. "I love you, Mama," I say as I wrap my arms around her.

"I want to be in your life too and I want to be a grandma," she says as she hugs me back. "I love you, Tayla."

When we break our embrace my dad says, "so what happens now?"

"I guess I'll go back to Pensacola and pack up my stuff, the boys' stuff and break the news to Dean. He may hate me for this but I have to do what's best for me and the boys right now. I can't be an effective mother if I don't even know who I am. I need to do this. Like I said whatever is meant to be will find its way to be."

"I agree," he says, "we'll spend the day looking at apartments."

"Don't you have to work?" I ask.

"Of course but I think today I am feeling a little under the weather; my baby girl needs me today."

"Thanks, Dad," I say with a smile, "but how about you take a half day. I need to get some sleep. I drove all night and then this afternoon we go looking for apartments."

"Sounds like a plan," he says with a smile. "I love you, Tayla, and I am here for you whenever you need me."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I hug him. I am not sure how Roman and Dean are going to take this news but what I do know is I am going to be the woman I always wanted to be. I gave up so much of myself and hid in the shadows that I need to break free and focus on me for a little while. I need to find out who I am, I need to reach MY dreams and I need to know myself before I can ever love anyone or even be a good mother to my kids. Life is going to be hard but I know I can get through it with the love and support of my family. In the end I know life and fate will always lead me back to where I am meant to be. If I am meant to be with Dean then I will find my way back to him but if I am meant to be with Roman then I will find my way back but if I am not meant to be with either of them life will direct me to the person I am meant to be with and maybe I am not meant to be with anyone. I'll have to wait and see where my fate leads me but I know in the end I will be happy. I have to be.

***A/N: Do you think Tayla truly loves Dean or the idea of him? Do you believe after 10 years of being in a man's shadow that Tayla lost herself? Do you believe that Tayla gave up too much for Roman because she loved him too much? Do you feel her love for Dean is NOT enough? What do you think about her choice to move on by herself? Do you think it will work out? Do you believe she can do it? What about her reconciling things with her mom? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. I will Wait a Lifetime

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. tHey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

After a week of ignoring Dean's and Roman's phone calls I am finally making my way back to Pensacola to get the rest of mine, Alex's and Avery's things as well as take the time to talk to Dean. My dad has already drawn up the papers, I've signed them and all Dean has to do is sign them too. I have already leased an apartment and I am starting to move in. I am doing this for me and I am doing it for my sons. As hard as it may be I need to do this. I have forgotten who I am and who I wanted to be because I was too busy giving up my dreams to help someone achieve their own and spent 10 years in their shadow. I'm not saying I'm going to be a pediatrician like my mama wants me to be but I am going to be who I want to be. I'm leaning toward being a nurse or maybe a teacher. Everything with Dean happened so fast I didn't even take a chance to breathe. I just jumped head first because I wanted someone to love, someone to be there since Roman wasn't there anymore. I need time to experience life on my own without a man to depend on and live for. I pull into the driveway of our home and take a deep breath before I turn off the car. I see Dean's car in the driveway so I know that he's home. I get out of the car and make my way to the front door. I chose not to bring the boys with me because Dean and I have a lot of talking to do.

I put my key into the lock and open the door. I can hear the TV on in the living room as I make my way into the house. I look around the living room as I reach the door and I see nothing but a mess as Dean sits on the couch, his hair undone, wearing just a pair of sweatpants while drinking a beer. His sight set on the television screen watching some movie as he takes a swig of his beer. I approach him nervously. He hears my heels and turns to face me. "Tayla," he says standing up after putting his beer down. "I missed you, Baby," he says wrapping his arms around me.

I hug him back and say, "Dean, I think we need to talk."

"Okay," he says as he breaks our embrace and turns off the TV. "Where are Alex and Avery?"

"They are down in Tampa," I say. "They are with my dad right now. I felt that we needed to talk."

"All right," he says as we take a seat on the couch. "How are you feeling? How's the pregnancy?"

"I'm still sick randomly during the day but the pregnancy is going well. The doctor told me that everything is looking good and surprisingly with everything going on my blood pressure has not elevated which is very good."

"That's wonderful," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "Tay, I'm sorry. I fucked up last week. I am sorry I lost my temper."

"You pushed me, Dean. I'm pregnant and you pushed me so hard that I hit the floor what if something would have happened to the baby? No man has ever put his hands on me. I'm not going to let you."

"I am sorry. I know there is no excuse for that. I get to be a little bit of a hot head sometimes and I just got carried away."

"It doesn't matter. You don't put your hands on a woman," I say, "but I am over it."

"Why have you been ignoring my calls?"

"Because I didn't want to talk to you," I say. "I had nothing I wanted to say to you. I was thinking about the decision that I made long and hard thinking if it was the right thing to do and if it was the way I wanted it to go. I needed time to myself to think and clear my head before I talked to you."

"So you made a decision?" he asks with his blue eyes looking at me intensely.

"Yes," I say softly.

"Judging by the fact that the boys are in Tampa I'm going to say that we're not going to be okay."

"Dean," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love you. I truly do love you but I think we moved into this whole marriage thing too fast. I mean I wasn't even divorced a month before we were married and even after I separated from Roman I jumped right to you. We moved too fast. We should have taken things a lot slower."

"What are you saying, Tayla?" he asks.

"I'm saying that I decided I want to get an annulment and I want to take a break from romance and love. I want to take the time to focus on myself and the boys and of course the baby. I need to find myself, Dean. I have given up my entire life for love. I have given up myself for love everything I ever wanted I gave up to be a wife. I want a chance to establish a life for myself and not depending on a man."

"I told you that you could work, go to school or whatever Tay. I never said that you couldn't."

"I know, Dean, and I am grateful for that but that's not the point I am trying to make. I spent so many years trying to make a man happy and giving up everything I ever wanted to make a man happy that I lost who I was in the process. I know my name is Tayla but who is Tayla? What does Tayla want and what does she dream of? Every time someone hears my name they automatically think Tayla is Roman's wife or Roman's ex-wife and now they say oh Tayla is Dean's wife. They never can tie my name to anything other than being the wife of a WWE superstar. I want to make a name for myself. I want to make something of myself so that when people hear the name Tayla they think about my independence and think about things I have accomplished not just the wife of someone famous."

"Tay," he says, "so you just want to walk away from this marriage? You want to walk away from me?"

"Dean," I say, "I need time to find myself and become who I want to be."

"So to do that you're giving up on us, Tayla? I love you. You're the first woman that I have ever truly loved and the first woman to ever love me. You know more about me than anyone in this world does. You're my rock. You make me want to be a better person without you I don't have anything."

"You have your career, Dean, you have our sons and our baby."

"But I want you, Tay, and I am willing to do whatever I need to do in order for me to have you. The way you make me feel, Tayla, I can't describe it. I have never felt this way before. I have never known what love is or was until you came into my life. I never experienced true happiness until you came into my life and you were the only person in this world that ever gave a shit about me."

"I still do give a shit about you, Dean. I always will. You are always going to be in my life no matter what. You're not a bad guy, Dean. You're an amazing guy. And I'm not doing this because I hate you or because I want to hurt you. I'm doing this because I need to know who I am and find out who I am. I can't do that while I am married."

"Tay," he says, "so you're just going to act like we never happened?"

"How can I act like we never happened when you have given me the three best gifts of my life? For that you will always have a special place in my life. I'm not saying this is going to last forever because maybe one day we'll find our way back together. I don't' know. If it's meant to be it will happen. You know fate will always find a way to make what is supposed to happen happen. We have no control over our fate. If we are meant to be together it will make it happen."

"Tayla," he says, "I love you. I really love you."

"I love you too, Dean, but like I said we shouldn't have moved so fast into this marriage or this relationship. I should have taken some time to find myself before jumping over to you."

"Do you regret us, Tayla?" he asks intensely.

"I will never regret something that once made me smile," I say with a soft smile as I take his hand into mine. "I love you, Dean, this isn't changing that."

"If you love me then why are you hurting me like this?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Baby," I say rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"You may not be trying to but you're destroying me. You showed me that there is something to live for that there is a reason to love and a reason to believe in love now I don't know."

"Dean," I say, "I'm not destroying you. I need this time for myself."

"Then take it," he says, "take whatever time you need."

"Don't get upset," I say.

"Don't get upset? How am I not supposed to get upset? I love you, Tayla. I want forever with you."

"I know you do and I want forever with you too but with that said I can't do this right now. I can't be married. I can't. I need to do me and I need to live for myself and make a life for myself."

"Tayla," he says, "where are you going to live?"

"I leased an apartment down in Tampa."

"So you're going to Tampa?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because my parents are down in Tampa and they are going to help me out when they can with the boys and the baby when it gets here."

"And what about me? What am I supposed to do about seeing my kids?"

"You can visit them whenever you want and spend as much time with them as you want. They are your sons too," I say, "I'm not going to keep your kids away from you. I'm not evil."

"This hurts, Tay."

"It's not easy for me either but it's what I have to do. Sometimes the hardest thing in love is knowing when to let go. I have to let go."

"Is this because you still love Roman and you're confused?"

"It has nothing to do with Roman. I told you why I made this decision. I need to take the time to focus on myself and being a mother. I need to take the time to focus on what I can do and what I can be. I'm going back to school. I'm thinking nursing or possibly being a teacher. I haven't decided yet."

"Whatever you do, Tayla, you're going to be great at it," he says as I hear the pain and hurt in his voice. "I support you and although this hurts me more than anything in my life I want you to be happy and I want you do what you need to do in order to be happy even if it means I have to give you up."

"Dean," I say, "maybe sometime down the road we'll find ourselves back together if not in the end both of us are going to be happy. We're always going to be in each other's lives no matter what. I am grateful for every moment I have had with you and every moment I have gotten to cherish with you. It's not easy doing this but I have to do the best thing for me and right now it's being a single woman."

"Do you think you'll ever consider coming back to me?"

"Maybe," I say, "but not till after I finish taking care of what I need to take care of. I love you, Dean and if you find someone that's going to make you happy don't hesitate or stall waiting for me to come back. If you feel like you are in love and the woman makes you happy take that chance. Live your life don't wait for me," I say.

"Tay," he says, "I would wait a lifetime for you. No one will ever love me the way you do and I will never be able to love someone the way I love you. Tayla, you're an amazing woman. You're beautiful, you're smart and you're perfect to me. You're my perfect woman and every day I spend without you is going to agonize me but I love you enough to let you go and let you be happy."

"Dean," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile. "I will always love you, Tayla and if I need to wait a lifetime for you I will wait a lifetime. There is no one that I will ever love more than you. You are everything to me and if I need to wait a lifetime I am going to wait a lifetime. I just hope you find yourself and you find out who you are and what you want out of life."

"Thank-you so much, Dean. I'm glad you understand."

"I do understand," he says, "I always understand you and I love you."

"I love you too," I say. "I have the papers for you to sign."

"All right," he says after taking a deep breath. "I'll sign them but can I still come to doctor appointments and be there when the baby is born? Can I still visit the boys whenever?"

"Dean, of course; I wouldn't have it any other way. They are your kids too and I want nothing more than for you to be involved in their lives as much as you can."

"Okay," he says as he looks over the papers. "And I am going to help out with them financially. I am going to pay daycare costs and help toward their diapers. I am going to help out as much as I can."

"I know, Baby," I say, "I know you will and I'm going to let you see them as much as you want. I want them to know their dad. I don't' want them to just see their daddy on TV but to see him in life too off the screen. And I still want to do the Skype session at nights and read together. I still want you to read them bed time stories. I want to be civil for them."

"I'm not an asshole, Tayla," he says signing the papers. "I'm not going to act like a dick because you are trying to better yourself for yourself and for the kids. I want you to be happy and if you need to find yourself to be happy then so be it. I am a big boy. I can handle it even if it is going to be hard I know I can handle it."

"I know," I say as I take the papers from him. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Is there anything you want or need?"

"No, Dean," I say with a smile. "I'm just going to pack up some more clothes for myself and the boys."

"Okay," he says with a nod. "Do what you need to do. Are you okay with furniture and stuff?"

"Yes," I say, "but I am going to need some of my dishes and stuff back."

"I'll get them while you pack up the clothes."

"Thanks," I say as I get up from the couch.

I make my way upstairs and start to pack up the rest of my clothes as well as Alex's and Avery's clothes. I smile at the pictures of Dean and me together as I pack. We are truly happy together and he can make me happy like no one else can but I need to do this for me. I need to know if this is what I really want in life. I have dreams I want to come true and I have goals I want to reach. I have someone I want to become and someone I need to be. I have to take the time to do this for myself so I can be a better person not only for me but for my sons. I'm not ruling out a reunion between Dean and me but right now I'm going solo. Only time will tell what happens and like I have said whatever is meant to be will be. It's that simple.

"Do you have everything?" asks Dean as we close the trunk of my car.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "My dad will be up for Alex's and Avery's cribs as well as their dressers if you don't mind."

"That's fine with me," he says, "so when can I see them?"

"You can come down to Tampa to see them tomorrow if you want to," I say.

"All right," he says, "give them a kiss for me."

"I will," I say with a smile. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Tayla," he says, "and I hope that you find everything you're looking for and that you find the person you want to be."

"Thanks," I say with a soft smile. Dean and I stand looking at each other for a couple minutes not saying a word just taking in the sight of each other as if it is the last time we will ever see each other. "Well," I say breaking the silence. "I better head back before it gets too late. I love you, Dean. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too, Tay," he says with a smile. "You do the same," he says before we share a quick embrace and then I am on my way back to Tampa to start my life new and start my path to self-discovery.

***A/N: Do you think Dean handled Tayla's decision well? Do you think that if they are meant to be together that they will make their way back together? Do you think DEan and TAyla will reunite over time or do you think TAyla will find someone new or remain single or possibly go back to Roman? Do you believe Dean truly loves Tayla? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	34. Having Faith and Believing

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**A COUPLE MONTHS LATER:**

Standing in my cap and gown waiting to go out onto the stage to get my diploma the best way I know how. It's been a long couple months of hard work and dedication all of which I would have never been able to do if I didn't have Tayla pushing behind me and encouraging me. She left me a couple months ago to pursue her own career, her own aspirations and to start a life for herself and our sons but she has remained one of my best friends through it all. She was helping me with late night assignments on Skype, helping me to better understand my reading material, helping me with my math work. She has been my rock even though we aren't together anymore. I love her still but I am happy for the progress she has been making in the last couple months. At first I didn't' get it, I didn't understand it but now I get it. She needed to face the world on her own and live her own life something that I will never hold against her especially since she never lived on her own or dealt with life on her own in her entire life she went from living with her parents to living with a man. She never got to experience life on her own and she deserves that right. Roman assumes I am upset and bitter over it but in all honesty I am happy for Tayla and I am proud of her. Roman brags that Tayla is going to come back to him and they are going to get their happily ever after when I know for a fact Tayla has not spoken to Roman since the night she kissed him. She doesn't want to be pushed to make a decision or be pushed to be with him when she is still finding herself. I respect her greatly and will allow her all the time she needs.

I make my way out to the stage with about 25 others in my class that had the same hopes and dreams that I did to get our high school diploma, go on to college and make something of ourselves. I take my seat and look out into the crowd searching for 3 of my favorite people. I smile as I see Tayla sitting out in the audience with her dad, Alex and Avery. She is beautiful, her dark hair has been cut to her shoulders and she's wearing a beautiful yellow sundress as she holds Alex in her arms while her dad holds a sleeping Avery. She spots me and smiles melting my heart. She waves to me as I wave back before she takes Alex's hand with a smile and has Alex wave to me. My heart is full and a smile never leaves my face as I look at my family although Alex and Avery will never remember this night they'll hear about it and know they were here when their daddy got his high school diploma for them and to go on to better himself in life. We are invited to take a seat. The professor of my class goes to the podium to speak. I am too nervous about giving my own speech that I can't remember the words he is saying. I know it's about how much we worked and how proud of us he is. "At this time," he says, "I would like to introduce our guest speaker Mr. Dean Ambrose," he says as he looks at me. I smile as I stand to the applause and look out at Tayla, the boys and her father and I see the look of pride on her face as she applauds me.

"Hello," I say to the audience keeping my eyes on Tayla as the applause dies down. "I'm going to try to make this short and I apologize if it isn't." I unfold my paper nervously and look at my handwriting. "Hardwork, dedication are the words we have heard here tonight and have heard most of our lives. Hard work and dedication will get you where you want to be. While this may be true there is one focal point missing from the equation; faith, faith is having the power to believe or trust or having the confidence in someone or something. Yes hard work and dedication will get you where you want to be but having faith in yourself believing you can achieve the impossible will help as well. I was a poor boy that came from nothing. I didn't have a house to live in, I barely had food to eat, school was a waste of time for me. I went when I wanted to but if I didn't want to I stayed home getting into trouble. That's the kind of boy that I was. Education wasn't something I thought I needed with a drug addict for a mother, living in public housing and having my ass kicked pretty much daily my self-worth deteriorated. I thought the streets was the life for me so I dropped out of school decided I would run the streets make a living that way but I was wrong. I thought my life was meant to be on the streets but one day something just clicked and I realized I could die living for the streets and then if I had a family where would that leave them, if I got someone pregnant how would making a living off the streets help them. I never wanted my children to see the life I did and live the way I have lived my entire life so I put myself into gear and got into wrestling but that wasn't enough. I worked hard, dedicated myself to training and believed that I could do it. I got into the wrestling scene and while I was happy with it wrestling does not last forever. It is not a guarantee. I could lose my career from one bad fall or one bad bump then what would I have to fall back on? Going back to the streets? I had no education higher than a 6th grade reading level. I had a wife and two little boys that I wanted to make myself better for and since things have changed but what never changed was the faith I had in myself to go on and go for my diploma so I can go to college and get that education I so much need so that if I lose my career I have something to fall back on. School wasn't easy. I came in barely being able to read above 6th grade level and doing 6th grade math but because of a special person in my life I was helped and pushed to continue. I wanted to give up. I wanted to stop because I didn't have the faith in myself or believe that I could do it. The work was hard but with much help my ex-wife helped me and stood behind me the whole time helping me and encouraging me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here today. I look out at my sons right now and I am so proud of myself to make their lives better for them to know that I did this for them so that they would never have to live the life that I had to live and they would never have to see the things I have seen and go through everything that I have gone through. Each and every day I live for them and their mother. I live to make myself better not only for me but for them. I can't do that without faith and believing in myself and having the confidence to better who I am. Going back to school was the first step, working my butt off was the 2nd step and being here tonight sharing my accomplishment with the three people that mean the world to me is the 3rd step. I would never have gotten here if it wasn't for my sons' mother pushing me and believing in me but most importantly I would not be here if I didn't believe in myself. It takes faith to move mountains and it takes faith to achieve what you feel is impossible. Each of us up here has a different story, a different circumstance we all have different reasons why we stopped going to school but we're all up here because we are in the same circumstance, we have the same story. We want to become better, we want to make something of ourselves, we _believe_ in ourselves and have worked hard and dedicated ourselves to the task. Without that faith none of us would be sitting up here today and none of us would be one more step closer to bettering our lives. I am proud of myself but I am proud of my classmates as well for having the faith and confidence in ourselves to make it here tonight. Congratulations," I say, "and thank-you to all those out in the audience that have believed and had confidence in us, that pushed us when we wanted to give up and encouraged us to keep going when all we wanted to do was give up. Thank-you," I say with a nod before the audience stands up to applaud my speech. I look out over at Tayla and see a smile on her face. She blows me a kiss and I smile at her.

"At this time," says my professor, "I would like to call up our graduates," he says. He starts to raddle off names and I stand as I hear, "Dean Alexander Ambrose," he says as I make my way over to him. I have never been more proud of anything in my life than I am in that moment as I shake his hand as he hands me my diploma. I make my way back to my seat and turn my tassel before I take a seat. I am a high school graduate officially and without my sons and Tayla I would not be here today. I smile out at them as Tayla smiles back at me and has Alex wave to me. I wave back as Alex gives me a big smile.

After my graduation ceremony I make my way out to the crowd to see Tayla and the boys. It's been a while since I have seen them other than on Skype. "Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey," says Tayla with a smile, "congratulations," she says giving me a hug. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "Look at you," I say with a smile. "You're showing."

"Yep," she says with a smile. "I went to the doctor the other day for my gender ultrasound."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I wish I could be there. How did it go? What are we having?"

"I don't know," she says with a smile. "I wasn't going to find out without you," she says as I reach for Alex. "You want to go to Daddy?" she asks with a smile. Alex reaches out for me and I take him from Tayla.

"So you don't know if it's a girl or a boy?" I ask.

"No," she says, "We're going to find out together at your party."

"My party?" I ask as I kiss the top of Alex's hand. "I missed you and the boys so much."

"We missed you," she says, "and yes a party. It's nothing big just you, the boys, my dad and me. I made reservations at our favorite restaurant down the street and they made us a cake and we'll find out if it is a girl or boy from the cake. If we cut into it and it's pink it's a girl but if it's blue it's a boy."

"Cool," I say with a smile, "so how are you doing? How are the boys?"

"I'm doing great," she says with a smile, "and the boys are doing very well. They're getting so big."

"Tell me about it," I say with a smile. "I saw the video of them crawling the other day. I was impressed."

"They are strong like their daddy," she says with a smile.

"Congratulations, Dean," says Miguel. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Tay, how is school going?"

"It's going very well," she says. "It's hard but I am getting it."

"I figured you would," I say with a smile. "How is Tampa?"

"Fantastic," she says, "You should move down to be closer to us so that you can see the boys more."

"I was thinking about it, Tay," he says with a smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute by ourselves?"

"Sure," she says with a smile. We walk a little distance away from Miguel to a private corner of the auditorium. "What's up?" she asks.

"Tay, I miss you. I can't even sugar coat it anymore. I love you and I miss you," I say, "I know you want to do this whole finding yourself thing and I am proud of you for that but are we ever going to get a chance together?"

"Dean," she says as she hands Alex his pacifier. "I love you too and I miss you. You have no idea how much I miss you. I miss you every day and I want to be with you again but I'm still trying to find myself. I have school and I have a career lined up for me when I graduate and then after I have the baby I am going into modeling. I don't' want to give that up to be with a man again."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm not saying let's jump head first into this. I am willing to take it slow. You know get to know each other, go out on dates and then let it go where it should. You know what I mean?"

"You wouldn't make me give up school or modeling?"

"No we wouldn't even live together until you were ready. I'll lease an apartment down in Tampa close to you and the boys. When I am home we can make a date night to go out just you and me so we can get to know each other better and then we'll have a family night to spend together. You three are the most important things to me. I meant what I said up there if it wasn't for you three I would not be here right now. I owe it all to you."

"Dean," she says looking at me with her dark brown eyes. "I love you and if you think we can do this without interfering with my school and career then I'm willing to try it. I still want to be me but I love you and I miss you. I am willing to do this. I like the idea of a date night with you and a family night."

"So you want to get back together? You know do this right? Be my girlfriend and I be your boyfriend and go from there?"

"I'm all for it," she says with a smile. "I'm not talking about moving in together or getting married but dating and maybe some sex because God knows I am dying without it and I need it works for me. I want to take this slow. I want to work our way up to an engagement and a marriage."

"And we will but right now I like the idea we have going."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "Let's do this."

"So we're back together?" I ask. She doesn't respond with words but she gets on her tippy toes and leans in and kisses my lips softly and passionately. I smile against her lips as Alex lets out a squeal but it doesn't make us break our kiss. She pulls back with a smile. "I'll take that as a yes," I say with a smile.

"Good," she says with a smile as she takes my hand into hers and intertwines our fingers together. "We have a graduation to celebrate and a gender to find out," she says with a smile.

"All right," I say as I follow her over to her dad as we get the boys ready to go to the restaurant down the street.

My graduation celebration is small and intimate. I wouldn't have it any other way than to be with the people I love most. Tayla and I hold hands under the table as we eat dinner together. It feels so good to have her soft skin on mine again and to feel her soft lips on mine. I have missed her more than words can say and although I know we are taking things slow we are going to make it. We have to make it. We may not be a fairytale but we do love each other more than words could ever say and more than we could ever express but in the end we will get our happily ever after. I look forward to it no matter how long it will take. After dinner our waiter brings out a circled cake that says Congratulations Dean and Tayla in green writing on top of yellow icing. He hands Tayla and I a knife as we stand up together to see what the gender of our baby is. I place my hand on Tayla's stomach before we cut into the cake. "What do you think it is?" I ask as my lips brush her temple.

"I want to say another boy what about you?" she asks as the baby kicks at my hand.

"Girl," I say, "I feel like it's a little girl."

"Well," she says, "Let's find out. On the count of three."

"Okay," I say as we hold the knife together with a smile on our faces. She counts us off and on three we cut into the cake. We pull the piece of cake out together and reveal a pink center. "It's a girl!"

"I'm getting my girl!" she says with a smile. "I love you, Dean," she says with a smile.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly.

***A/N: what did you think of Dean graduating and getting his high school diploma? What were your thoughts on his speech? Does he truly love Tayla? What did you think of them getting back together? Do you think they will get their happy ending? What are your thoughts on the gender reveal? What do you think they will name their baby girl? Sadly there is only one more chapter left of Twist of Fate.. but I promise you will like the ending. Please review and thank-you for reading. :) **


	35. Twist Of Fate

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. I would like to thank all of you that have favorited, followed, alerted and reviewed this story as well as read it. You guys are awesom and I enjoyed writing this story for you. I hope you like the ending. Enjoy the final chapter of Twist of Fate. :) **

**FIVE YEARS LATER:**

Standing next to the minister in mine and Tayla's backyard in front of my friends, Tayla's friends and family waiting for our wedding to begin my mind goes back to two years ago when I asked Tayla to marry me again. It took us a while to get to this point but we are stronger than ever now. The night was perfect. We were in Denver, Colorado for a weekend in January for a romantic getaway when I decided to pop the question to her. We spent the entire day skiing and enjoying each other's company. Later that night we went out to a romantic dinner for two that we ate in private by candlelight. I remember the black dress she wore that hugged her body perfectly, her dark hair straightened falling just past her shoulders she was never so beautiful to me than she was in that moment. Her smile lit up the room and her eyes full of happiness. I took her hand into mine as they delivered our desert; strawberry cheesecake, and as they delivered the cheesecake they brought the diamond ring I had saved up to buy for her. Catching her off guard, I stood up, rounded the table and dropped to one knee with the ring box in my hand. I'll never forget the look of surprise in her eyes mixed with joy. I opened the box exposing her 14 ct. platinum, princess cut 3 diamond ring and asked her to marry me as a quartet of violinists play a rendition of classical music setting the mood for romance. The smile on her face grew bigger as I asked her the question that would change our lives forever. She wasted no time and told me yes. I was filled with joy and happiness the moment she said yes. I slid the diamond ring onto her small finger and took her in my arms kissing her lips passionately celebrating what our future would hold. It felt much different than the first time I proposed to her, we were older, we were stronger and we knew each other better it was the perfect night and I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

The music starts to play snapping me out of thought of our romantic trip to Colorado and I focus on the wedding party making their way to the rose covered arch before separating. I smile as my best man; Roman Reigns walks down the aisle with Tayla's best friend Chelsea. Roman and I have had our differences and we've had our moments but over the last few years we have put everything behind us and moved on with our lives. We started talking and sure enough we became best friends again only because our daughters; Akela and Joanne, became best friends. We are like brothers now and our families spend a lot of time together not to mention that Roman and I travel together on the road and work together. Roman turned out all right after trying to get Tayla back he finally moved on with his life after him and Renee broke up. Roman settled down two years ago with his wife Kate whom he met while traveling on the road and a year ago they welcomed my godson and their son Joe. Roman is truly happy with his life right now and I couldn't' be any happier for him. We've been through a lot but over time we grew up and worked past our issues. I'm glad that Roman was able to find someone that he could love and someone he could spend the rest of his life with that will make him happy for an eternity. As Roman and Chelsea split at the end of the teal walkway Roman pats me on the shoulder and whispers, "this is it man."

"I know," I say with a smile as I watch the rest of our wedding party make their way down the aisle. I feel a nervousness inside me as I see our 5 year old sons Alex and Avery making their way down the aisle each holding a pillow containing our wedding bands as they make their way to me. Alex and Avery are everything I could have wished for in life. They make me proud every day. They're smart, they're caring and they are just the most awesome kids I have ever met in my life and I call them my sons. Although they are twins they couldn't be any more different. Alex is more like his mom with his big heart, his intelligence and his need to help other people while Avery is more like me he's more on the wild side, he enjoys making everyone laugh but he's always ready and willing to help if he needs to. They both are doing fantastic in school and get good grades. I smile at them as they smile at me before they take their spots.

My heart starts to race as I see Tayla's mini me make her way down the aisle, her long dark hair flowing in the wind as she walks and drops teal flower petals onto the walkway as she makes her way down in a beautiful white camisole dress, with an organza flow and a white flower headband in her hair while she wears a wooden sign that says; _Daddy Here Comes Mommy_. I smile as our 4 year old daughter Akela makes her way down the aisle and my mind goes back to the day she was born. IT was a hot August day when she decided to make her way into the world. After 22 hours of labor and 45 minutes of pushing our 8lb. 10 oz. baby girl took her first breath and filled the room with her cries. The tears in my eyes the moment I saw her beautiful face showing all her Hawaiian features she inherited from her mom, the big dark brown eyes looking up at me and her head full of black hair she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, the epitome of perfection. She took my breath away the moment I saw her. In that moment I met Akela was the moment my entire world made sense again. We chose to name her Akela (Ah-KEH-LAH) meaning graceful and noble Nadine her middle name inherited from her mother and Ambrose being her last name. Akela Nadine Ambrose is a daddy's girl in every sense of the word. She has me wrapped around her finger and she is the only little girl that can get me to play tea party with her, play baby dolls with her and play dress up with her. I wouldn't trade her for the world. She makes me laugh every day and brings all of life's happiness and joy into my life with her graceful and noble personality. She is the spitting image of her mother and I call her my little Hawaiian Princess. She blows me a kiss as she reaches the end of the walkway and I blow one back before I direct my attention to the woman that gave me the gift of being a father, showed me that love is real and that I am capable of loving and being loved. She is the woman that changed my entire life.

Tayla Nadine Rodriguez makes her way down the aisle wearing a strapless white wedding dress, her long dark hair blowing in the wind much like Akela's was as she made her way to the arch way, her dress falling to the floor with an organza flow very similar to Akela's dress as she holds a bouquet of teal flowers. I smile at her as tears form in my eyes as she makes her way down to me. My breath caught in my throat as I admire her beauty. She's as beautiful outside as she is inside. I am one lucky man. My soon to be wife has achieved her nursing degree and her license to be a nurse but right now her main focus is being a model and doing ads for well-known clothing designers. She is beautiful with her dark brown eyes, her long black hair, her perfect white teeth but on the inside her beauty is just as magnificent always looking for the best in people, loving everyone she meets, always giving out second chances sometimes a third and maybe a 4th and always willing to help others that need help; she is the reason our kids are so amazing. The closer she gets the more nervous I become. She meets me at the altar as her dad gives her away to me for the 2nd time. He kisses her cheek before he places her hand into mine. I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

The minister begins the ceremony and starts off talking about love and everything love is and what it's not but I can't focus on him because Tayla has me distracted. "At this time," says the minister, "I understand that Dean and TAyla would like to state their own vows?"

"Yes," we say together with a smile.

"Dean, at this time please state your vows to Tayla," he says as I turn to face Tayla taking both of her hands into mine.

"So we do this again," I say with a smile trying to ease my nervousness, "but if I am going to do it all again you are the one I will do it for a thousand times over. It's amazing how much can change in 5 years, how much two people can change in 5 years. We both realized we needed the time for ourselves, needed the time to get to know each other and take things slow. We needed that time to make things right, to make us stronger, to make us better and today as I am ready to take you for my wife again I can't help but notice how much stronger and how much better we are together. The moment I met you my entire life changed. The moment I met you fate took over and led us down the path of coming together. We can't control who we fall in love with and we can't control where fate leads us but fate always leads us to the place we are meant to be even if we don't believe this is the place for us. I love you more than anything in this world, Tayla, you changed me, you changed my entire life for the better. You showed me what love is and showed me that I deserve to be loved and that I am capable of loving because the love I have for you is endless. My entire life with you means everything to me; you are everything to me. I can't think of anyone else that I would want to spend the rest of my life with other than you. You gave me three of the most precious gifts and if it's meant to be we'll have another if not I'm happy with what we have. You made me a father and I enjoy that more than anything it is the best gift in life you could have given me next to you giving me your heart. Your heart is in my hands and I promise to cherish it, I promise not to break it because I will be loyal, honest and faithful only to you. No one, no other woman in this world will ever compare to you and what you mean to me. I will never hurt you and I will love you for the rest of my life and giving you the world the best that I can. I promise to always be here and to be the husband you deserve. I love you, Tayla, and I am promising my heart to you forever." I wipe tears from my eyes as she does the same before she gives me a perfect smile.

"Tayla," says the minister, "Please state your vows for Dean."

"Okay," she says with a smile and tears in her dark eyes. "In life we never know what we are to expect, we never know what's guaranteed but one thing we can count on is the work of fate. Fate can take us from one situation to another just so that we are where we are always meant to be. Whatever is meant to be will always find its way. I can't express how true this is. Things started off rocky between us but slowly everything started to fall into place. When I married you the first time I barely knew myself, I barely knew you and never knew what life was about or what I wanted from life and you were so gracious to grant me the chance to find myself and get to know myself giving me time to find out what I need from life and what I want to do in life. I am eternally grateful for that. Fate worked its magic and brought us back together to a life I will never and don't ever want to give up. You're my other half, Dean, you understand me like no one else does. You're there for me when I need you and I'm there for you when you need me. You're my biggest support system and the person that loves me the most. I love you more than any vows or any words could ever say. What you mean to me is bigger and more than a few words. I can't even put all the words together of what you mean to me. My entire life with you means the world to me. It's a life I never want to give up. I love seeing you as a father and if I could I would make you a father again but life happens the way it should we just need to wait. You're a great guy and I give you my entire heart. I give you all of me and I promise to always be faithful, loyal and cherish you. Your heart is in my hands and I will never break it. Your heart means everything to me. And the fact you've given it to me makes my life a whole lot better. I wouldn't change what we have for anything and I give myself to you forever and promise to honor you and love you the rest of our lives. I love you, Dean." I mouth that I love her back before the minister asks for the rings.

The rest of our wedding ceremony goes smoothly as we each place our wedding band on the other's finger calling it a symbol of our undying love for each other promising to love each other and cherish each other forsaking all others for the rest of our lives together before we light the unity candle. The minister prays over us once more before he says, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." I smile and I don't hesitate to kiss the love of my life; the one person in my life that has ever given a shit about me and loved me to no end. We turn to face our family and friends; "I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Dean Ambrose," says the minister as our family and friends stand up to cheer for us. I take Tayla's hand into mine as we make our way down the aisle as a married couple ready to live our lives together forever as one, allowing fate to have full control of our lives, it brought us this far it won't let us down in the future whatever is meant to be will be. The day I met Tayla I did not expect to fall in love, I didn't expect to have her as my wife or the mother of my children but fate had other plans for us. "You don't find love, it finds you. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate and what's written in the stars." Even the smallest star can lead to your biggest twist of fate.

***A/N: What did you think? Did you enjoy the final chapter? ARe you happy that they all got their happy ending? I need some help from you lovely readers :) I don't know what I want to do next. Would you rather see a whole new Dean story or would you rather see Seth's and Jordyn's story? Dean's story will be called "There Goes My Life" and The Seth and Jordyn story will be called "Beyond My Past" which would you rather see? Whatever you choose I will have up some time this weekend so keep an eye out. As always thank-you for reading my story and it was a pleasure to write it for you. Thank-you all so much. **

***Please Review* **


End file.
